Harry descubre el mundo de la mafia
by inary.go
Summary: Voldemort enviara a unos de sus hombres a la ciudad de Namimori a matar a los amigos de Harry, esta vez los mafiosos se involucran en el mundo de Harry y descubrirán que el es un mago al igual que el sabrá que ellos son mafiosos como lo tomaran ambos lados.
1. Nuevos problemas empiezan

Harry descubre el mundo de la mafia

Resumen: Voldemort enviara a unos de sus hombres a la ciudad de Namimori a matar a los amigos de Harry, esta vez los mafiosos se involucran en el mundo de Harry y descubrirán que el es un mago al igual que el sabrá que ellos son mafiosos como lo tomaran ambos lados.

* * *

Nuevos problemas empiezan

Habían pasado unos meces desde que Harry regresara de vacaciones y pasaron muchas cosas en ese tiempo, Sirius salía libremente todos los días de su casa y eso provocaba que Dombledor se pusiera furioso por la situación. La nueva maestra de defensa contras las artes oscuras de este año era una bruja muy desagradable con su falsa amabilidad y con su aburrida clase y en más de una vez castigaba a Harry injustamente.

Harry estaba dirigiéndose a su clase de defensa con la profesora Humbridge, cuando entro ya todo el mundo estaba en la clase y copiando lo que decía el libro de texto entonces la profesora se enfadó de que llegara tarde a su clase "Señor Potter dígame porque es que llego tarde a mi clase" le dijo con una voz dulce pero sonaba desagradable.

"Lo siento mucho profesora tuve que regresar por mi libro hasta mi habitación pero solo llegue dos minutos tarde" se defendió Harry.

"Usted siempre queriendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros" el comentario hizo enfadar a Harry pero no dijo nada "vaya a su asiento señor y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor"

Cuando Harry se sentó en su lugar a un lado de Ron él le hablo "No te preocupes Harry ella solo lo hace para que tú le contestes y tenga una excusa para poderte castigar de nuevo".

"Eso lo sé pero es muy difícil contenerse a sus comentarios, lo único que me consuela es que solo durara dos horas y podremos irnos a descansar".

"Señor Potter tendrá detención esta noche conmigo" le dijo la profesora Humbridge cuando acabo la clase.

"Pero porque? yo no llegue tan tarde" esta vez no pudo evitar quejarse.

"No importa si no llego tan tarde señor Potter el hecho es que llego tarde y merece un castigo por su retardo, ahora váyase o llegara tarde a su próxima clase".

Salió del salón y fue a reunirse con sus amigos "Ella me dará detención esta noche por llegar dos minutos tarde" les conto.

"No puede ser pero eso es abuso de autoridad" le dijo Hermion.

"Debemos decírselo a Dombledor" opino Ron.

"No creo que debamos últimamente el parece algo enfado, no creo que molestarlo con nuestros problemas sea lo correcto" comento Hermion.

"No importa chicos solo es una detención" intento sonar animado Harry pero no lo estaba.

-INARY—

Sirius estaba en una reunión privada con Dombledor "Que pasa Dombledor porque me has llamado?" pregunto confundido.

"Estoy muy preocupado Sirius".

"Pero de que está preocupado director?" pregunto confundido Sirius.

"Por ti desde que hiciste ese trato con ese chico ilusionista tú has salido mucho de tu casa y me temo que ha llamado la atención de algunos mortífagos y también temo por tu seguridad, recuerda que tú no tienes manera de hacer magia ya que el ministerio te quito tu barita".

"Pero tú puedes conseguirme una nueva y ya no estaré indefenso, además estoy seguro que nadie me ha seguido cuando salgo de casa".

"Aun si nadie te sigue ellos pueden atacarte en cualquier momento y sobre lo de la barita me preocupa que ahora que el ministerio mando a la profesora Umbridge a la escuela pienso yo que todos estamos bajo vigilancia y es muy difícil que te estemos ayudando y me temo que nadie puede conseguirte una barita en estos momentos".

"No te preocupes Dombledor entiendo lo de la barita y tendré cuidado cuando salga estoy seguro que no me pasara nada malo".

"Yo preferiría que no salieras de tu casa Sirius es muy peligroso y todos los miembros de la orden están muy ocupados y no podremos atender tu llamado de ayuda si es que la necesitaras es por eso que te pido que te mantengas en tu casa para mayor seguridad" le dijo en tono preocupado viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Dombledor yo puedo cuidarme solo y no es necesario que me quede en casa yo puedo ayudarte a buscar información para encontrar a Peter o a los seguidores de ya sabes quién".

"No puedes arriesgarte a que los mortifagos te vean y que tu nueva apariencia llame su atención" se enfadó Dombledor porque no siguiera su consejo.

"Pero" intento decir Sirius pero Dombledor lo callo.

"No digas nada ya tome mi decisión y no necesito que te involucres en esto, los demás obtendrán información sin tu ayuda, ahora vete que tengo cosas que hacer" le ordeno Dombledor, Sirius no dijo nada pero estaba furioso y se fue.

-INARY—

Harry se dirigía a su detención con Umbridge cuando recibió una llamada

Llamada

"Hola Harry"

"Hola Lambo que me cuentas hoy?"

"Ayer en la escuela fuimos a visitar un invernadero puedes creerlo?" le conto muy emocionado Lambo.

"Y porque estas tan emocionado Lambo ¿acaso te divertiste mucho?".

"Si me divertí mucho pero estoy emocionado porque en el invernadero avían uvas y mencione que yo amaba las uvas y una chica me regalo toda una canasta de uvas ¿No es genial?".

"Una chica te las regalo?" pregunto un poco celoso Harry.

"Si una chica lo hizo".

"Porque aceptaste un regalo de una chica?".

"¿Qué tiene de malo las chicas siempre me regalan cosas todo el tiempo y el día del amor y la amistad todas las chicas de la clase me reglan chocolate".

"(Lambo debe de ser muy popular entre las chicas lo entiendo él es muy guapo pero no debo ponerme celoso el en verdad me ama y no me engañaría) Solo espero que no las comas todas en un día o podrías enfermar".

"(Ya me acabe las uvas)" pensó preocupado Lambo "no te preocupes tendré cuidado de no comer demasiado y tú que haces como fue tu día?" cambio de tema.

"Mal hoy llegue tarde a una clase por dos minutos y obtuve una detención y diez puntos menos para mi casa" le dijo Harry a Lambo.

"En verdad eso es muy malo Harry y dime es tan malo que pierdas puntos para tu casa?".

"Si ya te avía contado que al final del año escolar contamos los puntos de cada casa y la casa que obtenga el mayor número de puntos gana".

"Y que gana?".

"Una copa y el comedor se adorna con el color de la casa que gana".

"Eso suena muy bien, es una lástima que le quitaran puntos a tu casa".

"Es cierto lo olvidaba me tengo que ir ya es tarde iré a detención buenas noches Lambo".

"Aquí son las diez de la mañana" le recordó y después le dijo "Pero buenas noches para ti yo apenas iré a la escuela adiós descansa y suerte con tu detención"

"Ten un buen día Lambo luego te llamo adiós".

-INARY—

Sirius fue a su casa y estaba enfadado por como resulto su reunión con Dombledor "No puede ser que Dombledor no me dejara ayudar en nada" estaba pensando él y de repente se quedó dormido sin que él lo quisiera.

Apareció en un campo tranquilo y con un lago cerca de donde estaba "Que hago aquí porque tengo un sueño tan raro y en un lugar tan extraño. Perderse en un bosque con un lago es muy cliché en el cine muggel" estaba diciendo para sí mismo Sirius.

"Estas aquí por una razón muy especial Sirius" le dijo una voz fantasmal detrás de él.

Entonces Sirius volteo y vio un zombi que se parecía extrañamente a Rokudo pero él no lo reconoció.

"Tú quién eres?" pregunto asustado.

Entonces como vio asustado a Sirius dejo de usar su voz falsa y le dijo "Soy yo Rokudo" le dijo divertido de haberlo asustado.

"Porque me asustas así Rokudo" se quejó Sirius.

"Lo ciento olvido que eres un anciano".

"Cual anciano mocoso yo soy todo un jovenzuelo".

"Yo no lo creo" ¬¬ lo miro muy serio.

"Hablando enserio Rokudo en dónde estamos?".

"Estamos en mi sueño yo aún no despierto y yo te dormí a ti para hablar contigo acaso tienes algún problema con eso".

"No. Y para que quieres hablar conmigo?".

"Te gusta mi disfraz? Yo mismo lo hice y también tengo uno para ti" lo disfrazo de mago oscuro.

"No entiendo nada" dijo confundido.

"Es el mago oscuro de Yugioh" le dijo Rokudo "Prefieres ser un espectro?" le cambio el disfraz por uno de fantasma.

"Esta mejor el espectro pero yo no te estaba preguntando de que era el disfraz lo que yo te pregunto es ¿porque me trajiste aquí?".

"Te traje aquí para preguntarte qué opinas de mi disfraz y del tuyo".

"Me gustan pero no entiendo para que".

"Tendremos una fiesta de Halloween aquí en mi escondite y yo seré el encargado de hacer la casa embrujada y te estoy invitando a participar".

"Y quienes irán a la fiesta?" le pregunto animado Sirius olvidando sus problemas por un momento.

"Todos incluso Tsuna, sus amigos, Shoichi y Byakuran".

"Y tu decías que no son tus amigos".

"No son mis amigos los invite solo porque Chrome me lo pidió" dijo Rokudo apenado.

"Si como tú digas, bueno ya déjame despertar tengo cosas que hacer Rokudo".

"También quiero hablar de cosas serias contigo Sirius, me llamo la atención que de repente estuvieras tan enfadado ¿ocurrió algo?" pregunto preocupado Rokudo.

"Nada importante solo es que Dombledor me mando a llamar y me dijo que estoy llamando la atención de los mortifagos y yo le dije que solo necesitaba una barita para poder cuidarme solo pero él me dijo que no podía ayudarme porque a todos los estaban vigilando y entonces le pedí que me dejara ayudar a buscar información sobre los mortifagos y sobre Peter, dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda".

"En tiendo, pero piensa en eso eres un adulto y no creo que necesites su permiso para hacer lo que quieres".

"No puedo arriesgar a los demás solo por hacer lo que yo quiero, entiende Rokudo nosotros en la orden somos un equipo y la mejor forma de cuidarlos es no meterme en sus asuntos y arruinar los planes de Dombledor él es el líder de la orden" dijo desanimado Sirius.

"Supongo que tienes razón ¿Por qué no pasas unos días aquí en Japón y te unes a nuestra fiesta?".

"Es una buena idea después de todo no tengo nada que hacer aquí pero tengo que avisarle a Dombledor".

"Como quieras ya sabes en donde vivimos" ya no dijo más y despertó a Sirius.

Cuando Sirius despertó su amigo Remus lo estaba viendo "Te estuve llamando desde hace cinco minutos y no despertabas ¿ocurre algo?" pregunto confundido Remus.

"No solo estaba hablando con Rokudo entre sueños" le contesto Sirius.

"No sabía que el pudiera hacer eso y menos a tanta distancia".

"Si nunca avía hecho eso antes normalmente solo escucho su voz pero nunca lo veo entre sueños es la primera vez que ocurre".

"Eso me preocupa un poco Sirius, él tiene mucha influencia sobre ti".

"No te preocupes por mi Remus él es un buen chico y nunca se aprovecharía de mi".

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso".

"Es un buen chico ya te lo dije lo que pasa es que no lo conoces tanto como yo".

"Supongo, bueno cambiando de tema toma" le entrego una barita "Sé que Dombledor dijo que debemos tener cuidado pero estoy seguro que nadie me siguió y sé que la necesitas mucho".

"Remus no sé qué decir, gracias tú en verdad si eres un buen amigo" Lo abrazo.

"No es nada amigo yo sé que tú lo arias por mí, pero mantenlo en secreto no quiero que nadie sepa que tienes una barita y le digan a Dombledor, el últimamente se ha puesto de mal humor cuando le mencione que yo podía ir a conseguir una barita para ti el inmediatamente me dijo que no debería poner en peligro a los demás".

"Es extraño que el este enfadado yo también lo he notado pero creo que debe de tener demasiadas presiones por parte del ministerio" le dijo Sirius.

"Eso debe de ser, bueno Sirius ya me voy vendré a visitarte pronto".

"Espera Remus" lo detuvo "Rokudo me invito a quedarme unos días en Japón y como Dombledor me dijo que no causara problemas aquí y me mantuviera en casa decidí aceptar su invitación, iré una semana a su casa".

"Eso te ayudara a despejarte un poco y dejar de pensar en Peter, me parece una buena idea entonces yo estaré en casa toda la semana".

"Acaso no tienes nada que hacer?".

"No Dombledor tampoco me ha dejado ayudar en la investigación o en cualquier otra cosa parece estar enfadado conmigo por alguna razón" le dijo Remus.

"Que te parece si también vienes conmigo a Japón?".

"No creo que a Rokudo le agrade la idea después de todo él no me invito a mí".

"Tienes razón que te parece si le llamas y le preguntas?".

"Está bien" (debo de estar muy desesperado como para hacer la llamada).

Llamada

"Hola quien habla?" dijo medio dormido Rokudo.

"Acaso no lo dice el identificador de llamadas?" pregunto curioso Remus.

"No puedo leer veo borroso ¿Qué quiere señor Lupin?" dijo aun medio dormido Rokudo.

"Estuve hablando con Sirius y me dijo que iría contigo a Japón y me preguntaba si podías invitarme también?" dijo un poco apenado el profesor Lupin por pedirle algo así a una persona más joven que él y que apenas conocía.

"Como quiera pero tiene que disfrazarte de algo para la fiesta que estoy organizando, y aclaro solo invito a los otros chicos solo porque Chrome así lo quiere".

"De verdad Gracias iré con Sirius entonces y nos vemos haya".

"Claro adiós" colgó y siguió durmiendo.

-INARY—

Harry estaba afuera de la oficina de la profesora Umbridge para su detención entonces toco la puerta y le contesto "Pase" Harry entro y se quedó de pie frente de su escritorio "Siéntese y escriba no debo llegar tarde a clase" y le entrego la pluma especial para que tuviera una nueva cicatriz en su otra muñeca.

Harry ya no dijo nada y empezó a escribir después de todo solo sería una vez y no sería como la otra vez que había ido toda la semana a detención por lo menos esta vez no dejaría cicatriz en su brazo "Profesora ya acabe" le dijo al ver que ya era la hora indicada.

"Puede irse señor Potter".

Harry se fue y cuando por fin llego a su dormitorio todos los alumnos ya estaban dormidos así que fue a dormir con un gran dolor en el brazo. Cuando se quedó dormido tuvo una horrible pesadilla.

En la pesadilla se podía ver al señor oscuro dándole indicaciones a sus subordinados "Ya tienen los nombres de los amigos que hizo Potter este verano?" les pregunto.

"Si mi señor" dijo uno de sus seguidores.

"Al primero que quiero que maten es a él mocoso pelirrojo con lentes y quiero que torturen a el chico que es novio de Potter al final".

Entonces Harry despertó sudando y gritando "Lambo¡ Shoichi¡".

"Harry que pasa?" pregunto inmediatamente Ron.

"Tuve un sueño muy real, soñé que voldemort ordenaba matar a todos nuestros amigos de Japón".

"Tranquilo seguro solo fue un sueño" intento calmarlo Ron.

"No lo creo iré con Dombledor y le preguntare, es exactamente como me paso el año pasado".

"No puedes hacer eso él estará dormido y no podrá atenderte espera hasta la mañana" le recomendó Ron.

"Está bien Tienes razón" y volvió a dormir.

-INARY—

En la oficina de Dombledor él estaba esperando a que regresara Severus y le diga de qué trato el llamado de voldemort. Severus llego a las cuatro de la madrugada para darle el informe a Dombledor antes que a cualquier otra persona.

"Dombledor eso es muy grave tienes que intervenir" le dijo muy preocupado Severus.

"Que es lo que pasa?".

"El señor oscuro ya tiene la ubicación de todos los amigos de Harry y piensa ir a asesinarlos pronto tenemos que hacer algo él está muy molesto con ellos y en especial con los jóvenes Shoichi y Lambo tienes que ayudarlos ellos no tienen nada que ver con nuestra guerra ellos son inocentes".

Lo que escucho complació completamente a Dombledor pero esta vez no los subestimaría y tomaría algunas medidas para que nadie más intervenga en sus planes "Lo que dices es muy alarmante pero por desgracia no puedo hacer nada para ayudarles o advertirles a los muggels sobre la situación sin poner en peligro tu posición como espía y a toda la orden del Fénix" dijo apenado Dombledor.

"Pero puedes avisar a los Aurores y ellos ayudarían solo tú tienes la suficiente autoridad para hacer que el ministerio te ayude" intento convencerlo Severus.

"Yo creo que estará bien si los mortifagos atacan a unos muggels eso ara que los Aurores estén más alerta y crean más en mi al decirles que yo les dije desde el principio que Voldemor ha regresado".

"Pero Dombledor ellos son casi unos niños no puedes permitir que mueran además eso lastimaría mucho a Harry, ellos ya son como su nueva familia el regreso con más confianza este verano si ellos murieran eso lo lastimaría demasiado piensa en eso".

"Sé que muchos sufrirían pero es un sacrificio necesario y estoy seguro que Harry se recuperaría de esto rápidamente después de todo no es como si los conociera de años ellos solo son unos conocidos de Harry no son tan cercanos como sus amigos aquí en Howarts el los olvidara rápidamente".

"Yo no estoy tan seguro Director tiene que hacer algo" insistió el.

"Ya decidí que es lo mejor para la orden y te pido que no le digas a nadie más de la orden sobre la información que has conseguido y tampoco sobre nuestra conversación de esta noche, puedes irte Severus".

Severus no mostro su disgusto y simplemente se fue el encontraría la forma de ayudar sin que el director lo descubriera.

-INARY—

Harry fue temprano por la mañana antes del desayuno a buscar a Dombledor junto con Ron y Hermion para hablarle sobre el sueño que tuvo esa noche, entonces cuando entraron a la oficina de Dombledor él estaba escuchando lo que tenían que decir "Entonces a que se debe que los tres vengan a mi oficina esta mañana?".

"Tuve un sueño muy real en donde Voldemort hablaba de matar a Shoichi, a Lambo y a todos los demás".

Dombledor se impresiono por la información que recibió de Harry pero no lo demostró "Es solo un sueño Harry aun no estás seguro que sea verdad".

"Pero fue como el año pasado ese sueño fue igual de real y este parece lo mismo" Insistió Harry.

"Entiendo eso no te preocupes yo investigare y mandare a un miembro de la orden para cuidar de tus amigos no te preocupes" (No mandare a nadie).

"Gracias director espero que estén bien".

"Gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Hermion.

"Gracias" dijo simplemente Ron.

"No tienen nada que agradecer chicos, ahora bajen al gran comedor o no alcanzaran desayuno" les dijo en tono amable guiándolos a la salida de su oficina.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente

Estaba Shoichi con sus padres en el departamento donde vivían "Adonde irán de vacaciones?" les pregunto al ver que estaban empacando muchas cosas sus padres.

"Iremos a varias partes del mundo hijo" le dijo el señor Akira que estaba en su habitación guardando algunas cosas en su maleta.

"Cuanto tiempo se irán?" le pregunto mientras le pasaba unas blusas a su madre.

"Un año completo Sho-chan" le contesto su mama.

"De verdad tanto tiempo ¿y eso porque?".

"Es porque tomaremos un año sabático y como tu estarás con Byakuran seguro no importara pero descuida Sho-chan regresaremos cuando sean las fiestas de invierno para estar contigo y con Harry y después en año nuevo iremos con tu hermana" le dijo su mama.

"Y porque irán con los padres de Spaner también de vacaciones ni siquiera yo los conozco y ustedes cuatro ya organizaron sus vacaciones en conjunto".

"Es porque pensamos en conocer a los padres del mejor amigo de nuestro hijo" le contesto su papa mientras acababa de serrar su última maleta.

Shoichi los siguió a la sala de estar donde estaban dejando las maletas y continuo hablando "Pero papa es un poco extraño que salgan con ellos de vacaciones" intento razonar con ellos.

"Yo no le veo nada de extraño" comento Spaner que estaba jugando videojuegos en casa de Shoichi y quiso participar en la conversación.

"Tú no los apoyes Spaner ¿acaso a ti no te parece extraño? Digo ni se conocen".

"Claro que no, porque fue mi idea yo les dije que mis padres tomarían un año sabático y me pareció buena idea que tus padres también se tomaran unas vacaciones y como tus padres me dijeron que también pensarían en tomar su año sabático les dije que lo mejor sería que los cuatro fueran de vacaciones juntos" le explico Spaner.

"Aun así me parece extraña esta situación" dijo Shoichi pero ya no se opuso a la idea.

"Iré al baño" les aviso Spaner y le entrego el control del videojuego a Shoichi "Cuida mi juego y no pierdas" le pidió de favor.

"Está bien no tardes" le contesto Shoichi y empezó a jugar en lugar de Spaner.

En el baño a Spaner le empezó a vibrar el celular (porque en este preciso momento me tenían que llamar bueno contestare)"

Llamada

"Hola"

"Spaner hola que haces?" pregunto Harry.

"En verdad no quieres saber Harry".

"Bueno quería preguntarte algo muy importante sabes lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico respecto a la profesora que enviaron a Howarts?".

"Lo siento Harry no sé nada, mis padres no me dicen nada sobre el mundo mágico pero dime acaso tienes un problema? Puedo ayudarte?".

"Es solo que la profesora Humbridge es la nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes obscuras y no a hecho un buen trabajo enseñando, yo organice un grupo de estudio secreto pero ella está teniendo mucho apoyo del ministerio tanto que Dombledor no tiene autoridad sobre ella".

"Ya entiendo Harry y quieres que te consiga información sobre ella?".

"No solo quería hablar con alguien sobre el tema fuera de la escuela y como tú eres el único al que puedo hablarle sobre eso quería saber tu opinión".

"Ya veo, bueno me parece bien que tu estés organizando tu propio grupo de estudios pero por lo poco que se de las artes oscuras sé que es muy peligroso que lo agás sin supervisión de una persona experta, ¿no has pensado en pedirle a un maestro al que le tengas confianza para ayudarlos en sus estudios?".

"El profesor Lupin sería mi primer opción pero ya no trabaja aquí y no confió lo suficiente en los demás profesores como para contarles este secreto, pero estamos teniendo mucho cuidado en las practicas no tienes que preocuparte Spaner".

"No me preocupo yo sé que eres un chico listo pero no debes de ser impulsivo Harry y sobre la profesora Umbridge que mencionas no hablaras de Dolores Umbridge ¿Cierto?.

"Si ella misma ¿acaso si la conoces?".

"Si mi madre a hablado de ella algunas veces y mi abuelo me ha dicho que ella es una verdadera bruja en el sentido muggel de la palabra".

"A que te refieres en el sentido muggel de la palabra?" pregunto confundido Harry.

"Ya sabes mujer vieja y fea o a una persona con malas intenciones yo diría que tiene ambos significados, pero de verdad tienes que tener cuidado con esa señora Harry" le dijo preocupado Spaner.

"Si lo tendré en cuenta y dime ¿en dónde está Shoichi?" Pregunto por el sueño que había tenido y asegurarse que estuvieran bien.

"Él está en la sala hablando con sus padres, ellos y los míos irán de vacaciones por todo el mundo".

"En verdad? No sabía que tus padres y los padres de Shoichi fueran tan buenos amigos" dijo más tranquilo de saber que estaba bien.

"No lo son apenas se conocerán pero yo les sugerí que se fueran de vacaciones juntos" le comento Spaner.

"Eso es un poco extraño" comento Harry.

"Shoichi también cree que es extraño, pero su padre piensa lo mismo que yo".

"A si y que es lo que piensan tú y el señor Akira?".

"Ya sabes, Shoichi y yo somos los mejores amigos sería normal que nuestros padres se convirtieran en los mejores amigos también" le explico su lógica Spaner.

"En verdad yo no lo veo así pero supongo que estaría muy bien que se hicieran amigos sus padres".

"Verdad que si es una buena idea?".

"Claro, bueno ya me tengo que ir adiós mis clases ya casi empiezan me saludas a Shoichi y a sus padres".

"Si yo les digo, Shoichi y yo llevaremos a sus padres al aeropuerto, suerte en tus clases".

Fin de la llamada

-INARY—

Byakuran estaba teniendo una reunión en sus oficinas centrales en Italia con un señor que había solicitado desde hace tiempo una reunión con él.

"Buenas tardes señor Gesso" le dijo un poco nervioso el señor mientras le daba la mano y Byakuran la acepto pero la soltó rápidamente al notar que estaba un poco sudada.

"Buenas tardes" dijo Byakuran y se sentó detrás de su escritorio "Y que es lo que quiere conmigo señor" fue directo al punto.

"Nos enteramos que usted tiene una nueva medicina que ayuda a recuperarse del estado del coma y a recuperar la movilidad en las piernas y otras áreas".

"Si es correcto, que es lo que desea respecto a la medicina?".

"El hospital para al que trabajo me pidió que comprara algunas medicinas para algunos pacientes y vengo a pedirles que nos las venda".

"Si eso es por lo que ha pedido verme en persona me temo que no era necesario las ventas de mis productos son organizados por mi secretaria solo necesita entregar la documentación indicada" Le dijo Byakuran y busco un papel para apuntar "Necesita el certificado de valides del hospital al cual trabaja y también los datos completos de las personas que recibirán el tratamiento y eso se lo entregara a mi secretaria y ella vera cuando podrá hacerle una cita para hablar con uno de mis especialistas y organizar la fecha en que puede aplicar el tratamiento, si eso es todo le pido que se retire tengo que hacer algunas llamadas importantes" (Tengo que llamar para pedir mi almuerzo) pensó Byakuran.

"Es por eso que pedí hablar con usted en persona señor Gesso yo no tengo esos papeles del hospital y no puedo darle información detallada sobre los pacientes" le dijo el Señor.

"Entiendo pero no puedo vender el medicamento sin ninguna documentación lo siento regrese cuando la tenga".

"No puedo tener los documentos pero le puedo decir que si me ayuda estará ayudando a muchas personas que lo necesitan y no are mal uso del medicamento además yo tengo dinero para pagarlo, si es necesario pagare doble por el pero es necesario que me lo venda" dijo desesperado el señor.

Byakuran lo pensó por unos momentos "(No pasaría nada si le vendo el medicamento después de todo no son drogas pero son muy delicados y el no sabrá aplicarlos correctamente) lo siento mucho señor yo no tengo problemas en venderle cualquiera de la medicina que necesite pero usted no cuenta con el personal adecuado para aplicarlo".

"Pero no existe alguna otra forma de hacerlo?" insistió el señor.

"(En verdad parece desesperado está bien lo ayudare después de todo es mi nuevo propósito ser más amable con las personas) Supongo que la única opción es que yo aplique el tratamiento pero tendría que llevarme al hospital en donde trabaja y yo le enseñare a aplicar el tratamiento para que en el futuro usted y sus compañeros lo hagan sin ningún problema".

"En verdad aria algo así por nosotros?".

"Si supongo, es por una buena causa y en verdad no tengo mucho que hacer".

"Eso es perfecto señor Gesso ¿Cuándo podre llevarlo al hospital para aplicar el tratamiento?".

"Mañana no se preocupe solo me tomara unos días".

"Eso es perfecto señor gracias, me retiro fue un placer" dijo el señor y le dio la mano a Byakuran.

"Claro igualmente" el señor ya se iba pero Byakuran lo detuvo "Espere no me ha dicho ¿a dónde me llevara?".

"Lo olvidaba discúlpeme, será a Inglaterra ¿le parece bien?".

"No me gusta nada el clima de Inglaterra pero supongo que ya había aceptado y no puedo retractarme así que está bien mañana lo espero a las ocho de la mañana enfrente de este edificio para que me lleve al hospital".

"Claro adiós señor Gesso".

-INARY-

Entonces el señor que salió de la oficina llamo a su superior cuando estaba en la calle para avisarles cómo fue su reunión.

Llamada

"Hola como fue tu reunión con el señor Gesso" le pregunto el director del hospital.

"Bastante bien director, el acepto vendernos el medicamento sin ningún comprobante".

"Me alegra escuchar eso Marcos, los pacientes aquí en verdad lo necesitan mucho".

"Eso lo sé, el único problema es que el tendrá que ir al hospital a aplicar el tratamiento porque me dijo que necesita hacerlo un experto y que es muy delicado el tratamiento".

"Supongo que era necesario, y cuando lo traerás al hospital para prepararnos y ocultar todo lo que un muggel no debería de ver".

"El insistió en que mañana mismo".

"Está bien no hay ningún problema, solo asegúrate de llegar rápido y por un trasporte muggel normal".

Claro que si yo me are cargo adiós".

"Fin de la llamada"

* * *

Espero les guste mi primer capítulo y sigan leyendo mi historia hasta el final.


	2. Bromas y locos

"Bromas y locos"

Byakuran llegó temprano con todo el equipo que necesitaba para aplicar el tratamiento a las personas del hospital y el señor que lo llevaría ya estaba ahí esperando "Me alegra que sea puntual señor Marcos ¿ya podemos irnos?" preguntó Byakuran.

"Si claro suba al auto y lo llevare al aeropuerto" le abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera Byakuran y el conduciría.

"Perfecto".

No tardaron en llegar a Inglaterra y un auto los llevo a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llegaron al hospital Byakuran entendía porque es que ellos no tenían ningún papel para comprobar si en verdad era un hospital, era una mansión enorme pero en algunas habitaciones estaban todos los pacientes entonces el hombre que lo guiaba le hablo "Señor Gesso sígame por aquí" lo guio a una escaleras en donde Byakuran vio que a unos pacientes les están aplicando unos ungüentos un tanto extraños.

"Ya entiendo porque no tienen licencia señor ¿está seguro que usted es doctor?".

"Claro que sí pero nosotros usamos medicina alternativa pero existen algunas enfermedades que nuestra medicina no puede curar, es por eso que le pedimos su ayuda".

Byakuran noto que él no mentía así que decidió continuar ayudándolo "Esa medicina alternativa me parece un poco rara pero si funciona por mi está bien" dijo Byakuran encogiéndose de hombros y continuo siguiendo a el señor.

"Claro que funciona muy bien señor Gesso" le dijo muy convencido el señor y lo guio a una habitación en donde se quedaría "Esta es la habitación en donde se quedara usted, ¿Cuándo puede iniciar a aplicar el tratamiento señor?".

"Empezare ahora mismo, solo dejare mi equipaje en la habitación y me puede guiar con los pacientes".

-INARY-

Shoichi estaba en casa de Spaner trabajando en sus proyectos cuando recibió una llamada.

Llamada

"Hola" dijo Shoichi.

"Hola Shoichi queríamos pedirte tu consejo" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Mi consejo claro díganme que es lo que pasa".

"Bueno tenemos una profesora que se está aprovechando de su poder y asusta a los alumnos y queremos darle una lección o algo por el estilo tienes una idea?".

"No estoy tan seguro de querer ayudarles en sus travesuras a ustedes dos, la maestra no debe de ser tan mala como dicen ustedes".

"Te lo aseguramos Shoichi ella es mala y también a castigado a Harry injustamente le ha hecho daño" le aseguraron los gemelos.

"En verdad? Harry no me ha dicho nada, supongo que no quiere preocuparme (pero si lo he notado estresado en nuestras conversaciones)" pensó Shoichi.

"Es cierto Shoichi a él también lo castigo sin razón y le hizo daño al igual que a muchos otros".

"Está bien les creo, les daré una idea para jugarle una buena broma a su profesora, quita todos los tornillos de la silla de su escritorio y caerá irremediablemente al suelo, también puedes poner silicón liquido en su asiento" le recomendó Shoichi.

"Esas bromas son muy tontas Shoichi" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Yo no soy bueno haciendo bromas y además son las bromas más inofensivas que conozco".

"Piensa en algo mejor por favor Shoichi".

"Está bien, pongan una mini bocina en su oído y hagan que escuche una melodía desesperante todo el día y la noche por dos días con eso no podrá dormir y eso en verdad la pondrá en un estado de estrés muy alto, la bocina tiene una duración de 48 horas ininterrumpidas y es biodegradable".

"Esa idea está mejor y dime en donde compramos las bocinas y las cosas que dices?".

"En una tienda especializada en nanotecnología".

"Pero nosotros no podemos salir del colegio" le recordaron los gemelos.

"Yo puedo enviarles el material por correo y las instrucciones para que hagan el plan".

"Eso está bien solo tienes que darle a Spaner las cosas y él sabrá como enviárnoslo".

"Bueno si ustedes lo dicen pero yo pensaba enviarlo por DHL ellos son muy rápidos, pero si ustedes prefieren otra compañía está bien yo le diré a Spaner".

"Bueno gracias Shoichi luego hablamos adiós".

"Si adiós y no se metan en demasiados problemas".

Fin de la llamada

"Eran los gemelos?" preguntó Spaner.

"Si ellos eran" le contesto Shoichi volviendo a su trabajo en el ordenador.

"Que es lo que querían oí que hablabas de bocinas y una broma".

"Ellos querían mi ayuda para darle una lección a su maestra que está abusando de su autoridad y yo les dije que pusieran una pequeña bocina en su oído y reprodujeran una canción molesta todo el día y noche para que no la dejara dormir durante 48 horas".

"Eso en verdad es muy cruel es una forma de tortura Shoichi estás seguro que deberían de hacerlo?".

"Ellos dijeron que también ha castigado a Harry injustamente y le hizo daño yo creo que mi broma no es tan mala además es una tortura muy suave en comparación a otras en el tiempo medieval".

"Es un poco cruel pero supongo que lo merece" estuvo de acuerdo Spaner y continuo trabajando mañana enviarían las cosas por medio de una lechuza.

-INARY-

Sirius y Remus llegaron al escondite de Rokudo al siguiente día y vieron que estaban decorando el lugar, entonces Sirius fue el primero en acercarse y hablarles "Hola chicos cómo están?".

"Bien señor Black" contesto inmediatamente Chrome".

"No tienes que llamarme señor solo llámame Sirius" Dijo Sirius y le dio una sonrisa muy seductora.

"Está bien Sirius" le contesto Chrome sonrojada.

Rokudo escucho toda la conversación y golpeo a Sirius en la cabeza y le dijo en voz seria "No estés de coqueto con mi novia y ayúdanos" le ordeno y entonces noto a Remus que lo miraba muy sorprendido por haber golpeado a Sirius y agrego "Trajo su disfraz señor Lupin?" le pregunto.

"No, lo olvide disculpa" dijo un poco apenado Remus.

"Descuide no pensaba que lo recordaría así que are uno para usted también ¿Qué prefiere momia o vampiro?".

"En realidad pensaba disfrazarme de un zombi escuche que están muy de moda en estos tiempos" le dijo Remus.

"Un zombi?" Remus asintió "Como quieras pero Chrome y yo también nos disfrazaremos de zombi".

"De verdad? Entonces que otro disfraz me recomiendas?".

"Le gusta el color negro?".

"Si"

"Le gustan los murciélagos?".

"No los odio".

"Y qué me dice de la idea de usar capa".

"No me molestaría usar una".

"Entonces usted es Batman" lo anoto en una libreta que tenía para saber de qué se disfrazarían los demás.

"Batman?" se preguntó confundido Remus.

"No importa si no sabe quién es, lo sabrá esta noche iremos al cine a ver la película de Batman contra Superman y ahí sabrá quien es Batman" le dijo Rokudo.

"Espera Rokudo en donde podemos dejar nuestro equipaje?" pregunto Sirius antes de que Rokudo se alejara.

"En cualquier habitación desocupada del tercer piso" les indico "Y después bajen a ayudar" les ordeno.

"Pero en verdad estamos cansados tu sabes que el horario de Inglaterra es diferente" se quejó Sirius".

"Está bien bajen cuando hayan descansado lo suficiente" les dijo y se alejó un poco de ellos pero después agrego "Pero si no están despiertos a la hora que iremos al cine no los despertaremos y no verán la película entienden" les amenazo Rokudo.

"No te preocupes estaremos despiertos te lo aseguro" dijo muy confiado Sirius.

"Yo pondré una alarma en mi celular para despertar en tres horas" le dijo Remus.

"Como quieran nos iremos en cuatro horas estén preparados para irnos en ese tiempo".

-INARY-

Byakuran había empezado inmediatamente a aplicar el tratamiento a los pacientes que estaban en estado de coma y le estaba explicando a los doctores como hacerlo "Este casco deben de ponerlo una hora todos los días pero tienen que ajustar la intensidad hasta que el cuerpo se haga más tolerante a las ondas que emite las cuales ayudan a regenerar las neuronas muertas y el tejido dañado del cerebro" le puso el casco al primer paciente "en este caso como es la primera vez lo usaremos al mínimo y después de una semana de tener el casco al mínimo podemos ir aumentando la potencia, ¿alguna duda hasta ahora?".

"Yo tengo una ¿Cómo es que nos daremos cuenta cuando el paciente soporte más potencia?".

"Eso es simple, cada semana tienen que hacerle un examen, que consiste en escanear el área de la cabeza con un escáner que tenemos de este lado" les mostro un pequeño escáner parecido al detector de metales de un aeropuerto pero que emitía la imagen a una pantalla cercana "Automáticamente la computadora determinara si está listo para aumentar de nivel o no".

"Ya entiendo" dijo el doctor.

"Vallamos con los que tienen problema para moverse" dijo el doctor Marcos y Byakuran y los demás doctores lo siguieron a otra habitación cercana.

"Para ellos necesito una piscina para hacer terapia física" les dijo Byakuran "¿En este lugar hay piscina?" pregunto.

"Si yo lo llevare le dijo un doctor y todos fueron y un paciente los siguió para ser el primero en probar el tratamiento.

"Esta piscina está bien, para estos pacientes lo único que tienen que hacer es tomar una pastilla todos los días que estimulara su cuerpo a formar nuevas conexiones nerviosas y con este aparato de aquí podrán empezar a moverse en el agua" les mostro un aparato en donde podían meter todo su cuerpo como un esqueleto superficial pero metálico que los ayudaría a mover con mayor facilidad el miembro paralizado que tenían mientras reunían fuerza para hacerlo ellas solas.

"Ahora es turno de que cada uno de ustedes haga lo mismo que hice yo y mañana les hare un examen quiero que lean también los instructivos de uso de los aparatos que traje" les ordeno Byakuran.

"Una pregunta señor Gesso, ¿Qué pasara cuando se descomponga un aparato quien podrá arreglarlo o es necesario comprar otro?" Pregunto Marcos.

"Yo también cuento con técnicos capacitados para arreglar los aparatos pero no se preocupen mis aparatos tienen una garantía de cinco años que aseguran que no se descompondrán en ese tiempo, pero solo si los cuidan bien tampoco esperen que duren mucho si los tiran al suelo pueden aguantar uno o dos golpes pero no es recomendable que los maltraten como ya dije son delicados".

"Ya entiendo gracias, yo seré el primero en aplicar el siguiente tratamiento" le dijo Marcos.

-INARY-

Harry y sus amigos estaban en clase de pociones y mientras el profesor Snap salió de clase Harry aprovecho para hablar con Ron "Ron no te parece un poco extraño que el profesor no hiciera hoy ningún comentario sarcástico en contra mía".

"No lo había notado pero tienes razón hoy incluso parece un poco deprimido ¿talvez?".

"Hoy parece no soportar verme directo a los ojos pero yo he visto las miradas que me ha estado dando desde el desayuno de esta mañana y no me gustan nada, no son miradas de desprecio u odio como siempre lo hace esta vez parecen más como de lastima y no me gusta, no entiendo porque el cambio" dijo confundido Harry.

"Yo tampoco pero debemos estar alertas parece ser algo importante pero aún no sabemos que" dijo Ron.

"Tienes razón tenemos que estar alertas a cualquier cambio, esto tiene que estar relacionado a la Orden del Fénix".

"Chicos ya viene el profesor" les advirtió Hermion que estaba en la otra mesa trabajando en su poción.

El Profesor Severus entro e inmediatamente dio órdenes "Entregaran sus pociones mañana y espero que estén completas si alguno de ustedes se les ocurre entregar una poción incompleta tendrán que entregarme un reporte completo sobre la poción que tenían que hacer así que les sugiero que la terminen" amenazo el profesor y los alumnos trabajaron más rápido para poder acabar para mañana la poción.

"(Aun no encuentro una solución adecuada y pronto iremos a matar a los muggels tengo que darme prisa pero Dombledor no ayudara algo tengo que hacer)" estaba pensando Severus mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos documentos.

Harry noto que de nuevo Severus lo miraba con lastima "(No entiendo lo que le pasa pero no me gusta)".

-INARY-

Sirius y Remus bajaron a buscar a Rokudo y a los demás y vieron que la casa embrujada ya estaba tomando forma "Les está quedando muy bien chicos pero aún les falta y nosotros les ayudaremos" Dijo Remus.

"No te preocupes ya acabamos lo demás lo decorare con ilusiones" les dijo Rokudo.

"Están listos para la película?" les pregunto Ken.

"Si ya estamos listos" dijo Sirius.

"Genial démonos prisa y vallamos al cine" dijo Ken.

"Porque están tan emocionados de ver esa película?" preguntó Remus a los chicos.

"Es la película más esperada del año, en verdad ustedes no saben nada" les dijo Ken.

"Bueno no importa si no la conocen, vayamos al cine" ordeno Rokudo y todos fueron al cine.

Ya en el cine Rokudo y los demás estaban esperando a alguien "¿A quién esperan?" pregunto Sirius.

"A Shoichi y Spaner" Contesto Shikusa.

"Entiendo a ellos debe de gustarles mucho la película".

"A todo el mundo le gusta la película incluso a las chicas" dijo Ken.

Shoichi y Spaner llegaron al cine y se encontraron con los demás "Ya están listos para entrar?" preguntó Spaner.

"Si claro vamos" dijo Rokudo y todos entraron a ver la película.

-INARY-

Los gemelos recibieron rápidamente el paquete que les mando Spaner, estaban organizando todo para la tortura a su maestra.

"Shoichi nos mandó algunas instrucciones de uso" le dijo George a Fred.

"Y que es lo que dice que tenemos que hacer primero?".

"Dice que la canción ya está cargada y que nos manda una cerbatana con mira láser para meter la mini bocina en el oído de Umbridge y que tengamos cuidado porque solo tendremos un tiro".

"Vamos a buscarla y ágamos esto lo más rápido posible ya quiero ver su reacción" dijo George.

Encontraron a la profesora Umbredge regañando a una niña de primero a las puertas del castillo y ellos fueron a esconderse cerca de las escaleras.

"Señorita Liza esta consiente que no debe mentirme. ¿Dígame que es lo que hacía en los jardines?".

"Solo estaba con mis amigos Profesora" le dijo la niña.

"Pero violo las leyes de no ser más de tres y ustedes eran cinco ¿o me equivoco?".

"Pero todos ellos son mis amigos es injusto que solo pueda estar con unos pocos" le explico a la profesora.

"No importa si son tus amigos querida lo importante es que rompiste las leyes y eso merece un castigo pero como soy una buena persona y cuido de mis estudiantes te daré una oportunidad, escucha bien si me dices con quien más de tus amigos estuviste reduciré tu castigo" le dijo dulcemente la profesora.

"No puedo delatar a mis amigos profesora" le dijo temblando la niña.

"Está bien pero recuerda que yo te di una oportunidad y ahora tu recibirás el castigo de los otros cuatro por no querer decir sus nombres".

La niña la miro muy asustada "Pero" intento decir la niña pero no dejo que hiciera nada más.

"Esta noche la espero en mi oficina para su detención por las próximas dos semanas señorita" le dijo y se estaba retirando.

"Es el momento yo lo haré" dijo Fred y lanzo la pequeña bocina directo al oído de la profesora Umbredge e inmediatamente se escondió "Eso fue fácil".

"(Que extraño sentí un pequeño piquete en mi oído pero no tengo nada anormal abra sido mi imaginación)" pensó la profesora y se fue a su oficina, pero después de un rato empezó a escuchar una canción que no sabía de donde venía "No lo entiendo, no encuentro nada raro en mi oficina pero no dejo de escuchar esta maldita canción" Entonces fue a la enfermería para averiguar si le habían lanzado algún hechizo.

"Le puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunto la enfermera Poppy.

"Poppy necesito que me hagas un examen médico urgente".

"Si claro solo quédate quieta" le lanzó un hechizo para diagnosticarla pero no parecía tener nada "No tienes nada dime que es lo que te duele".

"No me duele nada pero desde hace una hora no dejo de escuchar una canción repetitiva en mi cabeza ya me está volviendo loca" dijo alterada.

"Examinare tu oído" dijo la enfermera, lo reviso pero no encontró nada ya que la pequeña bocina se metió muy profundo al canal auditivo y no se podría quitar a menos que hicieran una cirugía y en el mundo de la magia no hacían cirugías todo lo arreglaban con hechizos y pociones "No tienes nada Dolores, yo creo que solo necesitas descansar deberías hacerlo".

"Está bien lo haré" Dijo Umbridge y fue a dormir a su habitación pero después de dos horas de intentar dormir no pudo conseguirlo y los alumnos a los que había pedido que vayan a detención les mando a decir que se suspendía el castigo hasta nuevo aviso.

-INARY-

Todos estaban saliendo del cine, Remus y Lupin eran los más emocionados "Shoichi entonces puedes prestarme toda la serie de Batman?. Le pregunto Sirius.

"Claro no hay problema está en ingles" contesto amablemente Shoichi y se dio cuenta de algo "¿Y cómo es que entendieron la película si estaba en Japonés?".

"Ya pasaron meces desde que empezamos las clases de Japonés es obvio que seguimos estudiando en casa" contesto Remus.

"Me alegra que aprendieran a hablar Japonés".

"Yo también quiero disfrazarme de Batman" dijo Sirius a Rokudo después de hablar con Shoichi.

"No puedes cambiar de disfraz tu dijiste que querías espectro y no puedes cambiar de opinión".

"Está bien" dijo desanimado Sirius.

"Ya entendí porque dicen que Batman es tan popular" dijo Remus.

"Fue muy divertido" comento Spaner "Rokudo a qué hora aras la fiesta de disfraces?".

"Empieza a las diez de la noche, ¿De qué vendrás disfrazado?".

"Es obvio que de Iron Man" dijo muy emocionado Spaner.

"Eso está bien, seguro nadie copiara tu disfraz" Rokudo le sonrió y escribió en su libreta.

"Y quien es Iron Man?" preguntó Remus.

"También es un súper héroe pero no es tan bueno moralmente y con eso de su problema de alcoholismo no lo hace el más popular en los vengadores" intento explicarles un poco de quien era iron man.

"Un héroe puede ser alcohólico?" pregunto Sirius muy interesado en el tema.

"Supongo él no es tan malo y comparado con algunos antihéroes él tiene mejor moral, te daré algunos ejemplos Gambito de los X-men el empezó como un ladrón y Deadpool es un mercenario que hace las cosas por dinero" le dijo Spaner que era gran fan de los súper héroes.

"Es increíble veamos todas las películas" le dijo Sirius a Remus.

"Eso aremos" le contesto Remus igual de emocionado.

"Parecen un par de adolecentes" les dijo Rokudo.

"Tú también deberías ver todas las películas con ellos Rokudo, son muy divertidas" le aconsejo Shoichi.

"Si es una buena idea veamos las películas" apoyo Ken.

"Primero veamos los vengadores" les dijo Fran.

"Tú no opines renacuajo mañana tienes que entrenar temprano conmigo" le regaño Rokudo.

"Si sensei" le dijo sin mucha emoción y después agrego "Pero de todas formas veré las películas con ellos".

Rokudo le iba a responder pero Chrome lo detuvo "Déjalo ver las películas con ellos recuerda que el solo es un niño".

"Pero él no me respeta nada" se quejó Rokudo.

"Claro que te respeta el siempre hace lo que le pides".

"Pero lo hace de mala gana y siempre hace comentarios para hacerme enojar".

"Déjalo en paz tu sabes que esa es su forma de ser".

"Como sea" cedió Rokudo y eso hizo sonreír a Chrome.

-INARY-

Byakuran estaba viendo como aplicaban el tratamiento los demás médicos y de repente le llamo la atención un paciente que estaba hablando con otro sobre los duendes del banco.

"Hace unos años los duende me robaron una gran cantidad de Galeones y ellos insisten en que no pudo haber sido ninguno de ellos" decía un paciente.

"Los duendes son muy avariciosos, a mí tampoco me gusta tratar con ellos pero son los mejores cuidando el dinero así que los soporto".

"Ellos son inferiores a nosotros pero insisten en que los reconozcamos como iguales".

"Eso es imposible y aun no sé porque el ministerio insiste en tener relaciones de negocios con ellos".

"De que hablan caballeros?" pregunto curioso Byakuran y divertido por todo lo que decían.

Los magos los vieron y recordaron que les dijeron que vendría un muggel y negaron hablar de nada "Nada en especial señor nosotros tenemos que irnos".

Byakuran los iba a seguir pero el doctor Marcos su guía lo detuvo "Señor Gesso a donde va ¿ocurre algo?".

"Nada solo estaba oyendo la conversación de dos de los paciente que hablaban sobre duendes y un banco, me pareció gracioso la forma tan seria en que hablaban de los duendes" dijo sonriendo por lo ocurrido.

Marcos se puso muy nervioso por lo que le dijo Byakuran e intento desmentirlo "Debió de haber escuchado mal señor Gesso, porque nuestros pacientes hablarían de duendes".

"No tiene que ocultarlo más señor Marcos ya se lo que pasa aquí yo no soy tonto, ya me había dado cuenta antes pero no quería mencionar nada" dijo serio Byakuran.

"Lo ciento entenderá que yo no podía decirle nada no es porque pensara que no me creyera o fuera tonto, pero está prohibido que hablemos de esto con cualquier persona fuera de nuestra comunidad" le estaba explicando Marcos.

"Entiendo yo sé que es peligroso revelar este secreto, pero yo le habría creído desde el principio después de todo no es tan difícil darse cuenta".

"En verdad es tan obvio?, nosotros pensamos que lo aviamos ocultado bien".

"Por supuesto es evidente empecé a sospechar desde la entrada cuando la anciana estaba hablando con un ratón y también cuando escuche que un señor estaba buscando su escoba para tomar un vuelo rápido y lo confirme cuando escuche hablar a esos ancianos, es claro que en este lugar también atienden a enfermos mentales y tampoco tienen los papeles necesarios para atenderlos y además los dejan andar libremente supongo que es parte de su medicina alternativa".

"Enfermos mentales?" se preguntó el mismo "(Creo que no sospecha nada de la magia genial le seguiré el juego) Tiene razón señor Gesso ellos son enfermos mentales, lamento habérselo ocultado".

"Descuide no importa además ellos aun si están algo locos no parecen peligrosos y me divirtió escuchar las cosas que se inventan, es divertido estar aquí" dijo Sonriendo Byakuran y saco una nueva bolsa de malvaviscos "Quiere uno" le mostros sus malvaviscos.

"No gracias".

"Como quiera" guardo sus malvaviscos y anuncio "Lo han hecho bien tomemos un descanso he indíquenme en donde está la cafetería de este hospital" ordeno Byakuran.

"En el hospital no hay cafetería pero si tenemos comedor yo lo llevare señor Gesso" le dijo Marcos.

-INARY-

Al siguiente día Dolores estaba completamente desesperada ese día no había dado ninguna clase y no había podido dormir en toda la noche incluso no le importo que esa mañana los alumnos la vieran sin maquillaje y completamente desalineada camino a la enfermería de nuevo, pero la enfermera no podía hacer nada por ella.

"Tienes que hacer algo Poppy ya no aguanto más" dijo desesperada Dolores.

"Ya he hecho cinco veces el examen físico y no tienes nada y las medicinas contra hechizos auditivos que hayan podido salir mal no tienen ningún efecto (No se estará volviendo loca)" pensó la enfermera.

"Pero estoy desesperada no he podido dormir, dame algo por favor" le rogo la profesora.

"No podemos hacer nada ya te he dado pociones muy fuertes para dormir pero solo duermes una hora y despiertas completamente exaltada ya no puedo hacer más por ti".

"Y que se supone que haga?".

"Puedo desaparecer tus oídos pero solo será una solución temporal pero como es un hechizo muy poderoso no podrá desvanecerse hasta después de un semana lo que dignifica que estarás completamente sorda por una semana completa ¿Quieres que haga eso?".

"Has lo que sea necesario pero por favor has que pare esta música en mi cabeza".

"Hare el hechizo ahora y después de que lo haga no podrás escuchar nada así que no te asustes y ve directamente a descansar a tu habitación yo le diré a Dombledor que no podrás dar tus clases en toda la semana" entonces la enfermera lanzo el hechizo y Dolores inmediatamente se sitio aliviada y fue a su habitación a descansar.


	3. Los vongola muertos?

Los vongola muertos?

Harry estaba muy feliz al escuchar que su profesora de defensa contras las artes oscuras no podría dar clases esta semana el hablaría con Lambo para contarle lo que paso con su profesora y decidió llamarlo.

Llamada

"Hola Lambo que haces?".

"Estoy preparando mi disfraz para la fiesta que organizara Rokudo en su escondite esta noche".

"Es verdad ya me avías mencionado algo el otro día y dime de que piensa ir disfrazado?".

"Me disfrazare de pirata" le dijo muy entusiasmado por la fiesta.

"Siempre hacen muchas cosas divertidas haya en Japón todos ustedes".

"Es cierto, me gustaría que vinieras pero sé que no puedes hacerlo, incluso tu padrino y tu antiguo profesor vendrán a la fiesta de Rokudo" le comento Lambo.

"En verdad? yo no lo sabía".

"Es cierto y cambiando de tema te escucho muy animado acaso te ocurrió algo bueno en la escuela?".

"Es cierto por eso mismo te llamaba quería contarte que a mi maestra la que te dije que me ha castigado injustamente, toda la semana no nos dará clase gracias a una broma de los gemelos ¿no crees que es genial Lambo?".

"No tienes que alegrarte de que a tu profesor le pasen cosas malas Harry" le dijo muy serio Lambo.

"Lo ciento yo pensé que era un buen motivo para alegrarse" dijo Harry menos animado que antes.

"Jajaja era broma Harry claro que se lo merece y me alegro por ti y por todos los alumnos de la escuela" le dijo animado Lambo.

"Es verdad ya lo merecía".

"Bueno Harry lamento tener que terminar nuestra conversación por hoy pero tengo que ir a hacer un mandado importante que me encomendó Tsuna él cuenta conmigo y no quiero defraudarlo".

"Claro no te preocupes adiós Lambo" y colgó.

-INARY-

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta en el escondite de Rokudo y él estaba hablando con Fran "Escucha bien renacuajo los dulces no son comida también tienes que comer lo que cocino Chrome para la fiesta" le estaba regañando de que solo comiera dulces.

"Pero me gustan más los dulces y además Ken también come solo dulces porque yo no puedo" se quejó Fran.

"Él es un adulto y sería ridículo que yo lo regañara por comer lo que él quiere pero tu aun estas en crecimiento y necesitas comida para tener un cuerpo fuerte".

"Yo no soy tan niño, pero está bien comeré comida solo para que ya no me estés regañando".

Rokudo le iba a contestar cuando sintió una presencia desconocida cerca de su escondite "Sentiste eso?" le pregunto a Fran.

"Sí que podrá ser?" pregunto sin mucho interés Fran.

"Yo iré a ver tu quédate aquí no me tomara mucho deshacerme de el intruso" entonces fue directamente al lugar donde sintió que apareció la presencia y vio a un hombre que jama sabia visto en su vida pero como no tenía una presencia hostil decidió ser considerado y preguntar antes de atacar "Que haces aquí?".

La persona volteo a verlo algo sorprendida per no parecía querer atacarlo "Tu eres Rokudo?".

"No debe responder una pregunta con otra pregunta señor, primero responda mi pregunta y después yo responderé la suya".

"Vengo a advertirte sobre un peligro que viene para ti y tus amigos" dijo muy serio el señor.

"No me importa lo que quiere decirme, cualquier peligro que venga yo lo enfrentare sin importar que".

"Es enserio niño lo que viene es muy peligroso para ti y para tus amigos Muggels".

"No me importa" dijo Rokudo y se disponía a desaparecer cuando el señor lo detuvo".

"Es cierto lo que dijo Dombledor de ti" le recrimino.

"A si y que dijo el anciano de mí?" pregunto Rokudo sin demostrar que el comentario en verdad lo hacía enfadar.

"Que tu solo ayudas a Black para quedarte con su dinero y que solo haces las cosas si hay dinero de por medio" le dijo con desprecio el señor.

"Cree lo que quieres creer no me importa" iba a desaparecer cuando el señor hablo de nuevo con él.

"Te pagare" le grito y entonces el continuo hablando "Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir y me dirás si aceptas el trabajo o no".

"Está bien te escucho" dijo Rokudo interesado.

"En unos días un grupo de magos vendrán a atacar a los amigos que hiso Potter aquí en Japón ellos tienen órdenes de matarlos a todos y en especial a sus amigos Shoichi y Lambo".

"Y que quieres que haga con la información quieres que les advierta? Si es así puedes hacerlo tú solo ¿no lo crees?, ellos están haya adentro si los buscas" le señalo el edificio donde está la fiesta.

"No yo lo que quiero que hagas es que protejas a los amigos de Potter".

"Cree que yo solo puedo hacerlo?" le pregunto Rokudo.

"Sé que es imposible que tú puedas hacerlo solo, pero te pido que protejas a algunos por lo menos a Shoichi y a Lambo".

"Y porque aria algo si de arriesgado?".

"Te pagare lo que quieras" insistió el señor.

"Solo lo are si me dice sus motivos" le contesto Rokudo seriamente.

"Estoy seguro que Potter no soportaría que todos sus amigos murieran, eso lo destrozaría y yo no soportaría mirar sus ojos tristes, él tiene los ojos de su madre y eso también me rompería el corazón" Fue muy sincero con Rokudo.

"Ya veo una causa noble señor pero de todas formas tendrá que pagar".

"Eso ya lo sé, ¿Cuánto me cobraras?".

"Veinte Galeones antes de hacer el trabajo y veinte Galeones después de hacerlo".

"Estas bromeando cierto?".

"No hago bromas cuando hablo de negocios" le dijo Serio Rokudo.

"Bien y dime a quien protegerás?".

"Dices que los más importantes son Shoichi y Lambo, así que a ellos dos los protegeré muy bien y a los demás are lo mejor posible para que no les hagan daño" Dijo Rokudo.

"Está bien solo espero que no me estafes" le entrego la moneda a Rokudo.

"Yo nunca aria eso" le dijo y desapareció.

"(No creo que pueda hacer mucho el solo pero espero que por lo menos cuide a Shoichi y a Lambo y los oculte con sus ilusiones cuando vengamos a atacarlos) Pensó y el también desapareció.

-INARY-

Byakuran ya había acabado de capacitar a todo el personal del hospital para que pudieran seguir ellos solos sin su supervisión y ya lo estaban despidiendo el director del hospital y Marcos en el aeropuerto para que tomara su vuelo a Japón y poder estar son Shoichi de nuevo.

"Espero que tenga un buen viaje señor Gesso" le dijo el director del hospital.

"Seguiremos todos sus consejos sobre el tratamiento señor Gesso y tenga un buen viaje" le dijo Marcos.

"Claro sigan todas mis indicaciones y si tienen algún problema no duden en llamar yo con gusto les atenderé, y me divertí mucho en su hospital en especial con los pobres locos ellos eran muy divertidos, bueno chau" se despidió y fue a tomar su avión.

-INARY-

Unos días después Harry tubo una pesadilla aun peor que la anterior y presentía que esta era verdadera, veía que el Voldemor estaba dando las ultimas indicaciones a sus subordinados antes de irse "Vayan a matar a todos los amigos de Harry y recuerden quiero que torturen a su estúpido novio Lambo y se aseguren de que cuando maten a Shoichi dejen su cuerpo destrozado y desmembrado para que cuando valla Potter a su funeral no quiera ver el cuerpo destrozado de su amigo jajaja" rio perversamente.

"Si mi señor" dijeron los magos y vio que se fueron.

Harry esta vez despertó gritando y despertó a todos sus compañeros de dormitorio pero no espero a que le dijeran nada y salió inmediatamente a buscar a Dombledor en su oficina, llego corriendo pero él no sintió el cansancio he inmediatamente empezó a gritarle a Dombledor completamente desesperado "Por favor ábrame director, director, habrá, director" así siguió gritando hasta que el director con sus calmas abrió la puerta de las escaleras y bajo a ver lo que quería Harry.

"Que es lo que pasa Harry porque estas tan alterado?" pregunto con preocupación fingida.

"Tuve un sueño y esta vez fue más real estoy seguro que mis amigos están en grave peligro director" le dijo muy alterado Harry a Dombledor.

"Tranquilízate ya habíamos hablado sobre esos sueños, que solo son pesadillas y no es algo que en verdad este pasando confía en mi".

"Director yo no miento estoy seguro que es verdad lo que soñé, tiene que ir a Japón y protegerlos" le suplico Harry.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso, recuerda que la profesora Umbridge es el alto inquisidor ahora y me está vigilando constantemente no puedo salir de la escuela y aún menos informar nada a la orden del Fénix eso los pondría en peligro".

"Pero puede hacer que los aurores vayan a ayudarlos".

"Lo ciento Harry pero también es imposible yo no tengo pruebas que en verdad los mortifagos atacaran a tus amigos y me temo que si les digo que es un sueño tuyo no harán nada y pensaran que estás loco".

"Pero profesor tiene que hacer algo" dijo desesperado.

"Está bien primero entra a mi oficina" lo guio a la oficina y le dio una taza de té "Dime Harry, a quien viste en tu sueño?".

"No pude verlos bien solo distinguí a Peter y los demás traían puestas sus capuchas y no supe quien eran" y se quedó dormido.

"Mañana será demasiado tarde para que hagas algo Potter, descansa ahora porque seguro tendremos que ir al funeral de todos tus amigos entrometidos".

-INARY-

Rokudo ya estaba ideando un plan para proteger a todos pero sabía que se enterarían sobre el mundo de la magia y eso lo tenía un poco preocupado (No quiero revelar el secreto porque me dirán que porque no se los había dicho antes y si les digo que guarde el secreto por miedo a ir a azcaban no me creerán ellos saben que a mí no me importa meterme en problemas con las autoridades y sobre el problema de los mortifagos seguro que si Remus y Sirius se quedan aquí mucho tiempo ellos podrían salir lastimados y no quiero que se enteren de nada sobre Tsuna y los demás a mí no me corresponde rebelar su secreto de que sean mafiosos todos ellos, estoy seguro que con mis ilusiones podre protegerlos a todos pero gastare una gran cantidad de energía) entonces Remus entro y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

"Rokudo que bueno que te encuentro, que hago con todos estos dulces?" le mostro la bolsa de dulces que sobro de la fiesta de hace unos días".

"No lo sé ¿Comerlos?" Le pregunto sarcástico Rokudo.

"Hablo enserio son muchos".

"Solo déjalos en la mesa, Ken se los comerá".

Sirius llego rápidamente con ellos "Remus" grito.

""Que pasa?".

"Dombledor pide que lo veamos rápidamente en su oficina él dice que Harry esta alterado y que necesita nuestra ayuda".

"Démonos prisa" dijo Remus y se fueron sin despedirse.

"Claro adiós cuídense, vuelvan pronto" dijo Rokudo para si mismo al ver que olvidaron despedirse de él y simplemente desaparecieron "No importa es mejor así sin ellos aquí yo podre usar mis poderes al máximo" y fue a buscar a Tsuna y sobre todo a Shoichi y Lambo para advertirles y contarles sobre la magia.

-INARY-

Cuando los mortifagos llegaron a la ciudad de Namimori ellos inmediatamente fueron a buscar a Shoichi para eso usaron un hechizo rastreador, y lo encontraron después de un rato, estaba en un día de campo con los demás.

"Hoy es nuestro día de suerte, tenemos a todos los mocosos juntos". Dijo Bellatrix al momento de llegar.

"Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto extrañado Tsuna moviéndose frente de los demás.

"Nosotros somos las personas que los mataran tontos Muggels" grito Bellatrix y ataco Tsuna antes de que pudiera hacer algo más "Abada Kedavra" y Tsuna cayó muerto rápidamente.

Entonces todos salieron corriendo intentando huir de esas personas tan peligrosas ya habían matado a casi todos cuando Severus y otros mortifagos vio a Shoichi intentando escalar una pared pero ya lo tenían acorralado "Es tu turno Severus tu puedes matar a este" le dijo uno de sus compañeros.

"No tienes que decírmelo yo lo haré" dijo seriamente Severus y le lazo un hechizo "Abada Kedavra" y Shoichi murió rápidamente".

"Debiste jugar un poco más con él y torturarlo antes de matarlo" le dijo uno de sus compañeros y descuartizo el cuerpo de Shoichi dejándolo casi irreconocible.

"No es necesario recuerda que tenemos que darnos prisa" le dijo Severus (Maldita sea Rokudo no hiso nada para evitar esto él ni siquiera está aquí, lo matare) pensó furioso Severus.

"Chicos vengan tengo lo mejor para el final" les grito Bellatrix a todos sus compañeros para que se acercaran a ver.

"Por favor señores no me hagan nada les prometo que no diré nada si me dejan ir" les rogaba Lambo.

"Mírenlo que lindo, y miren sus ojos verdes, me debería de quedar con ellos" le dijo Bellatrix.

"Déjenme en paz" incisito Lambo esta vez llorando

"Crucio" lo hechizo Belliatris por un minuto entero, solo podían ver como Lambo se retorcía de dolor y gritaba desesperadamente "jajaaja"

Lambo dejo de moverse pero aun respirar y podía hablar "Por favor" dijo ya sin energía.

"No será tan fácil, Crucio" y lo siguió torturando hasta que se desmayó "Bueno este es el fin Abada Kedavra" Lambo murió y los mortifagos desaparecieron.

-INARY-

Harry despertó una hora después alterado y desesperado "Director haga algo por favor" grito desesperado.

Sus amigos ya estaban ahí y también estaban pidiendo a Dombledor que los ayudara "Tiene que ayudarnos director" gritaron desesperados Ron y Hermion.

"Ya les dije que yo no puedo hacer nada porque me están vigilando y pondría en riesgo a toda la orden" insistió Dombledor.

"Entonces déjenos ir a nosotros a Japón" dijo Hermion.

"Ustedes no pueden ir son solo niños y no pueden usar magia fuera de la escuela".

"Entonces nosotros lo aremos" dijeron los gemelos y huyeron de la oficina de Dombledor al patio para usar sus escobas y poder ir ellos a buscar a sus amigos.

Dombledor ya había mandado a llamar a Sirius y a Remus y no tardaron en llegar para saber lo que había pasado "Que es lo que pasa?" pregunto preocupado Sirius al ver a todos los chicos tan alterados.

"Tuve un sueño en donde Voldemort ordenaba matar a todos nuestros amigos en Japón y fue como el otro año, estoy seguro que si paso en verdad, tenemos que advertirles" dijo Harry.

"Harry tiene razón Dombledor tienes que advertirles y ayudarlos" apoyo Sirius.

"Como ya le dije a los chicos ellos no pueden salir de la escuela y no puedo mandar ayuda a Japón porque estoy siendo vigilado".

"Pero Dombledor tú tienes que ayudarlos" Dijo Sirius.

"Piensen un momento, acaso ustedes no vienen de Japón, como están haya?" les dijo Dombledor.

"Cuando nos fuimos ellos estaban bien pero eso fue hace unas horas" comento Remus.

"Es cierto ellos apenas los vieron y además Sirius aún mantiene su ilusión estoy seguro que no ha pasado nada" dijo más calmado Harry.

Y en ese momento Sirius sintió como el vínculo con Rokudo se rompió y la ilusión desapareció "No puedo sentir a Rokudo esto no es bueno"

"Tenemos que sacarte de aquí" dijo rápidamente Remus.

"Pero tengo que ir a Japón para ayudarlos" dijo Sirius.

"Tenemos que hacer algo profesor" dijo Harry a Remus.

"No te preocupes Harry yo iré a advertirles, Sirius quédate aquí no puedes arriesgarte a que te encuentren".

"Pero tengo que hacer algo" insistió Sirius.

"No te preocupes yo iré a advertirles y después les avisare como me fue" dijo Remus pero Dombledor intento detenerlo.

"Espera Remus si vas y los aurores te encuentran con los muggels seguro que te llevaran a azcaban" le advirtió.

"No importa yo haré lo correcto" entonces salió por la chimenea y después iría directo a Japón.

-INARY-

Cuando los mortifagos se habían ido Rokudo dejo de esconder a todos con sus ilusiones pero todos los vongola estaban enfadados con él por lo que acababan de ver "Rokudo tienes que darnos una explicación más detallada" ordeno Tsuna y Rokudo solo lo miro enfadado por la forma en que le hablaba.

"Porque hiciste que todos nos viéramos tan patéticos y además los dejaste escapar maldito Rokudo" le dijo Hibari al que no le gusto que en su ilusión lo hiciera escapar.

"Porque fue gracioso tonto y era necesario" dijo Rokudo y Hibari lo iba a golpear pero ya no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó por haber usado tanta energía en ocultar casi por completo la presencia de tantas personas para que los mortifagos no se dieran cuenta que solo atacaban a una ilusión.

"Sera mejor que lo llevemos a nuestra base secreta" dijo Spaner.

"Ya tenemos base secreta?" pregunto Lambo muy ilusionado.

"Si, aún le faltan algunos detalles pero ya es funcional" le explico.

"Démonos prisa, la entrada del templo abandonado está cerca de aquí" dijo Spaner que ayudo a cargar a Rokudo junto con Gokudera.

-INARY-

Dombledor se quedó con todos en su oficina y seguía dando escusas muy convincentes de la razón por la cual no ayudaba, siempre decía que si los ayudaba pondrían en peligro a la orden y también pondría en peligro a Sirius por haber perdido la ilusión de Rokudo y no ser seguro que salga por miedo a que lo reconozcan.

"Esperen tengo una idea, no sé porque a nadie se le ocurrió antes, llamemos a los chicos con nuestro celular" les dijo Hermion y empezó a marcar el número de Spaner, pero decía que el celular estaba fuera del área de servicio "No funciona".

"Yo lo intentare" dijo Sirius he intento marcar a Rokudo pero decía lo mismo y así hicieron con todos los números de los vongola pero nadie contestaba.

"Llamare a casa de Tsuna" dijo Harry marco el número y le contesto la mama de Tsuna que le dijo que todos habían ido de día de campo y no sabía a qué hora llegarían.

"No puede ser que aremos?" pregunto desesperado Harry.

"Esperemos a que llegue Lupin y nos informe, mientras tanto yo intentare distraer a la profesora Humbridge para que no descubra que los gemelos se fueron a Japón" dijo Dombledor y salió de su oficina.

-INARY-

Estaban en el cuartel todos los Vongola y Byakuran que había llegado inmediatamente después de llamar a Shoichi (La llamada de Byakuran milagrosamente si entro y las de los magos no) cuando estaba en el aeropuerto y se enteró del ataque que sufrieron todos a manos de una familia desconocida "Despertemos a Rokudo" ordeno Byakuran.

"Estoy despierto idiota" le grito Rokudo que estaba acostado en una cama y aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Entonces dinos que fue lo que paso?" le pregunto Tsuna calmadamente.

"Una persona me aviso que nos atacarían y me pago por evitar que mataran a Shoichi y a Lambo, a ellos dos son a los que principalmente buscaban".

"Pero porque querían atacar a mi Sho-chan? Él no le ha hecho daño a nadie entiendo que quieran matar al tonto de Lambo y a los demás idiotas pero ¿Sho-chan?" Le pregunto Byakuran aun sin creerlo.

"Eso no importa lo importante es que ellos creen que ya están muertos y nadie resulto herido" dijo Rokudo.

"Y porque dejaste que escaparan y pensaran que nos mataron?" le pregunto Tsuna.

"No sabía muy bien lo que sus poderes son capases de hacer y quería averiguarlo sin que nadie resultara herido, y descuida Byakuran a Shoichi fue al que más protegí él estaba a un lado mío".

"Entiendo gracias amigo" le dijo a Rokudo "Entonces Tsuna que es lo que aremos eso fue un ataque a tu familia y a la mía te propongo ir juntos y matar a su líder por atreverse a atacar a miembros de nuestras familias".

"Antes de matarlo debemos hablar con él y averiguar sus razones y pedirle que no lo haga de nuevo".

"No yo me quedo con el plan de Byakuran" opino Rokudo.

"Yo también pienso que debemos hacer lo que dice Byakuran" opino Hibari.

"Pero no debemos recurrir siempre a la violencia ¿Qué piensas tu Gokudera?".

"Sé que tú les das una segunda oportunidad a todo el mundo Tsuna pero recuerda que ordenaron torturar a Lambo y matarnos a todos eso es algo que yo creo que no merece una segunda oportunidad pero decidas lo que decidas yo seguiré tus órdenes" le dijo Gokudera.

"Es cierto Gokudera no tome en cuenta que aun si fue una ilusión ellos torturaron a Lambo y vi que disfrutaron haciéndolo, ustedes tienen razón debemos buscarlos y matarlos sin darles una segunda oportunidad, a ellos no les importa lastimar a los niños y eso es algo que yo no puedo perdonar".

"Bien, pero alguien sabe algo sobre ellos?" preguntó Byakuran.

"Yo solo sé que son de una comunidad escondida de magos" les dijo Rokudo.

"Magos hablas en serio?".

"Si pero eso luego se los diré con más detalle lo importante ahora es encontrar a todos esos tipos. Spaner tu sebes en donde podríamos encontrarlos?".

"Ellos son mortifagos y no se preocupen yo le puse un rastreador a uno de ellos seguro que si lo seguimos él nos guiara a los demás".

"Eso aremos, nos transportaremos rápidamente con el invento de Shoichi y Spaner buscaremos al tipo para que delate a su líder y regresaremos rápidamente y nadie sospechara nada" dijo Tsuna y todos se fueron.

-INARY-

Los gemelos y Remus regresaron a la oficina de Dombledor para darles los detalles de lo que paso en cuando fueron a Japón "No encontramos a ninguno y cuando fuimos a casa de Tsuna su madre nos dijo que había ido a un día de campo pero ninguno estaba ahí" dijo Remus.

"Eso está muy mal tienen que regresar a buscarlos, yo iré con ustedes" dijo Sirius.

"No puedes salir ahora todos los alumnos están a punto de salir de sus clases y si te transformas en perro ellos se asustaran espera hasta que estén en sus dormitorios" le dijo Dombledor.

"Notros también tenemos que ir" dijo Harry.

"Ustedes debieron ir a clases pero bueno ya están a punto de acabar y es necesario que también esperen a que acaben y que no los vean en los pasillos porque yo dije que estaban enfermos, lo mejor será que esperen y luego acompañan a Sirius y a Remus hasta la salida para que ayuden a que no los descubran" les indico Dombledor a Harry y a los demas.

Después de que las clases acabaran Sirius y Remus saldrían por la puerta principal del castillo para que los gemelos los pudieran acompañar ya que como los gemelos eran estudiantes no podían usar la chimenea sin llamar la atención de la profesora Humbridge, también Harry, Hermion y Ron los acompañarían pero ellos solo hasta la entrada del castillo.

-INARY-

Todos ya habían llegado al lugar en donde el radar les indicaba "Esto es un bosque Spaner ¿estás seguro que funciona bien tu radar?" Pregunto Gokudera.

"Si pero este es el punto más cercano en donde podemos aparecernos, aun nos faltan unos kilómetros para encontrar a la persona, debe de estar adelante síganme" dijo Spaner y el guio a todo el mundo.

Cuando Byakuran volteo atrás al escuchar un ruido vio una enorme araña y no pudo evitar gritar "Haaaaaa¡".

"Porque gritas?" pregunto molesto Rokudo porque le grito cerca del oído a él.

"Una araña" dijo muy asustado Byakuran señalando asía sus espaldas.

"Y la quieres dejar sorda o qué?" le pregunto Rokudo.

"Está muy grande".

"Ya cálmate para ti todas las arañas son grandes, solo no la toques y no te ara nada".

"Pero nos va a comer (Nadie me cree mejor alejo a Sho-chan de aquí)" grito alarmado y mejor saco su caja arma le salieron alas tomo a Shoichi y lo llevo volando lejos de la enorme araña.

"Eso fue muy exagerado" comento Rokudo.

"Ya sabes como es el, odia los insectos" dijo sin mucho interés Gokudera y continuaron caminando pero de repente todos escucharon como una rama se rompió detrás suyo y todos voltearon a ver lo que era y fue ahí cuando todos vieron a la enorme araña que estaba detrás.

"Esa si es una araña muy extrema" dijo Riohey muy impresionado.

"Yo la golpeare" dijo Hibari y la golpeo en sus patas y en barias partes del cuerpo, entonces llegaron más arañas pero esta vez eran pequeñas y las eliminaban los demás vongola con facilidad hasta que la araña grande hablo.

"Vasta nos rendimos dejen de golpear a mis hijos" grito la araña.

"Hibari eres un tonto golpeaste a una hembra discúlpate" le grito Gokudera.

Hibari no se iba a disculpar pero Tsuna lo miro haciéndole entender que debía hacerlo aun si no quería así que se inclinó y empezó su disculpa "Lo lamento mucho nunca me imaginé que fuera hembra no volverá a suceder".

"Te equivocas yo soy macho" le dijo nervioso Aragog la araña.

"Te moleré hasta la muerte debiste decirme antes de hacer todo esto maldito" lo iba a golpear Hibari pero Tsuna lo detuvo.

"Detente Hibari sus hijos están aquí, discúlpanos solo nos asustaste un poco nosotros nos tenemos que ir adiós" y todos siguieron a Tsuna.

"No entiendo porque no sentimos su presencia" se preguntó Gokudera.

"Eso es porque es una criatura mágica y su presencia es diferente" les explico Spaner.

Entonces bajaron Byakuran y Shoichi "La araña ya se fue?" pegunto cauteloso Byakuran mientras seguía abrasando fuertemente a Shoichi entre sus brazos.

"Ya suéltame Byakuran esto es muy incómodo" se quejaba Shoichi.

"No hasta que la araña ya no esté" lo soltó pero solo para después cargarlo en sus brazos como los recién casados.

"Byakuran esto es peor".

"No te preocupes Byakuran la araña ya no está" le dijo Yamamoto para que dejara a Shoichi en paz.

"Eso me alegra, por un momento pensé que tenía que matarla yo" dijo aliviado Byakuran.

"Bueno que esperas y bájame".

"Estas muy cansado Sho-chan y a mí no me molesta cargarte, continuemos vi un castillo no muy lejos de aquí lo más probable es que la persona que buscamos este ahí" y continuo caminando con Shoichi entre sus brazos.

"No estoy cansado Byakuran y no me gusta que me carguen así porque siempre termino durmiéndome aun si yo no lo quiero" le dijo Shoichi.

"Y eso porque Sho-chan?".

"Mi padre siempre me cargaba así para que durmiera cuando no quería hacerlo y funcionaba muy bien" bostezó y entonces empezó a dormirse hasta abraso a Byakuran para dormir mejor.

"Byakuran es peligroso que Shoichi este dormido cuando buscamos a la persona que nos araco" le regaño Tsuna.

"Él es mi guardián del sol no el tuyo y además yo lo cuidare y no le pasara nada" le dijo Byakuran y Tsuna ya no discutió con él y continuaron caminando.

Llegaron al castillo y gracias a unas ilusiones de Rokudo pudieron entrar estaba casi sin ninguna seguridad solo por un conserje y su gato entonces llegaron a la gárgola donde estaba la oficina de Dombledor y en donde se encontraba Severus contándole lo que paso.

"El radar dice que está detrás de esta estatua" les dijo Spaner.

"Escuchen no quiero asustarlos demasiado así que no usemos nuestras cajas armas solo la espada de Yamamoto y las tonfas de Hibari" les ordeno Tsuna.

"No te olvides de mí tridente" dijo Rokudo y saco su tridente, entonces todos abrieron la entrada de la gárgola y subieron las escaleras directo a la oficina de Dombledor.

Dombledor quedo muy sorprendido al ver que los muggels que creía muertos estaban ahí "Pero que pasa?".

"Estamos buscando a las personas que nos atacaron ¿Quién de ustedes es?" les pregunto Gokudera amenazadoramente.

"Pero ustedes estaban muertos" dijo sorprendido Severus.

"Es el" dijo Hibari "Para quien trabajas?".

"Yo no entiendo?, explíquense".

"Nosotros fuimos atacados por unas personas desconocidas hace unas horas y queremos saber quién los mando, es por eso que te preguntamos ¿Para quién trabajas? No te aremos daño a ti pero solo si nos dices quien es tu jefe" le ordeno Gokudera.

"Lo siento niños pero no puedo permitir que ustedes se involucren en esto es mejor que se vayan" intervino Dombledor "Y quien los guio hasta aquí?".

"Yo, pero que hace usted aquí señor Dombledor?" preguntó Spaner.

"Esto es contra las leyes iras a azcaban si descubren que les revelaste nuestro secreto a estos muggels" le grito alarmado Dombledor.

"(Sirius idiota) Yamamoto cuida mi cuerpo" dijo Rokudo y se desmayó.

-INARY-

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermion y Harry estaban escondidos en un pasillo de la patrulla nocturna por suerte aun no veían el rostro de Sirius pero estaban muy cerca del escondite.

"Yo los distraeré" dijo Remus "Ustedes escapen y no dejen que vean a Sirius".

"Pero si la profesora Humbridge te descubre te puede mandar a azcaban por estar en el castillo sin permiso" le dijo Hermion.

"Nosotros los distraeremos, ella solo nos castigara por estar fuera de los dormitorios" dijo Harry.

De repente vieron como Sirius cambio de forma a la de Rokudo "de quien se esconden?" les pregunto Rokudo.

"Pero como es que estas aquí?" pregunto sorprendido Remus.

"Eso no importa síganme" y todos se fueron corriendo por el pasillo y vieron a la profesora Humbridge pero gracias a una ilusión de Rokudo no vio que pasaron enfrente suyo.

"Rokudo dinos como están los demás?" pregunto inmediatamente Harry.

"Bien ¿Por qué preguntas?" le pregunto mientras seguían corriendo directo a la oficina de Dombledor.

"Soñé que los mandaban a matar" le contesto Harry.

"Si nos atacaron hace unas horas, pero cuando estemos seguros hablaremos más sobre el tema, sigan corriendo estamos cerca de donde están los demás con ellos Sirius estará más seguro".

Todos los magos y Rokudo entraron corriendo a la oficina de Dombledor y se encontraron a todos los vongola hablando con el director y con el profesor Severus.

"Chicos que hacen aquí?" pregunto sorprendido Harry.

"Estamos hablando?" dijo Spaner.

"Estamos juagando a la mafia jajaja" dijo Yamamoto ocultando su espada.

"Primero dinos tu qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Byakuran con voz acusadora haciendo que ahora Harry se pusiera nervioso.

"Yo…


	4. Mafiosos y magos reunidos

Mafiosos y magos reunidos

"Yo… soy un mago" dijo muy rápido y apenas si se oyó lo que dijo.

"No entendí que dijiste?" pregunto esta vez Lambo.

"Yo soy un mago" les revelo la verdad a todos.

"Entonces debemos suponer que todos ustedes son magos?" les pregunto Gokudera a los demás solo para estar seguros.

"Si" contestaron todos.

"Eso es genial chicos" les animo Gokudera olvidando por un minuto lo que hacían ahi.

"Acaso están olvidando por lo que vinimos?" les recordó enojado Hibari.

"Es cierto, Lambo saca a Harry y a los demás de aquí nosotros los adultos tenemos que hablar" le pidió Tsuna.

"Pero Tsuna yo también vengo a ayudar" se quejó Lambo.

"Me ayudaría mucho que hicieras esto por mi Lambo".

"Está bien, vamos Harry, chicos tenemos que salir" les pidió Lambo.

"Espera Lambo nosotros no nos vamos hasta que me digan que están haciendo ustedes aquí" le dijo Harry.

"Nada importante Harry" le aseguro Yamamoto pero se notaba que estaba nervioso.

"A mí me parece que es importante" le contesto Ron.

"Está bien yo les diré, estamos en un campeonato de box y decidimos venir a retar a este anciano y a este señor" Dijo Ryohei y Señalo a Dombledor y a Severus.

"Porque nos mienten?" pregunto muy decepcionado Harry.

"Creso che non ci credevano (Creo que no nos creyeron)" dijo Ryohey a Tsuna.

"Dobbiano dire la veritá (Tenemos que decirles la verdad)" dijo Yamamoto".

"Está bien les diremos la verdad pero primero, Rokudo vuelve a tu cuerpo me inquieta mucho ver tu cuerpo desmayado y tenerte enfrente al mismo tiempo" le dijo Tsuna.

"Lo olvidaba por la emoción del momento no recordaba que no estaba en mi cuerpo" entonces salió un pequeño remolino que cubrió su cuerpo y cambio su apariencia a la de Sirius que tuvo de nuevo el control sobre su cuerpo y Rokudo despertó, "Listo continua Tsuna" dijo en su cuerpo original.

"Escuchen chicos sé que están confundidos y tienen muchas preguntas y que quieren respuestas pero nosotros también estamos muy confundidos y también queremos respuestas así que les propongo algo a todos, nosotros los adultos nos quedaremos aquí en la oficina y ellos nos resolverán nuestras dudas y ustedes los jóvenes irán con Lambo y Gokudera a otra habitación y ellos les contestaran las preguntas que tengan" les explico Tsuna.

Harry estaba indeciso en hacer lo que le dijo Tsuna "Pero yo quiero participar también en la conversación" les dijo y Tsuna le iba a repetir que se fueran pero Dombledor le gano.

"Harry yo opino también que es mejor que se vayan lo que tenemos que discutir con estos jóvenes no es algo que ustedes deberían estar oyendo" le dijo Dombledor.

"Pero director" se quejaron todos los magos jóvenes.

"Harry has lo que dice Dombledor" le dijo Sirius y Harry se fue con los demás pero le preguntaría todo a Lambo.

-INARY-

Llegaron a una habitación vacía cerca de la oficina de Dombledor y cuando serraron la puerta la primera persona en hacer la pregunta fue Hermion "Dinos que es lo que son, también son magos?".

"Somos mafiosos no somos magos" contesto simplemente Lambo.

"Y eso es como en las películas?" pregunto Harry.

"Te equivocas no es como en las películas nosotros no extorsionamos a personas honestas y trabajadoras nosotros extorsionamos a los empresarios corruptos a algunos millonarios y a veces a famosos pero aclaro todos ellos son malas perdonas y también hacemos otras cosas más pero no puedo hablarles de eso lo siento" le aclaro Lambo.

"Eso es horrible ustedes amenazan a las personas" le dijo Hermion.

"Ya te lo dijimos Hermion nosotros solo nos metemos con personas malas no con los inocentes te lo aseguro" esta vez les dijo Gokudera.

"Está bien yo les creo" dijo Harry "Pero que fue lo que les paso yo soñé que los mandaron a matar".

"Y así fue pero Rokudo nos ocultó con sus ilusiones" les dijo Lambo.

"Entonces ustedes ya sabían que Rokudo es un mago?" preguntaron los gemelos.

"No el muy maldito apenas nos lo dijo, si lo hubiera sabido antes le hubiera echo un montón de preguntas él ya sabía que me gusta mucho el tema de la magia y cosas ocultas imaginen mi reacción al enterarme que el sabia sobre una comunidad escondida de magos" les dijo Gokudera.

"Y como llegaron hasta aquí?" pregunto Ron regresando de nuevo al tema principal.

"Un invento de Shoichi y Spaner nos transportó hasta el bosque que está cerca de aquí y entonces entramos al castillo y fuimos a la oficina del anciano con barba" les explico Lambo y siguieron hablando del tema.

-INARY-

En la oficina de Dombledor estaban teniendo su propia conversación "Ya que se fueron los chicos, hablemos sobre cosas serias" dijo Tsuna.

"Pero primero díganme como es que ustedes están aquí?" le pregunto Sirius.

"Nos transportamos con un invento de Shoichi y Spaner entonces llegamos al bosque y encontramos este castillo y entramos a la oficina para hablar con este señor" Dijo Hibari y señalo a Severus.

"Yo creí que los mortifagos los habían ido a atacar?" les pregunto Remus.

"Si nos atacaron pero yo oculte su presencia con mis ilusiones y engañe a todos para que creyeran que nos habían matados entonces Spaner lanzo un rastreador a uno de los tipos que nos atacaron y seguimos la señal hasta este lugar (Por cierto señor me debe veinte Galeones)" le transmitió directamente a la mente de Severus.

"(Te los pagare te lo aseguro pero no menciones nada al director de que yo te contrate, y lo hice sin su autorización)".

"(Está bien pero te costaran diez Galeones mas)".

"(Si pero no hables)" le contesto Severus.

"(Tsuna él fue el que me dio la información de que nos atacarían y aun me debe dinero no lo mates luego hablare con todos ustedes cuando el anciano no esté presente)".

"(Entiendo Rokudo are lo que me pides)".

(Maldición este mocoso es más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba me tengo que deshacer de él) pensó Dombledor "Ya veo, entiendes que es un delito para nuestra comunidad que uses magia en frente de los muggels y además los trajiste hasta nuestra comunidad, ustedes dos están en problemas jóvenes" les dijo Dombledor a Spaner y a Rokudo.

"Usted no está en posición de hacer amenazas a nuestros amigos señor ya no aceptare más escusas díganme quien mando a matarnos o los aremos hablar a la fuerza" los amenazo Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" le pregunto Remus confundido porque nunca había visto actuar de esa manera a Tsuna.

"Lo siento mucho profesor Lupin pero sus amigos no quieren cooperar y yo necesito saber quién ataco a nuestra familia" le explico Tsuna.

"Entiendo lo que quieren decir pero ustedes son muggels y nosotros no podemos hablar sobre el tema con ustedes lo mejor será que les borremos la memoria Severus, Remus ayúdenme a desarmar a los chicos" les ordeno Dombledor.

"Profesor ellos son nuestros amigos" le dijo Remus.

"Eso es cierto, podemos hablar y explicarles sobre ya sabes quién y que él es el que los mando a matar" dijo Sirius.

"Ellos son muggels es mejor que no se involucren es por su bien" les intento convencer Dombledor.

"Escucha anciano no finjas que estas preocupado por nosotros y dinos todo lo que sabes de Voldemort y sus seguidores o te aseguro que el que perderá la memoria serás tú" le amenazo Rokudo que ya entendía de quien estaban hablando.

Dombledor le iba a contestar pero Shoichi que ya había despertado hace tiempo decidió ganarle la palabra e intervenir en la discusión "Es mejor que no nos subestime señor" le advirtió no le agradaba la forma en que intentaba disuadirlos de cumplir sus objetivos "pero no importa ahora ya entiendo que no tienen intenciones de ayudarnos y como no queremos causar un alboroto en un lugar así y menos cuando nuestros amigos están apoyándolo lo mejor será que nos vallamos" le dijo Shoichi.

"Pero aun no han contestado nuestras preguntas Shoichi" le dijo Tsuan.

"Eso lo sé pero lo mejor será que no causemos problemas y Sirius ya nos confirmó que las personas que nos vinieron a atacar son seguidores de Voldemort como había dicho Rokudo, ¿Qué dicen ustedes nos vamos?" les pregunto a Tsuna y a Byakuran.

"Tienes razón Sho-chan ellos no se ven con muchas ganas de cooperar y ya sabemos quién nos atacó solo falta hacer nuestras investigaciones y tampoco quiero pelear contra ellos aun si el anciano no me agrada" Dijo Byakuran.

"Entiendo, busquemos a Lambo y Gokudera y vayámonos" Estuvo de acuerdo Tsuna.

"Esperen ustedes no pueden irse así, aun no nos han explicado nada ¿Cómo que todos son mafiosos?" les dijo Remus.

"Es cierto lo olvidaba profesor" dijo apenado Tsuna "Todos nosotros pertenecemos a la familia Vongola menos Shoichi y Byakuran ellos son de la familia Gesso pero hemos formado una alianza temporal, y la mafia es un grupo organizado dedicado a hacer diversas cosas algunas son buenas y otras son malas y eso es lo que puedo decirle" le dijo Tsuna.

"Eso es interesante joven pero me temo que su presencia aquí nos causara problemas a nosotros y a ustedes yo les sugiero que se dejen borrar la memoria y les aseguro que solo borrare lo ocurrido este día eso será para que ustedes no se involucren y estén seguros" les dijo Dombledor.

"Gracias por preocuparse señor Dombledor pero no es necesario que nos borre la memoria no podemos permitir que el ataque a nuestra familia quede impune nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto sin su ayuda, nos vamos" dijo Tsuna y ya no espero a que dijera otra cosa el director y fue a buscar a Lambo y Gokudera para poder regresar a Japón y hablar de lo que harían después.

Dombledor no podía atacarlos porque Sirius y Remus estaban ahí y si quería mantener las apariencias de ser una buena persona los dejaría ir por el momento pero después el mismo se encargaría de deshacerse de ellos. Remus y Sirius los acompañarían para que no les pasara nada en el bosque maldito.

-INARY-

Harry les conto todo lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico y quien era Voldemort también les estaba contando a Gokudera y a Lambo que estaban planeando ir al ministerio a buscar una profecía que hablaba sobre el "En verdad piensas ir a buscar esa profecía? Para que la necesitas?" le pregunto Lambo preocupado.

"Si iré a buscarla y la necesito para obtener pistas de como matar a Voldemort".

"Harry eso me parece muy peligroso que lo hagas tú con tus compañeros de clase no deberías de ir" le dijo Lambo.

"Tengo que hacerlo, pero no te preocupes yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte y puedo cuidarme" dijo muy seguro.

"Ustedes no han tenido el entrenamiento suficiente como para enfrentarse a unos magos expertos y además que no tendrán piedad ante ustedes" les dijo Gokudera.

"Nosotros somos muy fuertes Gokudera y además ¿cómo sabes que no tenemos el entrenamiento suficiente como para enfrentarnos a los mortifagos?" preguntaron los gemelos.

"Es simple lo puedo ver en sus movimientos y en su actitud, ustedes no están preparados para algo tan grande como esto" les dijo seriamente Gokudera y después sonrío "Pero no se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos de acabar con voldemort y vengaremos la muerte de tus padres tu solo confía en nuestra familia".

"Pero ustedes no deben de involucrarse en esto, les podrían borrar la memoria y enviar a Rokudo y a Spaner a Azcavan" les dijo Hermion.

"No te preocupes por nosotros Hermion a ninguno le asusta ir a prisión y Rokuo y Spaner no son tan débiles como crees" les dijo Gokudera muy seguro.

"Aun así tengan cuidado" les aconsejo y en eso la puerta se abrió y entraron los demás vongola con Byakuran y Shoichi.

"Hola chicos de que hablan?" pregunto curioso Byakuran al verlos tan cerios.

"Le decía a Harry que no debía ir con sus amigos al ministerio a buscar una profecía y que era muy peligroso" le dijo preocupado Lambo.

"El ministerio" se quedó pensando un momento Byakuran intentando recordar algo que tenía que ver con un ministerio en sus sueños y todos se le quedaron viendo esperando a que dijera otra cosa al verlo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos.

"Que pasa con el ministerio Byakuran?" le pregunto preocupado Shoichi.

"Es mejor que no vayas al ministerio Harry no vale la pena, si conseguirás la profecía pero Sirius moriría y la profecía se romperá, como vez algo totalmente inútil" le aconsejo Byakuran muy calmadamente.

"Y tu como sabes eso?" le pregunto Harry.

"Hace tiempo tuve un sueño en el que tú y unos niños más iban a un ministerio de magia y después estaban en un lugar lleno de estantes con esferas y entonces tu tomabas la esfera que tenía tu nombre y unos tipos intentaban quitártela y entre los hechizos que se lanzaban uno le dio a Sirius y moría y después un tipo sin nariz aparecía y se caía la esfera y se rompía la profecía luego todos intentaban escapar y el anciano barbón llegaba a ayudarlos y ya no recuerdo más".

"Porque no me lo avías dicho antes? Pregunto Harry asombrado.

"Hace unos días pensaba que estaba medio loco al tener sueños tan raros, pero hoy que descubrimos todo este nuevo mundo todo tiene más sentido" le dijo animado Byakuran.

"Bueno eso no importa ahora, ustedes no se metan nosotros nos encargaremos de Voldemort. Lambo, Gokudera nos vamos" les dijo Tsuna.

"Esperen nosotros los acompañaremos para que no les pase nada en el bosque prohibido" les dijo el profesor Remus.

"Está bien gracias por su preocupación profesor" le dijo Gokudera.

"Nosotros también iremos con ustedes" dijeron los gemelos, Ron, Hermion y Harry.

"Es mejor que ustedes se queden aquí" les dijo Sirius.

"Pero nosotros también queremos ayudar" dijeron los gemelos.

"Yo quiero ir con ellos para asegurarme que se vayan sin ningún problema" le dijo Harry.

"Para eso iremos Remus y yo Harry no te preocupes" le dijo Sirius.

"Pero" intento seguir discutiendo Harry.

"Has lo que dice tu padrino Harry y no te preocupes por nosotros, luego nos reuniremos con ustedes después para hablar con más calma sobre el tema les parece bien?" les dijo Shoichi para clamar a los jóvenes magos.

"Si está bien" y los dejo ir.

-INARY-

En el bosque prohibido ya casi llegaban al lugar perfecto para regresar a Japón cuando se encontraron de nuevo con la araña "Cuidado" dijo Remus sacando su varita.

"No, espere profesor" le pidió Gokudera "yo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas a la araña".

"Es muy peligroso que te acerques a Aragog" le advirtió Sirius.

"No se preocupe ya nos lo aviamos encontrado cuando llegamos y ahora que acabamos de hacer nuestros negocios aquí quiero hacerle algunas preguntas" le dijo Gokudera y se acercó a la araña "Te llamas Aragog cierto?".

"Si"

"Y que es lo que eres tú?".

"Soy una acromantula, pero me tengo que ir adiós" dijo medio asustado por la forma en que lo veía Hibari aun molesto por lo que le hizo hacer anteriormente y se fue rápidamente por los enormes árboles.

"Espera" le dijo, iba a seguirla pero recordó que estaba en el trabajo "Bueno luego volveré" dijo para sí mismo.

"No sabía que te gustaran los animales Gokudera" le dijo el profesor Lupin.

"Me gustan los animales extraños y sobrenatural" le explico.

"Si quieres luego te traeré unos libros de animales mágicos" le dijo animadamente Remus.

"De verdad?".

"Si claro".

"Profesor nos gustaría reunirnos con ustedes y los chicos para habla más calmadamente sobre lo que paso este día, ¿podemos reunirnos el próximo sábado?" Le pregunto Tsuna a Lupin.

"Claro pero los chicos no pueden salir de la escuela" le explico.

"Pero es el fin de semana" se quejó Shoichi.

"Ellos son estudiantes y esta escuela es un internado y solo pueden salir si un familiar le pide a Dombledor que los deje ir".

"Ya veo ¿pero ustedes pueden venir?" les pregunto Tsuna.

"Si nosotros iremos con ustedes el próximo fin de semana" le contesto Sirius muy seguro.

"Perfecto entonces estamos en contacto" le contesto Tsuna.

"Ya están todos los ajustes del aparato, listos nosotros nos vamos. Profesor Lupin, señor Sirius podrían alejarse para poder irnos" le pidió Spaner a los magos.

"Si claro adiós" y se alejaron de los vongola entonces después de unos segundos ellos desaparecieron y los magos regresaron con Dombledor a su oficina.

-INARY-

Cuando los Vongola regresaron a su base inmediatamente fueron a la sala de reuniones para hablar sobre lo que harían para buscar a Voldemort.

"Tomemos asiento por favor" les pidió Tsuna a todos "Esta es una reunión oficial sean bienvenidos a muestras instalaciones el jefe de la familia Gesso y su guardián del sol"

"Porque hiciste una entrada tan formal? Hubiera sido más fácil que solo nos dijeras que empecemos y ya" le pregunto Byakuran.

"El noveno presenciara todo lo que discutiremos en la junta por medio de una video llamada" le explico Tsuna.

"Que no eres tú el líder?" le pregunto confundido Byakuran.

"Lo soy pero el noveno me está ayudando con la familia el aún tiene el control en Italia recuerda que estoy aprendiendo a manejar los negocios de la familia y como estoy ocupado aquí en Japón él es el que controla a la mayoría de la familia".

"Como es posible que no puedas solo" se burló Byakuran de él.

"Byakuran la mayoría del trabajo tú se lo dejas a Kikyo" le recordó Gokudera defendiendo a su amigo Tsuna.

"Eso es diferente" se excusó Byakuran.

"Es exactamente lo mismo" le dijo Tsuna.

Byakuran le iba a contestar pero la video llamada con el noveno ya estaba conectada y el los detuvo "Escuchen me alegra que se lleven tan bien el décimo líder de la familia Vongola con el décimo de la familia Gesso pero es importante que empiecen la junta ahora".

"Lo siento noveno" se disculpó Tsuna.

"Lo siento, pero el empezó" le mintió Byakuran.

"Yo vi como empezó la pelea desde el principio joven Gesso" le dijo muy paciente el noveno.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no pude resistirme a burlarme de él lo siento" se corrigió Byakuran al ver que no creyó.

"Eso está mejor" le sonrió el noveno a Byakuran "Tu abuelo y yo nunca pudimos ser tan buenos amigos como lo son Tsuna y tu" le conto el noveno.

"Tsuna no es mi amigo él es amigo de mi Novio" le aclaro Byakuran alejándose de Tsuan y acercándose a abrazar a Shoichi demostrándole quien era su novio al noveno.

"Está bien ya nunca te voy a invitar a comer a mi casa" le advirtió Tsuna.

"No!" grito alarmado "tu mama es la mejor cocinera del mundo y le pone una carita feliz a mi Hotcake cuando voy a desayunar a tu casa y no le importa si llego sin invitación y me invito solo, no puedes hacerme esto" le rogo Byakuran.

"Mi mama le pone caras a tu Hotkake?" le pregunto Tsuana muy confundido "Eso ni con Lambo lo hace".

"^_^ Por supuesto ella me quiere más a mí que al molesto de Lambo".

"Eso no es cierto estoy seguro que si se lo pidiera mama lo haría con los míos también (Le preguntare a mama a quien quiere más si a mí o al desalmado de Byakuran)" le contesto Lambo molesto.

"Mañana ire a desayunar y veras que ella me quiere más a mí que a ti".

"Ya lo veremos" le dijo muy confiado Lambo.

"Espera un momento Byakuran no puedes invitarte solo a mi casa" le reclamo Tsuna.

"Claro que puedo ya lo he hecho muchas veces".

"Byakuran te proibo que vuelvas a entrar a mi casa sin ser invitado".

"Tu no puedes hacer eso"

"Si puedo".

"No puedes"

Ya estaban discutiendo pero el noveno lo detuvo "Jajaja ustedes dos no tienen remedio pero me alegra que tengan una relación así eso significa que entre nuestras familias no habrá peleas, pero ya empiecen la reunión" les dijo el noveno.

"Está bien empecemos, ya sabemos que la persona que nos mandó a matar es Voldemort y es líder de los mortifagos ellos no son una familia en sí pero ellos son un grupo organizado y eso podría causarnos algunos problemas en el futuro, al parecer han causado muchos estragos a personas inocentes en Inglaterra" les dijo Tsuna recobrando la compostura.

"Es un mundo completamente diferente con magia y no sabemos mucho sobre el enemigo no deberíamos actuar imprudentemente, Spaner tu sabes mas que nosotros sobre ese mundo, dices que tu madre es una de ellos ¿puedes decirnos un poco sobre la situación con ese tal Voldemort?" le pregunto Byakuran seriamente.

"Él es un mago y se supone que había muerto hace quince años pero por lo que dijo Harry el regreso por medio de un ritual mágico muy oscuro y poderoso antes del verano pasado en el torneo de los tres magos pero no sé porque nos quisiera matar, lo que yo sé es que Voldemort ya regreso a la vida como dijo Harry y sus seguidores usan hechizos prohibidos como el hechizo Imperius que sirve para controlar a las personas contra su voluntad pero no se preocupen ese hechizo no tendrá efecto en contra de ninguno de ustedes ya que puedes ser inmune si tienes una fuerte Voluntad también usan el hechizo Cruciatus el cual lanza una luz roja que permite torturar terriblemente al oponente debemos de tener mucho cuidado con él porque si nos toca no podremos movernos en verdad es muy doloroso y por último y el más peligroso es el hechizo Avada Kedavra este nos mataría al momento de ser tocados por el" les dijo Spaner.

"Yo creo que debemos actuar con cuidado y obtener información sobre las debilidades del enemigo" les dijo Gokudera.

"Ese sería el procedimiento correcto, pero si les queremos pedir información a nuestros amigos Sirius y Remus primero tenemos que hablar con su líder y por lo que vi el líder es el señor Dombledol y él no me agrada, tiene una apariencia de anciano agradable pero cuando veo sus ojos lo único que veo es a una persona que planea cada movimiento que da y cada palabra que dice, no me parece natural y no creo que si le preguntamos qué información tenga sobre Voldemort nos diga la verdad" dijo su opinión Shoichi.

"A mí tampoco me agrado el señor Dombledor y la forma en que intentaba disuadirnos de no hacer nada en contra de Voldemort, cuando yo veo sus ojos me da la misma sensación de cuando Byakuran era malvado ya sabes una persona que busca el poder a cualquier precio, les pido a todos que tengan cuidado con él y no confíen nunca en su palabra" les pidió Tsuna a sus guardianes.

"El hombre de túnicas negras fue la persona que me contrato para proteger a Shoichi y a Lambo, al parecer él no quería que esto pasara desde un principio mis suposiciones son que él es un espía y le da información al anciano pero él me contrato y por lo que leí en su mente no quería que el anciano se enterara" les dijo Rokudo.

"Ese es un tema aparte que tendremos que preguntarle personalmente sin la presencia de Dombledor, pero al ver que te advirtió del ataque quiere decir que es una buena persona y además me lo dice mi intuición" le dijo Tsuna.

"Espera un momento tu me habías dicho que no leías las mentes" le reclamo Byakuran a Rokudo.

"¿Cuándo dije eso?" le pregunto confundido porque Rokudo siempre ha tenido la capacidad de leer las mentes desde niño.

"Cuando estábamos en la competencia en el restaurant mexicano tú me dijiste que no y hasta me llamaste idiota" le recordó.

"Eso fue porque aun no tenía mis poderes al máximo y no quería gastarlos en una tontería así" le contesto simplemente Rokudo.

"Escuchen jóvenes continuemos con la reunión luego discuten" les regaño el noveno y continuaron planeando su siguiente movimiento.

-INARY-

Dombledor se quedó con Severus en su oficina discutiendo lo que había pasado "Esos niños no deberían estar aquí tú me dijiste que los habías matado a todos" le reclamo furioso golpenado su escritorio con el puño cuando estuvo seguro que nadie los podía oir.

"Yo estaba seguro de eso pero al parecer el niño ilusionista es muy fuerte (Lo hizo mucho mejor de lo que pensé).

"Tengo que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de él y además también los otros amigos de Harry se involucraron en esto al parecer ellos se creen muy fuertes pero yo les demostrare que los muggels no tienen lugar en el mundo magico".

"Debería dejarlos en paz director ellos son muy jóvenes y si el señor tenebroso piensa que están muerto entonces no están en peligro" intento convencerlo Severus.

"No están en peligro porque Voldemort cree que están muertos y no le molesta pero a mí no me gusta que estén aquí y que interfieran en mis planes, yo me encargare de eliminarlos".

"Pero director eso llamaría la atención del ministerio y también de Potter".

"Si eso ocurre solo diré que fue Voldemort el que los mato, nadie sospechara de mi".

"Pero director eso sería una matanza innecesaria" intento convencerlo.

"Escucha bien Severus no me gusta que intentes convencerme de dejarlos con vida ellos me han echo enfadar y recuerda que si quieres mi ayuda para que Potter no muera en esta guerra lo mejor será que sigas obedeciendo mis órdenes o de lo contrario Harry dejara de recibir mi ayuda y cuando se enfrente con Voldemort lo dejare morir ¿quieres que pase eso?".

"No pero aun pienso que no es necesario todo eso".

"Escucha no tengo animo de seguir escuchándote solo vete y es mejor que dejes de defender a esos muggels sus muertes no serán importantes".

"Pero ellos tiene familia no puede simplemente matarlos seguro sus padres los buscaran".

"No importa si los buscan, nunca sabran lo que en verdad paso y eso se lo tienen merecido al no retirarce y olvidarlo todo yo les di una solución y como vez ellos decidieron ignorar mis advertencias y que los maten es la consecuencia a sus acciones".

"Yo puedo intentar convencerlo que se retiren director estoy seguro" intento salvarlos.

"Tu no les advertiras nada Severus" le advirtió "O me encargare que potter pague por tu desobediencia, ahora lárgate tengo cosas que hacer y esos niños arruinaron mi noche".

Severus se fue enfadado por la forma en que se atrevía a hablarle pero aun si se preocupaba por la muerte de unos jóvenes inocentes a él le importaba mas la vida de Harry solo por el hecho de que una vez amo a su madre pero encontraría la foma de advertirles de nuevo "(Intentare ponerme en contacto con el niño ilusionista de nuevo al parecer Dombledor no se ha enterado que hice contacto con él).

-INARY-

En el cuartel de los Vongola ya estaban acabando la junta solo tenían que organizar los detalles y Shoichi era el encargado de hacerlo "Esto será lo que aremos, número uno Byakuran usara su poder especial para investigar todo lo que pueda sobre Voldemort y sus debilidades, numero dos todos les diremos a nuestros padres que tenemos trabajo fuera del país para ir a Inglaterra y estar más cerca de Harry y de los chicos para reunirnos, número tres Spaner le preguntara a sus padres si podemos quedarnos todos en su casa para no tener que ir a un hotel, número cuatro Spaner y yo iremos al ministerio mágico para poder pedir la custodia de Harry y que me acepten como un familiar de el para así poder sacarlo de la escuela el fin de semana, número cinco los asuntos de la familia vongola los manejara el noveno hasta que Tsuna acabe de arreglar este problema con voldemort y por último la construcción de las bases secretas queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, alguna duda?".

"Porque yo soy el único que trabajara?" le pregunto Byakuran que era el que conseguiría la información.

"Porque tú eres el único que puede conseguir la información rápidamente y sin llamar la atención de nadie, no quiero que el viejo se entere que estamos investigando sobre Voldemort lo mejor es que siga pensando que no somos una amenaza para que no interfiera en nuestros asuntos" le explico Shoichi y eso es lo que harían antes del fin de semana.


	5. visitando la comunidad magica

Visitando la comunidad mágica

Todos los chicos avisaron a sus amigos y familiares que irían a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo, se quedarían en la casa de Spaner aprovechando que los papas de él estaban de vacaciones con los papas de Shoichi. La casa de Spaner que tenía en Inglaterra era una casa bastante normal para pertenecer a una bruja con cinco habitaciones un patio grande atrás y un pequeño patio enfrente donde su madre tenía algunas flores, y la casa estaba casualmente ubicada en el número veinte de Grimmauld place muy cerca de la casa de Sirius.

Todos entraron a la casa y Spaner los guio a la sala para darles un poco de información "Tenemos cinco habitaciones en esta casa que están ubicadas en el segundo y tercer piso pero solo la habitación de mis padres y la mía tienen un baño independiente las demás comparten baño entre ellas y tenemos un baño más en el sótano pero abajo es donde tengo un pequeño laboratorio en una esquina así que les pido que tengan cuidado cuando entren y también en el sótano hay un área de juegos en donde esta una mesa de villar que no uso porque yo no juego y una de pin-pon que tampoco uso y los videojuegos también están abajo pero los podemos subir para jugar en la sala".

"Spaner no todos podemos quedarnos en tu casa" se quejó Byakuran al ver que solo había cinco habitaciones y para el eran pocas.

"Claro que si puedes Byakuran solo tenemos que compartir habitación con una persona y las camas son lo suficientemente grandes para dos personas, a ti no te molestaría compartir habitación con Shoichi ¿Cierto?".

"Supongo pero yo quiero una de las habitaciones con baño independiente o iré a un hotel" le amenazo Spaner.

"Entonces ve al hotel Byakuran a mí no me molesta" le dijo indiferente Spaner "Si Byakuran se quedara en el hotel tu puedes quedarte en mi habitación Shoichi a mí no me molesta tu forma de dormir" le dijo Spaner animado.

"Está bien si no te importa me quedare contigo".

"No, yo me quedare con Sho-chan, no quiero compartir con nadie más" se quejó Byakuran y abrazo a Shoichi para que no se fuera con Spaner".

"Yo también quiero compartir habitación con Shoichi" le dijo Rokudo a todo el mundo entonces todos se le quedaron viendo "Si comparto la habitación con el yo me quedare con la cama para mí solo ya que Shoichi rara vez duerme en ella y seria como si la habitación fuera solo mía" les explico.

"No dejare que Shoichi se quede contigo, él es mío" le grito Byakuran y se lo llevo arrastrando por las escaleras a la habitación más cercana para quedarse con él y no compartir con nadie más.

"Byakuran es un idiota" se quejó y después agrego "No me importa con quien comparta habitación en cuánto no sea Hibari o Lambo yo estoy bien" dijo Rokudio viendo especialmente a Lambo, ya sabía cómo dormía y el no soportaría dormir con un mocoso como él.

"Entonces quieres compartir conmigo?" le pregunto Spaner.

Rokudo volteo a verlo y lo pensó por un momento evaluando pros y contras de dormir con Spaner (El me agrada pero no sé si ronca, pero dormir con él es mejor que dormir con Lambo o con Hibari) "Si me parece bien, puedes llevar por favor mi equipaje a tu habitación Spaner, saldré a visitar a tu vecino" le dijo Rokudo.

"A mi vecino? Acaso conoces al señor Wilson".

"No yo hablo de Sirius (Como se le ocurre pensar que yo conozco al señor Wilson que idiota es a veces)" le dijo molesto.

"Estas loco él no es mi vecino, nuca lo he visto en esta calle" le aclaro Spaner.

"Bueno no importa voy con él no me esperen" y se fue.

"Yo quiero dormir con Tsuna" dijo Lambo y siguieron organizándose.

-INARY-

Rokudo camino unas casas a la derecha para buscar la casa de Sirius (El muy idiota nunca me dio su dirección pero cuando llegamos a la calle sentí que él estaba muy cerca de aquí su casa debe estar oculta con una ilusión) pensó y encontró el callejón sospechoso que llamo su atención y es en donde sentía la presencia de Sirius entonces uso sus poderes para ver a través de su ilusión y pudo ver la casa enorme de aspecto tétrico y fue a tocar el timbre.

Sirius no tardo en abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Rokudo fuera de su casa "Pero que haces aquí?".

"Es obvio que vine a visitarte, ¿me dejaras pasar o qué?" le pregunto divertido al ver lo sorprendido que dejo a Sirius con su visita in esperada.

"Claro pasa" le dijo Sirius haciéndose a un lado ya más recuperado de la sorpresa.

"Debo felicitarte por la forma en que ocultaste tu casa Sirius, nunca me dijiste que tu también fueras un ilusionista ¿Entonces porque no cambiaste tu solo tu apariencia?".

"Yo no soy un ilusionista Rokudo. Un mago poderoso fue contratado para ocultarla mediante un encanto para que nadie encuentre mi casa a menos que sepan la dirección".

"Ya veo entonces eres un inútil, debes empezar a entrenar o morirás débil y solo".

"Yo soy un fuerte duelista deberías verme" intento parecer muy fuerte.

"En realidad no te creo nada, maña entrenaras conmigo" le ordeno.

"Que y yo porque?" se quejó.

"Porque Fran esta en Japón y tu necesitas entrenar ¿no crees que deberías hacerlo?".

"Si pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí? Apenas hace unas semanas se aparecieron ustedes en Howards y no contestaban sus celulares y ahora tu estas en mi casa tan de repente".

"Nos quedaremos en Inglaterra para investigar sobre Voldemort y eliminarlo lo antes posible, es por eso que aprovechando que los padres de Spaner están de vacaciones con los padres de Shoichi nos quedaremos en su casa y no contestamos nuestros celulares porque estábamos muy ocupados organizando este viaje, yo tuve que poner a Chrome a cargo de los negocios mientras no estoy y los demás les mintieron a sus padres y madres para estar aqui".

"Y viniste a verme desde la casa de Spaner debes de estar cansado" le dijo preocupado dándole un vaso de agua que apareció con magia y se dirigieron a la sala para hablar sentados.

"No exageres Sirius apenas si camine una cuadra, Spaner vive muy cerca de tu casa".

"En verdad eso no lo sabía, nunca lo avía visto por aquí".

"Si él tiene una casa enorme en esta misma calle, es muy bonita se nota que su madre la cuida mucho" le informo.

"Debe de serlo" dijo Sirius un poco desanimado al ver que su casa era horrible a el nunca le gusto la decoración de su casa.

"Tu casa también me gusta, es oscura y siniestra perfecta para asustar a tus enemigos" intento animarlo.

"Eso no me animo mucho pero gracias por intentarlo Rokudo" le dijo sonriendo un poco.

"Bueno si tienes tanto dinero porque no compras otra casa y quemas esta".

"Soy un prófugo, no puedo comprar inmuebles ni con los magos ni con los muggles".

"Siempre puedes conseguir identificaciones falsas en el mundo muggle".

"Yo no conozco a nadie que me venda una o que pueda conseguirme una".

"Olvidas que yo soy mafioso?".

"Eso lo sé pero tú no te dedicas a hacer ese tipo de cosas".

"Yo conozco a un Haker que puede meterte en el sistema muggle y hacer que te den una identificación verdadera de cualquier parte del mundo, estoy seguro que no se negara a hacerlo" le dijo muy confiado.

"Y se puede confiar en él?" pregunto ya más interesado.

"Si él es muy confiable, es uno de mis mejores amigos".

"Entonces si tienes tiempo hoy podemos ir con él?" le pregunto muy animado parándose de su asiento par dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta que daba a la calle.

"Espera" lo detuvo antes de que fuera muy lejos "Yo si tengo tiempo pero el estará muy ocupado hoy, pero en la noche puedes preguntarle si te puede hacer ese favor".

"Está bien y crees que no sea peligroso, dices que él es un haker eso significa que está relacionado con los delincuentes y que él es uno también no quiero que me ataque y que tenga yo que hacerle daño" dijo preocupado al tener que estar con delincuentes.

"Yo soy un mafioso y eso me hace un delincuente también, pero no te preocupes Shoichi para nada parece un delincuente él es muy amable todo el tiempo y tú ya lo conoces él no te aria nada es más fácil que tú lo lastimes a el que el a ti pero te lo advierto si le haces algo Byakuran te matara y yo no are nada para detenerlo".

"No puede ser yo no sabía que Shoichi fuera un haker" dijo muy impresionado "Nunca lo pensé de él".

"Yo creí que era muy evidente que Shoichi fuera un haker, si él siempre se la pasa diciendo que es mejor programador que ingeniero mecánico eso es muy obvio y nunca sale de casa sin su Laptop"

"De verdad nunca lo sospeche".

"Entonces eres un idiota. Él es un experto en sistemas computacionales, entrara a una base de datos he ingresara tu nuevo nombre al sistema para que estés registrado" le explico.

"Ya veo, espero que acepte ayudarme".

"Cambiando de tema a uno más serio me gustaría que me dieras toda la información que tienes de Voldemort" le pidió Rokudo.

"Está bien ya que ustedes están metidos en esto les diré pero a cambio tienes que decirme como es que los demás chicos también son mafiosos".

"Solo te lo diré si no le dices nada a nadie más y tienes que jurarlo".

"Está bien lo jurare".

-INARY-

Shoichi y Spaner fueron al ministerio mágico, entraron por la entrada de invitados que era una caseta de teléfono entonces se dirigieron a la recepción y Spaner fue a hablar con la recepcionista.

"Buenos días señorita".

"Buenos días joven en que puedo ayudarle?".

"Me podría decir en donde encontrar la oficina del ministro?".

"Es en el primer piso pero necesita una cita para hablar con él".

"No se preocupe señorita yo ya había organizado una cita con él, gracias" dijo Spaner y se fue a reunir con Shoichi.

"Entonces como te fue?".

"Bien la oficina del ministro está en el primer piso, ella dijo que solo podemos reunirnos con el si teníamos una cita pero no te preocupes yo ya había reservado una cita con él, ¿Tienes todos los papeles que necesitas?".

"Si mis padres me enviaron por correo todos los papeles firmados, al parecer mis padres tomaron muy bien que Harry sea un mago".

"Si mis padres les dijeron, y no te preocupes no es un delito porque tus padres son los responsables legales de Harry desde hace meces y las leyes les permiten enterarse del mundo mágico al ser tutores de un mago menor de edad".

"Y con estos papeles dejaran que saque a Harry todos los fines de semana de Howards?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"Si solo falta la firma del ministro y del director de Howards".

Llegaron con el ministro quien los atendió rápidamente debido a que solo necesitaban su firma "Entiendo que tú y tus padres apenas se enteraron que el joven Harry Potter es un mago y son los tutores legales de el en el mundo muggel, ¿tienes los documentos que validan que tus padres son sus tutores y que confían en ti para cuidarlo afuera de la escuela?" le pregunto el ministro directamente a Shoichi.

"Si aquí están" le entrego todos los documentos.

"Parecen estar en orden" entonces firmo la orden especial para permitir que dejen salir a Harry de la escuela todos los fines de semana solo si un miembro de la familia se hacía responsable de él "Solo falta que el director de la escuela firme los papeles también y será todo".

"El director es el profesor Albus Dombledor cierto?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"No él ha sido relevado de sus funciones por la profesora Dolores Humbridge, con ella tiene que dirigirse para completar el proceso, le avisare que irán mañana a reunirse con ella".

"(Es raro que lo quitaran de su puesto pero eso no nos afecta en nada a nosotros) Está bien gracias por atendernos ministro" le dio la mano y el otro la acepto y se despidió de igual modo.

"Para eso está el ministerio hasta luego jóvenes" Spaner y Shoichi se fueron de regreso a casa.

-INARY-

Sirius estaba en casa de Spaner jugando videojuegos con Lambo en la sala de estar de la casa esperando a que Shoichi regresara para poderle pedir el favor de crearle una identidad falsa en el mundo muggle. Entonces cuando le gano a Lambo por tercera vez en el juego de peleas la puerta se abrió y eran Shoichi y Spaner que habían regresado ya del ministerio.

"Hola Chicos" los saludo Sirius.

"Hola señor Black" lo saludo Shoichi.

"Hola" contesto simplemente Spaner y después le pregunto "¿De verdad es mi vecino?".

"Si vivo muy cerca" le confirmo.

"Qué raro nunca lo avía visto por aquí, supongo que simplemente nunca puse mucha atención a mis vecinos, bueno me voy tengo que darle mantenimiento a mini mosca los veo en la cena" y se fue a el pequeño laboratorio que tenía en el sótano.

"Yo también me voy ya me aburrí, los juegos de video no son lo mío" dijo Lambo y se fue a hacer otras cosas.

"Entonces yo también me voy iré a cambiarme estoy un poco sucio" se iba a ir pero Sirius lo detuvo.

"Espera Shoichi quiero pedirte un favor muy grande".

"Si en qué puedo ayudarlo señor Black?".

"Rokudo me dijo que tú eres un Haker y que podías crearme una identidad en el mundo muggle.

"Si soy un haker pero yo no sé a qué te refieres con el mundo muggle yo solo conozco el planeta tierra" le dijo confundido Shoichi.

"No me explique bien lo siento, a lo que me refiero es que puedes crearme una identidad falsa aquí en Inglaterra".

"Ya veo, claro no hay ningún problema, ¿Pero que es el mundo muggle?".

"Es el mundo normal pero de las personas que no usan magia".

"Entiendo, iré a cambiarme y esta misma noche trabajare en su nueva identidad ¿Prefiere un nombre en especial?".

"No el que sea está bien".

"Perfecto yo escogeré el nombre, no se preocupe señor Black le escogeré un nombre genial".

"Gracias, y a que fueron tú y Spaner al ministerio?".

"Fuimos a pedir un permiso especial para poder sacar a Harry de la escuela los fines de semana y el ministro nos lo dio solo falta una firma de la actual directora de la escuela".

"Eso es genial podre ver a Harry pronto" dijo muy feliz pero después se puso serio de nuevo "Esa mujer no es nada agradable Shoichi, ella hizo que destituyeran a Dombledor y no le agrada a Harry para nada, él me ha dicho cosas horribles sobre ella".

"Él también me ha hablado de ella pero no se preocupe yo sé cómo manejar a personas desagradables".

"Pero ten cuidado a ella no le agradan nada los muggles".

"Entiendo, eso me complica un poco las cosas pero no se preocupe ya se me ocurrirá algo, y sobre su pedido lo completare en una semana" y se fue a cambiar a su habitación.

-INARY-

Todos estaban en el comedor de la casa de Spaner y también Sirius se quedó a cenar "Entonces que vamos a cenar?" preguntó el.

"Cenaremos piza" contesto simplemente Byakuran pero muy desanimado.

"Y eso porque?" pregunto Sirius "Ustedes dijeron que Yamamoto se encargaría de la cena?".

"Yo también lo creía pero al parecer no soy bueno en la cocina, lo siento" se disculpó Yamamoto estaba muy apenado de haber quemado la cena.

"Yamamoto es el que cocina mejor que todos nosotros, tres de cinco veces le salen bien las cosas pero esta vez quemo la cena" le informo Tsuna.

"La próxima vez yo cocinare no se preocupen" les dijo Spaner.

"Tú no me das mucha confianza Spaner" le dijo sinceramente Byakuran "mejor lo are yo".

"No tu solo sabes hacer Hot Cakes" le dijo Gokudera.

"Pero por lo menos yo no los quemo como tú" le respondió.

"Ya les dije que yo cocinare no se preocupen confíen en mi" les dijo Spaner de nuevo.

"Ya te dije que no me das mucha confianza en la cocina, tú eres muy parecido a Shoichi, ¿Estás seguro que sabes cocinar?" le pregunto Byakuran muy desconfiado.

"Claro que si yo se cocinar, yo mismo hago mis paletas y la cocina no es muy difícil".

"Es cierto tus paletas son muy ricas, me convenciste Spaner a partir de mañana tu aras la comida" le dijo Byakuran.

"No exageres Byakuran yo se cocinar pero tengo otras cosas que hacer yo solo decía que debes en cuando yo cocinare".

"Entiendo, entonces conoces un buen restaurant que entregue a domicilio?" le pregunto Byakuran.

"Si hay varios solo tenemos que buscar los números en el directorio".

"Está bien mañana vamos a comer fuera" dijo Tsuna "Vendrá con nosotros señor Black?".

"Si me invitan a acompañarlos claro que si" le contesto a Tsuna.

"Claro que está invitado señor" le sonrió Tsuna y siguieron cenando piza.

-INARY—

Al día siguiente

Estaban todos en el patio. Spaner y Shoichi irían a Howarts y Byakuran usaría su poder para investigar todo sobre Voldemort en los diferente universos alternos.

"Escucha Spaner necesito usar mi poder en tu patio, pero como esta Sirius aquí en tu casa quiero que Rokudo use una ilusión y que no permita que Sirius se acerque al patio trasero de la casa" le explico Byakuran.

"Puedes usar mi patio no te preocupes ¿Rokudo puedes vigilar el patio y hacer la ilusión que te pide Byakuran?" le pregunto Spaner.

"Si yo lo are pero alguien tiene que distraer a Sirius".

"Para eso está Lambo, pero necesitara ayuda para que no se vea tan sospechoso" dijo Tsuna.

"Yo lo ayudare y nos divertiremos al extremo jugando villar" dijo emocionado Riohey.

"Me preocupa que estén volviendo a Lambo un vago yo a su edad no sabía jugar villar" les regaño Shoichi.

"Es cierto pero Lambo es un buen chico no fuma y tampoco bebe alcohol no importa si juega villar o no" le dijo Tsuna.

"Si tú lo dices está bien Tsuna, entonces nos vamos" dijo Shoichi y fue con Spaner a tomar el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

Tardaron tres horas en llegar a Hogwarts pero por fin estaban ahí, Esperaron en la entrada del puente para que los guiaran con la directora, no tardó mucho en llegar el conserje de la escuela que los llevaría a la oficina de Umbridge o eso pensaban ellos pero la profesora Umbridge no quiso que unos muggles entraran al castillo así que el conserje solo los guio cerca de la caña de Hagrid y los dejo esperando hasta que ella tenga tiempo de atenderlos.

Shoichi estaba dando vueltas desesperadamente de un lado a otro "Sabes Spaner me considero una persona muy paciente, pero esa bruja nos ha tenido esperando por más de una hora" grito ya desesperado Shoichi "Y ya tengo hambre estuvimos tres horas en el tren" se detuvo de repente y jalo su cabello de la frustración y después se sentó en el suelo resignado a estar todo el día esperando.

"Que planeas hacer?" le pregunto Spaner calmado como siempre.

"No lo sé" saco un chocolate de su mochila y se lo empezó a comer.

"Yo tengo un plan Shoichi" le dijo Spaner muy emocionado.

"De verdad? Cuál?" pregunto Shoichi que ya se había comido su chocolate y ya no tenía tanta hambre.

"Vamos a buscarla, seguro debe de estar en el castillo" señalo Spaner el castillo y el camino por donde deben de ir "Solo tenemos que pasar esa cabaña y muy pronto estaremos en el castillo estoy seguro".

"Está bien exploremos el lugar y si no la encontramos seguro que ella nos encontrara a nosotros" entonces caminaron pero no llegaron muy lejos antes que Hagrid los viera pasar y fuera a hablarles.

"Hola chicos ¿se perdieron?" les pregunto amablemente Hagrid saliendo de su casa.

Shoichi se impresiono mucho por el tamaño de Hagrid es por eso que tardo un poco en contestarle "No solo estamos esperando a la directora, pero al parecer ella se olvidó de que estamos aquí" le explico.

"Esa mujer no es muy agradable, pero siempre intenta quedar bien con los magos ¿no entiendo porque los ara esperar tanto?" les dijo Hagrid confundido.

"Yo no soy un mago" dijo Shoichi.

"Yo si soy pero no uso magia" le dijo Spaner.

"Ya entiendo, es por eso que no los ha atendido, pueden esperar aquí si lo desean" les ofreció su casa para pasar el rato.

"Lamentamos rechazar su oferta pero nosotros pensamos irla a buscar dentro del castillo" le explico Spaner.

Eso preocupo a Hagrid e intento disuadirlos de su idea "Pero chicos ustedes se meterán en problemas si entran al castillo sin su permiso".

"No se preocupe nosotros sabremos arreglárnoslas para no tener problemas con ella" le dijo muy confiado Shoichi y antes de que se fuera se presentó "Y por cierto yo soy Shoichi Irie y él es mi amigo Spaner" le dio la mano a Hagrid.

"Encantado en conocerlo señor" le dijo Spaner también dándole la mano.

"Yo soy Hagrid un placer conocerlos chicos, tengan cuidado hay algunas personas en el colegio a los que no les agradan los muggles".

"Lo tendremos en cuenta gracias" le dijo Spaner y siguieron avanzando al castillo.

Caminaron hasta estar en los patios de la escuela y algunos alumnos que estaban fuera se les quedaban viendo preguntándose qué hacían unos muggles allí pero nadie tenía el valor de hablarles aun "Deberíamos preguntarles a los chicos en donde está su directora" le comento Shoichi a Spaner.

"Está bien yo iré" y se acercó a un grupo de jovencitas "Disculpen chicas estamos buscando a su directora, alguna de ustedes sabe dónde podríamos encontrarla" les pregunto y las chicas se sonrojaron inmediatamente al ver sus ojos azules y su gran sonrisa.

"Lo lamento pero no sabemos en dónde está, pero por lo general en las tardes la pueden encontrar en el salón de castigo que está cerca de su oficina" le contesto una chica.

Otra chica también quiso ayudar "Me gustaría llevarlos hasta su oficina pero lamentablemente en este momento tenemos clase de herbologia y no puedo hacerlo, pero si entran al castillo y se dirigen al tercer piso en el lado norte encontraran su oficina" le explico la niña.

"Se los agradezco mucho chicas" les sonrió de nuevo y fue a reunirse con Shoichi.

"Viste lo lindo que era" le comento la chica a su amiga.

"Si y tu oíste la voz que tenía, ese chico sí que es lindo" se fueron hablando de Spaner todo el camino a clases.

Spaner fue con Shoichi dentro del castillo que también estaba lleno de estudiantes que los miraban curiosos, entonces un grupo de chicos de Slytherin se acercaron a preguntarles lo que hacían aquí "Hey¡ ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunto Draco.

"Estamos buscando a la directora de la escuela, se supone que ella nos encontraría hace una hora pero al parecer tiene mala memoria y se olvidó de ir por nosotros" le explico Shoichi.

"Ya entiendo" dijo pensativo y después los miro con más cuidado "Y porque ustedes están vestidos tan raro?" les pregunto.

"A que te refieres nosotros estamos vestidos normal, ustedes son los que visten raro como si vivieran en el siglo pasado" les contesto Spaner.

"Son muggles" afirmo Draco "Ustedes no deberían estar en el castillo" les dijo acusatoriamente.

"Y tu quien eres a todo esto para que nos estés interrogando?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"Soy Draco Malfoy el líder de la patrulla escolar".

"Entonces solo eres un vigilante del corredor" le dijo Shoichi "déjanos pasar o llévanos con la directora" le dio dos opciones que lo beneficiaban de igual forma.

"Te llevare con la directora porque es mi trabajo no porque tú lo quieras tonto muggle" le dijo molesto Draco.

"Genial" le sonrió Shoichi "Entonces apurémonos, tenemos un poco de prisa" los alumnos solo quedaban impresionados de ver la forma en que Shoichi le hablaba a Draco.

"Ustedes que ven? Vayan a sus clase o se ganaran un castigo con la Directora" les dijo Draco y después volteo a ver a Shoichi y a Spaner "Ustedes dos síganme y no toquen nada" les ordeno.

"No pensábamos hacerlo" le contesto Spaner "Deberías relajarte no ganaras nada con esa actitud que tienes".

"Tampoco quiero que me hablen" les ordeno.

"Bueno" contesto Spaner y empezó a hablar con Shoichi de otro tema "Tengo un nuevo Software para mí maquina pero creo que el Hardware no le seguirá el paso, estoy pensando en cambiar la tarjeta de video a una mejor tu qué opinas?" le pregunto a Shoichi.

"Si ya cambiaras la tarjeta de video y aras ese gasto también deberías cambiar el procesador, agregarle más RAM y limpiar los puertos antes de instalarlos" le recomendó.

"Tampoco hablen de cosas extrañas" les grito volteándolos a ver.

"Extrañas?" se preguntó confundido Shoichi "Solo estamos hablando de computadoras".

"Todo el mundo sabe que es una computadora" le dijo Spaner siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

"No importa" dijo ya enfadado por las cosas que decían "Ya estamos aquí y le diré a la directora que ustedes entraron sin permiso, esperen aquí" y después les hablo a sus dos amigos "Ustedes dos vigílenlos" les ordeno.

-INARY—

Draco entro al salón de castigo en donde Hubridge estaba vigilando a los alumnos castigados.

"Que pasa señor Malfoy?" le pregunto con una voz dulce y molesta la profesora.

"Encontré a unos muggles en la planta baja del castillo y los he traído hasta aquí porque ellos dijeron que tenían cita para reunirse con usted" le explico Draco.

"Unos muggles en el castillo esto es inaceptable" dijo Humbridge molesta y fue inmediatamente a reunirse con los chicos pero antes les advirtió a los castigados que si salían del salón los pondría a escribir más.

Cuando la directora y Draco salieron del salón de castigo Shoichi y Spaner seguían hablando de computadoras y de Softwares, ya tenían mareados a los chicos que puso Draco a cuidarlos por toda la conversación que los chicos no entendían "Son ellos dos directora" le dijo Draco.

"Ustedes en que estaban pensando al entrar de esa manera a la escuela?" les pregunto molesta la directora.

"Estábamos pensando en encontrarnos con usted ya que al parecer se le olvido nuestra reunión y fue muy grosero de su parte dejarnos esperando" le contesto Shoichi.

"Usted no está en posición de reclamarme nada, y yo planeaba reunirme con ustedes después de la ora de la comida".

"Qué? Pero para la hora de la comida todavía falta una hora más y teníamos una cita hace una hora atrás" se quejó Shoichi.

"Eso no importa ahora, solo váyanse y sigan esperando en donde los deje" les ordeno Humbridge y eso hizo feliz a Draco al ver la cara que pusieron Spaner y Shoichi.

"Espero que eso sea una broma" le amenazo Shoichi.

"Porque sería una broma niño?" le pregunto sonriendo y con voz dulce.

"Bien si así quiere jugar yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo" le dijo muy tranquilo Shoichi.

"A que te refieres joven, y es mejor que no uses de nuevo ese tono de voz conmigo o are que los saquen de los terrenos de Howarts y no puedan volver jamás" les advirtió.

"Hablare con su jefe y le diré la forma en que nos trató" le amenazo.

"Eso no me asusta niños, el ministro no hará nada con una simple queja de un par de muggles".

"Yo espero que no sea así, mi madre dice que el trata a muggles y a magos por igual" comento Spaner.

"Y tu madre que sabe de cómo funciona el ministerio?" le pregunto amenazadoramente.

"Mucho más que usted obviamente" le contesto Spaner.

"Niños groseros es mejor que se vayan de aquí o les juro que lo lamentaran" les amenazo.

"Ya nos íbamos no se preocupe" le dijo Shoichi y ya se iban a ir pero de la oficina de Humbridge salió el ministro que había llegado a Howarts por polvos flu y venía acompañado de un hombre que Humbridge nunca había visto antes pero le causo un mal presentimiento.

"Ministro que hace aquí?" pregunto preocupada Humbridge.

-INARY-

Sirius salió de casa de Spaner ya se había aburrido de jugar con Lambo y Riohey entonces fue al patio trasero en donde estaba Rokudo leyendo un libro debajo del árbol.

"Hola Rokudo ¿Qué estás leyendo?" le pregunto cuando estaba frente de él.

"Es una novela de detectives ¿conoces a Sherlock Holmes?" le mostro la portada del libro.

"No, ¿es un libro muggle?" le pregunto interesado.

"Si lo es y es un clásico ingles" entonces se paró de su lugar y acompaño a Sirius dentro de la casa "No es que no me guste tu compañía Sirius pero hoy no quiero estar contigo así que quédate alejado del patio o te golpeare" le amenazo Rokudo.

"Porque ese cambio de actitud conmigo ayer querías que entrenáramos juntos" le recordó Sirius.

"No me mal entiendas claro que aun quiero entrenar contigo pero hoy estoy poniéndome al día con mi novela (En realidad es la novela de Gokudera pero él me la presto).

"Ho ya entiendo entonces mejor me voy" se iba a ir pero antes de que se fuera le pregunto por su amigo "¿Y en donde esta Byakuran?".

"No lo se debe de estar molestando a alguien dentro de la casa ve a buscarlo si quieres".

"No él no está en la casa me preocupa que ya sabes quién lo atacara".

"No te preocupes por él lo más probable es que haya ido a una cafetería a comer pasteles y café".

"Deberíamos llamarle y preguntarle en donde esta" le recomendó preocupado Sirius.

"Eso no funcionara Sirius el olvido su celular en casa".

"Y eso como lo sabes tú?".

"Porque lo tengo yo" le mostro el teléfono de Byakuran y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

Lambo y Riohey fueron a buscar a Sirius al piso de abajo para llevarlo de nuevo a jugar con ellos "Señor Black que hace aquí? No se está divirtiendo con nosotros?" le pregunto Riohey cuando lo encontró con Rokudo.

"Claro que sí pero vine a ver lo que hacía Rokudo".

"Solo está leyendo su libro deberíamos dejarlo solo" le dijo Lambo.

"Está bien adiós Rokudo luego nos vemos" se despidió Sirius.

"Si adiós no molesten" les dijo Rokudo y se fue de nuevo al patio.

Sirius fue con Lambo y Riohey a jugar pero esta vez jugarían con el Nintendo 64 de Spaner "Esto es una de las posesiones más valiosas de Spaner" le informo Lambo mostrándole el Nintendo.

"Eso me sorprende, los otros juegos que tiene parecen más modernos y costosos que este".

"Y así es pero él dice que este Nintendo perteneció a su padre y el primer juego de video que jugo fue en esta consola" le explico Lambo.

"Y que jugaremos?" pregunto interesado.

"Jugaremos Mario".

"Está bien juguemos pero yo voy primero" dijo muy emocionado Sirius y le robo el control del juego a Lambo.

"Pero yo quería jugar" se quejó Lambo.

"Lambo cálmate recuerda que tenemos que distraerlo" le dijo Riohey en Italiano.

-INARY-

"Ministro que hace aquí?".

"Estoy guiando al ministro de relaciones exteriores de Japón, el insistió en venir a conocer el colegio hoy mismo es por eso que no pude avisarte antes, recuerda que ya habíamos hablado de un posible intercambio entre las escuelas" le dijo el ministro.

Humbridge entonces decidió alejar a los muggles del ministro de Japón "Me parece bien señor ministro, me gustaría acompañarlos pero tengo que atender a estos jóvenes y también tengo unos alumnos castigados en el salón" Entonces se dirigió a Shoichi y a Spaner "Ustedes dos acompáñenme a mi oficina a hablar sobre el permiso que quieren".

"Si iremos en un momento, primero déjeme hablar con el ministro de relaciones exteriores de Japón" le dijo Shoichi a Humbridge.

"Pero que atrevimiento tiene usted jovencito" le regaño "El ministro de relaciones exteriores de Japón no tiene el tiempo de atender las quejas de unos Muggles como ustedes".

"Es cierto chicos ustedes solo vinieron aquí por una firma si mal no recuerdo, y tenemos mucho que hablar el ministro y yo" les dijo el primer ministro de Inglaterra.

"Descuiden a mí no me molesta hablar con ellos, es más ya esperaba que me reclamaran, recuerde que yo soy un vidente y ya había visto esto en una visión hace tiempo" Entonces miro a Shoichi a los ojos y se preparó para lo que tenía que decirle "bien estoy listo ¿Qué tienes que decirme?".

"Si tu estas aquí quien cuida nuestro castillo?" le reclamo Shoichi.

"Tranquilo se lo encargue a Marcos mi guardaespaldas" le dijo muy calmado.

"Ha bueno en Marcos si confió, y una pregunta más" le dijo ya más calmado "Desde cuando eres mago Yuki?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"Toda mi vida, y ¿tú que haces aquí?" Le pregunto Yuki poniendo mucha atención a lo que diría Shoichi.

"Vine por una firma de la directora para que me dejen sacar a Harry de la escuela los fines de semana, hace unas semanas nos enteramos que él era un mago".

"Entonces en verdad solo vienes por una firma eso es muy rápido ¿y cómo te han tratado?" le pregunto muy serio Yuki ya que esa pregunta si tenía que ver con su trabajo.

Entonces rápidamente intervino la profesora Humbridge para que Shoichi no le dijera nada "Señor ministro no es su trabajo ver por los problemas de los Muggles, usted viene aquí para hablar de los jóvenes magos que estarán de intercambio en la escuela el próximo año" intervino en su conversación.

Yuki inmediata mente volteo a ver a Humbridge y le a hablo con una gran sonrisa en su soatro "Tiene razón señora mi trabajo como ministro de relaciones exteriores de Japón de la comunidad mágica es asegurarme que los jóvenes magos que traigamos a Inglaterra tendrán un trato digno y respetuoso" dijo Yuki y eso hizo sonreír a Humbridge porque aun si Shoichi se quejaba con el ministro el no aria nada o eso pensaba hasta que Yuki continuo hablando pero ya no tenía la sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos y le hablo completamente cerio "Pero por otro lado yo soy el príncipe heredero de Japón y me preocupa mucho el trato a cualquier ciudadano de mi nación y no puedo ignorar las quejas de los ciudadanos, así que esta vez le preguntare a usted ¿Trato bien a este joven?".

Humbrifge se puso nerviosa pero aun así le mintió y dijo "Claro que sí, aun si es solo un Muggle yo lo he tratado con respeto".

"Eso es cierto Shoichi?" le pregunto Yuki.

"Es mentira ella nos dejó esperando por una hora en las afueras del castillo entonces decidimos venir a buscarla y cuando entramos a la escuela un grupo de niños nos detuvo y dijeron que era la patrulla escolar y después nos trajeron hasta aquí para después ir por la directora y cuando ella salió inmediatamente nos empezó a regañar por haber entrado a la escuela sin su permiso y nos dijo que estaba muy ocupada castigando a unos niños y que planeaba reunirse con nosotros después de la hora de la comida y para eso falta todavía una hora, entonces le dije que esperaba que eso fuera una broma y ella me dijo que no lo era y que debíamos regresar en donde nos dejó en las afueras del castillo y yo le dije que era muy grosero de su parte dejarnos esperando por tanto tiempo si se supone que teníamos una cita con ella desde hace una hora atrás, a nosotros los Japoneses nos importa mucho la puntualidad, pero ella dijo que no era broma y que teníamos que irnos a donde nos había dejado y yo le dije que iría a hablar con su jefe por el trato que nos estaba dando y a ella no le importo y dijo que el ministro no le tomaría importancia a una queja de unos simples muggles como nosotros" le dijo Shoichi a Yuki y al ministro.

"El miente ministro, usted me conoce y sabe que yo trato muy bien a los niños, y si él se enfadó por regañarlo por entrar al castillo sin mi permiso y ahora se está vengando diciendo todas estas mentiras es muy cruel de su parte" empezó a llorar la directora.

"Que piensa hacer ministro?" le pregunto Yuki al ministro "¿Quién miente?".

"Yo tengo pruebas de que ella miente" dijo Spaner.

"O tu también estabas aquí no te había visto" le dijo Yuki sorprendido a Spaner y Spaner miro molesto a Yuki por ignorarlo.

"Y cuál es su prueba?" le pregunto el ministro.

"En primer lugar tengo a un testigo" señalo a Draco que seguía con ellos "El escucho y presencio la forma en que nos habló la directora".

"El joven Malfoy? Dinos lo que paso" le ordeno el ministro.

"Bueno" empezó nervioso Draco "(Ella tampoco me agrada solo hago esto para molestar a Potter pero ella es insoportable es mi oportunidad de deshacerme de ella, aun si tengo que apoyar a un muggle) lo que dijo el pelirrojo es verdad ella los trato mal desde el primer momento que los vio".

Humbridge miro con odio contenido a Draco pero no pudo evitar hablarle en tono amenazador "Señor Malfoy que cree que es lo que hace?".

"No lo intimide directora" le dijo Spaner "Gracias por decir la verdad" le dijo a Draco "Y si su testimonio no es suficiente" saco su celular de su bolsillos y le mostros una grabación con la voz de Humbridge "Grabe toda la conversación desde el principio".

"Spaner en verdad me impresionas mucho esta vez sí venias preparado para todo" le dijo Shoichi.

"Con todas estas evidencias es claro quien mintió, que es lo que ara usted señor ministro, una de sus empleadas le mintió a usted y también a mí" le dijo Yuki.

"Solo puedo suspenderla por unos días, después de todo nadie salió herido" dijo el ministro de Inglaterra y de repente oyeron explosiones del salón de castigos y fueron corriendo todos a ver lo que pasaba.

Los gemelo eran los causantes de todo ese alboroto ya que cuando abrieron las puertas los dos salieron montados en sus escobas y dejaron salir a todos los niños del salón cuando los dos escapaban "Ustedes dos están en grabes problemas vengan de inmediato aquí" les grito la profesora Humbridge, pero los gemelos le lanzaron globos con pintura directamente a su cara.

"Los castigos inhumanos que a estado repartiendo se acaban aquí" gritaron los gemelos que habían tomado todas sus plumas y con un hechizo incendio quemaron las plumas y huyeron del castillo montados en sus escobas.

"A que se referían sobre castigos inhumanos Dolores?" le pregunto el ministro en un tono de voz apenas controlado para no gritar.

"Solo los ponía a hacer líneas en los pergaminos ministro" dijo Humbridge muy asustada de ver al ministro tan enojado.

El ministro se acercó a recoger una de las plumas que habían quemado los gemelos y se dio cuenta que eran plumas de sangre "Dolores cómo pudiste?" le pregunto completamente enfadado "Estas plumas están prohibidas en toda la comunidad mágica son consideradas artefactos oscuros podrías ir a Azcaban por usarlas" le grito.

"Pero ministro, es la única cosa que funciona con estos niños tan desobedientes" se intentó defender Humbridge.

"Dolores desde este día quedas completamente destituida de tus cargos como directora de la escuela y secretaria, se iniciara una investigación a fondo en contra tuya por usar estos artefactos oscuros y se te prohibirá la salida de tu domicilio hasta que las investigaciones hayan terminado" le dijo el ministro en tono muy serio.

"Pero no puedes hacerme esto" le dijo muy furiosa y sacando su barita.

El ministro la petrifico con un hechizo para llevarla a la oficina de los aurores y no escapara entonces se dirigió a Hablar con Shoichi, Spaner y Yuki "Lamento tener que dejarlos pero como ven tengo un problema mayor que necesita mi completa atención" se disculpó el ministro con los tres chicos.

"Pero yo aún necesito la firma" le recordó Shoichi.

"Yo la firmare no se preocupen" tomo la hoja y la firmo "Tomen con esto será suficiente, para el fin de semana tendremos al nuevo director no se preocupen podrán sacar al joven Potter sin ningún problema, Disculpen tengo que irme" y el ministro se fue con la directora Humbrige levitando a buscar a la subdirectora para avisarle del incidente.

"Eso no me lo esperaba para nada" dijo muy impresionado Draco de los acontecimientos que presencio.

"Yo tampoco" le dijo Spaner "Y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda eso en verdad sirvió de mucho".

"No lo hice por ustedes yo lo hice porque ella tampoco me agradaba y también quería deshacerme de ella" le dijo Draco.

"Bueno no importa la razón pero yo también te doy las gracias, toma como muestra de mi gratitud" le entrego unos Pokis de chocolate unos de fresa y otros de té verde que tenía guardado en su mochila.

"(Son dulces Muggles se ven muy bien pero no debería aceptarlos) No los quiero" le dijo cortante Draco.

"Estas seguro? A todo el mundo le gustan los Pokis y el de Té verde es edición limitada y tienen de regalo una pequeña figura de colección de diversos animes de Japón" le dijo Shoichi mostrándole una de las figuras que le había salido en otros pokis que ya se había comido esta mañana.

"(Se ven muy interesantes las cosas que tienen dentro) Está bien solo lo acepto porque insistes demasiado" Tomo los Pokis y se fue.

"Yo también quiero" le dijo Yuki.

"Ya se acabaron lo siento Yuki" se disculpó Shoichi.

"Está bien no importa comprare de regreso a casa, me voy a vigilar la fortaleza nos vemos Shoichi y también tu Spaner hasta luego nos hablamos" se fue a la oficina para regresar por polvos flu.

-INARY-

Shoichi y Spaner regresarían a casa con la máquina para aparecerse que habían inventado y para eso se dirigirían a las afueras del castillo en donde nadie los vería desaparecer cuando se encontraron con Harry, Hermion y Ron en los patios cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid "Hola chicos" los saludo Spaner.

Eso impresiono mucho a los chicos que no se esperaban verlos en los terrenos de la escuela "Que hacen ustedes aquí?" les pregunto Hermion.

"Vinimos a hablar con la directora pero las cosas no salieron como pensamos" les conto Spaner.

"De verdad? Y que es lo que paso?" le pregunto Ron.

"No puedo decirte lo que paso ya que yo no soy muy bueno con los chismes pero seguro se enteraran esta noche en la cena" le dijo Spaner a los chicos.

Shoichi noto que Harry no estaba muy feliz y decidió preguntarle porque estaba tan enfadado "Ocurre algo Harry no pareces muy feliz de vernos?" le pregunto cauteloso.

Entonces Harry saco toda la frustración que tenía acumulada de las últimas dos semanas "Ustedes se aparecieron de la nada y solo me dijeron que eran mafiosos pero no entraron en muchos detalles y prometieron contarme toda la verdad pero cuando llame a los celulares de todos ustedes ninguno contesto ni una sola de las cientos de llamadas que hice" le reclamo completamente molesto Harry.

"Debes entendernos Harry estuvimos ocupados preparando todo este viaje y claro que tenemos pensado explicarles a todos con más detalle todo sobre la mafia es por eso que estamos aquí" le explico Shoichi a los chicos.

Harry se calmó un poco y pregunto "Y cuando piensan explicarnos?".

"Este fin de semana en casa de Spaner les explicaremos".

"Pero nosotros no podemos salir del colegio" le recordó Hermion.

"Ustedes dos pueden pedirle permiso a sus padres para que los dejen salir acompañados de un adulto competente" les dijo Spaner.

"Hoy mismo le mandare una lechuza a mi madre" dijo Ron.

"Yo también le mandare una a los míos seguro que aceptaran" dijo Hermion.

"Los Dusley no me darán permiso aun si se lo pido de buena manera" le contesto desanimado Harry a Shoichi.

"Harry pero que dices? Acaso olvidas que mis padres tienen la custodia total sobre ti y ellos ya firmaron la autorización" le mostro los documentos a Harry.

"De verdad?" pregunto incrédulo Harry.

"Si es verdad y este fin de semana nosotros vendremos por ti para ir a casa de Spaner y continuar con la plática anterior, pero nos tenemos que ir ya"

"Está bien esperare con ansias el fin de semana" les dijo Harry y dejo que se fueran.

-INARY-

Byakuran regreso de su viaje interdimencional y vio a Rokudo debajo del árbol "Ya volví" le dijo Byakuran "En donde está mi copa de helado?".

"Yo te la compre pero Lambo se la comió y no pude detenerlo".

"Pero que are? Estoy muy caliente, viajar entre dimensiones me desgasta mucho".

"En el refrigerador de Spaner debe de haber algo que puedas comer vamos" fueron a la cocina y buscaron en el refrigerador "Solo hay unas verduras congeladas y un bistec muy sospechoso ¿Qué es lo que prefieres?".

"Nada de eso puedo comer, tenemos que hacer algo rápido".

"Puedo hacerte creer que la habitación está congelada" le sugirió Rokudo.

"No mejor acompáñame al mini súper para comprar helado y leche".

"Eso queda un poco lejos tomemos prestado el auto del papa de Spaner las llaves estan en la mesa de la entrada".

"Bien vamos démonos prisa" le dijo Byakuran y ya iban de salida pero Sirius los vio en la entrada y les hablo.

"Byakuran en dónde estabas?" le pregunto y después se percató que estaba sudando mucho "¿Por qué estas sudando tanto?".

"Fui a correr" le dijo simplemente Byakuran.

"Y fuiste acorrer en traje y zapatos?".

"Si, hay algún problema?".

"Eso suena muy estúpido" le dijo sinceramente Sirius.

"Lo sé pero es porque Sho-chan no está conmigo él es el que evita que haga idioteces" le dijo Byakuran y después agrego "Bueno nos tenemos que ir adiós".

"Esperen a dónde van?" les pregunto Sirius.

"Solo iremos al minisúper a comprar helado y leche" le dijo Rokudo.

"Y para que la leche?".

"Es para la… Espera un momento ¿para qué compraras leche Byakuran?" también le pregunto Rokudo.

"Ya que iremos hasta el minisúper a comprar helado para quitarme el calor que tengo también pensé en tomar una malteada".

"Está bien vamos" le dijo Rokudo y fueron al garaje a buscar el auto del papa de Spaner.

"Tu conduce Rokudo" le dio las llaves Byakuran "Estoy cansado" y se fueron al minisúper los tres porque Sirius ya estaba aburrido de jugar videojuegos.

Cuando regresaron inmediatamente Byakuran fue a prepararse su copa de helado y a sentarse en el sofá entonces prendió la televisión y empezó a ver sus dramas coreanos y Sirius no pudo evitar preguntarle a Rokudo sobre el comportamiento de Byakuran "Rokudo tú me dijiste que el jefe de la familia debe de ser el más fuerte y capaz".

"Si los jefes de las familias mafiosas son los más fuertes y capaces de toda su familia ¿Por qué lo dices?".

Le señalo a la dirección en donde estaba Byakuran viendo sus doramas "Él es el más fuerte de su familia? entonces su familia debe de ser muy débil" comento sin que Byakuran escuchara.

"Aun si no me crees él es uno de los mafiosos más fuertes del mundo y su familia es de las más importantes en el mundo de la mafia".

"Pero mira cómo se comporta, todo el tiempo hace cosas de chicas".

"Él dice que es para despistar al enemigo, pero si no me crees que sea fuerte que te parece si mañana entrenamos con él para evaluar su condición" le sugirió Rokudo.

"Yo no creo que el entrene Rokudo, talvez tenga un buen físico pero no parece que haga ejercicio con frecuencia".

"Iré a preguntarle" Rokudo fue con Sirius tras de el a hablar con Byakuran "Hey Byakuran, ¿con que frecuencia te ejercitas?".

"Todas las mañanas después de mi desayuno, cuatro horas diarias" le contesto.

"Quieres entrenar con Sirius y conmigo mañana?" le pregunto.

"Claro no hay problema" entonces vio que en su drama coreano que estaba viendo atropellaron al protagonista de la novela y no pudo evitar gritar "Noooo Koji tu novia te está esperando en el árbol de navidad" grito muy angustiado Byakuran.

"Ya cálmate Byakuran es solo ficción" le dijo Rokudo.

"Tú no entiendes nada Rokudo acaso no sabes lo que significa cuando atropellan al protagonista".

"No sé lo que significa y no me importa".

"De todas formas les diré, cuando atropellan al protagonista siempre pierde la memoria y su novia es la única que sufre la perdida al pensar que murió y cuando se vuelven a encontrar ella aun lo ama pero él no la recuerda y tiene otra novia y entonces la chica tiene que luchar por su amor de nuevo contra la actual novia de este".

"Byakuran pasas demasiado tiempo con las chicas" le dijo Sirius.

Byakuran inmediatamente lo miro con odio "Y tu quien te crees para decirme esto" le dijo enfadado y dejo salir su aura acecina que era percibida por todos los habitantes de la casa que inmediatamente fueron a ver lo que ocurría he intervendrían si Byakuran le hacía algo a Sirius que estaba muy impresionado y aterrado al sentir el aura de Byakuran. Entonces Byakuran noto que había perdido el control y que asusto a Sirius entonces intento calmarse un poco "Disculpa mi comportamiento Sirius hoy no estoy muy bien y no puedo controlar mis emociones correctamente, estoy muy susceptible a los comentarios sobre mi apariencia y mis manías que yo sé que son muchas pero no me gusta que hablen sobre mi" le dijo completamente serio.

Sirius ya se había recuperado y también se disculpó "No Byakuran tu discúlpame tienes razón yo no soy nadie para decir nada sobre ti, apenas si te conozco y no pensé que mi comentario te molestaría abecés yo soy un completo idiota insensible y sobre tus manías y gustos yo no les veo nada de malo es solo que me parece extraño ver un chico como tu haciendo todo eso pero te repito me parece genial que tu disfrutes de eso".

"Sirius ya cállate" le recomendó Rokudo "Es evidente que no sabes hablar con chicos" le dijo Rokudo.

"No te preocupes Rokudo me gusto lo que dijo Sirius, bueno solo hasta la parte en donde él decía que era un idiota insensible lo demás si me pareció fuera de lugar pero lo entiendo él no me conoce lo suficiente, y les repito hoy estoy muy sensible" les dijo Byakuran.

"Llamare a Shoichi para ver si no tardará mucho en venir Byakuran" Dijo Tsuna y entonces llamo y regreso a la sala "El estará en unos minutos aquí para calmarte" le dijo a Byakuran.

"Necesitas otra cosa?" le pregunto preocupado Gokudera a Byakuran.

"Quiero más helado en mi copa especial de helado" le dio su copa para que la llenara.

"Está bien tu espera aquí no tardo" le dijo Gokudera.

Unos minutos después todos dejaron que Byakuran se tranquilizara viendo esta vez su programa de concursos mientras comía el helado que le sirvió Gokudera entones llegaron Shoichi y Spaner.

"Te dejo encargarte de esto Shoichi les daré espacio iré a jugar con los chicos en el sótano y pediremos comida china para cenar" le dijo Spaner y después saludo a Byakuran "Hola Byakuran mejórate" lo animo.

"Yo no estoy enfermo idiota, solo un poco deprimido la información que tengo no es muy agradable y me deprimió eso es todo" le aclaro.

"Byakuran no pienses en la información ahora, mañana que estés más tranquilo podemos hablar de eso, ahora tenemos que levantar tu ánimo, te hablare sobre los planes que tengo en el futuro" le dijo animado Shoichi.

"Está bien te escucho Sho-chan" le dijo más animado solo por estar cerca de Shoichi.

"Quiero ir a un café un día de estos en una cita contigo y pasar un día entero disfrutando de visitar la ciudad y tomar muchas fotos para tener recuerdos de nuestra cita ¿tú qué opinas?.

"Solo iré contigo a un café si prometes dejar que coma el pastel y dulces que yo quiera en nuestra cita" le dijo Byakuran.

"Está bien" entonces le pregunto ¿Lo que investigaste en verdad te deprimió mucho?".

"Si, no me esperaba encontrarme con ese tipo de información pero mañana les diré todo lo que se, hoy no tengo energía para salir al restaurant que habíamos dicho que iríamos esta noche".

"No te preocupes, Spaner pedirá comida china, podemos quedarnos un rato en el sillón viendo la televisión también estoy muy cansado para decirles como fue mi día".

"Me parce bien mañana hablaremos con todos" le dijo Byakuran y se quedaron un rato en el sillón.

-INARY—

Rokudo y Sirius estaban en la habitación de Rokudo buscando un libro que le prestaría a Sirius y hablando un poco.

"Byakuran te asusto" se burló Rokudo de Sirius.

"Si mucho nunca había sentido algo así me sentí como una presa a punto de ser comido, nunca me imaginé que Byakuran pudiera causar tanto terror".

"Y tu que dudabas de su fuerza, él es un mafioso ya te lo había dicho y su fuerza es considerable y es evidente que sea un asesino después de todo es el líder".

"Espero nunca ser su enemigo no estoy seguro de poder derrotarlo".

"Creme Sirius tu no eres nada en contra de Byakuran nunca se te ocurra hacerlo enfadar".

"Yo también soy muy fuerte, soy de los mejores magos".

"Si tu lo dices" le entrego el libro que le quería prestar "Toma es el primer volumen de Sherlock Holmes".

"Gracias lo leeré, ya me voy mañana regresare para el entrenamiento".

"Si ven después del desayuno".


	6. Reuniones

A partir de este capitulo cambio muchos hechos que pasaron en los libros de Harry Potter y adelanto la búsqueda de los Horrocroxers gracias a los poderes de Byakuran.

* * *

Reuniones

Sirius fue a reunirse con Rokudo y Byakuran a casa de Spaner para entrenar con ellos como habían quedado. Llevaba puesto su mejor ropas de ejercicio que consistían en un short corto de rallas y una camisa de tirantes gris igual de rallas entonces se dirigió a casa de Spaner tocó el timbre entonces Spaner lo dejo pasar.

"En donde están Rokudo y Byakuran?" le pregunto Sirius.

"Están tomando un licuado en la cocina, señor Black siéntase como en su casa yo me voy a mi laboratorio y disfrute de su entrenamiento" le dijo Spaner antes de irse al sótano.

"Gracias Spaner, iré a buscarlos" y fue a la cocina en donde los encontró tomando su licuado para antes de entrenar "Ya están listos chicos?" les pregunto muy emocionado.

"Nosotros sí pero tú al parecer no. ¿Qué traes puesto el traje de baño de tu abuela?" le dijo riéndose de el Rokudo.

"Oye eso no es gracioso" se quejó Sirius.

"Hablando enserio porque estas vestido así?" le pregunto Rokudo ya sin reírse.

"Así me vestía para entrenar cuando iba a la escuela" les dijo

"Vamos Sirius te prestare una bermuda y Byakuran te prestara una de sus camisas para ejercicios" le dijo Rokudo dirigiendo a Sirius a las habitaciones.

"No se preocupen chicos a mí no me avergüenza que la gente me vea vestido así".

"Pero a nosotros sí, mejor date prisa y cámbiate" le dijo Rokudo y lo guio a su habitación para que se cambiara.

Diez minutos después todos estaban listos para ejercitarse y los tres estaban a la moda según Byakuran que era el experto del grupo "No se siente mucho mejor estar bien vestido antes de entrenar?" le pregunto Byakuran a Sirius.

"Me siento igual que antes Byakuran".

"De verdad? Bueno no importa empecemos con unas vueltas corramos" dijo Byakuran y después de quince minutos de correr Sirius ya no los estaba siguiendo "Creo que perdimos a Sirius" le dijo a Rokudo que estaba corriendo a su lado.

"Está bien regresemos a buscarlo" dijo Rokudo y fueron a buscar a Sirius que estaba sentado unas cuadras atrás en la banqueta "¿Qué haces descansando aun no acabamos ni el calentamiento" le reclamo.

"Ya no puedo más estoy agotado" le dijo Sirius.

"Está bien descansa aquí nosotros regresaremos en media hora" le dijo Rokudo y continuaron corriendo. Después de correr hicieron ejercicios de abdominales sentadillas etc. Sirius no podía ni ponerse de pie después de tanto ejercicio "Ya no puedo más llevamos tres horas haciendo ejercicio ¿Cuándo acabamos?".

"Solo falta una hora de combates ¿Quieres ser el primero contra mí?" le pregunto Rokudo.

"No ya no puedo ponerme en pie" le dijo.

"Entiendo entonces quédate sentado y observa como peleamos Byakuran y yo" entonces después le hablo a Byakuran en Italiano "Él no sabe mucho sobre las llamas así que solo pelearemos con los puños y sin llamas".

"Entiendo yo también te iba a pedir que no usemos las llamas enfrente de estos magos quiero que las llamas solo las usemos en situaciones especiales será nuestra arma secreta en contra de los tipos a lo que buscamos" le contesto Byakuran igual en Italiano y después pelearon durante toda la hora siguiente lo cual impresiono mucho a Sirius ya que pensaba que Byakuran no sabía nada de peleas y que Rokudo solo sabía hacer ilusiones pero ambos lo impresionaron mucho.

-INARY-

Sirius se fue a su casa a descansar ya que quedo muy adolorido del ejercicio que hizo con Rokudo y con Byakuran, entonces los chicos aprovecharon para hablar de la investigación que Byakuran había hecho sobre la forma de matar a Voldemort y las cosas que deben de saber del mundo mágico.

"Todos tomemos asiento chicos" les dijo Tsuna a todos en el comedor que usarían como sala de conferencias por el momento, Tsuna estaba de un lado de la mesa rectangular y Byakuran estaba del otro.

"Empezare a hablarles sobre lo que pude investigar ayer" les dijo Byakuran "Lo que sé es que el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra es ese tal Voldemort y se suponía que estaba muerto pero hace unos meces regreso a la vida gracias a un ritual muy obscuro en el cual un chico murió y Harry resulto lastimado, pero no entrare en detalles solo sé que las heridas de Harry no fueron tan graves".

"Espera Byakuran antes de que continúes ¿dime que tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?" le pregunto Shoichi preocupado por Harry.

"Voldemort mato a sus padres y cuando apunto con su barita a Harry le lanzo un hechizo para matarlo de alguna forma el hechizo que le lanzo reboto en Harry y regreso a Voldemort y termino muerto entonces Harry sobrevivió con solo una pequeña herida en la frente" le explico.

"Eso explica porque tiene una cicatriz tan extraña, pero continua con la información para matar a Voldemort" le pidió Tsuna a Byakuran.

"El punto es que Voldemort murió ese día pero hace poco regreso a la vida gracias a uno de sus seguidores que con la sangre de Harry completaron el ritual para revivirlo".

"Hasta ahí lo hemos entendido todo Byakuran ¿pero porque la sangre de Harry?" le pregunto Gokudera.

"No lo sé, supongo que es porque él siempre ha frustrado todos sus intentos anteriores pero yo no sé nada sobre la magia" les aclaro.

"Entendemos continua" le pidió Tsuna.

"La forma de matar a Voldemort es bastante laboriosa, verán el dividió su alma en distintas partes y las encerró en varios objetos, esos objetos se llaman Horrocruxes pero no puedes destruirlo tan fácilmente se necesita un arma poderosa y no sé en dónde encontrarla".

"Y si solo encontraste esa información porque llegaste ayer muy sensible? hasta asustaste a Sirius" le recordó Rokudo.

"Ya sabes como me pongo con las historias románticas que terminan mal y ese tipo de cosas".

"Y la muerte de los padres de Harry y el regreso de su asesino que tiene de romántico?" le pregunto muy confundido Shoichi.

"Porque hubo un romance en toda esa historia, les contare, La madre de Harry tenía un amigo de la infancia ambos fueron a la escuela de magos y eran muy unidos entonces los separaron por casas ella en Grifindor y el en Slitering, ella se enamoró de un muchacho en su casa que obviamente seria el padre de Harry pero su amigo aún estaba enamorado de ella y el decidió alejarse de ella para que sea feliz pero entonces él se enteró que Voldemort quería matar a su amiga de la infancia y se infiltro con sus seguidores para protegerla él le ayudaría a Dombledor actuando como un espía doble a cambio que él le ayudara a mantener con vida a la mama de Harry pero las cosas no resultaron bien y uno de los amigos de la familia de Harry revelo la ubicación a Voldemort y el mando a matarlos y cuando llego el amigo de la mama de Harry ya era demasiado tarde entonces cuando ella murió el lloro cuando vio su cadáver. Es por eso que llegue muy sentimental ayer".

"Y quien es la persona de la que hablas él podría ayudarnos?" le dijo Tsuna.

"Es el tipo de la nariz grande que le dio la información a Rokudo el otro día, el me parce un verdadero hombre, cuando fue a la tumba de la madre de Harry le prometió que siempre cuidaría de su hijo, estoy seguro que ayudara" les dijo Byakuran

"Entiendo porque estabas ayer tan sentimental, ahora que me contaste la historia de la madre de Harry y del tipo de la nariz grande me siento igualmente sensible por todo esto" le dijo Ryohei.

"La historia de la mama de Harry es muy perturbadora pero eso es un tema aparte que luego discutiremos" les dijo muy seria mente Hibari "Lo realmente importante es saber cómo matar al mago".

"Ya les dije que su alma está metida en objetos que se llaman horocloxers pero no sé muy bien lo que son ¿Spaner tú tienes alguna idea de lo que son exactamente?" le pregunto Byakuran directamente a Spaner.

"Lo siento pero yo tampoco sé lo que es y si le pregunto a mis padres seguro que sospecharan algo y volverían de inmediato a casa para hacerme más preguntas lo mejor es no preguntarles a ellos".

"Entiendo ¿Entonces qué hacemos?" preguntó Byakuran.

"Yo creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Sirius el aun si no lo parece es un mago adulto ¿No?" sugirió Rokudo.

"Y crees que se deba confiar en él?" le pregunto Gokudera cauteloso.

"Yo confió en el" afirmo Rokudo "¿eso es suficiente no lo creen?".

"Es suficiente para mi" afirmo Tsuna "puedes ir a su casa y preguntarle?".

"Porque no vamos todos a hacerlo?" dijo Rokudo.

"Él es tu amigo y no quiero que se sienta incomodo con todos nosotros en especial con Hibari él puede intimidarlo simplemente con la mirada" le explico Tsuna.

"Entiendo, iré a preguntarle seguro que el sabrá algo".

"Y eso solo nos deja con el problema del arma ¿En dónde podríamos encontrarla? Pregunto Yamamoto.

"También debería preguntarle a Sirius?" preguntó Rokudo.

"Eso no es necesario yo sé quién nos puede vender un arma poderosa" afirmo Spaner y todos pusieron atención a lo que decía "Los Goblin son muy buenos haciendo armas y si tenemos el suficiente dinero podemos comprar una".

"Genial, entonces en donde se encuentran los Goblin?" pegunto Ryohei.

"Están en el banco del mundo mágico, podemos ir el sábado después de ir por Harry".

"Yo digo que vallamos al banco cuando Harry regrese a la escuela él no debe de estar involucrado en nuestros planes" les dijo Tsuna.

"Byakuran no investigaste cuales son los objetos que tenemos que encontrar?" le pregunto Shoichi de nuevo centrándose en el problema principal.

"Claro que investigue los objetos que tenemos que encontrar les are una lista después y también se en dónde buscarlos pero algunos sitios en donde están yo no sé cómo llegar, necesitamos ayuda".

"Preguntémosle a Sirius también sobre los lugares" le dijo Rokudo.

"Acabemos la reunión por hoy ya que hemos aclarado todos los puntos importantes solo esperemos a que Byakuran nos de la lista más tarde" dijo Tsuna.

"Estoy de acuerdo, mañana les daré la lista pero lo principal es comprar el arma" les recordó Byakuran.

"Iremos cuando Harry regrese a su escuela" les confirmo Tsuna.

-INARY-

Roudo fue esa misma tarde a hablar con Sirius y preguntarle lo que sabía de los Horrocruxes así que estaban en la sala de su casa "¿Por qué vienes a verme Rokudo?" le pregunto Sirius.

(No puedo decirle de los poderes especiales de Byakuran) pensó el "Solo tenía curiosidad sobre una palabra que encontré en un libro que estaba leyendo hoy en casa de Spaner pero como no tenía mucha información no sé a qué se refería y pensé en venir a preguntarte" le explico.

"Claro yo puedo ayudarte, cual es la palabra que no entiendes?".

"Que son los Horrocruxes?" Pregunto seriamente Rokudo.

Inmediatamente después de oír la palabra Sirius se puso muy serio "Eso es algo muy obscuro no deberías hablar sobre eso" le dijo Sirius.

"De verdad quiero saberlo ¿puedes decirme?".

"(Estoy seguro que Rokudo solo tiene curiosidad) está bien te lo diré, Un horrocrux es un objeto en donde se guarda una parte del alma de un mago, es magia muy obscura".

"Y como divides tu alma?".

"La forma más efectiva de hacerlo es matar a una persona" Entonces Sirius se preocupó porque Rokudo le estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre un tema tan delicado "¿De verdad solo tienes curiosidad?" le pregunto preocupado.

Rokudo vio su preocupación decidió contarle parte de la verdad a Sirius no quería preocuparlo por nada tan importante "La verdad estuvimos investigando y descubrimos que la razón porque Voldemort regreso de la muerte es porque había creado Horrocruxes y para matarlo antes tenemos que destruir todos los Horrocruxes y como no sabíamos nada sobre el tema me mandaron a preguntarte".

"(Si lo que dice Rokudo es verdad tengo que compartir esta información con Dombledor) Rokudo esta información es muy importante puedo hablar sobre ello con los miembros de la orden?".

"(Estoy seguro que se refiere al anciano, pero él nos puede ayudar a encontrar los lugares de los que habla Byakuran) Está bien puedes hablar sobre eso con los demás nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en compartir esta información con ustedes".

"De verdad?" le pregunto y Rokudo asintió "Gracias".

"No hay ningún problema después de todo eres nuestro amigo" entonces cambio de tema para aligerar el ambiente "Mañana Byakuran y yo pensamos en practicar un poco de capoeira ¿Crees estar bien para entrenar con nosotros mañana?".

"Ya estoy bien no te preocupes pero ¿Qué es capoeira?".

"Es un arte marcial, que combina la danza música y acrobacias, me preocupa la parte de la danza ya que yo soy pésimo en danza pero Byakuran dice que mejorara mi agilidad así que tengo que intentarlo, será la primera vez que practique. Byakuran ha practicado esta arte marcial por años él se ofreció a enseñarme algunas cosas".

"Claro que iré, cuando yo era más joven era bueno en danza y todas las chicas peleaban por bailar conmigo" le dijo Sirius.

"De verdad? Me cuesta trabajo imaginar que las chicas se peleen por ti" dijo Rokudo burlándose de él y siguieron hablando por un rato más.

-INARY-

Había llegado el día en que Shoichi y Spaner irían por Harry y sus amigos a Hogwarts, entonces de nuevo fueron a tomar el tren y cuando llegaron a la escuela el nuevo director de la escuela que de nuevo era Dombledor y el personalmente fue a recibirlos "Hola jóvenes disfrutaron el viaje en tren?".

"Claro un poco largo pero bastante cómodo" le contesto Spaner.

"Si, ¿Es usted de nuevo el director de la escuela?" le pregunto Shoichi para confirmarlo.

"Si al parecer la profesora Humbridge no hizo un buen trabajo y la retiraron del puesto entonces el ministro se disculpó conmigo y acepte regresar a ser el director de la escuela porque los niños me necesitaban (La intervención de estos Muggles ayudo en algo pero de todas formas tengo que deshacerme de ellos)" les dijo Dombledor.

"Me alegra escuchar eso director "Le dijo amablemente Shoichi pero en realidad solo estaba siendo amable no lo creía en verdad.

"Síganme, los chicos están acabando sus clases en estos momentos, ¿Porque tanta prisa en llevárselo? Hubiera sido mejor si los llevaban el sábado y no el viernes por la tarde".

"Queremos pasar tiempo con los chicos y el sábado tengo planes de salir muy temprano a visitar la ciudad con los chicos" le conto Shoichi.

"Sobre eso me temo que tengo una condición para que se lleven a los chicos" le dijo Dombledor seriamente.

"Cuál?" pregunto confundido.

"Como saben yo convencí a los padres de Ron y de Hermion que los dejaran salir pero ellos están enterados del regreso de Voldemort y no dejarían salir a sus hijos de la escuela a menos de que estén seguros y yo les prometí que los cuidaría y la mejor forma de cuidarlos es evitando que salgan a la calle" les explico.

"No lo entiendo muy bien entonces como los sacare de la escuela si no salen a la calle?" pregunto confundido Shoichi.

"Ya que ustedes solo quieren pasar tiempo con los chicos yo pensaba que se quedaran en casa de Sirius ya que su casa está oculta mágicamente es un lugar muy seguro".

"Pero nosotros queremos que Harry se quede en mi casa" le dijo Spaner.

"Pero la casa de Sirius es más segura y además estarán varios de la orden cuidando a los chicos y ese tema me temo que no está discusión es mejor que lo acepten o no podrán llevarse a los chicos de Hogwarts, es por su seguridad" afirmó Dumbledore seriamente.

"Lo acepto pero Harry y sus amigos deben de pasar el día en casa de Spaner con nosotros y por la noche se quedaran con ustedes en la casa de Sirius".

"Pero en el camino los pueden atacar eso no sería seguro".

"No se preocupe Sirius y yo somos vecino vivimos en la misma calle y estoy seguro que no les pasara nada si salen por unos minutos a la calle" le dijo Spaner.

"(Es mejor no discutir sobre eso ya gane al decirles que no podrán salir y seguro se aburrirán de estar encerrados y ya no querrán salir de Hogwarts el fin de semana nuca mas) Claro no hay ningún problema con que vallan a tu casa". Le dijo a Spaner entonces los guio al patio y les pidió que esperaran a los chicos afuera para que no distrajeran demasiado a los alumnos.

-INARY-

Harry y sus amigos no tardaron mucho en salir y venían acompañados de la hermana menor de Ron pero no de los gemelos y Spaner no pudo evitar preguntar "¿En dónde están Fred y George?" le pregunto a Ron.

"Ellos se fueron cuando quemaron las plumas de la profesora Humbridge y fueron expulsados aun si ayudaron a descubrir el mal trato que le daba la profesora a los alumnos de la escuela" les explico Ron.

"Eso es muy malo, y en donde están ahora?" preguntó Shoichi preocupado.

"No lo sabemos ellos no contestan sus celulares".

"Luego los buscaremos no se preocupen, pero todos están listos ya?" les pregunto Shoichi.

"Si, en que nos iremos?" preguntó Hermion.

"Iremos en tren" le dijo Shoichi.

Entonces Dombledor lo interrumpió "Se equivocan chicos yo tengo un traslador que nos llevara a todos a casa de Sirius en donde los chicos se quedaran" les dijo el director.

"Bien" Dijo Spaner y después se fijó en Ron y le dijo "Por cierto Ron no pude evitar notar que aún no nos has presentado a tu hermanita" le dijo Sonriendo.

"Es cierto lo olvidaba esta es mi hermana menor Ginevra" se las presento Ron.

"Es un gusto conocerte Ginevra yo soy Spaner".

"También para mí es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Shoichi".

"El gusto es mío pero preferiría que me digan Ginny" les dijo a los dos.

"Claro Ginny no hay problema" le contesto Shoichi.

"De acuerdo lo recordare" le contesto Spaner.

"Como todo el mundo sabe tienen que tocar el traslador y yo diré la palabra clave" les indico Dumbledore y Todos tocaron el traslador "No lo suelten en ningún momento, limonada" dijo la palabra clave y transporto a todos a la calle en donde estaba la casa de Sirius

Los magos como ya estaban más acostumbrados a usar los trasladores no les fue tan mal en la caída pero Shoichi no se esperaba que su viaje fuera tan movido así que termino cayendo repentinamente al suelo cuando llegaron al destino deseado y se golpeó un poco el rostro y sus gafas se rompieron "Debieron advertirme HAUU" se quejó pero pudo pararse el solo sin ayuda.

"Estas bien?" le pregunto preocupado Harry.

"No te preocupes el golpe no fue tan malo" lo tranquilizo.

"(Se lo merece por entrometido) Espero que estés bien jovencito" le dijo en tono preocupado Dumbledore.

"Si estoy bien no se preocupen".

"En donde es la casa de Sirius Profesor?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Es cierto tomen, memorícenlo" les entrego un pedazo de papel a cada uno de los magos y ya pudieron ver la casa de Sirius "Entremos" les indico a los magos y también dejo entrar a Shoichi y a Spaner.

Sirius ya los estaba esperando y fue rápidamente a abrazar a Harry "Harry que bueno verte aremos muchas cosas este fin de semana" le dijo feliz Sirius a Harry.

"Dejen sus cosas rápido y vamos a la casa de Spaner" les dijo Shoichi a todos.

"En donde dejamos nuestro equipaje?" pregunto Ron a Sirius.

"En el segundo piso tomen cualquier habitación que quieran dense prisa y nos vamos" les dijo y todos corrieron a las habitaciones para dejar el equipaje entonces solo los adultos se quedaron en la sala y Dumbledore empezó a darles sus reglas.

"Escuchen bien, hay ciertas reglas que tienen que seguir para que los chicos se queden aquí" les dijo Dumbledor mirándolos seriamente como si estuviera regañando a unos niños malcriado o eso pensaba él.

"Reglas? A que te refieres Dumbledore?" le pregunto Sirius.

"Ya había hablado de esto con los chicos pero también te lo diré a ti. Para asegurar la seguridad de Harry y los demás, los padres de Ron y los de Hermion hemos decido que ellos tienen prohibido salir a la calle solo pueden estar en casa de Spaner y en tu casa Sirius" ordeno Dumbledore.

"Pero Shoichi ya había echo planes para pasar el fin de semana para conocer la ciudad y además yo cuidaría de Harry y de los demás" le aseguro Sirius.

"Tu sabes que es por la seguridad de los chicos y además Shoichi está de acuerdo con dejarlos todo el tiempo dentro de la casa ¿Cierto?" le pregunto a Shoichi.

"No estoy de acuerdo pero acepto la decisión de los padres de Hermion y Ron al no querer exponer a los chicos a un peligro, pero mis padres me dieron la responsabilidad total de Harry y yo permitiré que el salga a donde él quiera pero en compañía de uno de mis amigos".

"Pero habías dicho que no saldrían" se quejó Dumbledore.

"No se preocupe director aun si puede salir yo dudo que quiera hacerlo si tiene que dejar a sus amigos en casa así que todos nos quedaremos en casa de Spaner olvidare mis planes y are nuevos para pasar el fin de semana".

Los chicos llegaron y los adultos dejaron de hablar entonces Harry les anuncio que ya estaban listos "Ya estamos listos en ¿dónde vives Spaner?".

"Muy cerca de aquí llegaremos caminando".

"Esperen antes que vallamos, los padres de Hermion y los señores Wesley también quieren hablar con todos ustedes sobre la mafia".

"Claro lo entiendo ellos también pueden venir ¿tardaran mucho?" les dijo Spaner".

"Ya están aquí" dijo Dumbledore e inmediatamente después llegaron cuatro personas que obviamente eran los padres de Hermion y de Ron.

"Bien si estamos todos entonces vamos a mi casa" dijo y después se presentó "Mi nombre es Spaner y él es mi amigo Shoichi, gusto en conocerlos señores".

"El gusto es nuestro" les dijeron los señores y entonces fueron a casa de Spaner.

-INARY-

Todos llegaron a casa de Spaner e inmediatamente los señores Wesley les pidieron que les explicaran sobre la mafia "Escuchen jóvenes a nosotros nos preocupa mucho que nuestros hijos sean sus amigos así que exijo que me den una explicación" les dijo la señora Wesley.

"Claro tengamos una reunión todos en el comedor de la casa pacen" les dijo Tsuna y les mostro el camino al comedor y todos los magos estaban entrando junto con sus padres entonces Dumbledore también iba a entrar pero inmediatamente Tsuna le detuvo el paso "Usted no puede entrar señor".

"Pero porque?" pregunto indignado y obviamente molesto.

"Usted no es nuestro amigo y tampoco es el padre de nuestros amigos no tiene nada que hacer en nuestra reunión, le pido que espere afuera" le dijo amablemente Tsuna.

"Pero yo soy el director de estos chicos" le dijo molesto Dumbledore.

"Lo entiendo pero esto es un tema personal no de la escuela así que espere afuera" dijo más seriamente Tsuna ya no espero a que contestara y le serró la puerta para que no entrara.

Todos los magos que estaban dentro y los adultos se impresionaron mucho de la forma en que Tsuna trato al director de la escuela así que inmediatamente la señora Wesley pensó muy mal de Tsuna (Ese niño no tiene respeto a un gran mago como Dumbledore él tenía todo el derecho de entrar aquí porque siempre se ha preocupado por nuestros hijos) pero no dijo nada".

"Bien empecemos la reunión" dijo Tsuna pero Harry lo interrumpió antes de que continuara.

"En donde esta Lambo?" pregunto impaciente.

"El está ayudando a Byakuran a comprar la cena de esta noche ellos fueron al restaurant. Bien continuemos, como todos saben nosotros pertenecemos a la mafia y lamentamos mucho no avécelos mencionado antes pero se supongo que al igual que su mundo mágico el mundo de la mafia tiene que permanecer sino oculto como el suyo pero si un poco en secreto debido a ciertas reglas que tenemos que cumplir y en las cuales ustedes no tienen que estar enterados de ellas ¿entienden?".

"Un poco pero ahora si nos dirás todo sobre la mafia?" preguntó Hermion.

"Claro lo que quieran saber sobre nuestra familia".

"Ustedes dicen que son mafiosos que tipo de crímenes han cometido?" les pregunto el papa de Hermion.

"Nosotros solo hemos amenazado y lastimado a algunas personas, pero miembros de otras familias los cuales son conscientes del riesgo que hay en la mafia" les aclaro Tsuna.

"Eso no me tranquiliza nada joven, no me gusta que mi hija esté relacionada con personas que lastimen a otras aun si ustedes aseguran que a los que lastiman saben el riesgo que corren" le dijo la mama de Hermion.

"Lo entendemos y también respetaremos su decisión como padres" les dijo Tsuna.

"Con solo saber que ustedes son mafiosos mi decisión inmediata es no permitir que mis hijos sean amigos de unos delincuentes como ustedes, imagínense que ejemplo les pueden dar" le dijo la señora Wesley a Tsuna.

"Pero" intento defenderse Tsuna pero no se le ocurría algo bueno para convencer a la madre de Ron.

Entonces Shoichi intervino en la conversación "Escuchen antes lo que hacemos antes de que lleguen a su decisión final".

"Bien los escuchamos" dijo el señor Wesley.

"Sé que nuestras familias se han dedicado a amenazar y a lastimar a ciertas personas y también sé que no soy nadie para juzgarlos pero les aseguro que esas personas eran asesinos y ladrones, pero nuestras familias no solamente se han dedicado a eso también hemos hecho cosas buenas como invertir en avances tecnológicos en la medicina y en algunos otros campos, enfocados en mejorar la vida de las persona y nosotros estamos intentando cambiar el lado obscuro de la mafia haciendo que nuestra generación este más preparada es por eso que todos nosotros hemos estudiado una carrera en la universidad y todos estamos titulados, nosotros creemos que si nos preparamos podremos cambiar a la mafia empezando con nuestra familia y algún dia a todas las demás familias esos son los ideales de Tsuna y de Byakuran" les afirmo Shoichi.

"Dices que están todos ustedes estudiaron la universidad, ¿Qué carreras estudiaron?" les pregunto seriamente el papa de Hermion.

"Bueno yo estudie la carrera de Informática Soy ingeniero me gradué como Físico matemático y obtuve especialidad en programación pero en unos meces pienso obtener mi máster en seguridad informática" les dijo Shoichi.

"Yo tengo una licenciatura en filosofía" dijo simplemente Gokudera.

"Yo soy licenciado en educación física y deportes y también juego béisbol profesionalmente" les dijo Sonriendo Yamamoto.

"Yo también estudie esa carrera pero yo soy boxeador profesional" les dijo Riohey.

"Yo estudie la carrera de Ingeniería aérea" les dijo Spaner.

"Yo estudie Psicología" les dijo Tsuna.

Solo ellos eran los que estaban en la reunión los demás no estaban haciendo otras cosas "Y los demás también estudiaron una carrera universitaria" les aseguro Shoichi.

"Mi hija dice que tu estudiaste en los estados unidos ¿En qué escuela fue?" le pregunto la mama de Hermion a Shoichi.

"En Princeton también Byakuran-san estudio ahí" contesto simplemente Shoichi pero esa información impresiono mucho a Hermion que savia que era la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos.

"Y conque calificaciones te graduaste? Pregunto impresionada la mama de Hermion.

"Con un diez perfecto rompí el record en mi graduación y gane un trofeo" les dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo Shoichi "Aun si en la primer semana me sacaron de la clase de economía doméstica me dieron la oportunidad de cambiar de optativa y la cambie por Francés e Italiano" les conto.

"Muy impresionante" le dijo el papa de Hermion entonces volteo a ver a Spaner "Mi hija también me hablo sobre ti Spaner me dijo que tú le hiciste ese celular que puede usar en la escuela ¿Tu en que universidad estudiaste?".

"En la universidad de Cambridge, lamento informarles que no me gradué con el mejor promedio de la escuela solo alcance el segundo lugar, lo que paso es que en ese tiempo estaba más concentrado en hacer mis simuladores y no me concentre en las demás materias".

"Ya veo entonces todos ustedes en verdad estudiaron y por lo que dice tu amigo ustedes intentan cambiar el mundo haciendo cosas buenas, viéndolo de esa forma yo doy mi apoyo para que ustedes sean amigos de mi hija" dijo el papa de Hermion.

"Supongo que la explicación que diste tu jovencito me convenció también y permito que mis hijos sean sus amigos" le dijo la señora Wesley a Shoichi que se impresión por su educación y las cosas positivas que decía sobre la mafia.

"Gracias, ahora que les parece si esperamos a que lleguen los demás para cenar?".

"Está bien" dijeron todos y esperaron a que llegara la cena.

-INARY—

Al día siguiente los padres de Ron y Hermion ya se habían ido cada quien a sus casas pero ya habían avisado a Dumbledore de su decisión de permitir que sus hijos sean amigos de los mafiosos entonces Dumbledore planeo una estrategia para separar a los jóvenes magos de los mafiosos de una vez por todas él ya estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con unos jóvenes muggles que se entrometían cada vez que intentaba manipular a Harry y a sus amigos.

"(Hoy será el día en que Harry estará de nuevo bajo mi control)" estaba pensando Dumbledor entonces se fue a hacer los preparativos para su plan. Mientras tanto en la casa de Sirius Harry y los chicos se dirigían a casa de Spaner para pasar la tarde ahí pero un miembro de la orden del Fenix los acompañaría en todo momento y hoy era el día en que le tocaría acompañarlos a Alastor Moody.

"Vamos de una vez" les ordeno Alastor a los chicos.

"Pero porque tiene que acompañarnos usted?" le pregunto Ron.

"Eso es porque yo los cuidare" les contesto.

"Pero será aburrido con usted ahí presente" se quejó Ron.

"Eso no importa dense prisa yo iré por delante, síganme" entonces ya nadie discutió más y fueron todos a casa de Spaner. Llegaron y entonces Spaner los dejo pasar.

"Adelante chicos todos ya acabamos de desayunar" les informo.

Alastor conocía a la mama de Spaner y a Spaner lo conocía desde hace años así que le sorprendió mucho cuando Dumbledor le dijo que el hijo de su amiga era un mafioso "Así que era cierto lo que dijo Dumbledor de ti niño" le reclamo Alastor.

"¿Y qué es lo que dijo de mí?" le pregunto Spaner y todos los presentes estaban poniendo mucha atención a la conversación ya que no sabían que ellos dos se conocían.

"Que eres un mafioso al igual que todos los demás niños, que estabas tomando malas decisiones en tu vida. Él te ofreció enseñarte a usar tu magia y lo despreciaste además no le tienes ningún respeto a pesar de que tu perteneces a la misma comunidad mágica que nosotros tu debes saber que Dumbledor es el mago más poderoso de nuestro mundo, estoy seguro que tu madre se decepcionaría mucho de que su hijo trate así a un gran mago como lo es Dumbledore" lo regaño.

"En verdad te dijo muchas cosas, es cierto soy un mafioso y no me avergüenza decirlo y aun si piensas que yo estoy tomando malas decisiones en mi vida yo prefiero ser un mafioso feliz que puede vivir en cualquier país que quiera a un mal mago que vive encerado en su pequeño mundo y frustrado por no hacer lo que quiere, la magia no se me da bien. Y sobre lo que dices de que Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso de la comunidad mágica talvez tengas razón y él sea el más poderoso pero yo te puedo decir que para nada es la persona más poderosa que existe en el mundo yo te aseguro que hay cientos de personas más poderosas que él y no creo que deba respetarlo sin que antes el me demuestre que existe una razón para hacerlo" le dijo y en un tono más serio le dijo "Y te pido que por favor nunca más digas que mis padres se decepcionarían por mis acciones o tendré que pedirte que salgas de mi casa, yo no aceptare que me hables de esa forma aun si yo te aprecio mucho Alastor, creo que Dumbledore te ha llenado la cabeza de ideas sin sentido y nubla tu juicio para ver más allá de solo el pequeño mundo mágico".

Todo lo que le dijo Spaner lo impresiono mucho pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea "Muy bien Spaner te has vuelto un hombre que toma sus propias decisiones o eso es lo que dices tú pero dime ¿tus padres saben que eres mafioso?" le pregunto desafiante Alastor.

Eso puso muy nervioso a Spaner pero se recompuso rápidamente porque Tsuna se acercó a apoyarlo "Spaner tranquilo sé que no se lo has dicho a tus padres pero si quieres yo te acompaño a hablar con ellos ya que yo soy el jefe de la familia y recuerda tú eres unos de nuestros miembros más importantes".

"No te preocupes yo se los diré pronto, no es necesario que tú me acompañes yo puedo hacerlo solo" le aseguro pero en verdad no estaba tan seguro de poder hacerlo el solo.

"Estas seguro?" le pregunto Tsuna y Spaner solo le asintió "Bien, pero si necesitas apoyo todos podemos ir" le dijo seriamente y después le sonrió y dijo "Y si te castigan me puedes dejar tu mosca?" le bromeo Tsuna para aligerar la tensión del momento.

"Jajaja claro que no ese es mi transporte de escape de emergencia y es uno de mis tesoros más preciados" le dijo Spaner de buen humor y ya no tan tenso.

"Entonces exijo que les digas a tus padres o les diré yo" amenazo Alastor "manda una lechuza ahora mismo" le dijo.

Byakuran se acercó a Spaner y le dijo "Quieres que lo mate?" le pregunto seriamente.

"Claro que no" le dijo alarmado Spaner a Byakuran y entonces fijo su atención de nuevo a Alastor "Les are una llamada ahora mismo esto no es un tema que deba esperar más para hablar con mis padres" entonces saco su celular empezó a marcar y lo puso en altavoz para que todos pudieran oír y en especial Alastor oyera.

Llamada

"Hola Spaner, para que llamas?" pregunto su madre.

"Quiero hablar de algo importante contigo y con papa.

"Tu padre está jugando póker en el casino" le informo su madre.

"En verdad es importante podrías hablarle?".

"Si espera lo pondré en modo conferencia" después de un minuto contactaron con su padre "Amor Spaner quiere hablar con nosotros" le informo.

"Pero voy ganando ¿no puede esperar hijo?" le pregunto su papa.

"No lo siento, en verdad es importante" le dijo Spaner.

"Está bien esperen un minuto saldré del lugar" paso tiempo y después hablo de nuevo "Ya estoy afuera, habla de lo que tienes que decirnos".

"Ustedes saben que yo estoy trabajando haya en Japón y que estoy haciendo lo que más me gusta pero lo que no saben es para quien trabajo" les dijo seriamente Spaner.

"Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón no sabemos para quien trabajas ¿eso es lo que quieres decirnos?" pregunto su madre.

"Si, verán desde hace años he conocido a una familia mafiosa y este año el nuevo líder de la familia subió a su cargo y me contrato para ser parte de su grupo de ingenieros pertenecientes a la familia Vongola".

"Spaner eso te hace un criminal al tener relaciones con la mafia" le dijo alarmada su madre.

"Lo sé pero te aseguro que la familia con la que trabajo no hacen las cosas que te imaginas" le aclaro Spaner.

"Los mafiosos extorsionan y roban dinero a las personas trabajadoras" le dijo su madre.

"Te aseguro que la familia Vongola nunca a extorsionado o robado a personas inocentes y trabajadoras ellos solo le roban a personas malvadas y de otras familias" le aseguro Spaner.

"Pero hijo ellos siguen siendo mafiosos" le dijo de nuevo su madre.

Entonces el papa de Spaner intervino en la conversación "Querida yo conozco a algunos miembros de la familia Vongola, también son amigos míos y te puedo asegurar que Xanxus tiene su carácter pero él nunca lastimaría a una persona inocente solo a los que lo merecen, él es uno de los miembros más fuertes de la mafia y te aseguro que es una buena persona" les dijo el padre de Spaner.

"Xanxus es uno de tus pocos amigos amor y yo misma he cenado con el ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él era un mafioso?" le pregunto su esposa.

"Yo quería que primero lo conocieras y descubrieras que es una buena persona y después te diría que él es un mafioso, pero estamos desviándonos del tema luego hablaremos sobre mis amigos tu y yo por el momento concentrémonos en el tema principal, Spaner estas consiente que pertenecer a la mafia te pone en constante peligro" le dijo su padre.

"Si lo sé pero les aseguro que yo no estoy en el campo de batalla yo solo ayudo en la ingeniería y además el líder es muy fuerte y siempre se ha preocupado de protegerme" les aclaro.

"Spaner eso me preocupa mucho ¿Qué medidas usas para protegerte?" le pregunto su madre preocupada.

"Siempre traigo un traslador conmigo en todo momento y tengo a King mosca siguiéndome a todas horas por el cielo y lo puedo controlar por medio de mi voz".

"Eso me tranquiliza un poco, y si aún no estoy completamente de acuerdo con esto de la mafia yo también conozco a Xanxus y reconozco que no es una mala persona y si personas así forman parte de la mafia puede ser que la mafia no sea tan mala después de todo, apoyo tu decisión de trabajar con los Vongola" le dijo su madre.

"Yo también me parece bien pero asegúrate de no meterte en demasiados problemas Spaner" le dijo su padre.

"Les agradezco que me den su apoyo y descuiden tendré mucho cuidado, bueno eso es lo único que tenía que decirles, los quiero adiós" y colgó.

Fin de la llamada

"Eso salió muy bien, quien diría que mi padre es amigo de Xanxus y que opinara tan bien de el sabiendo que él es muy violento" comento Spaner.

"Xanxus es muy amable con las personas que no tienen nada que ver con la mafia en especial con las mujeres solo con los miembros de la mafia es violento" le dijo Tsuna.

"Ya veo" dijo Spaner y después hablo con Alastor "Lo vez mis padres apoyan mis decisiones te pido que por favor agás lo mismo" le pido Spaner.

"No puedo hacer eso Spaner yo aún creo en lo que digo y Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso del mundo" afirmo.

"Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión entonces continuaremos con las cosas que venimos a hacer" entonces volteo a ver a los magos y les dijo "En el sótano están los juegos bajemos y juguemos un rato" sugirió Spaner.

"Yo preferiría ir con Lambo" dijo Harry "¿En dónde está el?".

"Esta con Shoichi en el patio trasero de la casa" le informo.

"Gracias iré a verlo" le dijo Harry entonces fue inmediatamente tal patio de atrás y Alastor lo siguió ya que a Harry lo vigilaría constantemente porque se lo había pedido Dumbledore

"Entonces los demás síganme" les dijo Spaner y fueron todos al sótano a reunirse con los demás.

-INARY-

Harry estaba con Lambo y Shoichi en el patio trasero y le estaba ayudando a armar un asador ya que Shoichi planeo tener un almuerzo en el patio debido a que no podían salir de la casa.

"No encuentro las instrucciones en ingles Shoichi" le dijo Lambo buscando en el manual para armar el asador".

"Es cierto solo están en chino y en alemán" le dijo Harry.

"Pásame las que están en alemán yo puedo leerlas" le dijo Shoichi.

"Toma" le entrego las instrucciones "Porque estamos armando esto?" le pregunto Harry a Lambo.

"Shoichi armara el asador para tener un almuerzo en el patio y Spaner prometió cocinar para todos" le explico Lambo.

"A mí me gustaría haber podido salir con ustedes y conocer la ciudad" le dijo Harry.

"Ese era el plan pero tu director le prohibió salir con ustedes a cualquier lado que no sea la casa de Sirius y la de Spaner".

"Chicos dejen de hablar y ayúdenme a armar esto yo no puedo solo pesan mucho las partes" les dijo Shoichi.

"Gomen nasai Shoichi" le dijo Lambo apenado por haber olvidado que salió a ayudar a armar el asador.

"Yo te ayudare" le dijo Harry entonces los chicos estaban ayudando a armar el asador y Alastro solo se quedó mirando lo que hacían.

-INARY-

Hermion estaba hablando con Spaner de sus padres "Me alegra que todo saliera bien al decirle a tus padres que trabajas para la mafia".

"Gracias a mí también me alegra, por cierto me agradaron tus padres ellos son muy amables y se preocupan por ti".

"A mis padres les agradaste también yo les hable muchos a ellos sobre ti ya que les dije que inventaste una tecnología que funcionaba en la escuela eso los impresiono mucho".

"No es para tanto Hermion te aseguro que hago otras cosas más impresionantes, luego te las mostrare".

"Eso estaría bien".

"¿Quieres jugar con nosotros a los videojuegos?" la invito a jugar.

"No soy muy buena en eso".

"No te preocupes no puedes ser peor que Riohey o Lambo" le dijo Spaner.

"Está bien jugare con ustedes" y fueron a Jugar.

-INARY-

Dumbledor estaba con Severus en su oficina "Mañana are mi jugada maestra".

"(Si le informo a Rokudo sobre lo que planea Dumbledor sería demasiado obvio y me descubriría esta vez no puedo ayudarlos seguro que lo hace para averiguar si yo les ayude la última vez no caeré en la trampa no soy tan tonto) Y qué piensa hacer director?".

"Eso te lo diré a su debido momento, pero necesito que estés disponible para cuando te necesite, así que mañana no hagas otros planes y solo espera mi llamado en tu oficina me contactare contigo por medio de la chimenea".

"Entiendo director, ¿necesita alguna otra cosa?".

"Por el momento no vete Severus tengo cosas que hacer".

-INARY-

Shoichi ya había acabado de armar el asador así que era el turno de Spaner de hacer la comida entonces Shoichi aprovecho para reunirse con Sirius y entregarle su nueva identidad y los papeles que necesitaba, fue a buscarlo a la sala principal en donde lo avía visto por última vez con Rokudo jugando ajedrez.

"¿Están muy ocupados?" preguntó al ver que seguían jugando.

"Si como vez estamos en un punto crítico en donde un descuido puede causarte la pérdida del juego" le explico Sirius que estaba planeando su jugada.

"Ya llevas más de cinco minutos haciendo tu movimiento date prisa" le ordeno Rokudo a Sirius.

Entonces Sirius tomo a su reina y la movería pero Shoichi intervino "No hagas eso Sirius si mueves a la reina el tomara tu torre y ya no podrás defenderte mejor mueve tu caballo sacrifícalo y has que tu reina tome a su reina en el próximo movimiento y acabaras el juego".

"Shoichi no se vale ayudar" le regaño "olvídalo me rindo Shoichi tiene razón con ese movimiento ganarías el juego. ¿A qué viniste Shoichi? bueno aparte de arruinarme el juego" le reclamo.

"Lo siento Rokudo tenía prisa y no podía esperar a que acabaran su juego, vine a entregarle a Sirius sus documentos con su nueva identidad, toma" le entrego varios papeles que consistían en pasaporte, actas de nacimiento, permiso de conducir, identificaciones y varias cosas más.

"Waaw Shoichi esto es muy impresionante en verdad hiciste un buen trabajo" le dijo impresionado Sirius.

"Gracias y le gusta el nombre que escogí para usted?".

Entonces se puso a leer los documentos y estaban a nombre de "Mikage Brooks?, pero yo soy ingles" le dijo.

"Lo sé pero no se preocupe por tener un nombre japonés con un apellido inglés, es muy común tener nombre japonés aun si eres de otro país".

"Yo no lo creo" dijo Sirius.

"Claro que si solo mira a Byakuran el tiene nombre japonés y apellido italiano y también esta Rokudo el también es italiano y tiene nombre japonés" le dijo Shoichi y Sirius volteo a ver a Rokudo y el solo asintió estando de acuerdo con Shoichi.

"Tienes razón es muy común, gracias Shoichi".

"De nada bueno me tengo que ir los veo más tarde cuando este la comida que ara Spaner, adiós" y se fue.

"¿Quieres jugar de nuevo?" le pregunto Rokudo preparando de nuevo el tablero para un nuevo juego.

"Si claro".


	7. El pan de Dumbledore

"El pan de Dumbledore"

Todos fueron al patio de la casa de Spaner para disfrutar de la parrillada que habían organizado los mafiosos para los magos, Spaner estaba en el asador con Harry "¿Cómo quieres tu hamburguesa Harry?".

"Bien cocida" le contesto y le entrego su plato.

"Bien" le dijo Spaner y coloco la carne sobre el pan que estaba en el plato que le había dado Harry "Puedes prepararla en la meza de allá" le señalo la mesa cercana donde tenían los demás ingredientes.

"Si gracias" y se fue a prepararlo, y entonces llego Lambo también por la hamburguesa.

"Tu como quieres tu hamburguesa Lambo?".

"Yo me conformo con que no estén quemadas como las que hace Gokudera".

"Entonces te daré una término medio porque nadie me ha pedido ninguna" le entrego su hamburguesa y se fue, entonces le fue a hablar a Alastor que estaba parado cerca del árbol mirando a Harry "Señor Alastor usted como quiere su hamburguesa?" le pregunto Spaner.

"La quiero bien cocida" le dijo pero aún estaba enojado con Spaner por ser un mafioso.

"Claro no hay problema" se la entrego "Puede preparársela en la mesa de allá" le indico Spaner pero antes de que Alastor fuera a la mesa a preparar su hamburguesa Hibari lo detuvo.

"Hoye anciano eres fuerte?" le pregunto seriamente Hibari.

"Por supuesto que lo soy" le dijo muy confiado Alastor.

"Perfecto, pelemos" le dijo y le mostro sus tonfas.

Inmediatamente intervino Spaner "Detente Hibari él es de la tercera edad".

"Está bien lo tomare en cuenta" entonces guardo sus Tonfas "Pelearemos con los puños".

"No puedes pelear con él, lo lastimarías" le dijo Spaner.

"Yo te demostrare que no puedes metete con un hombre como yo" dijo Alastor sacando su varita.

"Espera él es un muggle, no puedes hacer magia en frente de ellos" le recordó Spaner.

"Tú fuiste el primero en traerlos hasta aquí al mundo mágico y ahora te preocupas de que haga magia en frente de ellos" le dijo Sarcástico Alastor a Spaner entonces se acercó más a Hibari y se puso en posición de duelo, eso causo que Hibari se sorprendiera un poco al ver al anciano siendo tan desafiante con una varita en su mano "Estoy listo cuando quieras empezar con nuestro duelo".

Hibari también se puso en posición para golpearlo "Entonces empecemos".

Pero Spaner los interrumpió de nuevo "Hibari detente el no es tan fuerte" le dijo como último recurso para convencerlos de que no pelearan.

"¿De verdad?, ¿estás seguro?" le pregunto Hibari.

"Completamente".

"Hum ya lo sospechaba" entonces decidió olvidar la pelea con Alastor y aprovechando que estaba con Spaner le pidió una hamburguesa "Quiero una a término medio Spaner".

"Si toma" le entrego una y se fue.

"Tus amigos son raros" le dijo Alastor que ya había guardado su barita.

"Un poco. Disculpa a Hibari a él le gusta mucho pelear y yo creo que quería pelear con un mago solo para que fuera su primera vez".

"No tenías que decirle una mentira de que yo soy débil solo para que no lo lastimara yo no pensaba hacerle tanto daño" le dijo Alastor.

"Te equivocas Alastor yo no le dije que tú eras débil para que no lo lastimaras yo se lo dije para que él no te lastimara a ti" le dijo Spaner y Alastor lo miro confundido entonces procedió a explicar sus acciones "Recuerda que hace unas horas te dije que conocía a cientos de personas más poderosas que Dumbledore?".

"Si lo recuerdo" le dijo pero no entendía que tenía que ver con Hibari.

"Resulta que él es una de las personas que acabarían con Dumbledor fácilmente y tú no eres rival para el Alastor".

"Eso no lo creo Spaner".

"Sé que no lo crees pero es mejor que no quieras comprobarlo o podrías resultar herido si intentas pelear con el" le advirtió.

"Claro lo que tú digas, me voy a observar desde lejos" le dijo y se fue.

-INARY-

Esa noche después de la parrillada de la tarde Sirius invito a los mafiosos a cenar ya que Dumbledor se lo había pedido para llevar a cabo su plan pero claro que Sirius no tenía ninguna idea de los motivos de Dumbledor para pedirle que los invitara a cenar así que les estaba dando la bienvenida "Pacen chicos ya está todo listo para la cena" los guio al comedor.

Cuando todos acabaron de cenar los magos subieron a reunirse con los gemelos que estaban ahí debido a que Dumbledore los había contactado, estaban en las habitaciones dejando sus cosas y los mafiosos se quedaron en el comedor porque no querían ver a Dumbledor y esperarían a que los gemelos bajaran. Ahí es cuando actuó Dumbledore sin que nadie lo viera regreso a donde estaban los mafiosos, le había pedido a Severus que lanzara un hechizo para dormir a los chicos solo por unos minutos, esa parte del plan salió a la perfección y todos se quedaron dormidos "Que más necesitas que haga director?" le pregunto Severus viendo un poco preocupado a los chicos que estaban dormidos.

"Nada por el momento regresa al colegio" le ordeno.

En la habitación donde estaban los gemelos todos hablan con ellos "Sientanse como en su casa Fred y George" les dijo Sirius.

"Gracias Sirius" dijeron los gemelos.

"¿Cómo los encontró el director?" les pregunto Hermion.

"Estábamos quedándonos en una posada en el mundo muggle y el director llego de repente, nos dijo que nuestros padres estaban preocupados por nosotros además que había permitido que todos ustedes salieran a pasar el fin de semana aquí y decidimos venir con él para verlos a ustedes y disfrutar el fin de semana también".

"Me alegra que estén bien" les dijo Hermion.

"¿Cómo se la han pasado?" les preguntaron los gemelos a Harry y sus amigos.

"Bastante bien, hoy en la mañana hicimos una parrillada en casa de Spaner y fue muy divertida" les conto Harry.

"Ellos están aquí?" pregunto Fred.

"Si vamos abajo para que ustedes también los saluden" les dijo Ron.

"Si eso suena bien vamos" dijo George.

"Yo iré en un momento, antes tengo que buscar un libro que me pido Gokudera iré a buscarlo a la biblioteca" les dijo Sirius y se fue.

"¿Entonces vamos?" preguntaron los gemelos.

"Claro vamos" dijo Harry y todos bajaron al comedor en donde los habían dejado pero antes de abrir las puertas empezaron a escuchar una conversación bastante extraña así que decidieron escuchar fuera de la puerta.

"Tenemos que hacer que Harry siga pensando que la mafia es buena" era la voz de Tsuna.

"Eso lo sabemos, pero el anciano sigue interfiriendo en nuestros planes" era la voz de Gokudera.

"Yo me encargare de matarlo no se preocupen" esa era la voz de Hibari.

"Eso espero. Lambo mañana pídele a Harry que se case contigo para que este bajo nuestro control total" era la voz de Tsuna.

"Pero Tsuna yo no quiero casarme con el yo solo quería acostarme con él y después dejarlo votado cuando me aburriera" era la voz de Lambo.

"Tienes que hacerlo por la familia Lambo todos nos hemos sacrificado, tú crees que a mí me gusta fingir que me gradan esos mocosos todo el tiempo?" era la voz de Yamamoto que regañaba a Lambo.

"Lo sé pero no quiero casarme con el" seguía diciendo la voz de Lambo.

"No te preocupes Lambo puedes tener los amantes que quieras, el es demasiado tonto y no sospechara nada de ti" era la voz de Shoichi.

"Pero lo más importante que tenemos que hacer es convencerlo de que se una a alguna de nuestras familias, con su poder nuestras familias serán invencibles y solo tenemos que hacerle creer que somos sus amigos" era la voz de Byakuran.

"Byakuran tiene razón necesitamos su enorme poder para ser invencibles y los más poderosos de la mafia" era la voz de Hibari.

"Pero a qué familia se uniría?" era la voz de Rokudo.

"Obviamente se unirá a la familia Gesso" era la voz de Shoichi.

"Eso porque?" era la voz de Spaner.

"Porque mis padres lo compraron para mi" dijo la voz de Shoichi.

"Eso no es cierto, porque dices que tus padres lo compraron para ti?" era la voz de Riohey.

"Porque les había mencionado que quería un hermano menor y mis padres pagaron todos los trámites y visas para que Harry sea parte de mi familia, eso hace que le pertenezca a mi familia" era la voz de Shoichi.

"Solo permitiremos que la familia Gesso sea su dueño si prometen prestárnoslo cuando nosotros queramos" era la voz de Tsuna.

"Claro te lo prestare sin problemas, pero tendrás que pagar la renta". Era la voz de Byakuran.

Entonces Harry ya no pudo aguantar más de que hablaran de el como un objeto y decidió entrar al comedor sin tocar y vio como todos los mafiosos se sorprendieron al verlo entrar de repente "Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?" pregunto un poco nervioso Tsuna.

"Lo suficiente para saber que lo único que les interesa de mi es mi magia" les dijo pero ya estaba empezando a llorar por todo lo que había escuchado.

"Harry nosotros somos tus amigos" intento convencerlo Shoichi.

"Claro que no lo son, ustedes son unos farsantes" entonces se fue corriendo hasta su habitación para empacar y regresar a Hogwarts ya no quería saber nada más sobre los mafiosos y en especial de Lambo.

"Los odio" les dijo Hermion y también se fue a su habitación a empacar los demás lo siguieron para ayudarlo y los gemelos fueron corriendo a Buscar a Sirius para contarle lo que había ocurrido y que corriera a los mafiosos de su casa.

-INARY-

Estaba Sirius en la biblioteca ya había encontrado el libro que hablara de criaturas mágicas que buscaba para prestárselo a Gokudera cuando de repente los gemelos aparecieron y parecían muy agitados "Sirius tienes que darte prisa y correr a los mafiosos de tu casa" le dijeron inmediatamente.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" les pregunto confundido.

"Escuchamos una conversación en el comedor y descubrimos sus verdaderos planes ellos quieren manipular a Harry para que se una a la mafia y usar sus poderes para hacerlos invencibles" le explicaron los gemelos.

"Estoy seguro que escucharon mal vamos a preguntarles" dijo Sirius y fueron al comedor en donde ellos estaban.

-INARY-

Dumbledore estaba en el comedor con los vongola dormidos y estaba hablando consigo mismo "Al parecer yo soy bastante bueno haciendo ilusiones" entonces movió su barita los despertó y desapareció antes de que despertaran bien.

"Que paso?" preguntó Tsuna.

"No lo sé" contesto Shoichi confundido.

"Creo que todos nos dormimos al mismo tiempo" dijo Rokudo.

"Eso es extraño" razono Riohey.

Entonces de repente entro Sirius con los gemelos y el los saludo como siempre "Hola chicos".

"Hola Sirius que haces" le saludo normalmente Tsuna.

Pero los gemelos se enfadaron por la forma en que los mafiosos actuaban como si no hubieran tenido la conversación de hace unos minutos "Que cinismo de hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos minutos" le reclamaron los gemelos.

"¿A qué se refieren chicos? nosotros acabamos de despertar hace poco" le dijo confundido Shoichi.

"Deja de mentir" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Es verdad nosotros de alguna forma nos dormimos al mismo tiempo y apenas despertamos" les aseguro Spaner.

"Deja de mentir" le dijeron los gemelos molestos de nuevo.

"Pero es verdad, ¿Por qué están tan enfadados?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Ustedes lo saben" les dijeron y Tsuna iba a continuar con la discusión pero de repente entro Dumbledore en el comedor.

"Que pasa con ustedes chicos porque lucen tan enfadados?" les pregunto fingiendo confusión.

"Usted de donde salio?" le pregunto acusadoramente Gokudera.

"Vengo de la cocina, fui por un vaso con agua, pero díganme porque discuten?" volvió a preguntar.

"Escuchamos una conversación de todos ellos en donde decían que querían mantener a Harry engañado para que siguiera bajo su control y que solo fingían ser sus amigos para tener el poder de Harry y así hacer que su familia sea la más poderosa y ahora que regresamos con Sirius ellos lo niegan pero nosotros lo oímos todo y Harry también lo oyó y está empacando para regresar a Hogwarts" dijo George.

"Esa es una acusación seria chicos y yo creo completamente en ustedes" los apoyo Dumbledore.

"Esperen antes debemos escuchar la versión de los chicos" dijo Sirius que no creía nada de lo que decían.

"Nosotros nos dormimos de repente al mismo tiempo y apenas despertamos y ustedes nos acusan de una conversación que jamás tuvimos" les dijo Shoichi.

"Que mentira más tonta inventaron ¿eso es lo mejor que se les ocurrió para engañarnos?" les preguntaron los gemelos.

"Es verdad nosotros no tenemos necesidad de engañarlos y aún menos de tener el poder de Harry, pertenecer a una familia tan poderosa como la mía es un honor yo no aceptaría a cualquiera que no probara su fuerza y valor ante mi" le aseguro Byakuran que ya se estaba molestando.

De repente escucharon que los demás bajaban rápidamente por las escaleras y entonces todos los mafiosos salieron a las escaleras para detenerlos "Esperen chicos, les aseguramos que nosotros no fuimos los que hablamos mal de ustedes de alguna forma nos quedamos dormidos y acabamos de despertar" les aseguro Tsuna.

"No quiero escuchar tontas explicaciones, yo sé lo que vi y escuche, director quiero regresar a la escuela" le dijo Harry a Dumbledore.

"Claro chicos yo los llevare de regreso inmediatamente" les aseguro Dumbledore.

"Espera Harry, tienes que creerme yo nunca hablaría mal de ti yo te amo" le dijo Lambo muy afectado por la situación.

"Deja de decir que me amas Lambo me haces daño, ya se la verdad y sé que todo fue una mentira y yo nunca me uniría a una familia de criminales y malvivientes" y volvió a llorar pero también estaba muy enfadado.

"Pero tienen que escucharnos" le pidió Shoichi.

"Ya basta váyanse de aquí" les dijo Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore tú no puedes correr a nadie de mi casa" le advirtió Sirius y después le hablo a Harry y a los demás "Escuchen lo que tienen que decir chicos les aseguro que todo debe de ser un mal entendido, ellos nunca harían algo así, recuerden que yo también fui víctima de un engaño y nadie me dejo contar mi versión de la historia yo creo que debemos dejarlos contar su versión se lo debemos por ser nuestros amigos" Intento convencerlos Sirius.

Como Dumbledore empezó a ver la duda en los ojos de los magos entonces decidió intervenir antes de que perdiera la oportunidad de cortar los lazos con los mafiosos "Sirius ellos ya te han lavado el cerebro con tonterías me temo que nos has traicionado no lo puedo creer, traicionaste a tu propio ahijado y a mí que te veía como a un hijo".

"Eso no es verdad solo estoy diciendo que escuchemos lo que tienen que decir eso es todo".

"No quiero escuchar más mentiras" dijo Harry más alterado que antes.

Shoichi iba a intentar hablar de nuevo con Harry y los chicos pero Byakuran intervino para parar toda esta discusión "Espera Sho-chan yo hablare con el" Entonces se puso enfrente de Shoichi y empezó a hablar con Harry y con los demás magos muy seriamente y sin su sonrisa característica que siempre tenia "Escuchen bien niños nosotros no tenemos por qué estarles rogando porque nos escuchen, se los diré solo un vez, nosotros no necesitamos tu poder para nada y si piensas que solo fingimos ser tus amigos para manipularte significa que no nos conoces lo suficiente, Sho-chan y yo ya no te pediremos que escuches nuestra versión de la historia así que cuando estés arrepentido de no querernos escuchar es mejor que vengas preparado con una buena disculpa al ofender de esa manera a mi familia te aseguro que la escuchare cuando estés listo para hacerlo".

"Byakuran no puedes ser tan rudo con el" dijo Shoichi.

"Sho-chan el no merece que gastes tus palabras en intentar convencerlo de que te escuche" también le dijo seriamente.

"Pero Byakuran el solo es un niño aun no entiende nada de la mafia".

"Sho-chan te prohíbo que hables con el amenos que sea para que él nos dé una disculpa, te lo digo no como tu novio sino como tu jefe solo obedece esta orden por favor, yo no suelo darte órdenes a ti pero esta vez es importante" Inicio muy autoritario pero lo último fue más como una súplica.

"Como tú digas Byakuran-san" dijo resignado Shoichi ya que después de todo Byakuran era el jefe de su familia y el como miembro de ella tenía que obedecer sus órdenes al ser su jefe.

Byakuran hablo de nuevo pero esta vez se dirigió solo a Tsuna "Y tú qué es lo que aras con respecto a tu familia Tsuna?" le pregunto Byakuran seriamente.

Entonces Tsuna se puso igualmente serio "Concuerdo contigo y debemos respetar la decisión de los chicos aun si creemos que es equivocada ya no intentare convencerlos de escuchar nuestra historia para probar nuestra inocencia al contrario encontrare la forma de demostrarles que se equivocan, no lo hago por ustedes sino por Lambo ya que esto lo ha lastimado demasiado y eso me preocupa".

"Hagan lo que quieran yo regresare a los chicos a la escuela y no quiero que regresen ustedes a ella o los sacare a la fuerza" amenazo Dumbledore y entonces tomo a los magos menos a Sirius y se fue a la escuela.

-INARY-

Dumbledore regreso con los magos, aparecieron en el patio delantero de la escuela "Escuchen regresen a sus habitaciones y olviden este incidente yo me encargare de que esos criminales nunca regresen a Hogwarts.

"Pero que pasara con Voldemort? Ellos aun intentaran pelear contra él" le dijo Harry aun un poco preocupado por Lambo.

"No lo creo, ellos se darán cuenta que son demasiado débiles para enfrentarse a Voldemort y regresaran a su casa" les aseguro Dumbledore.

"Eso espero" dijo Harry deprimido y mirando al suelo.

"Yo espero que no volvamos a verlos, ellos en verdad me engañaron" dijo Hermion que estaba molesta por todo lo que dijeron sobre Harry.

"Yo también creía en ellos" dijo Ron desanimado él pensaba que sería buen amigo de Lambo también como era de Harry pero lo que oyó lo decepciono mucho.

"Incluso ellos lograron engañar a nuestros padres" dijeron los gemelos.

"Lo se chicos yo también quería creer en ellos pero algo me decía que no estaban mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, que les quede de lección que no deben de confiar tan fácilmente en las personas" les dijo Dumbledore y después hablo solamente con los gemelos "A ustedes dos los enviare a casa de su madre ya que no puedo hacer que ustedes vuelvan a la escuela por órdenes del ministro" les explico.

"Si lo entendemos" dijeron los gemelos.

"Ustedes ya váyanse a sus habitaciones yo iré con los gemelos a la madriguera" entonces Harry y los demás fueron a sus habitaciones y Fred y George fueron con Dumbledore a la madriguera.

-INARY-

Los mafiosos no entendían muy bien lo que paso y Sirius fue el primero en hablar "Él se llevó a los chicos a Hogwarts, que aremos?" les pregunto Sirius preocupado.

Pero el único que ya tenía un plan era Byakuran "Lo único que podemos hacer es dejarlos en paz y nosotros solos sin su ayuda encontrar los Horrocruxes y destruirlos".

"Supongo que eso es lo más lógico, démosles tiempo para que se den cuenta que nosotros no teníamos ninguna intención de usar el poder de Harry para hacer más fuerte a nuestras familias" Dijo Tsuna para calmar a Sirius.

"Pero como piensan encontrar los Horrocruxes?" les pregunto Sirius.

"Yo ya investigue y sé en donde están" le dijo Byakuran.

"Y cómo es que pudiste encontrar esa información?" le pregunto Sirius.

"Eso es un secreto, lo siento Sirius no puedo decirte eso es secreto de mafiosos" le dijo Byakuran encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una pequeña sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

"No entiendo porque solo los mafiosos pueden saberlo, pero está bien" lo acepto fácilmente.

"El anciano también buscara los Horrocruxes, debemos darnos prisa en encontrarlos antes que el" dijo seriamente Rokudo.

"Pero el cómo sabría que buscar?" le pregunto Byakuran a Rokudo.

"Es porque yo le dije a Sirius que estábamos buscando los Horrocruxes y él le dijo a Dumbledore, eso indica que él también los buscara, pero no sé si él sabe que buscar o en donde" dijo pensativo.

"No importa si Sirius revelo información estoy seguro que nosotros aún tenemos ventaja" dijo muy seguro Byakuran.

"Volviendo al problema principal, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo que nosotros hablamos mal sobre Harry y él dice que nos vio y oyó?" preguntó Gokudera.

"Tengo sospechas de que haya sido una ilusión" Dijo Rokudo completamente seguro.

"Eso explicaría lo que dicen los chicos y supongo que la razón por la que todos nos dormimos al mismo tiempo tiene que ver también con esto, mi teoría es que un mago nos tendió una trampa nos durmió para que no interfiramos en su ilusión y así engañar a los chicos y hacer que ellos nos odien, al parecer caímos completamente en ella" dijo Gokudera.

"Pero el único mago aparte de los chicos era Dumbledor y yo" dijo Sirius.

"Eso lo explica todo, debió ser el anciano" dijo Rokudo.

"Escuchen sé que él no les agrada pero yo estoy seguro que él no haría nada así, siempre ha velado por la seguridad de Harry" le dijo Sirius convencido en lo que decía.

"Que tonterías dices Sirius el jamás ha velado por su seguridad" le dijo completamente Seguro Byakuran.

"Byakuran tú no sabes de lo que hablas, desde que los padres de Harry murieron él se encargó de cuidarlo en mi ausencia".

"Si eso es cierto, dime porque sus tíos lo trataron tan mal todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí con ellos? Porque no fue a vivir a otro lado mejor?" le pregunto Byakuran.

"Eso es porque Lili lanzo un hechizo en Harry que lo protegió de ya sabes quien pero solo se activa por medio de la sangre lo que significa que tiene que estar cerca de un familiar de Lili para que esté protegido es por eso que la casa de sus tíos es el único lugar a donde podía llevarlo" le explico Sirius.

"Eso no explica porque permitió que sus tíos lo trataran tan mal, si el savia del maltrato que sufría al vivir con sus tíos porque no hizo nada?" le pregunto Gokudera.

"Eso es porque ellos son sus tíos y él no tenía la autoridad suficiente para decirles cómo cuidar de el, aunque si fuera yo si los hubiera amenazado para que lo trataran bien" les dijo Sirius.

"Eso es a lo que me refiero Sirius él toma de escusa que no podía entrometerse en su crianza al ser sus tíos unos muggles y el un mago pero aun así dice que quiere mucho a Harry pero si fuera así no le importaría nada y aria que sus tíos lo trataran bien y estaría más al pendiente de su salud, acaso no te has dado cuenta que Harry es demasiado bajo para su edad o que sus anteojos no tienen la graduación correcta, acaso ninguno de ustedes sabe que las personas que usan lentes tienen que ir al oculista por lo menos una vez al año y por lo que veo Harry no ha ido en años" le dijo Byakuran.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo un poco ausente Sirius al estar pensando en todo lo que ha pasado con Harry en los últimos años y en que Dumbledore no ha interferido para su seguridad como el incidente del basilisco y lo más reciente del año pasado en el torneo de los tres mago el aún no lo perdonaba del todo por permitir que Harry participará siendo menor de edad.

"Pero no te preocupes nosotros no permitiremos que le pase nada y mataremos a Voldemort" le aseguro Byakuran animándolo.

"Pero yo no sé por dónde empezar para ayudar a Harry" dijo Sirius aun pensando en todo lo que ha hecho Dumbledor y que no ha beneficiado en nada a Harry.

"No te preocupes Sirius yo ya tengo un plan" le aseguro Shoichi.

"De verdad? Cuál es?".

"Lo primero que tenemos que hacer para matar a Voldemort es comprar el arma a los Goblins y después ir por el primer Horrocruxes y destruirlo hasta encontrarlos todos".

"Y cuál es el plan para hacer que Harry crea en su inocencia?".

"Eso es aún más fácil pero lo mantendré en suspenso, la verdad es muy obvio lo que se debe de hacer" le dijo Sonriendo.

"En realidad no es muy obvio, dime".

"Créeme Sirius te darás cuenta y estarás participando en mi plan aun sin que yo te diga nada" le aseguro Shoichi.

"Yo no estoy seguro, alguno de ustedes sabe a lo que se refiere Shoichi?" les pregunto a los Vongola.

"Yo me doy una idea pero no te diré hasta que lo descubras tu solo Sirius" le dijo Gokudera.

"Tratándose de Shoichi puede ser un plan que necesite tiempo, pero él dijo que era muy obvio, no se me ocurre nada a mí tampoco" dijo Riohey.

"No importa si aún no se dan cuenta, estoy seguro que ponto lo descubrirán, la verdad no pensé mucho en el plan para convencer a Harry simplemente se me ocurrió de repente y no se necesitó de cálculos u otras cosas como dije es algo que es muy obvio de hacer".

"Bueno dejando el tema de Harry de lado, mañana vamos a Gringotts para comprar la espada" dijo Tsuna.

"Mañana es domingo Tsuna ningún banco habré el domingo" le dijo Byakuran.

"Te equivocas Byakuran en Gringotts abren todos los días" le aseguro Sirius.

"Woow yo creí que el mundo mágico estaba completamente retrasado en todo pero en esto ustedes nos llevan ventaja, en el mundo normal los bancos jamás abren el domingo" dijo impresionado Byakuran.

"Es cierto eso es muy impresionante" estuvo de acuerdo Rokudo.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente en el colegio de Hogwarts, Harry, Hermion y Ron se encontraban en el gran comedor pero nadie de los tres se atrevía a hablar sobre lo ocurrido ayer en casa de Sirius pero alguien si noto que se veían desanimados.

"Que es lo que les ocurre chicos? No se ven bien" les dijo Neville Longbottom.

"No es nada Neville" le contesto Harry sin ánimos de hablar más sobre el tema.

"No parece que sea nada" le contesto mirándolo preocupado.

"Realmente no quiero hablar sobre el tema".

"Lo sentimos Neville pero no queremos hablar sobre el tema en este momento" le dijo Hermion.

"Lo entiendo" dijo comprensivo al verlos tan desanimados a los tres él no quería presionarlos para que hablaran.

"Gracias" le dijo Harry al ver que ya no insistiría, después Harry vio que Dumbledore estaba hablando con Yuki el príncipe heredero de Japón y entonces fue a hablarles a Ron y Hermion pero en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara "Chicos miren quien está ahí con Dumbledore" les señalo en donde estaban los dos hablando cerca de la entrada.

"El es Yuki ¿pero que hace aui?" pregunto confundido Ron.

"Es cierto, el debe de ser un mago" dijo Hermion.

"Deberíamos hablar con él para advertirle el tipo de persona que es Shoichi y los demás, si ellos intentaron usarme a mi seguro que también lo manipularan a él".

"Tienes razón vamos a advertirle" dijo Hermion.

"Pero no podemos ir los tres, eso llamaría mucho la atención" les dijo Ron.

"Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya yo solo a hablar con él y ustedes esperen a que vuelva" les dijo Harry y fue a hablar con Yuki.

Harry se estaba acercando demasiado a donde estaban Dumbledore, Yuki y un desconocido que parecía muy fuerte, entonces cuando estaba a unos metros de Yuki el hombre desconocido le detuvo el paso para que no pudiera acercarse a su jefe "¿Qué es lo que quieres niño? Vete de aquí o usare mi barita" le advirtió.

"Solo quiero hablar con Yiki" le dijo Harry.

"Él es el príncipe heredero de Japón y aquí en Inglaterra se le debe de hablar con su título real no puedes hablarle de tú a un príncipe, inclusive tu director usa su título real para hablar con él" le dijo el guardaespaldas.

"Bien, necesito hablar con su Alteza real".

"No puedo permitirlo, él está ocupado y me temo que no tiene tiempo de tratar con niños" le dijo seriamente el guardaespaldas.

"Pero yo lo conozco y es importante que hable con él".

El guardaespaldas le iba a advertir de nuevo a Harry que no se acercara demasiado pero entonces Yuki lo detuvo "Déjalo acercarse Sven yo lo conozco".

"Pero su alteza real, usted está muy ocupado en este momento recuerde que tiene que cumplir con su itinerario" le recordó.

"Lo se Sven pero estoy cansado y necesito distraerme, además ya te dije que solo me llames Yuki tu eres uno de mis amigos y mi teniente más confiable en el juego" le recordó.

"Lo sé pero tienes que aprender que ay veces en las que es mejor que te presentes con tu título real para hacerte parecer más serio yo solo te llamare Yuki en privado ¿de acuerdo?" toda esa conversación fue en Japonés.

"Claro como tú digas" le dijo a Sven y entonces se acercó a Harry y volvió a hablar en inglés "Que es lo que quieres Harry ¿Por qué me buscabas?" le pregunto mirándolo fijamente intentando adivinar lo que quería.

"Es sobre Shoichi y los demás, pero podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?".

"Claro yo te sigo" y le hizo señas a su guardaespaldas para que los siguiera y le dijo a Dumbledore que tomaría un descanso y que luego seguirían con el recorrido que lo esperara en el comedor, entonces fueron afuera y se dirigieron a una zona bacía del patio.

"Aquí está bien" le indico Harry.

"Claro lo que tú digas" entonces se sentó en una banca a esperar que Harry continuara hablando.

"Lo que te voy a decir es algo muy serio" le advirtió antes de comenzar.

"Te escucho" le dijo simplemente Yuki.

"Shoichi y sus demás amigos son mafiosos" le dijo y espero a ver la reacción de Yuki la cual no cambio en nada.

"Claro eso ya lo sé, Byakuran tiene el apellido de una familia mafiosa muy conocida en Italia era evidente que lo fuera y tenía mis sospechas que sus amigos lo eran al no tenerle miedo a Byakuran, ¿eso es todo?" le pregunto muy tranquilo.

"Eso no te afecta, enterarte que tu amigo es un criminal es normal para ti?".

"Uno de mis mejores amigos que hice en la escuela heredara el imperio Yakusa de su padre, que digas que Shoichi es un mafioso no me impresiona nada después de todo el sigue siendo mi amigo" le contesto simplemente Yuki.

"Bueno eso solo es un poco de lo que te quiero decir, lo más importante es que tengas mucho cuidado cuando este cerca de Shoichi y no reveles que eres un mago o él y sus amigos te manipularan para usar tu magia a favor de sus familias, ellos ya intentaron hacerlo conmigo y no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo" le dijo Seriamente Harry.

"Esa acusación es muy seria niño" le advirtió Yuki al no querer escuchar nada malo sobre Shoichi "Tu como sabes que él quería usar tu poder?".

"Yo los escuche cuando fui a casa de Spaner este fin de semana y todos estaban hablando de la forma de manipularme para poder usar mi poder" le dijo Harry que se entristeció inmediatamente al recordar lo de ayer.

"No pareces mentir" le dijo seriamente al verlo tan triste por los hechos "Pero yo te puedo asegurar que Shoichi no usaría tu poder, después de todo tu ni siquiera te has graduado de la escuela y no creo que seas muy fuerte como para afirmar que unos mafiosos quieran usarte, en el mundo de la mafia no durarían ni un día con esa arrogancia que tienes" Razono Yuki.

"Y tu como sabes eso sobre la mafia" le dijo ofendido Harry al haberle dicho débil.

"Ya te dije que uno de mis mejores amigos heredara el imperio Yakuza y él es muy fuerte en verdad, una de las cosas que no me gusta de la comunidad mágica de aquí en Inglaterra es que como están tan aislados no se percatan de los avances tecnológicos que están permitiendo a los muggles superar con creses a los magos en muchos aspectos y uno de ellos es l fuerza y yo al vivir en un país con muchos avances tecnológicos me parece inaceptable que la mayoría de magos sangre pura en Inglaterra no sepa lo que es un celular".

"Entonces aun crees en Shoichi?, aun si te dije que yo mismo lo escuche?" le pregunto.

"Así es, pero yo no te diré que confíes en Shoichi no me importa si dejas de ser su amigo yo aún seguiré confiando en el después de todo yo lo conozco más tiempo que tú y para mí no hay ninguna duda que debiste haber escuchado mal" le dijo completamente Seguro.

"Yo sé lo que escuche, pero está bien si quieres seguir creyendo en ellos yo ya te advertí solo espero que no te hagan daño" le dijo sinceramente Harry.

"No te preocupes no podrían lastimarme, ¿sabes porque?" le pregunto Yuki.

"No lo sé".

"Porque tengo a Sven protegiéndome" le señalo a su guardaespaldas "El no permitiría que me pasara nada".

"Eso espero, me voy cuídate mucho Yuki" le dijo y se fue.

"En verdad yo tampoco creo que el Joven Shoichi sea capaz de engañar a una persona solo para usar su poder" le dijo a Yuki su guardaespaldas cuando estaban solos.

"Eso lo sé, Shoichi no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo él es muy inteligente y encontraría la solución a cualquier problema que tenga sin la necesidad de engañar personas".

"En fin eso no es lo importante en este momento" le dijo Sven a Yuki.

"A no entonces que es lo importante?" le pregunto confundido.

"Lo importante es que continúes con tu trabajo como ministro de relaciones exteriores y sigamos con el recorrido" le dijo mientras lo obligaba a caminar hasta el comedor donde había dejado a Dumbledore.

"Te prohíbo que me jales" le ordeno Yuki.

"Lo siento su alteza real pero es por su bien, o prefiere que lo cargue?" le pregunto en broma Sven.

"No es necesario yo puedo caminar solo pero te aseguro que encontrare l forma de vengarme por esto Sven" le aseguro.

"Claro lo que digas mocoso".

-INARY-

Al día siguiente con los Vongolas, era domingo y los que fueron a comprar el arma con los Goblins solo eran Spaner y Byakuran que llegaron temprano al callejón diagon para que los magos no sospecharan nada sobre Byakuran.

"Todas esas tiendas son muy raras" le dijo Byakuran a Spaner.

"Lo se algunas son de artículos mágicos los cuales incluso yo no sé lo que hagan, no estoy muy familiarizado con el mundo mágico" le aclaro Spaner.

"Y porque me tuve que vestir de esta forma tan pasada de moda?" le pregunto Byakuran mostrándole sus túnicas.

"Solo es para no llamar la atención dentro del callejo a mi tampoco me gustan pero mi madre dice que devo de usarlas cad vez que entre al callejón Diagon y ten cuidado con esas túnica que pertenecen a mi padre" le dijo al ver que Byakuran estaba limpiándose las manos que estaban un poco sucias al estar comiendo un chocolate en la túnica de su padre.

"Lo siento normalmente tengo un pañuelo en mi traje para estas situaciones pero no pude encontrar los bolsillos en esta cosas así que no guarde ninguno" se defendió Byakuran que ya se había acabado de limpiar en la túnica del papa de Spaner.

"Tu pagaras la lavandería" le dijo Spaner.

"Claro, podemos ir antes a la tienda de dulces?" le pegunto ya que se había acabado su chocolate y tampoco pudo guardarse ningún malvavisco entre las túnicas.

"Claro estamos muy cerca y tengo un poco de dinero aquí" entonces los dos fueron a la tienda de dulces.

"Mira estos malvaviscos" le mostro una caja en donde los malvaviscos se movían y gritaban.

"Deberías comprarlos" le dijo Spaner.

"Claro que lo are, no me perdería esta oportunidad, tu que compraras?".

"Algunas ranas de chocolate y a Lambo le comprare unas moscas de café con leche estoy seguro que le gustaran".

"Estas bromeando sobre las moscas no? Eso da asco" le dijo Byakuran.

"Tu compraste malvaviscos que gritan y te dan asco unas moscas de café con leche?.

"Por supuesto los malvaviscos nunca darían asco pero las moscas si, ¿Qué debería comprarle a Sho-chan?" le pidió su consejo.

"Seguro que le gustaran unos ratones de azúcar chillones" dijo Spaner y le mostro la caja en donde venían unos ratones blancos que se movían y en verdad parecían estar hechos de azúcar.

"Yo no lo creo, se ven muy extraños, no hay dulces más normales?".

"Si los hay pero en casa hay muchos dulces normales y debemos de aprovechar para comprar lo que no encontramos en nuestras casas".

"Tienes razón compremos los ratones y las moscas" le dijo Byakuran animado.

"Bien las iré a pagar y después vamos al banco".

Cuando por fin estaban los dos en el banco lo primero que hicieron fue hablar con el gerente para decirle de su solicitud sobre comprar un arma echa por ellos entonces el gerente los envió a una habitación para que esperaran y pudieran hablar con el encargado de esas solicitudes "Buenos días Jóvenes ¿Cuánto piensan gastar?" les pregunto directamente el goblin.

"No importa el precio, queremos la mejor espada que nos pueda vender" le dijo Spaner.

"Eso está bien ¿y tiene cuenta con nosotros?".

"Si así es, es la bóveda 521 al nombre de Spaner" le indico.

"Déjeme ver si tiene los fondos suficientes" apareció un pergamino que era el estado de la cuenta que indicaba los depósitos y retiros efectuados por Spaner desde que abrió su cuenta en Gringotts "Excelente usted no a echo ningún retiro y solo a depositado desde que abrió su cuente este tipo de clientes son los que nos agradan" le dijo el goblin.

"Es porque tengo cuentas en el mundo muggle y los depósitos fueron hechos por mi abuelo y mi madre cada vez que cumplía años o me graduaba o en navidad y año nuevo solo algunos fueron hechos por mí, es por eso que no uso mucho esa cuenta solo para guardar dinero".

"Bueno será un placer que gaste su dinero con nosotros, puede escoger cualquier espada que dese pasen por aquí" les indico un camino que era un pasadizo secreto que los llevaría a una parte más profunda en el banco, entraron a la habitación donde tenían las armas.

"Cual crees que deberíamos llevar?" le pregunto Byakuran a Spaner.

"No tengo ni idea, yo solo sé de ingeniería no de espadas".

"Pero deves de saber algo".

"Tu eres el que sabe sobre peleas tu deberías saber algo sobre espadas".

"Yo peleo con los puños no es lo mismo que usar una espada".

"Olvídalo tengo una idea, ya que Takeshi usara la espada yo creo que lo mejor será comprar una catana".

"Es cierto buena idea" lo apoyo Byakuran.

"Me puede mostral la catana azul que tiene allí" le señalo el lugar donde estaba al goblin.

"Claro, es una de las mas poderosas armas que tenemos" le aseguro el goblin y hizo levitar el arma hasta las manos de Spaner.

Spaner la tomo y la desenvaino "a mí me parece bien, esta nos llevaremos".

"Claro entonces el precio de la espada se descontara de su cuenta joven" le dijo el Goblin.

Entonces los dos regresaron a casa con la espada y los dulces que habían comprado en el mundo mágico.


	8. El primer Horrocruxer

El primer Horrocruxer

Byakuran organizo una junta para hablar con todos sobre el primer horrocruxer que buscarían. Todos estaban en el comedor de la casa y esta vez Sirius también participaría aun si el no pertenecía a la mafia "Como verán en el informe que prepare para todos ustedes, el primer horrocruxer por el que iremos es el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt".

"Como sabes que ese es un Horrocruxer?" le pregunto Sirius antes de que continuara con su explicación.

"Fuentes muy confiables" le dijo simplemente sin entrar en detalles "no me interrumpas, la ubicación está en la cabaña de los Gaunt, el problema es que yo no sé en dónde queda ese lugar y es ahí en donde tu entras Sirius tu nos llevaras al lugar".

"Yo puedo hacerlo, cuenten conmigo".

"¿Cuándo tienes planeado iniciar con la operación para buscar el horrocruxer?" preguntó Gokudera en un tono de voz serio.

"Cuando quieran yo estoy listo, todo depende de Sirius cuando él tenga tiempo de guiarnos" le dijo Byakuran.

"Podemos hacerlo hoy mismo si así lo quieren" les dijo Sirius que ya quería empezar a buscar los Horrocruxes.

"Por nosotros está bien" les dijo Tsuna en nombre de su familia.

"No hables por mi Tsuna, hoy tengo cosas que hacer" le dijo Rokudo.

"Lo que tengas que hacer ¿No puedes hacerlo otro día?" le pregunto Tsuna y los demás Vongola miraron a Rokudo para presionarlo y hacer que cambie sus planes.

"No puedo ya lo aplace demasiado y no creo que sea necesario que todos vayamos a ese lugar" le dijo decidido Rokudo.

"Rokudo tiene razón no creo que sea prudente que todos vayamos a la cabaña, seguro que llamaríamos demasiado la atención" opino Sirius.

"No llamaríamos la atención si Rokudo nos ocultara con una ilusión" Dijo Gokudera.

"Ya les dije que no cuenten conmigo para hoy".

"No se preocupen no lo necesitamos yo planeaba ir solo con Sho-chan, Spaner, Sirius y con Tsuna" les dijo Byakuran.

"Yo tengo que ir a donde va Tsuna para cuidarlo de los peligros" le dijo Gokudera.

"Si quieres puedes ir también y ayudarnos a encontrar el anillo, la casa es pequeña pero hay muchos lugares en donde puede estar escondido" le dijo Byakuran.

"Aun así seriamos muchos y llamaríamos demasiado la atención yo opino que solo vayan Byakuran que sabe cómo es el anillo, Spaner que es un mago y Sirius que los guiara" les dijo Shoichi.

"Pero yo quiero ir contigo Sho-chan" se quejó Byakuran.

"Es lo mejor para la misión Byakuran-san, no vamos a tener una cita solo irán a buscar el anillo" intento convencerlo.

"Está bien, pero me acompañaras a comprar un helado cuando regresemos" le puso de condición.

"Si te comprare tu helado" le dijo en un tono que no le gusto a Byakuran.

"No te creo, ahora tendrás que decirme esto, Te comprare tu helado mi amor" le dijo lo que tenía que decir y en un tono meloso de voz.

"No lo hare Byakuran y tu voz sonó muy falsa, te prometo que iré contigo a comprar tu helado" le prometió Shoichi.

"Te creo Sho-chan, Dame un beso de despedida" lo beso rápidamente.

"Ya acabaron?" pregunto Tsuna que no los había interrumpido para darles su espacio.

"Si, lo siento Tsuna olvidaba que todos estaban aquí" le dijo Shoichi apenado.

"Entonces preparémonos y nos iremos en una hora chicos, vendré por ustedes" les dijo Sirius y se fue a su casa a arreglarse.

-INARY-

Rokudo fue solo a Hogwarts a buscar a Severus pero como era temprano descubrió que aun habían muchos alumnos por los alrededores así que decidió hacerse pasar por Harry ya que si solo se hacía invisible podría chocar con alguno de estos alumnos y lo descubrirían, no quería usar la imagen de Ron porque no le agradaba mucho así que Harry fue el elegido.

Todo estaba saliendo bien no había tenido ningún incidente en el camino solo algunas personas lo saludaban el fingía ser Harry y regresaba el saludo pero cuando estaba a unos metros de donde sentía la presencia de Severus, dos chicos enormes y obesos se le acercaron y lo empujaron lo que ocasionó que inevitablemente callera al suelo de espaldas al no esperar el ataque "Hey Potter que haces por las mazmorras? Y sin tus amigos para que te protejan?" le pregunto el más gordo en un tono amenazador.

Pero al ser Rokudo un hombre que nunca en su vida se había dejado intimidar olvido que estaba usando la apariencia de Harry y no le importo que todo el mundo lo viera así que le contesto en un tono aún más amenazador "Eso no es algo que daba importarte a ti y ahora muévete estúpido Gordo o te golpeare tan fuerte que olvidaras hasta tu nombre" le amenazo.

Esa amenaza por un momento lo asusto por el tono de voz que uso pero recordó que se trataba de Potter y el difícilmente tendría la fuerza para golpearlo a él y aún menos a los dos "Vamos a darle una paliza Goyle" le dijo a su amigo.

"Si Grabbe" se acercaron a él y Gabbe daría el primer puñetazo dirigido a la cara de Rokudo el cual esquivo fácilmente entonces aprovechando el impulso que tenía Gabbe al lanzar su golpe, Rokudo tomo su muñeca con una mano después se movió rápidamente para quedar detrás de Gabbe y aun sostenía su muñeca lo cual era muy doloroso para el otro chico, con la otra mano que Rokudo tenía libre coloco una gran presión en el hombro de Gabbe lo que provocó que se dislocara el hombro de Gabbe, entonces como no quería hacerle tanto daño al niño permitió que callera al suelo y empezara a quejarse del dolor.

"Ahora sigues tu" le dijo Rokudo acercándose más a Goyle.

"Espera no me golpes yo no planeaba hacerte nada, por favor yo solo seguía las ordenes de Gabbe" intento persuadirlo ya que dudaba que pudiera alejarse lo suficientemente rápido de él.

Lo cual funciono ya que Rokudo en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de golpear a unos niños y recordó que él tenía 22 años y ellos parecían tener solo 16 o 17 años lo cual no era correcto "Está bien solo vete idiota" entonces todos los presentes lo miraron impresionados y algunos temerosos, él iba a reanudar su búsqueda de Severus cuando sintió que la presencia del profesor estaba justamente detrás suyo y cuando se volteo a verlo el profesor empezó a regañarlo.

"Señor Potter pelear en los pasillos le costara treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor" le dijo el profesor Severus.

"Y a mí eso en que me afecta?" le contesto desafiante Rokudo que de nuevo olvido que estaba en la escuela con la apariencia de Harry.

"Señor Potter venga a mi oficina de inmediato" le dijo el profesor, abrió la puerta que estaba muy cerca del pasillo donde habían peleado "Y los demás continúen sus actividades inmediatamente" les ordeno a lo que se habían quedado a ver.

Rokudo entro a la oficina sin protestar porque la única razón por la que vino a Hogwarts era para hablar con Severus "Que quieres decirme?" le pregunto al ver que estaba enfadado por alguna razón que el no se imaginaba y no creía que fuera por la pela que había tenido ase unos minutos después de todo Rokudo creía que el chico se lo merecía.

"Como se atreve a hablarme de esa manera señor Potter" le dijo molesto "Tendrá detención conmigo por un mes".

"Es cierto estoy con esta apariencia" dijo para sí mismo Rokudo en un tono muy tranquilo de voz que recordó que tenía la apariencia de Harry, entonces cambio a su apariencia normal y se recargo en el escritorio para después voltear a donde estaba Severus que aún estaba cerca de la puerta de la oficina "Esta mejor así?" le dijo Sonriendo al ver que se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

"Como es que llagaste hasta aquí?" pregunto Severus inmediatamente después de colocar hechizos para que nadie los pudiera oír.

"Con el aparato de Spaner y después caminando" le contesto simplemente.

Ya un poco más recuperado Severus fue a sentarse a la silla de su escritorio, Rokudo espero pacientemente a que el hablara de nuevo, tardo unos momentos en hablar "¿A qué has venido?" pregunto cauteloso.

"Veras como pasaron muchas cosas en estas últimas semanas debo admitir que olvide que tenías una deuda conmigo y vengo a cobrarla pero no te preocupes no cobrare intereses por el retraso ya que eso fue culpa mía" le aclaro.

"(Solo vino por el dinero por un momento pensé que venía a matarme por haber participado en el plan de Dumbledore) Ya había preparado la cantidad exacta desde hace tiempo, toma puedes contarlo" saco algo de su escritorio y se lo entrego era una pequeña bolsa con muchas monedas de oro.

Rokudo procedió a contarlo, paso poco tiempo y acabo de contarlo "Esta todo completo Severus, cuando quieras podemos volver a hacer negocios tu y yo" le dijo amablemente y sonriendo, para mantener una buena relación con sus clientes tenía que ser amable si quería que lo recomendaran con sus conocidos.

"Bien ahora podrías irte, me temo que estoy un poco ocupado en este momento".

"Espera aún tengo que hablar de ciertas cosas contigo" le dijo Rokudo en un tono más serio y sin la sonrisa de antes.

Eso preocupo a Severus "(No quiero hacerle daño a este niño pero si tengo que hacerlo intentare no matarlo, recuerda que es por el bien de Harry) pensó Severus "de que quieres hablar Rokudo?" le dijo en un tono igualmente serio.

Rokudo se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba en el escritorio para hablar con Severus y mirarlo directamente a los ojos "Primero quiero aclararte que no soy un niño yo tengo 22 años y no podrías hacerme daño aun si quisieras" le dijo ya que leyó su mente.

"(Puede leer mi mente tengo que poner barreras)" no dijo nada y se mantuvo en su lugar esperando a ver lo que haría Rokudo.

Ropkudo al ver que Severus no dijo nada continuo hablando "No vengo a reclamarte y mucho menos a amenazarte por haber ayudado a Dumbledor en su plan la otra vez entiendo que no siempre nos podrás advertir sobre todo y no es tu responsabilidad hacerlo, pero vengo a preguntarte ¿de qué lado estas?".

"Estoy del lado de Dumbledore, es el único que puede acabar con el señor obscuro y evitar que Harry tenga que morir" le contesto honestamente.

"Entiendo tus motivos pero no los apoyo, no creo que sea la mejor opción en este momento, nosotros acabaremos con Voldemort y si sus seguidores se interponen tendremos que matarlos, así que te sugiero que no te metas en nuestro camino" le advirtió Rokudo.

"No puedo hacer eso, si no cumplo las órdenes del señor tenebroso el me matara, no me importa morir pero si lo hago no podre cuidar de Harry así que tengo que hacer lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarlo, eso significa que tengo que estar del lado de Dumbledore y también del señor tenebroso".

"Eso no lo savia, pero pensándolo bien tiene mucho sentido, sabes muy bien que ambos te utilizan pero tu lealtad esta con Dumbledor al ser el único que te garantiza que Harry pueda vivir aun si es mentira" le dijo y entonces le dio una sonrisa verdadera "Entiendo porque le agradas a Byakuran y eso que aún no se conocen".

"No sé a lo que te refieres con agradarle a tu amigo pero si entiendes el motivo por el cual no puedo estar de tu lado y el de tus amigos está bien".

"Claro que lo entiendo en este momento tienes que estar del lado de Dumbledore y fingir que apoyas a Voldemort".

"Eso es a lo que me refiero y si tengo que morir en tus manos o en la de uno de tus amigos solo les pido que sea enterrado en el mismo cementerio en donde esta Lily" le dijo Severus aceptando que algún día moriría a manos de los mafiosos si le ordenaban atacarlos.

"Yo dudo mucho que mueras a manos de cualquiera de nosotros, nuestro líder es una persona demasiado compasiva y nunca ordenaría matar a nadie a excepción de Voldemort del único que tendrías que cuidarte es de Byakuran él no tiene reparos en matar gente pero como ya te dije le agradas demasiado como para que el piense en matarte, pero no lo tomes tan a la ligera aun si no creo que te matemos si te haríamos daño si la situación lo requiere" le advirtió Rokudo.

"No esperaría menos de unos mafioso".

"Tsuna también te tiene mucha consideración al avernos advertido del ataque de Voldemort y a él no le agradaría nada tener que pelear contra ti, pero bueno a lo que vine también es a preguntarte ¿Quién es el que hiso las ilusiones?".

"Ese debió de ser Dumbledore ya que el inmediatamente después de ordenarme lanzar el hechizo para que durmieran me ordeno regresar al colegio" le dijo Severus.

"Estaba completamente seguro que era el, aun si no creo que tenga motivos para preocuparme tendré cuidado al saber que el anciano puede hacer ilusiones también, gracias por tu ayuda me tengo que ir" le dijo Rokudo a modo de despedida y se fue.

-INARY-

Sirius, Spaner y Byakuran llegaron a la cabaña "Sirius tu quédate a vigilar que nadie entre" le ordeno Byakuran.

"Está bien pero dense prisa en encontrarlo" le dijo Sirius.

"Claro no te preocupes" le dijo Byakuran y entro con Spaner a la cabaña.

"Yo busco abajo y tu arriba" le dijo Byakuran a Spaner.

"¿Quién te nombro líder en esta operación?" le dijo Spaner al ver que Byakuran estaba dándole órdenes a él y a Sirius.

"Yo mismo me nombre líder" le dijo Byakuran.

"Como sea no importa, démonos prisa y si lo encuentras me gritas" le dijo Spaner.

Byakuran estuvo buscando por toda la parte de abajo y no encontró nada entonces fue a ver cómo le estaba yendo a Spaner en la parte de arriba "Como te va?".

"No muy bien solo encontré un collar de oro y una pulsera de plata pero nada de un anillo, ¿y a ti como te fue?".

"Yo no encontré absolutamente nada parecido a un anillo y ya hemos estado aquí por más de una hora".

"¿Estas seguro que el Horrocruxer estaría en esta cabaña?" le pregunto Spaner.

"Si estoy muy seguro pero no sé en qué parte con precisión esta".

"Entonces será mejor que continuemos buscando" iban a seguir buscando pero de repente escucharon un ruido en la parte de abajo y a Sirius gritando de dolor.

"Haaaa" grito Sirius.

"Bajemos" dijo Spaner e inmediatamente los dos bajaron por las escaleras a ver en donde estaba Sirius y cuál era la razón de que gritara.

Encontraron a Sirius con un pie atorado en el suelo parecía que se había roto la madera del piso y él no podía sacarlo "Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Byakuran.

"Si se encontrara bien no tendría la pierna atorada en el piso Byakuran" le dijo Spaner.

"Perdóname por intentar parecer preocupado y preguntar cómo estaba, yo sé que no esta tan bien pero podría estar peor" le contesto Byakuran a Spaner.

"Dejen de pelear y ayúdenme" le dijo Sirius.

"Está bien, Byakuran tu pasa uno de sus brazos detrás de tu cuello y yo pasare el otro y a las tés lo levantamos".

"Estoy listo, uno dos tres" lo levantaron del suelo y pudieron sacar su pie.

"Haa eso me dolió mucho" se quejó Sirius.

"Es tu cumpa yo te dije que esperaras afuera y lo que te paso por no obedecerme es que tu pie se atorara por culpa de una tabla suelta en el piso".

"No lo regañes Byakuran él está lastimado" le dijo Spaner.

"De verdad?" le pregunto Byakuran a Sirius.

"Si creo que me rompí algo en el pie".

"Déjame ver" se agacho Byakuran y con cuidado le quito la bota y el calcetín "Tiene algunos cortes pero parecen no ser tan profundos Sho-chan podrá arreglarlo sin problemas pero es mejor no moverlo demasiado no sé qué tendrás roto" entonces Byakuran rompió las mangas de su saco y algunas otras parte para hacer vendas improvisadas y poder vendar el pie de Sirius "Listo mejor regresamos a casa y después volveremos a buscar el anillo".

"Byakuran no tenías que romper tu saco de esa manera, te lo pagare yo sé que es muy costoso" le dijo Sirius al no poder evitar que rompiera su saco para vendarle el pie.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso Sirius, realmente no es tan importante, ponte de pie y recárgate en Spaner, yo soy más alto que tú y seria incómodo para ti" le dijo Byakuran y Sirius lo obedeció y paso un brazo por el cuello de Spaner para que lo ayudara a caminar.

Byakuran miro el suelo para ver el hoyo en donde había caído Sirius "Si es un enorme hoyo Sirius" entonces vio que había una pequeña caja oculta en el hoyo que había hecho Sirius al caer, la recogió y vio que dentro de la caja estaba el anillo que habían ido a buscar "Sirius encontraste el anillo" le dijo emocionado "Que suerte tienes".

"Te estas burlando de mí?, me acabo de romper un pie y dices que tengo suerte" le dijo sonriendo Sirius por toda esta situación que tuvo que pasar para encontrar el anillo.

"Yo nuca dije que fuera buena o mala solo dije que tenías suerte" aclaro Byakuran.

"Es cierto nosotros estuvimos aquí una hora entera y a ninguno de los dos le paso algo malo a pesar de estar en una casa abandonada pero tampoco pudimos encontrar el anillo y tu simplemente entraste y te caiste en un hoyo y encuentras el anillo, eso es tener suerte pero creme que no la envidio en nada" le dijo Spaner.

"Supongo que tienen razón, pero ya podemos irnos me duele el pie y necesito que me den una poción o algún medicamento Muggle para arreglar mi pie".

"No te preocupes Sirius no será necesario ninguna poción o medicamento Shoichi lo arreglara rápidamente" le aseguro Spaner.

-INARY-

Llegaron todos a casa y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a Shoichi "Yo iré por Sho-chan y tu cuida a Sirius" le dijo Byakuran a Spaner.

"De acuerdo pero date prisa Byakuran su pie ya se está hinchando".

"Si me daré prisa Shoichi debe estar en la habitación, no tardo" dijo y subió las escaleras para irlo a buscar.

Cuando Byakuran se fue Spaner ayudo a Sirius a recostarse en el sillón de la sala para que esperara a Shoichi más cómodamente.

"No te preocupes Sirius, Shoichi llegara rápido y dejara de dolerte" le aseguro.

En la habitación de Shoichi él estaba escribiéndole a Yuki para que cuidara su PJ en el juego un tiempo más, cuando de repente Byakuran entro apresuradamente "¿Qué pasa Byakuran?" le pregunto confundido.

"Es Sirius él se cayó en un hoyo y se lastimo el pie necesito que vayas a ayudarlo y uses tus llamas".

"Espera Byakuran ¿Crees que sea prudente usar las llamas en frente de él?".

"Antes él estaba trabajando para Dumbledore y no podíamos usar nuestra llamas enfrente de él pero las cosas ya han cambiado, nos demostró que el confía más en nosotros que en Dumbledore yo digo que nosotros debemos confiar en él, decirle un poco sobre nuestras llamas y pedirle que guarde el secreto".

"Entiendo tienes razón, vamos inmediatamente" entonces los dos fueron a buscar a Sirius y lo encontraron recostado en el sillón de la sala de estar.

"Ya llegamos Sirius, muéstrame tu pie" le pidió Shoichi.

Sirius estiro su pie para que lo viera mejor "Trajiste pastillas para el dolor?" le pregunto Sirius.

"No, pero no te preocupes en un momento no sentirás más molestias y podrás caminar normalmente como si nunca hubiera pasado nada" le dijo Shoichi a Sirius, entonces coloco sus manos sobre le pie vendado y empezaron a emanar llamas amarillas de sus manos que no quemaban a Sirius y después de un minuto el pie de Sirius estaba como nuevo.

"¿Qué fue eso como lo hiciste" pregunto completamente impresionado Sirius.

"Solo use mis llamas de última voluntad y como son de atributo sol tienen la capacidad de regenerar, eso es todo Sirius".

"Que son las llamas de última voluntad?".

"Es el símbolo del mundo de la mafia y es el poder que tenemos los mafiosos la única forma de aprender a usarlas es si te conviertes en un mafioso pero en teoría cualquier persona puede usarlas pero solo si tienen la voluntad para crearlas, existen siete tipos y cada uno tiene sus habilidades especiales" le explico Shoichi.

"Yo podría hacer eso? Podría curara tan rápidamente como tú?" le pregunto Sirius a Shoichi.

"No lo creo Sirius yo apostaría a que tienes las mismas llamas que Rokudo" le dijo Shoichi.

"Es cierto los usuarios de llamas tipo sol por lo general son agradables y positivos además no creo que puedas curar tan rápidamente como lo hace Sho-chan ya que él tiene unas llamas muy puras" le aclaro Byakuran.

"Y que tipo de llamas tiene Rokudo?".

"Él tiene la llama de tipo neblina la cual se caracteriza por la capacidad de hacer ilusiones y es de un color índigo" le contesto Shoichi.

"Todos ustedes tienen llamas de última voluntad?" pregunto impresionado Sirius.

"Si todos nosotros a excepción de Spaner" le contesto Byakuran.

"Porque no me habían dicho antes?".

"Es porque no deberíamos hablar sobre las llamas a nadie que no pertenezca a la mafia, pero como esto fue una ocasión especial teníamos que usarlas y hablarte sobre ellas pero ya no podemos entrar en más detalles lo siento pero sigues sin pertenecer a la mafia" le dijo Byakuran.

"Lo entiendo, sé que ustedes tienen su propias reglas Tsuna nos lo dijo el otro día y aclaro que no debían de hablar sobre la mafia a personas ajenas a ella, eso me quedo muy claro".

"Me alegra que entiendas Sirius" le dijo Shoichi.

"Puedes caminar bien Sirius?" le pregunto Byakuran para que probaran como había quedado su pie.

"Es cierto olvidaba que me habías curado, es que me impresiono bastante las llamas que salieron de las manos de Shoichi y que se sintieran tan bien" entonces Sirius se quitó las vendas improvisadas que le había puesto Byakuran he intento caminar un poco "Esta bien mi pie, no pareciera que me haya lastimado hace tan solo una hora".

"Ya todo solucionado que les parece si comemos un pastel?" Byakuran les pregunto a todos.

"Claro eso suena bien" dijo Sirius.

"Si estoy de acuerdo" contesto Spaner.

"Pero que paso con tu helado?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"Iremos después de comer pastel Sho-chan".

"Pero Byakuran- san es demasiado dulce" le dijo Shoichi.

"Te equivocas nunca será demasiado dulce para mi" entonces los condujo a todos a la cocina para comer el pastel.

-INARY-

A Tsuna se le hacía muy raro que no regresaran Byakuran y los demás de la cabaña a la que fueron a buscar el anillo entonces fue a preguntarle a Shoichi para preguntarle si habían regresado y los encontró a todos comiendo pastel en la cocina "Me alegro verlos, me preocupe al no tener noticias de ustedes ya los iba a buscar" les dijo Tsuna.

"Lo lamentamos mucho Tsuna pero Sirius se lastimo el pie entonces fuimos a buscar inmediatamente a Shoichi para que lo curara y olvide avisarles a ustedes que aviamos regresado con el anillo, toma" le dijo Spaner y le entrego el anillo.

"Bien vamos por Yamamoto para que lo destruya" dijo Tsuna y entonces Tsuna, Byakuran, Shoichi, Yamamoto, Spaner y Sirius fueron a buscar a Yamamoto para ver como destruía el Horrocroxer. Unos minutos después ellos estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de Spaner y Yamamoto estaba preparado para romper el anillo.

"Estoy listo" dijo Yamamoto y con la catana que le habían comprado a los goblins destruyo el anillo pero no se esperaba que ese anillo en particular tuviera una maldición que callo en Yamamoto y empezó a lastimar su mano derecha causando un gran dolor a Yamamoto.

"Ese anillo estaba maldito, tenemos que hacer algo" grito alarmado Sirius al ver a Yamamoto sufriendo por el dolor en su mano.

"Yamamoto resiste" grito Tsuna preocupado.

"Cálmense solo tenemos que regresar a Namimori y pedirle ayuda al Tio Kawahira" dijo Shoichi y todos con el aparato de Spaner se trasportaron a Namimori fueron corriendo a buscar la tienda del tio Kawahira.

En namimori era de noche y cuando tocaron en la tienda del tio Kawahira estaba dormido "Por favor abranos" grito desesperado Sirius.

"Abre o tiraremos la puerta" amenazo Byakuran.

"Tío Kawahira abre la puerta es una emergencia" Grito Shoichi y entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando al tío Kawahira medio dormido y en pijama.

"Pasen" los dejo pasar a su sala de estar pero el aun no habría bien los ojos para ver cuántas personas había dejado pasar "Que quieren?" dijo aun medio dormido

"Yamamoto sufrió un accidente y le cayó una maldición" dijo Tsuna.

"Es una pena" dijo sin mucho interés.

"Tiene que ayudarnos" le dijo Sirius.

"Y tú quién eres?" no lo recordaba.

"Soy Sirius Black, ¿no me recuerda?".

"Claro que te recuerdo" le mintió (no quiero que piensen que tengo alzhéimer) pensó el tío Kawahira.

"Tío Kawahira puedes ayudarlo?" le pregunto Spaner.

"Supongo pero tienen que pagarme, ¿Qué es lo que tienen con ustedes?".

"Yo tengo unas servilletas en mis bolsillos, unos tornillos y tres paletas" contesto Spaner y los coloco en la mesa "No venia preparado así que no traigo dinero" les aclaro.

"Yo tengo una tarjeta de crédito" le dijo Byakuran.

"No acepto tarjetas Byakuran".

"Entonces no tengo nada solo tengo un pañuelo y una bolsa de malvaviscos" lo puso en la mesa junto a los tornillos de Spaner.

"Yo tengo algunas monedas en mis bolsillos" dijo Tsuna pero no eran demasiadas y las dejo en la mesa.

"Yo tengo unos cupones que me dieron en el supermercado cerca de la casa de Spaner" Dijo Shoichi y los puso en la mesa.

"Yo tengo un plumín y papel" dijo Yamamoto y lo coloco en la mesa.

"Tengo unos pocos Galeones" dijo Sirius y lo coloco en la mesa.

"De verdad que la mayoría de las cosas son basura chicos" Dijo el tío Kawahira y se acercó a Yamamoto para que le mostrara la maldición en la mano la cual ya se había extendido por todo si brazo "No te queda ni un día de vida si la maldición continua extendiéndose" le dijo el tío Kawahira a Yamamoto.

"Y puedes hacer algo?" le pregunto preocupado.

"Claro que puedo, no te preocupes" tomo su mano y usando la magia que tenía elimino fácilmente la maldición de Yamamoto "Eso es todo, ¿te sientes mejor?".

"Si mucho mejor gracias" le dijo Yamamoto.

"Bien solo váyanse, tengo que continuar durmiendo".

"Pero como lo hiciste tan fácilmente?" le pregunto Sirius asombrado.

"Yo soy un experto lanzando maldiciones y quitarlas es muy fácil para mi" le aclaro sin entrar en detalles.

"Él es el mejor en esto Sirius y nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo lo hace pero es bueno que lo haga tan bien" le dijo Tsuna.

"Bien nosotros nos vamos gracias de nuevo Tío Kawahira" le dijo Yamamoto.

"Ten cuidado Yamamoto, pero descuida no tendrás más problemas con las maldiciones te lo aseguro" le dijo el tío Kawahira.

"Gracias por la información" le contesto Yamamoto y después todos se fueron.

-INARY-

Rokudo llego a la casa de Spaner e inmediatamente fue a guardar el dinero en su maleta que estaba en la habitación que compartía con Spaner, La habitación estaba completamente desordenada con muchos aparatos tirados en el piso pero a él no le molestaba que Spaner fuera desordenado con sus cosas, encontró la maleta y guardo el dinero "Bien eso es todo por hoy" dijo satisfecho y se dispuso a llamar a Crome y a su pandilla para saber lo que hacían.

Llamada

"Hola Chrome ¿Qué haces?".

"Es tarde aquí en Japón y estoy preparándome para ir a dormir, ¿a ustedes como les esta yendo allá en Inglaterra?".

"Bien, gracias al poder de Byakuran encontraremos los Horrocruxes rápidamente".

"Y que es lo que harán con el mal entendido de Harry-kun?" pregunto preocupada.

"Yo no pienso hacer nada, pero Shoichi dice que tiene un plan para convencerlo de confiar de nuevo en nosotros".

"Espero que su plan funcione".

"Supongo que también lo espero, gracias a que Harry se enfadó con todos nosotros Lambo no sale de su habitación y cuando lo hace llora repentinamente, al principio me parecía divertido verlo así pero ya no lo es".

"Deberías intentar hacer que Lambo este de mejor humor regálale un pastel" le pidió Chrome.

"Solo lo hare porque tú me lo pides, ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?".

"Bastante bien hemos estado trabajando mucho e incluso yo he participado más en los trabajos".

"Eso me parece bien Chrome, ¿Y el renacuajo esta de holgazán?".

"No al contrario él ha estado ayudando bastante al ser el mejor del grupo haciendo ilusiones".

"Tu también eres muy buena Chrome" le dijo Rokudo animándola.

"Lo soy pero admito que Fran es mejor que yo".

"Shikusa y Ken están bien?".

"Si ellos están bien pero en este momento tienen un trabajo en Francia para robar un jarrón muy valioso".

"Eso es magnifico espero que ganemos mucho con ese trabajo".

"Si es uno de los trabajos mejor remunerados que hemos tenido".

"Me complace bastante que los negocios estén bien, ¿Y tú Chrome has estado comiendo bien?".

"Por supuesto yo cocino casi todos los días y los días que no cocino comemos en un restaurant" le aseguro.

"Me gustaría probar alguno de tus platillos los extraño mucho, aquí en casa de Spaner solo compramos la comida de un restaurant porque el primer día que estuvimos aquí se suponía que Yamamoto cocinaría pero lo quemo todo y terminamos comiendo piza".

"Entiendo que ninguno sepa cocinar, nunca han aprendido a hacerlo" le aseguro Chome.

"Te equivocas, Spaner sabe cocinar y muy bien pero como es un bastardo sin corazón solo lo ha hecho una vez ya que dice que está muy ocupado en sus proyectos como para hacerlo a diario ¿puedes creerlo?" se quejó con Chrome.

"Nunca me imaginé que Spaner supiera cocinar, nunca antes lo ha hecho aquí" le dijo Chrome.

"Es cierto también nos sorprendió cuando nos dijo que el sabia cocinar yo creía que sería igual a Shoichi y le saldrían mal las cosas pero a todos nos gustó la comida que preparo".

"Entiendo Rokudo, bueno ya es muy tarde aquí y tengo que dormir luego hablamos".

"Si buenas noches Chrome".

"Pero no olvides comprarle un pastel a Lambo de parte de mi" le dijo Crome y colgó.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

-INARY-

En la noche Lambo ya estaba cansado de pensar en lo que paso con Harry entonces salió de su habitación para distraerse y encontró a Byakuran que estaba preparándose una malteada en la cocina "¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Lambo sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

"Una malteada con el helado que Sho-chan compro para mi" le contesto muy feliz Byakuran, pero después se percató que Lambo no lucia para nada bien "Porque luces tan mal?".

"No he dormido bien y he estado llorando la mayor parte del día" le contesto sin mucha emoción Lambo que ya no estaba llorando pero era porque estaba muy cansado para hacerlo.

"Sigues triste por lo de Harry" afirmo Byakuran "¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que paso?".

"Si me gustaría" le dijo Lambo.

"No es saludable que te descuides tanto Lambo".

"Lo sé, Tsuna me advirtió que si no dormía hoy ordenaría a Yamamoto que me pusiera a dormir a la fuerza".

"Eso está bien, bueno con respecto a Harry yo opino que él tenía sus motivos para no creerte".

"Puede ser que los tuviera pero no lo entiendo, yo nunca le di ningún motivo para desconfiar de mí, la forma en que me hablo me rompió completamente mi corazón".

"Te diré algunas cosas sobre Harry que me tome el descaro de investigar, el vivía con sus tíos ellos nunca le mostraron amor o reconocimiento alguno y cuando descubrió que era un mago él se sintió realmente valioso y reconocido por los demás eso lo aprovecho Dumbledore para tenerlo bajo su control".

"Pero eso no explica porque no me creyó cuando le dije que yo no hable mal de él".

"Era obvio que no te creyera él te oyó y vio con sus propios ojos, él no sabía que era una ilusión, yo mismo sino supiera sobre las ilusiones que pueden parecer completamente reales también lo habría creído" le dijo Byakuran.

"Pero porque no creyó en mi yo lo amo tanto y él no lo pensó demasiado antes de abandonarme".

"El también parecía bastante triste Lambo y debe de estar sufriendo al igual que tu" le aseguro Byakuran, le dio un vaso de su malteada y continuo hablando "Además debes pensar en esto no como una perdida sino como una prueba para fortalecer sus lazos".

"Yo lo amo mucho pero en primer lugar no entiendo porque aún no confía en mi tanto como yo confió en el" le explico un poco sobre la razón de porque estaba tan decepcionado.

"Eso hasta yo lo entiendo" lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Ustedes solo se conocen de meces, eso no es tiempo suficiente para conocerse completamente y mucho menos para tenerse toda la confianza del mundo" le intento explicar Byakuran.

Inmediatamente Lambo protesto "Pero tú y Shoichi se tienen mucha confianza y ambos se aman de igual manera yo creí que Harry y yo éramos igual a ustedes".

"Acaso eres tonto Lambo?" le pregunto pero no espero a que le contestara "A Shoichi lo conocía de años antes y aun así espesamos a salir hasta apenas hace poco y ustedes llevaban semanas de conocerse, se convirtieron en novios aun si no sabías muchas cosas de él de cidieron convertirse en novios ¿Qué tal si roncaba o tienia un mal habito que no te gustaba? No pensaste en eso antes de proponerle ser novios" le recordó Byakuran.

"Eso lo sé pero yo estaba completamente seguro que no me importaría si tiene un mal habito o si ronca yo lo amaría como es" le dijo completamente convencido Lambo.

"Eso quiere decir que estás enamorado completamente de Harry, pero aun así no deberías estar decepcionado de que Harry haya dudado de tu amor, como dije eso es completamente normal al no conocerse de tanto tiempo, Sho-chan dudo mucho en continuar siendo mi amigo después de recordar que en el futuro donde yo era malo casi lo matara incluso yo aún pienso que Sho-chan no dudaría en traicionarme de nuevo como lo hiso en el futuro alterno".

"Entiendo que no debería sentirme decepcionado, ¿pero cómo consigo que Harry crea en mí?".

"Demostrándole que no mientes con acciones, como por ejemplo la próxima vez que lo veas no le digas que lo amas pero trátalo bien y con respeto ayúdale si es que esta en algún problema, no esperes nada a cambio solamente estar junto el cuándo lo necesite será suficiente y poco a poco recuperaras su confianza".

Lambo analizo unos minutos las palabras de Byakuran y después le dijo sonriendo "Ese consejo en verdad es muy bueno no puedo creer que tú me lo hayas dado" le dijo ya menos deprimido al encontrar una manera que sonara eficaz para recuperar a Harry.

"Si ese consejo me lo dio una chica, yo estaba igual que tú, Sho-chan no quería dirigirme la palabra y mucho menos ser mi amigo entonces su hermana me vio triste y me dijo lo mismo que yo te digo a ti".

"Me estás diciendo que tu cuñada te dio el secreto para que salieras con su hermanito, yo conozco a Azuna y ella en verdad ama a Shoichi no permitiría que saliera contigo tan fácilmente".

"Es por eso que solo fuimos amigos al principio pero estoy seguro que ella ya sabía que yo no solo quería la amistad de Sho-chan desde un principio, se podría decir que ella decidió que yo fuera el principal candidato a convertirse en su cuñado, te diré que la competencia fue muy reñida tuve que disputarme el lugar de novio contra una chica de la cual Sho-chan tenía un enamoramiento desde la primaria y cuando estábamos en la universidad ella por azares del destino entro a la misma universidad que nosotros y nunca se despegaba de Sho-chan pero yo tenía mucha ventaja ya que ella no podía entrar a los vestuarios con él" le conto un poco sobre sus dificultades.

"Y como termino su historia de amor?" pregunto Lambo.

"En verdad eres idiota?" le pregunto Byakuran confundido "Es obvio que yo le gane a la chica sino como explicas que yo este saliendo con Sho-chan en este momento".

"Es cierto, entonces Harry y yo también podemos tener una historia de amor como la de tu y Shoichi llena de dificultades pero nuestro amor saldrá adelante" le dijo muy emocionado Lambo "Solo tengo que esperar y seguir los sabios concejos de la hermana de Shoichi y todo se solucionara".

"Yo te di ese consejo" le recordó Byakuran antes que le diera todo el crédito a su cuñada.

"Si como tu digas, iré a arreglarme y ponerme un traje para que la próxima vez que vea a Harry me vea arreglado y aseado".

"Espera idiota, ya es de noche el único traje que debes de usar es el de tu pijama" le dijo Sonriendo Byakuran al verlo animado de nuevo.

"Está bien" dijo ya menos animado "Pero mañana volveré a ser el mismo Lambo de antes o aún más motivado que antes" dijo completamente recuperado y se fue corriendo a su habitación para dormir.

Entro Rokudo a la cocina y vio a Lambo salir corriendo entonces le pregunto a Byakuran porque Lambo parecía tan feliz "¿Qué es lo que le pasa?, parece normal de nuevo".

"El hablo conmigo y yo le di uno de mis mejores consejos y con eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de su depresión" le dijo Byakuran.

"Entonces no se para que compre este pastel" le mostro el pastel de chocolate que había ido a comprar después de la conversación que tuvo con Chrome "Este pastel era en nombre de Chrome para animar a Lambo pero como ya está bien el pastel ahora es inservible".

"Como que es inservible? Dámelo a mí que para mí si sirve" le dijo Byakuran y tomo el pastel.

"Que no acabas de comer pastel esta tarde?" le pregunto Rokudo.

"Si pero ya se acabo y necesito algo para acompañar con mi malteada".

Rokudo ya no quiso entrometerse más "Si te da diabetes es tu problema Byakuran" le dijo en forma de regaño "Comételo si quieres, yo me iré a dormir, buenas noches Byakuran y felicidades por hacer que Lambo dejara de estar deprimido" le dijo sinceramente Rokudo.

"Si gracias por reconocerlo pero ahora vete que tengo una cita con mi amor platónico esta noche y no quiero testigos".

"Engañaras a Shoichi?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"Él está muy ocupado jugando arriba con Spaner a sus juegos de computadora y yo estoy muy abandonado así que estaré con mi otro amor, que es este pastel de chocolate".

"Hablas del pastel?" le pregunto aun sin creerlo.

"Si así es" le dijo empezando a comerlo.

"Entonces suerte con tu amor espero que Shoichi no los separe" Bromeo Rokudo con Byakuran.

"El nunca podrá romper mis lazos con los dulces" le aseguro.

"Eso ya lo note" dijo Rokudo y se fue.

-INARY-

Harry estaba aún deprimido y no dejaba de pensar en Lambo y en lo que estará haciendo pero inmediatamente recordaba que todo el tiempo le había mentido y eso estaba preocupando demasiado a sus amigos.

"Harry debes de animarte amigo, iremos a Hogsmeade" le dijo Ron.

"Si lo sé pero no dejo de pensar en Lambo".

"Eso es muy normal Harry ya que tú estabas completamente enamorado de él, pero con el tiempo lo iras olvidando" le aseguro Hermion.

"Eso espero Hermion, el fue mi primer amor".

"Eso lo sabemos pero recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros para acompañarte y no te dejaremos solo" le dijo Ron.

"Nosotros te animaremos, vamos a pasar un día muy divertido los tres juntos" le dijo Hermion.

"Si tienen razón será muy divertido" dijo más animado Harry "Hay que darnos prisa para reunirnos con los demás y podamos irnos".

"Si vamos te aseguro que te divertirás" le dijo Hermion.


	9. Infiltrándose con los mafiosos

Infiltrándose con los mafiosos

Dumbledore mando a llamar a algunos miembros de la orden para idear un plan para averiguar de dónde habían sacado los Muggles la información de los Horrocruxes solo fueron llamados ojo loco, minerva y Severus "Esta reunión es muy importante" les dijo y ellos esperaron a que continuara "Alastord ¿Cómo te fue en la investigación que te pedí?".

"El niño que dices que puede distinguir a los animagos solo con verlos, sale a correr y a hacer otras actividades tres horas diarias en la mañana a partir de las 9 con Sirius y el chico de cabello blanco para regresar a las 12 en punto a tomar un baño" le informo ¿Para qué querías saber esto?".

"Se los diré en un momento primero déjame escuchar la demás información que conseguiste de los demás chicos, continua".

"Spaner pasa mucho tiempo en el sótano con su amigo peli rojo, el chico que es boxeador y el beisbolista se la pasan entrenando o jugando casi todo el día en el patio, hay veces en que el chico que tiene un pájaro amarillo se une a sus juegos o peleas pero en la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa en el tejado o fuera de casa, en cuanto a él chico de cabello plateado, el pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Sirius, yo escuche que solo iba a leer a su casa pero no pude confirmar esa información y el ex novio de Harry ha salido a entrenar con el chico que parece el líder, ellos dos fueron a un lugar alejado para entrenar por lo que oí regresarían en una semana".

"Entonces por las mañanas está casi vacía la casa, es cuando debemos de aprovechar y entrar a buscar algún indicio de dónde sacan esa información de los Horrocruxes" les dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Cómo sabes que ellos tienen información sobre los Horrocruxes?" le pregunto Severus.

"Sirius antes que nos traicionara me dijo que el niño ilusionista le conto que irían a buscar los Horrocruxes y estos muggles son muy tontos así que deben de tener la información guardada en algún medio muggle y con la inútil seguridad que ellos tienen seguro será fácil conseguirla".

"Y quieres que todos vayamos a buscar la información cuando ellos estén distraídos" le dijo Minerva.

"Si y no Minerva" le dijo Albus mirándolos a todos y después procedió a explicar "Si van todos ustedes seguro que llamarían mucho la atención así que yo pensaba que aprovechado las tres horas libres en donde no está el niño ilusionista Minerva en su forma de animago buscaría la información y así no llamaría la atención de esos niños" les explico.

"Estas seguro Albus? Estoy seguro que yo tampoco llamaría la atención yo puedo ser silencioso cuando es necesario" le aseguro ojo loco.

"Estoy seguro Alastor, entonces que dices Minerva ¿lo harás?" le pregunto esperanzado.

"Supongo que es lo mejor para que los niños no se den cuenta de nuestros planes".

"Si exactamente es lo que yo quiero, que ellos no se enteren que robamos su información" y así continuaron con su reunión hablando de en donde debería de empezar a buscar cuando este en la casa y que hacer en caso de ser descubierta.

-INARY-

"Vamos Byakuran-san levántate de la cama y bajemos a desayunar" le pidió Shoichi.

"Hoy no Sho-chan" se quejó Byakuran que aún estaba en cama y completamente cubierto por sabanas y cobijas de la cama".

Shoichi ya se había arreglado así que cuando vio a Byakuran aun en la cama y cubriéndose la cara con la almohada solo pensó que tenía sueño "Vamos Byakuran-san ya es tarde, Rokudo y Sirius te esperan para hacer ejercicio" le recordó.

Byakuran se quitó la almohada de la cara para ver a su novio "Tengo un poco de fiebre hoy Sho-chan" le dijo y era verdad porque Byakuran estaba sonrojado lo cual era muy evidente que era por la fiebre.

"Byakuran te sientes muy mal?" le pregunto preocupado.

"No, solo cansado y tengo sed ¿me traes un juguito de manzana?" le pidió.

"Es verdad tienes fiebre, pero no es mucha" le toco la frente "Tienes tos o gripa? Si no es así seguro que no es nada grabe".

"No y deja de hacerme preguntas tú no eres doctor solo necesito descansar" le dijo en un arranque de berrinche "Y necesito que me traigas mi juguito de manzana" se cubrió de nuevo con la almohada y se volteo al otro lado para no ver a Shoichi.

"Me estás haciendo un berrinche? De verdad? A mí?" le pregunto muy sorprendido aun sin creerlo.

"Puede ser" murmuro Byakuran.

"Aún no lo creo" dijo para sí mismo "Incluso hablaste como un niño malcriado" le dijo.

"No hable como un niño malcriado, hable como un hombre malcriado" le aclaro esta vez volteándolo a ver.

"Está bien tu rabieta la tomare como una broma y te traeré un jugo" le dijo Shoichi.

"Gracias" murmuro Byakuran.

"Vendré a verte y si aún tienes fiebre en unas horas te llevare al doctor ¿entiendes Byakuran?" le pregunto antes de salir completamente de la habitación.

"Yo no necesito un doctor" le dijo Byakuran pero Shoichi ya había salido.

Unos minutos después Shoichi le llevo su jugo de manzana "Byakuran porque te comportas como un niño?" le pregunto Shoichi al verlo más tranquilo.

"No me comporto como un niño es solo que no quiero ir al doctor".

"A ti no te da miedo ir al doctor ya has ido muchas veces por heridas grabes" le recordó Shoichi.

"Eso lo sé, solo quería hacerte molestar, pero te comportaste como un adulto y no fue tan divertido como había imaginado".

"Eres extraño Byakuran, me voy a desayunar ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?".

"No gracias Sho-chan me dormiré un rato más" Le dijo Byakuran y se acomodó para dormir.

"Como tú digas volveré en un rato" le dijo Shoichi y salió de la habitación.

Paso un par de horas y Byakuran despertó porque empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños en la habitación de al lado "Ya no tengo fiebre pero no dejan de hacer ruido, ese debe ser el mal humorado de Hibari, iré a golpearlo me siento bien para una pelea con él" entonces fue a ver lo que hacía Hibari.

-INARY-

Minerva estaba esperando a que todos salieran de la casa pero solo vio que el chico de cabello azul y Sirius salían a correr "Es extraño pensé que también saldría el niño de cabello blanco" pasaron unos minutos y todos los demás mafiosos salieron como había dicho Alastor a hacer sus diferentes actividades.

Se transformó en gato y entro por la ventana, regreso a su forma humana y empezó a buscar archivos o cualquier cosa que mencionaran los Horrocroxers, como no encontró nada en la primer habitación en la que entro fue a la siguiente y esta tenía un escritorio con computadora y en una esquina estaban unos papeles en los que decía investigación de Byakuran escrito con marcador rojo sobre el folder "Esto debe de ser" la abrió y encontró una lista de objetos, la iba a guardar pero abrieron repentinamente la habitación así que se transformó en gato de nuevo.

"Hibari que haces en la habitación de Spaner?" pregunto Byakuran al entrar pero se percató que Hibari no estaba en la habitación y en su lugar estaba un gato sobre el escritorio "Un neko?" se preguntó confundido y extrañamente emocionado.

"(Aprovechare la confusión y me iré)" Magonagal tomo el folder entre su boca entonces se disponía a salir corriendo por la puerta pero Byakuran fue más rápido y serró la puerta antes de que salga.

"A donde crees que vas?" le quito el expediente, lo volvió a dejar sobre el escritorio y tomo a Mcgonagall en brazos "Ya sé lo que viniste a hacer aquí" le dijo en tono acusador pero no parecía enfadado.

Mcgonagall se puso nerviosa al ser descubierta tan rápidamente (ellos ya me descubrieron tendré que desaparecer sin la información)".

"Viniste a alegrarme el día, ¿Cierto? Linda gatita" le dijo Byakuran mientras acariciaba su cabeza "Jugaremos todo el día" le dijo y la llevo a su habitación.

"(Parece que no me ha descubierto lo mejor es que actué como un gato normal y aproveche cuando exista una oportunidad para escapar y robar el archivo así no sospecharan que nosotros robamos su información)".

Llegaron a la habitación de Byakuran "Perfecto aquí nadie nos molestara" la metió entre sus sabanas y la abraso para dormir con ella, después de un rato como no se quedaba quieta y siempre intentaba escaparla mejor la saco y empezó a acariciarle entre las orejas y la barriga, así paso un rato hasta que abrieron repentinamente la puerta y Byakuran no le dio tiempo de ocultar bien al gato así que solo se subió en ella sin aplastarla demasiado y cubrirse un poco con las cobijas.

"Byakuran-san sigues con fiebre?" le pregunto Shoichi cuando entro y lo vio recostado sobre la cama en una forma extraña.

"No, ya estoy mejor pero quiero seguir un rato en cama descansando" le dijo con un tono de voz un poco nerviosa.

Shoichi se percató de la voz que uso Byakuran pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención "Y porque estas acostado de esa forma tan extraña? Parece incómodo".

"Solo tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero podrías irte en verdad estoy cansado" le dijo Byakuran fingiendo un bostezo.

"Ya son las doce del día Byakuran solo dejare que duermas dos horas más" le dijo y se iba a ir cuando de repente escucho un maullido "oíste un gato?" le pregunto.

"No" dijo inmediatamente pero se escuchaba aún más nervioso.

"Lo tienes tú?" le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos al pensar que el ocultaba algo.

"No" mintió desviando la mirada.

"Sabes que no debes de tener gatos Byakuran, dámelo" le ordeno.

"Escóndete pelusa" le dijo a la gata, la saco de entre las cobijas y dejo que corriera por la habitación, pero como las ventanas y la puerta estaban cerradas no pudo huir y solo se quedó en la esquina gruñéndole a Shoichi.

Shoichi al no querer ser rasguñado se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta y se la arrojo rápidamente al gato entonces aprovecho para envolverlo en ella y tomarlo en brazos, el gato seguía gruñendo "Sacare al gato de la casa Byakuran, seguro tiene dueño, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no porque le pongas nombres a los gato significa que son tuyos" le regaño y se fue al piso de abajo con el gato gruñendo y moviéndose furiosamente entre sus brazos.

Byakuran inmediatamente fue tras el "Shoichi no puedes hacerme esto ella me ama" le dijo Byakuran muy convencido.

"La acabas de conocer y estoy seguro que no le interesas en lo más mínimo" le dijo Shoichi.

"No puedes llevártela y dejarla en la intemperie, morirá aquí hay lobos y animales salvajes" le dijo dramáticamente Byakuran.

"No exageres solo la dejare en el patio de enfrente y ella podrá regresar a su casa y aquí no hay lobos y mucho menos animales salvajes Byakuran" le dijo Shoichi mientras se dirigían a la puerta de enfrente de la casa.

Yamamoto los oyó discutir, fue a ver lo que ocurría y no pudo evitar preguntar "¿Por qué pelean?".

"Sho-chan quiere matar al gato" le dijo alarmado Byakuran.

Yamamoto no le creyó nada "Ya en serio Byakuran, él no aria eso" lo defendió.

"Solo estoy sacando al gato porque Byakuran estaba jugando con él en la habitación y no es nuestro".

"Si es nuestro ya le puse nombre" le dijo Byakuran a Yamamoto.

"Ya te dije que eso no lo hace tuyo" lo regaño Shoichi.

"Deberías dejar que juegue un rato con el gato Shoichi, no creo que le pase nada al gato si juega un rato más con Byakuran" intento convencerlo Yamamoto.

"Lo ves él está de acuerdo conmigo y solo jugare un rato más con el gato te lo prometo" le dijo Byakuran.

"Ya sabes que no puedes tener gatos Byakuran no insistas" le dijo Shoichi firmemente.

"Pero Sho-chan" insistió Byakuran intentando convencerlo.

"Porque no puede tener gatos?" le pregunto Yamamoto agarrando al gato de las manos de Shoichi "a mí me parece lindo" le dijo pero cuando estaba acariciando al gato en la pansa él lo araño en la mano y escapo por las escaleras al segundo piso.

"Mi gato" grito Byakuran.

"Lo siento Byakuran, se me escapo" se disculpó pero Byakuran lo miraba con odio y mejor decidió hablar de nuevo con Shoichi "¿Por qué no puede tener gatos?" le pregunto de nuevo Yamamoto intentando ignorar la mirada de Byakuran.

"Él es alérgico a los gatos" le conto "Es por eso que sus padres nunca lo han dejado tener gatos aun si Byakuran los ama".

"No parece ser alérgico, no ha estornudado ni una sola vez desde que llego".

"Byakuran no estornuda a él le sale salpullido por todo el cuerpo" entonces miro a Byakuran bien y lo señalo "Mira ya le está saliendo en la cara".

"Es cierto, le está saliendo en todos lados" dijo Yamamoto señalando a Byakuran "Que aras?".

"Iré a la farmacia" dijo resignado "Byakuran tu quédate aquí, Yamamoto podrías ir a ver si el gato ya salió de la casa y si no es así podrías sacarlo" le pidió Shoichi.

"Si iré" y fue al segundo piso a buscar al gato.

"Voy a la farmacia no tardo" le dijo Shoichi a Byakuran.

"Me traes una paleta de dulce" y como Shoichi lo miro feo agrego "Te lo pido como un hombre no como un niño".

"Un hombre no pediría una paleta de dulce Byakuran" afirmó pero después suspiro y dijo en tono resignado "Traeré la paleta pero quédate tranquilo en lo que regreso y olvida al gato" le dijo y se fue.

-INARY-

Minerva subió rápidamente a la habitación donde había encontrado el archivo entonces lo tomo entre sus manos y desaprecio antes que la descubrieran, apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts, fue inmediatamente a entregarle el archivo a Albus a su oficina "Tengo la información" le dijo a Albus cuando entro a su oficina.

"Eso es fantástico Minerva sabía que eras la indicada para hacer este trabajo" la elogio complacido de su desempeño "¿Ellos no te descubrieron?".

"No, el chico de cabello blanco me encontró pero actué como un gato normal y cuando tuve la oportunidad escape con la información sin que nadie se diera cuenta" le dijo Mcgonagall y le entrego el archivo que encontró.

Dumbledore leyó el archivo y después dijo "Escucha minerva manda a llamar a los miembros de más confianza de la orden de inmediato" le ordeno, tendieran una reunión en su oficina.

Era más de media noche pero los miembros importantes de la orden estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Severus, Remus, los señores Wesley y Alastor "Esto es importante, tengo la lista de todos los Horrocruxes que buscaremos para eliminar de una vez por todas a Voldemort" les dijo Dumbledore.

"De verdad? Mcgonagall encontró la información?" preguntó Alastor.

"Si pero lamentablemente aún tenemos que encontrarlos".

"Cuáles son los Horrocruxes que buscaremos?" preguntó Sneip.

"Es el guardapelo de Salazar Slythering, la diadema de Rowena Reavenclaw, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y nagini la serpiente de Voldemort es todo lo que dice en la lista (Al parecer ellos no descubrieron que Harry también es un Horrocruxe) pensó Dumbledore.

"Tendremos que investigar en donde podrían estar" dijo Lupin.

"Así es, por eso mismo les pido que todos investiguen sobre el posible lugar de en donde encontrarlos" les dijo Dumbledore.

"Creo saber la ubicación de uno de los Horrocruxe" dijo el señor Wesley.

"De verdad? Dinos en donde encontrarlo" le pidió ansioso Dumbledore.

"No estoy completamente seguro pero cuando estaba trabajando en el ministerio note que Humbridge tenía un guardapelo que me pareció un poco extraño".

"Porque te pareció extraño?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Me sentí extraño al estar cerca de ella y creo que del guardapelo emanaba una energía maligna es por eso que sospecho que ese es el Horrocruxe que buscamos" dijo el señor Wesley.

"Eso es un buen inicio, vamos a buscarlo, les daré los detalles" lo pensó unos minutos y dijo "Lo aremos mañana para que le ganemos a los muggles, yo distraeré a Humbridge y creare una oportunidad para que ustedes puedan robar el guardapelo".

Pero que piensas hacer?" pregunto ojo loco.

"La invitare a comer y la distraeré entonces ustedes aprovecharan para robarlo".

"Eso suena como una buena idea" le dijo la señora Wesley y continuaron hablando del plan por un rato más, cuando habían acabado de organizarse todos se fueron de la oficina dejando solamente a Severus y a Dumbledore.

"Deberíamos confiar en esta información?" le pregunto Severus a Dumbledore "Después de todo unos muggles fueron los que encontraron esa información" le dijo Severus.

"Estoy seguro que es correcta toda esta información pero no entiendo de donde ellos sacaron la información, los Horrocruxes los he estado investigando por años y esos muggles lo descubrieron rápidamente pero no sé cómo lo hicieron".

"Debimos preguntarle a Sirius antes que nos traicionara".

"Él me dijo que el chico ilusionista fue el que le compartió esa información pero no me especifico de donde la habían sacado. Yo creo que él tampoco sabía de donde habían obtenido esa información, deberíamos tener un espía pero sé que eso es imposible ellos son un grupo muy cerrado y no tendríamos oportunidad de meter a un espía nuestro en su grupo".

"Eso es una pena".

"Si pero eso ya no importa en este momento, ya tenemos la información y esos muggles ya no me son de utilidad, le enviare una invitación a Humbridge para que me acompañe a comer mañana" le informo a Severus.

-INARY-

Sirius y Rokudo estaban teniendo una conversación mientras miraban la televisión "Rokudo muéstrame tus llamas" le pidió.

Rokudo extendió su mano frente a Sirius y expulso sus llamas en la palma de su mano "No son la gran cosa" dijo sin mucho interés.

Sirius toco las llamas y noto que esas llamas de color índigo no quemaban al contrario se sentían como el aire frio en invierno "Son muy frías" dijo asombrado "Son toralmente diferentes a las de Shoichi".

Rokudo dejo de usar sus llamas y alejo su mano de Sirius "Todas la llamas son diferentes, si tocas las llamas de Yamamoto se sentirían mojadas y te adormecerán ya que las llamas tipo lluvia tranquilizan" le explico Rokudo.

"Me interesa saber más sobre las llamas de todos ustedes, dime más" le pidió Sirius.

"No puedo hacerlo tú no formas parte de la mafia" le dijo simplemente Rokudo.

"Pero yo quiero saber, y además Shikusa y Ken saben sobre las llamas y no pertenecen a la familia Vongola solo a tu grupo de amigos" le dijo para convencerlo de que le contara los secretos de la mafia.

"Ellos forman parte de mi grupo pero ellos al igual que yo nacieron en la misma familia de la mafia, aun si ahora no exista nuestra familia, ellos y yo seguimos formando parte del mundo de la mafia desde el nacimiento" le explico.

"Y cómo puedo hacer para que me enseñes sobre las llamas?" pregunto muy interesado en aprender.

"Tendrías que convertirte en mafioso" le contesto.

"Y no puedo ser solo de tu grupo y ya?" le pregunto.

"Eres mi amigo Sirius" le aclaro antes de continuar "Pero yo no tengo el tiempo y medios suficientes para protegerte en este momento ya que estoy al pendiente de Fran y de Chrome y si te unieras a mi grupo no puedo asegurarte que pueda protegerte cuando lo necesites y creme que las posibilidades de que estés en peligro son muchas".

Sirius se desanimó pero lo entendía "Esta bien lo entiendo yo solo quería saber más sobre las llamas y talvez volverme más fuerte" le dijo desanimado Sirius.

"Te estas volviendo más fuerte Sirius, eres muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si sigues entrenando seguro que alcanzaras un gran nivel y si mejoras tu condición también mejoraras tus reflejos y el uso de la magia te lo aseguro" le dijo Rokudo intentando animarlo.

"Eso espero, desde que estoy con todos ustedes me he dado cuenta que la única forma de proteger a Harry es volviéndome más fuerte y pensé que con las llamas seria eso posible y así lo ayudaría a acabar con ya sabes quién" le explico.

"Ya lo estas ayudando, el otro día fuiste tú el que encontró el anillo" le recordó.

"Eso fue suerte" dijo menospreciando lo que el hiso ese día.

"Estas depresivo de nuevo" le aviso "Animar a las personas no es uno de mis fuertes, he escuchado que Byakuran da buenos consejos a las personas, él es el que animo a Lambo el otro día deberías ir a pedirle su consejo" le dijo en un tono preocupado.

"No estoy depresivo" negó Sirius.

"Ya te dije que lo estas, ve con Byakuran y talvez él pueda animarte" la dijo y vio que Sirius se negaría de nuevo así que insistió "Solo hazlo Sirius, estoy seguro que hablar con Byakuran te será de más ayuda que hablar conmigo".

"Está bien iré" dijo resignado y fue a buscarlo.

-INARY-

Byakuran comía un pastel de chocolate mientras estaba en cama cubierto de crema para su salpullido en el rostro y los brazos, entonces escucho que tocaron la puerta "Adelante" dijo Byakuran guardando el pastel para que no tuviera que compartir con nadie, él era muy egoísta cuando se trataba de su dulces.

Sirius entro a la habitación "Puedo hablar contigo?" le pregunto cauteloso al no saber si estaba de humor.

"Si claro, estaba aburrido y pensaba bajar a jugar con Sho-chan pero si quieres hablar conmigo está bien tengo tiempo".

"Gracias, quería que me dieras un consejo".

"A si? Que es lo que pasa?".

"Estuve hablando con Rokudo sobre formar parte de su grupo para que así él pueda hablarme sobre las llamas y talvez enseñarme a usarlas" le explico.

"Y que es lo que te dijo?".

"Que no tenía el tiempo ni medios suficientes para protegerme ya que sería muy riesgoso para mi si me encontrara en algún peligro".

"Eso es comprensible, él tiene que cuidar a Chrome y a Fran y aun si es fuerte no podría garantizar tu seguridad" razono Byakuran.

"Y dijo que viniera contigo para que me animaras con un consejo de cómo hacerme fuerte para poder ayudar a Harry y así no sentirme tan inútil".

"Pero tú has ayudado bastante, encontraste el anillo" le recordó.

"Si pero eso no ayudara demasiado cuando nos enfrentemos a ya sabes quién, es por eso que quería aprender sobre las llamas y aprender a usarlas".

"Pero solo puedes hacerlo si formas parte de una familia mafiosa" le dijo Byakuran.

"Eso es lo que me dijo Rokudo, entonces como debo hacerme fuerte?" le pregunto.

"Yo no sé nada sobre la magia así que no se ningún entrenamiento mágico que te funcione, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es ponerte a prueba" le dijo Byakuran seriamente.

"A que te refieres con una prueba?".

"Solo tienes que contestar ciertas preguntas que te are y dependiendo de tus respuestas decidiré si te hablo sobre las llamas o no ¿quieres hacerlo?".

"Si quiero hacerlo".

"Está bien empecemos, ¿Te gustan los gatos?".

"Si supongo".

"Si te pidiera que le mintieras a Sho-chan lo arias?".

"No lo creo".

"Humm eso no es bueno, continuemos, supongamos que hay una araña en tu hombro ¿Cómo reaccionarias?".

"Simplemente la quitaría con la mano".

"¿Cómo sabes que no es venenosa?".

"No lo creo, la mayoría de las arañas no son venenosas y no creo que estaría en un lugar con arañas venenosas".

"Sabes cuál es mi postre favorito?".

"Los bollos de crema?" dijo no muy convencido.

"Si esos son, tuviste suerte" le dijo sonriendo.

"Entonces me dirás?" pregunto Sirius cauteloso.

"Pero tienes que entender que una vez dentro no podrás salir, yo te convertiré en mafioso y hay muchas probabilidades de que mueras a corta edad, ¿aun si quieres continuar? Piénsalo bien".

"Lo he estado pensando desde que vi las llamas de Shoichi y estoy totalmente convencido que quiero aprender a usarlas" le dijo seguro Sirius.

"Entonces trabajaras para mi" le contesto Byakuran.

"Tú tienes la suficiente autoridad para contratarme? No se enfadara el jefe de tu familia?" le pregunto Sirius.

"Yo soy el jefe de mi familia" le dijo ofendido de que Sirius pensara lo contrario.

"En verdad? Yo creí que solo lo decías para parecer importante" le explico.

"Yo no mentiría sobre eso, mentir sobre tu posición en la mafia es un crimen muy serio, ¿Qué te hace dudar de mí?" le pregunto.

"Solo es que eres muy joven y pensé que tu padre era el jefe pero tu decías serlo para impresionar a Shoichi" le explico.

"Te equivocas, mi padre abandono el mundo de la mafia desde mi nacimiento y mi abuelo me cedió su lugar como jefe de la familia solo porque yo se lo pedí y soy su nieto favorito (En realidad era el único nieto y el único con derecho a convertirme en líder pero me gusta decir que soy el nieto favorito de mi abuelo)" pensó Byakuran.

"Bueno entonces me lo dirás?" le pregunto emocionado.

"Si pero mañana, hoy no quiero y sigo con salpullido en mi rostro mira" le mostro su cara "pídele a Rokudo que te diga si quieres saberlo hoy".

"Pero él me dijo que no me lo diría porque no pertenecía al mundo de la mafia" le explico.

"Yo te acabo de contratar, eso te hace miembro de mi familia, toma ponte este anillo, muéstraselo a Rokudo y dile que soy tan perezoso que no quise explicarte en lo que te metías" le entrego el anillo mare de la niebla.

"Estas seguro que con este anillo me dirá todo?".

"Si eso te convierte automáticamente en uno de mis guardianes al igual que Sho-chan, si quieres puedes ir con Sho-chan para que te explique sobre lo que es un guardián".

"Está bien gracias Byakuran no te fallare como miembro de tu familia" le aseguro y estaba muy emocionado.

"Eso espero Sirius" le dijo y Sirius se fue a buscar a Rokudo o a Shoichi para hablar sobre las llamas.

-INARY-

Rokudo estaba en ese momento navegando por la internet en la sala de la casa cuando Sirius se le acercó y pudo notar que se veía muy animado y feliz "Veo que la conversación con Byakuran te ayudo" le dijo Rokudo dejando de lado la computadora para hablar con Sirius.

"Si pero me dijo que te pidiera que me expliques lo de las llamas".

"Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo" le dijo en tono serio por la insistencia de Sirius.

"Te equivocas, Byakuran me contrato mira" le mostro el anillo mare que le había dado Byakuran.

Rokudo pasó de una expresión de indiferencia a una de asombro y después una de enojo "Ese bastardo es un idiota irresponsable" dijo Rokudo.

"Que te ocurre?".

"Una cosa es que te conviertas en mafioso pero él te convirtió en uno de sus guardianes y no te dijo en lo que te metías eso es muy irresponsable de su parte".

"El dijo que me hablaría mañana y que si quería saberlo hoy te preguntara a ti sobre las llamas y a Shoichi sobre ser un guardián" le dijo Sirius.

"Está bien le diré a Shoichi que él te hable sobre las llamas y sobre que es un guardián y yo iré a hablar con Byakuran a reclamarle que porque no hace su trabajo y te habla primero sobre lo que es un guardián".

"Shoichi debe de estar pidiendo la cena, era su turno de hacerlo" le informo Sirius.

"Deben de estar usando el teléfono del sótano vamos para allá y les diremos que ya eres un mafioso a los demás".

-INARY-

Estaban en el sótano Shoichi, Spaner, Gokudera, Yamamoto Y Lambo jugando con los videojuegos cuando vieron que Rokudo venía muy enojado y Sirius detrás de él "Que te pasa Rokudo porque estas tan enfadado?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"Tu estúpido novio acaba de contratar a Sirius como su guardián".

"Eso no me lo esperaba, pero eso no tiene por qué enfadarte ya sabes como es el de irresponsable al contratar a sus guardianes" le dijo Shoichi.

"Eso ya lo sé, no estoy enfadado de que lo haya contratado como su guardián al contrario creo que eso está bien para Sirius pero Byakuran no le explico absolutamente nada y ahora Sirius esta emocionado por saber todo sobre la mafia pero no sabe en lo que se metió".

Sirius protesto por lo que dijo Rokudo "Claro que sé en lo que me metí, trabajare para Byakuran y aprenderé a usar las llamas eso es todo" dijo emocionado Sirius por aprender.

"Lo ves, no sabe nada" le dijo Rokudo a Shoichi.

"Ya lo veo, yo le explicare sobre las llamas y sobre ser un guardián y tu golpea a Byakuran por mi" le pidió Shoichi.

"Si lo golpeare, les encargo a Sirius" dijo Rokudo y se fue a golpear a Byakuran por irresponsable.

-INARY-

Rokudo entro en la habitación de Byakuran sin tocar para reclamarle lo de Sirius "Hoye tu idiota" le grito cuando entro.

Byakuran lo vio extrañado que entrara así sin avisar pero creyó que era porque había robado el pastel que se estaba comiendo y Rokudo venía a reclamarle "Llegas demasiado tarde ya me lo comí" le dijo triunfante Byakuran.

"¿De qué me hablas?" pregunto Rokudo confundido de que Byakuran le dijera eso.

"Del pastel, ¿tú de que me hablas?" le pregunto ahora confundido Byakuran.

"De Sirius, ¿Por qué no le explicaste sobre la mafia?" le reclamo.

"No tenía ganas de hacerlo hoy y lo are mañana".

"Pero lo contrataste sin advertirle".

"En eso te equivocas Rokudo-kun, yo le advertí que una vez dentro no podría salir y que podría morir joven pero él quería hacerse más fuerte así que no le importo y me dijo que quería saber de todas formas así que lo contrate".

"Aun así eres un irresponsable, en primer lugar ¿él tiene llamas?".

"No lo sé, pero creo que puedo hacerle ciertas pruebas para comprobarlo".

"¿Y quién le enseñara a usar las llamas? Tú tienes conocimiento sobre ilusiones pero no es tan bueno para cumplir los estándares de un guardián".

"Yo puedo enseñarle algunas cosas, pero pensaba que tú le enseñarías yo podría pagarte" le ofreció Byakuran.

"Sirius es mi amigo yo no podría cobrarte por enseñarle, pero solo le enseñare a usar las llamas y las ilusiones si prometes protegerlo hasta que yo te diga que él esté listo para cuidarse solo, podría tardar años en aprender, ¿aun así te comprometes a mantenerlo a salvó?" le pregunto seriamente Rokudo.

"Por supuesto que si yo sé que él es nuevo en esto de la mafia, tendría mucho cuidado con él, no lo presionaría, también estoy dispuesto a pagar todos sus gastos y hacerme responsable si el comete algún error y rompe cosas costosas yo las pagare" le dijo Byakuran muy seguro.

"Entonces yo lo entrenare y cuando estemos alejados podría entrenarlo a la distancia gracias al vínculo que hemos formado" le explico.

"Eso suena bien, ¿quién le está explicando lo de la mafia y las llamas?" pregunto Byakuran.

"Shoichi y los demás" le dijo y después se acordó que debía golpearlo en nombre de Shoichi "Esto te lo manda Shoichi" lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro y lo tiro de la cama.

"Pero que te pasa? Te matare" le grito separo del suelo y se puso en posición para golpearlo y tener una pelea seria con él.

"Alto eso en verdad me lo pidió Shoichi" le aclaro "Y recuerda que esta es la casa de Spaner ten respeto y no la destruyas".

"Hagámoslo afuera entonces" le dijo molesto Byakuran.

"Estoy de acuerdo vamos" le dijo Rokudo emocionado por pelear con Byakuran y fueron a pelear pero regresarían antes de la cena.

-INARY-

Dumbledore estaba en el restaurant con Humbridge ya habían ordenado y Dumbledore se estaba encargando de distraer a Humbridge con su plática, solo esperaba que los demás cumplieran su parte del plan.

"Señorita Humbidge fue muy amable de su parte que haya aceptado venir conmigo a comer esta tarde".

"No podía rechazar la invitación de un mago tan reconocido como usted" (Solo lo hago porque el ministro me pidió que lo vigilara) pensó Humbridge.

"¿Cómo le fue en prisión?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ella se enfadó pero no lo demostró "Me fue bastante bien, fui exonerada de todos los cargos y solo estuve un día en la prisión del ministerio nunca fui a azcaban".

"Ya veo me alegro mucho por usted".

"Y a usted cómo le va en el colegio?" preguntó Humbridge.

"Bastante bien los alumnos son fáciles de controlar".

"Se equivoca ellos son unos demonios que necesitan mucha disciplina".

"Que pena que piense de esa manera señorita Humbridge" le dijo y derramo un poco de vino sobre el saco de Humbridge "Lo lamento mucho permítame yo lo limpiare".

"No fue nada yo lo haré" dijo Humbridge pero estaba molesta con él.

"Insisto yo lo hare permítame su saco" Ella empezó a sacarse el saco y al momento de hacerlo Dumbledore pudo ver el guardapelo que estaban buscando "lo limpiare en un momento" empezó a hacer el hechizo de limpieza.

Remus en ese momento aprovecho que Humbridge tenía el guardapelo a la vista y como él iba disfrazado entonces se acercó por detrás de ella y le arranco el guardapelo , desapareció antes de que los magos presentes pudieran detenerlo todo eso paso en unos segundos y nadie supo bien de donde había salido el profesor Lupin que todos pensaron que era un ladrón cualquiera.

"Me han robado" grito alarmada Humbridge tocándose el cuello en donde estaba el guardapelo.

"No vi de donde salió, no puedo creer que nadie pudiera detenerlo" dijo Dumbledore fingiendo estar consternado.

"Llamare a los aurores para que investiguen este asalto y cuando descubra quien fue el ira a Azcaban por atreverse a robarle a un alto funcionario del ministerio" le dijo Humbridge.

"Entonces te dejo solo Dolores, tengo cosas que hacer, disfrute mucho la comida contigo y espero que encuentres pronto al responsable".

"Si Dumbledore ten por seguro que encontrare al responsable" le dijo Humbridge y se fue a buscar a los aurores.

Dumbledore fue a reunirse con Remus en el lugar donde había quedado "Dumbledore toma" le entrego el guardapelo.

"Muy bien Remus, ahora tienes que esconderte porque los aurores te estarán buscando por haber robado el guardapelo, yo te avisare si necesito de tu ayuda en el futuro, y si te encuentran debes decir que lo vendiste y no menciones mi nombre y tampoco nada sobre la orden aun si te amenazan con ir a azcavan" le advirtió.

"Lo sé es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar con tal de ayudar a destruir a ya sabes quién y no te preocupes nunca traicionaría a la orden y tampoco a ti, aun no sé porque Sirius lo hiso" dijo Remus.

"Yo tampoco lo sé Remus, pero te aseguro que si vas a azcavan are todo lo que tenga que hacer para sacarte" le prometió Dumbledore pero no haría nada en realidad.

-INARY-

En el área común de Griffindor estaban Harry y sus amigos hablando en secreto.

"El director ha estado actuando raro y recuerdan que con el mapa del merodeador lo espiamos el otro día y vimos que los de la orden se habían reunido en su oficina" le dijo Harry a sus amigos.

"Es cierto yo creo que tuvieron una reunión ¿pero de que trato?" dijo Hermion.

"Nadie lo sabe, pero yo creo que deberíamos espiarlos" dijo Ron.

"No podemos hacer eso, ellos nos descubrirían a los tres" les dijo Harry.

"Entonces solo tiene que ir uno de nosotros y averiguar qué es lo que están planeando los de la orden" les dijo Hermion.

"Esa es una buena idea, yo podría ir y entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore sin que se den cuenta que estoy dentro y saldré cuando hayan acabado para decirles a ustedes todo lo que escuche en la reunión" les dijo Harry,

"Pero como sabremos cuando haya una próxima reunión?" preguntó Hermon.

"Yo pude notar que primero la profesora Mcgonagal y el profesor Severus estaban en la oficina del Director y después llamaron a los demás miembros de la orden, yo creo que pasara lo mismo en la próxima reunión" dijo Ron.

"Eso tiene mucho sentido" lo apoyo Hermion.

"Tendremos que vigilar todas las noches el mapa de merodeador para así saber cuándo tengan una reunión próximamente" les dijo Harry.

"Ellos no nos han dejado otra alternativa al no decirnos nada sobre ya sabes quién" le dijo Ron.

"Bien entonces eso es lo que aremos" dijo Harry.

"A partir de hoy lo vijilaremos Harry y yo en las noches" dijo Ron.

"Y si notamos algo raro saldré del dormitorio con la capa de invisibilidad y me meteré en la oficina del director" dijo Harry.

"Ya es tarde les encargo que vigilen el mapa esta noche, buenas noches chicos" e despidió Hermion.

"Buenas noches Hermion y descuida vijilaremos bien el mapa" le aseguro Harry.

"Descansa mañana te diremos si notamos algo raro" le dijo Ron y todos se fueron a sus dormitorios.


	10. El banco

El banco

Era el turno de los mafiosos de robar el guardapelo pero ellos no sabían que ya les habían ganado en robarlo así que estaban planeando su estrategia "Me disfrazare de asaltante y le robamos el guardapelo" ideo Sirius.

"Tú ya eres buscado por toda la comunidad mágica, no te debes de arriesgar" le dijo Rokudo.

"Entonces que aremos?" pregunto Sirius.

"Ella no me conoce a mí, le diré que yo soy un mago extranjero y que le quiero comprar el guardapelo para mi mama" les explico su plan Byakuran.

"Eso es menos complicado, pero yo creo que funcionara" les dijo Rokudo.

"Y porque los demás no están ayudando con el plan?" pregunto Sirius.

"Porque Ryohei tendrá una pelea de box profesional esta noche y todos los demás irán a apoyarlo incluso Hibari" contesto Rokudo.

"Y porque nosotros no vamos a verlo?" pregunto Sirius.

"Si quieres puedes ir tu a verlo, pero a mí no me gusta el box" le dijo Byakuran.

"Igualmente a mí no me gusta el box y además Ryohei siempre gana no será ninguna sorpresa" dijo Rokudo.

"Yo si quiero apoyarlo, entonces iré, ¿dicen que es hoy?" les dijo Sirius.

"Si, deberías irte preparando porque se irán en una hora" le dijo Byakuran.

"Bien iré a cambiarme" les dijo emocionado por ser su primera vez en un evento como ese.

"¿Pero qué te vas a cambiar? si así estas bien, no vas a ir a un lugar muy elegante" le dijo Rokudo.

"Me pondré ropa más cómoda" le dijo Sirius.

"A mí me parece que estas bien vestido, con tu saco y ese pantalón informal luces como una persona muy a la moda" le dijo Byakuran.

"Lo dices porque tú lo vestiste así" le recordó Rokudo.

"Es un requisito para trabajar para mí que yo les escoja la ropa" le dijo Byakuran.

"Ustedes usan uniforme cuando pelean en equipo, ¿no me digas que tú los diseñaste?" le pregunto Rokudo impresionado.

"Claro que no, los diseño mi mama, ella es modista profesional, ¿no te lo había dicho?".

"No, pero volviendo al tema principal, no importa como vayas vestido Sirius, solo es un evento deportivo como todos ¿acaso no has ido a ninguno?" le pregunto Rokudo.

"Si e ido pero solo a los eventos de quidditch".

"Pues no es lo mismo pero no importa mucho en realidad, ve con los demás y Byakuran y yo nos encargamos del guardapelo" le dijo Rokudo.

"Está bien voy a buscar a Riohey" Dijo Sirius y se fue.

"Entonces vamos a esperar a esa señora, yo la interceptare camino a su trabajo y casualmente mencionare que me gusta su guardapelo" le dijo Byakuran.

"Acaso tienes dinero del mundo mágico para comprar el guardapelo?".

"Si, cuando fui con Spaner al banco cambie algo de dinero y estoy seguro que con eso será suficiente".

"Bueno si tú lo dices vamos" y se fueron al mundo mágico.

Estaban en una esquina de un local cerca del ministerio esperando a que Humbridge apareciera "Yo creí que estaría en prisión" le comento Rokudo.

"Es cierto yo también pensé eso, después de todo Sho-chan me dijo que su jefe estaba muy molesto con ella por haber usado esas plumas que torturaban a los niños" dijo Byakuran.

"Al parecer no estaba tan molesto como parecía y ella debió usar sus influencias para no ir a prisión".

"Debe ser eso, mira está muy cerca de aquí, iré a hablarle deséame suerte".

"Suerte"

Byakuran se acercó a hablar con la bruja "Muy buenos días madame" se acercó quitándose el sombrero que se había puesto para parecer aún más elegante.

"Buenos días jovencito, ¿desea algo?" le pregunto amablemente al ver que parecía un mago rico y con buenos modales.

"Vera madame soy un mago extranjero y necesito ayuda" le dijo usando su asentó italiano aún más marcado para parecer más extranjero y mostrándose un poco desesperado para que se compadeciera de él.

"Que es lo que necesita?" le pregunto interesada.

"Usted me parece una mujer elegante y con clase así que pensé que podría darme un consejo" le explico.

"Por supuesto que si ¿Qué clase de consejo?" le dijo inmediatamente sin pensarlo demasiado.

"Quiero regalarle una joya a mi madre y me gustaría su consejo" dijo fingiendo parecer deseperado Byakuran.

"Lo mejor que puede regalarle a su madre es un collar y unos aretes a juego como los míos" le mostro sus aretes rosas de bolita y un collar de oro con detalles rosados.

"Sobre regalarle un collar y aretes me parece bien pero estaba pensando más en un guardapelo para poder regalarle uno de mis mechones de mi inusual cabello blanco" le explico mostrándole su cabello sedoso y brillante que a Humbridge le gusto.

"Esa es una muy buena idea jovencito" lo felicito.

"No sabe cómo debería escoger un buen guardapelo? ya sabe podría decirme que color o tamaño son el correcto no me gustaría equivocarme".

"Yo tenía uno pero lamentablemente me lo acaban de robar y no puedo mostrárselo pero estoy segura que debería darle uno de color rosa a su madre" le dijo Humbridge.

"De verdad se lo robaron?" le pregunto interesado.

"Así es hace unos días estaba comiendo con el director de Hogwarts en un restaurant carísimo y en un descuido un ladrón me lo robo, aun no lo hemos encontrado pero todos los aurores están buscándolo" le conto Humbridge.

"Espero que lo encuentren madame, si me disculpa iré a comprarle el guardapelo a mi madre gracias por su ayuda, que tenga un buen día" le dijo y se fue rápidamente a donde esta Rokudo oculto.

"Y el guardapelo?" pregunto impaciente porque Byakuran había tardado en regresar.

"Nos ganaron" le dijo Byakuran molesto.

"A que te refieres con nos ganaron?".

"Ella me dijo que fue a comer con Dumbledore y que en el restaurant se lo robaron, ¿eso que nos indica?" le pregunto para saber si llegaba a la misma conclusión que él.

"Que los de la orden del fénix lo robaron" le dijo en un tono muy neutral de voz.

"Exactamente, eso no te molesta?" le pregunto al ver que Rokudo no se enfadó.

"En realidad no, a fin de cuentas el objetivo era destruir los Horrocruxes y no importa quién lo haga ¿Cierto?" le dijo Rokudo.

"Claro que importa, trabaje mucho en mi plan y mi actuación perfecta no sirvió para nada" le dijo Byakuran.

"Eso no es cierto, se te ocurrió en el desayuno y a nadie le importa el esfuerzo que pusiste en tu actuación" le recordó.

"Era mi momento de brillar y demostrarle a Sho-chan que también yo tengo buenas ideas" le dijo Byakuran.

"Eso no me importa, si ya acabamos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, me voy a casa" le dijo Rokudo.

"Bien vamos a casa, pero la próxima vez no nos ganaran te lo aseguro" le dijo Byakuran.

-INARY-

Era de noche en Hogwarts y Ron y Harry estaban en el dormitorio vigilando el mapa del merodeador "Mira Harry en la oficina de Dumbledore hay movimiento sospechoso" le aviso Ron.

"Déjame ver" se acercó a ver "Tienes razón ya llegaron Snap y seguro que pronto llegara Mcgonagall" le dijo Harry.

"Y también pronto los demás miembros de la orden, es el momento que hemos estado esperando tienes que darte prisa" le dijo Ron.

"Si lo se iré con la capa de invisibilidad, cúbreme Ron" y se fue a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Harry pudo infiltrarse en la oficina sin que nadie lo descubriera y llego justo a tiempo ya que todos los miembros importantes de la orden ya estaban ahí "Ya estamos todos, ahora quiero informarle que ya logre destruir el guardapelo de Salazar Slythering" Les anuncio.

"Eso me alegra mucho Dumbledore" dijo la madre de Ron.

"Gracias a la ayuda de Remus esto fue posible" le dio el crédito a él pero solo porque todos ya sabían que Remus lo había hecho "Pero para nuestro próximo objetivo necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes" les anuncio.

"Si, cuenta con nosotros" le dijo inmediatamente Alasor al querer participar más en esto de la búsqueda de lo Horrocruxes.

"Bueno he estado investigando estos últimos días y nuestro próximo objetivo es ir al banco de Gringotts a buscar la copa de Helga Hufflepuff ese es el próximo Horrocruxer que tenemos que destruir" les informo Dumbledore.

"Pero que se supone que tendremos que hacer en el banco?" pregunto Minerva.

"Tenemos que robar la copa que está en la bóveda de la familia Lestrange".

"Eso es muy riesgoso y es un crimen" le dijo Artur.

"Pero es la única manera de conseguirla" dijo Remus.

"Pero tú ya estas siendo buscado, eso nos pasara a nosotros también si nos atrapan" les dijo Alastor.

"Eso es muy posible, pero es un riesgo que todos debemos tomar si es que queremos acabar con Voldemort" les dijo Dumbledore para convencerlos.

"Dumbledore tiene razón, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible incluso si eso nos mete en problemas con el ministerio" les dijo Remus a todos los de la orden.

"Eso lo sabemos pero aun así es muy peligroso" dijo Moly.

"Te entiendo Moly tu al tener hijos no puedes arriesgarte a esto es por eso que tu no iras" le dijo Dumbledore.

"Gracias Dumbledore, que bueno que me entiendes" dijo Moly.

"Pero yo si les ayudare" afirmo Artur.

"Está bien, entonces iremos este viernes por la noche al banco y robaremos la copa" les dijo Dumbledore.

"Si eso aremos" dijeron todos.

"Nos quedaremos de ver en el callejón diagon vengan preparados" les dijo Dumbledore y todos se fueron.

Harry aprovecho para salir cuando Sneip y Mcgonagal salían de la oficina de Dumbledore y Harry fue directamente a su dormitorio para decirle a Ron todo lo que escucho.

-INARY—

Entro al dormitorio y encontró a Ron aun despierto "Ron no vas a creer lo que escuche" le dijo Harry inmediatamente cuando lo vio.

"Que escuchaste Harry?" pregunto Ron muy interesado.

"Que los de la orden irán a buscar un Horrocruxer al banco".

"¿Qué es un horrocruxer?" pregunto Ron.

"No lo sé pero, dicen que es la copa de Helga Hufflepuff he irán este sábado por la noche nosotros también tenemos que estar ahí".

Es cierto pero tenemos que averiguar lo que es un Horrocruxer mañana le contaremos a Hermion sobre esto vamos a dormir" le dijo Ron volviendo a la cama.

"Si mañana le diremos ella seguro sabrá lo que es un Horrocruxer" le dijo Harry también volviendo a la cama.

"Eso esperemos" y dejaron de hablar para ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron le habían ido a contar todo lo que sabían de la reunión de ayer a Ermion pero ella tampoco sabía lo que era un Horrocruxer "No sé lo que son pero debemos investigar, descuiden yo me encargare de hacerlo" les dijo Hermion y continuaron su día normalmente.

-INARY-

Lambo y Tsuna habían regresado del corto entrenamiento que habían tomado en las montañas, estaban discutiendo con los demás sobre el próximo objetivo que sería robar la copa del banco "Entonces Shoichi tienes algún plan para hacerlo?" le pregunto Tsuna.

"No conocemos mucho sobre la estructura del banco lo único que conocemos del banco es la parte de arriba pero ninguno de nosotros ha entrado a las bóvedas, normalmente hakearia las bases de datos del banco para descargar un mapa detallado del lugar y saber en dónde buscar pero como ellos no usan computadoras lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar en el salón de archivos y sacar la información que necesitamos" les dijo Shoichi.

"Entonces no tendremos un plan hasta que encuentres esa información" dijo Byakuran.

"No es mucho problema hemos entrado a peores lugares sin nada de información" dijo Gokudera.

"Deberíamos ir todos esta vez, para ayudarles a buscar la copa" dijo Yamamoto.

"Esa es una buena idea, si vamos todos será más seguro" les dijo Tsuna apoyando a Yamamoto.

Inmediatamente Byakuran protesto "Yo no quiero ir con ustedes al banco".

"Byakuran lo que dijo Yamamoto tiene mucho sentido, como yo no tengo la suficiente información lo mejor es que todos vayamos y así tener toda el área cubierta, además entre mas es mejor" le dijo Shoichi.

"Claro que no Sho-chan, si somos muchos me fastidiare de escuchar sus tonterías de camino al banco" se quejó Byakuran.

"Byakuran no discutas conmigo yo ya decidí que es lo que aremos y esa es la mejor opción".

Byakuran respetaba mucho las estrategias de Shoichi así que nunca lo contradecía cuando Shoichi le decía que era la mejor opción "Esta bien Sho-chan".

"Bien si todos están de acuerdo vamos este viernes en la noche para tener el fin de semana libre" les dijo Shoichi y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-INARY-

Harry, Hemion Ron y Giny logrando salir de la escuela sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta ya que ellos estaban ocupados en lo del robo del banco, se encontrarían con los gemelos, les habían dicho todo sobre lo que planeaba Dumbledore y les pidieron su ayuda para robar la copa.

"Entremos y busquemos la bóveda" les dijo Harry a todos entonces entraron al banco. Hermion abrió la puerta con su varita y volvieron a cerrar la puerta para que no sospecharan que habían entrado.

"Por donde buscamos primero?" pegunto Ron.

"El archivo deberá tener la información que buscamos" les dijo Hermion.

"Pero hay muchas habitaciones en este lugar, lo mejor será que nos separemos" dijeron los gemelos.

"Está bien pero tengamos mucho cuidado, ustedes dos busquen con Giny en las puertas de la derecha y nosotros tres buscaremos en las de la izquierda" les dijo Harry a los gemelos y todos se separaron a buscar.

Los gemelos y Giny primero fueron a una habitación en donde estaban las armas que hacían los goblins "Aquí no es el archivo Fred".

"Es cierto pero mira estas armas, son geniales".

"Si pero recuerda a lo que vinimos tenemos que concentrarnos en esto".

"Lo sé, es por Harry, busquemos en otra habitación" Dijo Fred.

"Dense prisa chicos aún son muchas habitaciones las que tenemos que explorar" les dijo Giny y fueron a buscar el archivo.

Hermion, Harry y Ron tuvieron suerte y encontraron el archivo en la primer puerta que abrieron "Miren este es el archivo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar la información" les dijo Hermion.

"Entonces todos busquemos en los archivos" dijo Ron y los tres se pusieron a buscar, después de unos minutos Ron encontró la información que necesitaban "Miren lean esto" les mostro el archivo que tenía y empezó a leerlo "Aquí dice que la bóveda Lestrange es la numero 563".

"Entonces busquémosla" les dijo Harry.

"Si pero primero busquemos a Giny y a los gemelos para irla a buscar" les dijo Ron.

Encontraron a los gemelos no muy lejos de las primeras habitaciones en las que estaban, Hermon les informo lo que harían "Giny, Fren, George ya encontramos la información que buscábamos" les dijo Hermion.

"Eso es bueno ¿en dónde está?" pregunto Fred.

"Es la bóveda número 563" les informo Harry.

"El banco es muy grande lo mejor será que nos dividamos" opino George.

"Está bien, yo opino lo mismo" dijo Ron.

"Fred y yo nos iremos por un lado y ustedes se van por el otro" les dijo George.

"De acuerdo, vamos chicos" les dijo Harry a Hermion y a Ron y se fueron al área de las bóvedas.

-INARY-

Los vongola habían entrado antes que todos los magos y en este momento todos estaban dispersos en el área de las bóvedas.

Byakuran se perdió con Lambo cuando su carrito choco con el de Rokudo "No encuentro a Sho-chan por ningún lado" le dijo Byakuran a Lambo.

"Eso no importa, concentrémonos en buscar la bóveda" le dijo seriamente Lambo.

"Deja de comportarte como un adulto, y la bóveda es menos importante, primero tenemos que encontrar a Sho-chan".

"El estará bien, creo que esta con Hibari".

"Eso no me tranquiliza nada" le dijo Byakuran y de repente Lambo desapareció y en su lugar solo quedo el pequeño Lambo "Genial porque esto me tiene que pasar a mi" se dijo a sí mismo al no querer pasar tiempo con el pequeño Lambo.

"Waaa mi helado" gritaba el pequeño Lambo.

"Ya no llores Lambo, toma te daré cincuenta dólares" le entrego un billete de cien "Y me entregas el cambio" le dijo esperando que tuviera cambio y dejara de llorar.

"Waaa yo no quiero dinero yo quiero mi helado" lloraba Lambo.

"Con cincuenta dólares puedes comprar muchos helados Lambo" intento explicarle.

"Aquí no venden helados" le grito.

"(Que es lo que are? necesito un milagro)" pensó Byakuran y en ese momento vio a Harry y a sus amigos buscando algo así que inmediatamente le dijo a Lambo "Mira Lambo ellos venden helado" le mintió Byakuran y tomo a Lambo, corrió a donde ellos estaban "Hola niños, que creen? Ya no estoy enfadado con ustedes pero solo si me hacen el favor de cuidar a este mocoso" les mostro al pequeño Lambo que seguía llorando.

"Que haces aquí Byakuran?" le pregunto Harry extrañado de encontrarlos aun en Inglaterra él pensaba que ellos se habían ido.

"Porque tienes a ese niño?" le pregunto Hermion y tomo a Lambo entre sus brazo para alejarlo de Byakuran e inmediatamente Lambo dejo de llorar.

"Vine a buscar una copa y sobre lo del niño no importa porque lo tengo yo pero él ya es su problema ahora" les dijo y se fue corriendo a la dirección contraria dejando a Lambo a cuidado de ellos.

"Entonces que hacemos con este niño?" le pregunto Ron.

"No lo sé, preguntémosle como se llama" dijo Hermion y lo dejo en el suelo para mirarlo mejor "¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?" le pregunto con un tono de voz dulce.

"Nany?" pregunto confundido.

"Este niño habla Japonés, tendremos que usar un hechizo traductor" les dijo Hermion y se aplicaron el hechizo traductor los tres.

"Pregúntale de nuevo" le dijo Ron a Hermion.

"¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?" le pregunto Hermon de nuevo.

"Lambo, ¿Tu eres la vendedora de Helado?" le pregunto inocentemente Lambo.

"No, ¿quién te dijo que yo vendía helado?" le pregunto confundida.

"Byakuran me dijo que ustedes vendían helado" empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"Cálmate Lambo" lo calmo Hermion y dejo de llorar "De donde conoces a Byakuran?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Él es amigo de Tsuna" le contesto.

"Y de dónde conoces a Tsuna?".

"Yo vivo en su casa, él es mi hermano mayor" le dijo Lambo.

"De verdad?" pregunto Harry interesado.

"Si" contesto Lambo y de repente salió humo y el pequeño Lambo desapareció y apareció el Lambo de 16 años "Byakuran mira regrese con una copa enorme de helado y traje una también para ti" le dijo Lambo pero se percató que no estaba Byakuran con el "¿Byakuran?" pregunto confundido al no verlo.

"Que haces tú aquí? En donde está el pequeño?" preguntó Hermion pero estaba muy sorprendida del cambio.

"Ese era yo cuando tenía 6 años, jajaja" rio nervioso pero ya no podía ocultar la verdad después de que lo vieran directamente.

"No te entiendo explícate" le ordeno Harry que aún estaba molesto con él.

"Ay veces que cambio lugares con mi yo del pasado" les dijo simplemente Lambo para no entrar en detalles "Quieren helado?" les pregunto para aligerar el ambiente.

"No¡" le gritaron todos.

"No me griten T_T, waaa" lloro Lambo y tiro sus helados eso provocó que llorara más, el ruido que hacia Lambo llamo la atención del guardián nocturno que tenían los Goblins para cuidar las bóvedas de noche que resultó ser un enorme dragón blanco de ojos azules (exactamente igual al de kaiba de Yugiho).

Los magos se quedaron paralizados por unos momentos al verlo venir a la distancia pero Harry logro recuperarse más rápido "Corran" les dijo a sus amigos, pero después se percató que Lambo no empezaba a correr así que grito de nuevo "Lambo corre el dragón está a punto de llegar".

Lambo dejo de llorar, volteo asía atrás y efectivamente vio que un dragón blanco venia hacia ellos y que los magos ya habían empezado a correr así que el también corrió detrás de ellos, el dragón empezó a correr más rápido para atraparlos "Aaaa nos va a comer corran" les grito Lambo a los chicos.

Estuvieron corriendo por algunos pasillos y entonces llegaron a unas escaleras muy largas, Giny al subir las escaleras se torció el tobillo y se quedó a mitad de ellas "Giny!" Grito Ron e intento regresarse por ella.

Lambo iba justo detrás de ellos y recogió a Giny en brazos "Yo la tengo sigan corriendo" les grito Lambo corriendo por las escaleras cargando a Giny en brazos.

"Lambo déjame, peso demasiado" le dijo Giny al no creer que pudiera Lambo seguir corriendo demasiado tiempo con ella.

"Claro que no" le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y una actitud muy calmada "Tranquila Giny yo no dejare que ese dragón te coma, yo soy un caballero" y la llevo al final de las escaleras alcanzando a los demás magos.

Cuando Lambo y Giny alcanzaron a los magos inmediatamente Ron le hablo a su hermana "Estas bien Giny?".

"Si estoy bien solo me torcí el tobillo".

"Lambo gracias por ayudarla" le dijo Ron.

"No te preocupes no fue nada pero sigamos corriendo" el dragón seguía detrás de ellos que ya estaban muy perdidos en pasillos desconocidos en donde no habían estado antes, pero de algo estaban seguros, ya no se encontraban en la bóvedas.

-INARY-

Los gemelos estaban en un pasillo muy largo que estaba iluminado por antorchas, ellos estaban buscando un camino hacia las bóvedas ya que tuvieron que desviarse debido a que habían visto a los miembros de la orden en las bóvedas y sospechaban que los estaban siguiendo "Sigue corriendo Fred".

"Estoy corriendo" le grito mientras volteaba asía atrás para ver si no los seguían pero eso provoco que chocara con alguien causando que los gemelos y la otra persona cayeran al suelo.

"Hou! Eso me dolió mucho" se quejó Fred.

"Hay mi cabeza me duele" se quejó George.

"Fíjense por donde corren idiotas" les grito Rokudo enojado mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" dijeron los gemelos sorprendidos de encontrarlo allí.

"Eso que les importa, me voy de aquí" se estaba yendo pero escucho que se acercaban los de la orden "Maldición ellos están aquí" entonces en el pasillo creo la ilusión de una pared para que no descubrieran que él y los gemelos estaban en ese pasillo y les hiso señas a los gemelos para que no hicieran ruido.

"Te digo que vi a los gemelos en las bóvedas y venían hacia aquí" le dijo Remus a Alastor.

"No creo que hayas visto bien Remus, mira este pasillo no tiene salida ellos no pueden estar por aquí" le dijo Alastor al ver el muro que creo Rokudo.

"Está bien creo que tienes razón ellos no pueden estar aquí debí haber visto mal vamos a reunirnos con los demás" le dijo Remus y se fueron.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo para sí mismo Rokudo y empezó a reírse "Kufufufu que fácil fue engañarlos".

Los gemelos se impresionaron al ver el poder de Rokudo "Espera Rokudo" le dijo Fred.

"Que es lo que quieres ¿George?".

"Soy Fred" le corrigió enfadado pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos los confundieran.

"Da igual ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le pregunto sin mucho interés.

"Ese es tu poder?" le pregunto.

"Claro, que listo eres" le dijo sarcástico y continuo caminando.

"Espera Rokudo tenemos que hablar contigo" le pidió George.

"Tengo prisa, será en otra ocasión".

"Te daré cinco monedas de oro" le dijo George y Rokudo acepto.

"Tienen cinco minutos ¿Qué es lo que quieres George?" les dijo cuándo le dieron las monedas y las guardo en su bolsillo.

"Quiero preguntarte algo" le dijo seriamente.

"Adelante pregunta".

"Si tienes ese poder ¿para qué quieren a Harry?".

"Como ya se lo habíamos dicho antes nosotros no queremos a Harry, el no cumple con los estándares necesarios para trabajar para ninguna de nuestras familias" les aclaro.

"Pero nosotros los escuchamos" dijo Fred.

"No siempre puedes confiar en tus oídos y ojos" les dijo Rokudo.

"Pero entonces en que confiar?" le pregunto George.

"Ante la duda lo mejor es confiar en tus instintos" les aconsejo "Eso es lo que siempre le digo a Fran".

"No estoy muy seguro a lo que te refieres" le dijo Fred mirándolo confundido.

"Está bien se los explicare, ustedes vieron y escucharon que nosotros queríamos usar los poderes de Harry para fortalecer nuestras familias ¿cierto?".

"Si nosotros los vimos" dijeron los gemelos.

"Pero estoy seguro que muy dentro de ustedes se negaban a creer en lo que habían visto y escuchado ¿cierto?".

"La verdad es que si" contestaron los gemelos sorprendidos por haber llegado los dos a esa conclusión.

"Esos son los instintos, es cuando algo dentro de ti te dice lo que debes de hacer sin que tu cerebro interfiera".

"Pero eso también puede ser negación" dijo Fred.

"Puede ser pero eso solo tú lo sabes, yo no tendría forma de saberlo pero existe una enorme diferencia entre sentir negación al no querer creer lo que vez y al sentir tus instintos es algo totalmente diferente" intento explicarles.

De repente escucharon que alguien venia corriendo hacia su dirección "Deben de ser los de la orden de nuevo" dijo George pero no tardaron mucho en descubrir que eran Harry y los demás quienes venían corriendo.

"Un dragón los viene persiguiendo" dijo alarmado Fred.

"Esos idiotas" dijo Rokudo "Ustedes dos quédense detrás de mi pegados a la pared" les ordeno a los gemelos que obedecieron inmediatamente "Lambo y los demás péguense a la pared" les grito.

"Está bien" le contesto Lambo y dejo de correr, él fue el primero en hacerse a un lado del pasillo y los demás lo siguieron, de repente aparecieron dobles exactos de los magos y de Lambo que continuaron corrieron en otra dirección haciendo que el dragón siguiera a los dobles y dejara a los verdaderos que oculto Rokudo con sus ilusiones.

Cuando el dragón se fue Harry no pudo evitar preguntar "Que es lo que paso?".

"Rokudo uso sus ilusiones para ocultarnos" le contesto Lambo.

"Eso fue solo una ilusión?" pregunto Ron a Rokudo.

"Si ¿Por qué?".

"Eso fue demasiado real ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" le pregunto Ron.

Todos los magos pusieron mucha atención a lo que diría Rokudo, lo miraron fijamente y eso lo incomodo un poco "Eso no se los diré, vámonos Lambo tenemos que reunirnos con los demás".

"No puedo, estoy cargando a Giny".

"Dásela a Fred ella es su hermana y es su obligación cuidarla".

"Toma Fred" le dio Lambo a su hermana.

"Gracias Lambo" le agradeció Fred.

"No fue nada".

Rokudo y Lambo ya se iban a ir cuando de la nada salieron varios goblins de puertas ocultas "Es mejor que nos acompañen tranquilamente o llamaremos al ministerio" les dijo un goblin.

"Eso a mí no me interesa" le dijo Rokudo "Vámonos Lambo" se disponía a irse pero el Goblin hablo con ellos de nuevo.

"Sus compañeros ya fueron capturados, es mejor que vengan con nosotros tranquilamente" les ofreció el goblin al no querer que destruyeran el banco con una pelea entre los magos y ellos.

"Eso no lo creo" le dijo Rokudo y activo su comunicador que tenía en el oído para hablar con Tuna y preguntarle "Han sido capturados?" le pregunto.

"No exactamente es solo que no quiero causar un alboroto, deja que ellos los guíen y cuando nos reunamos les daré nuevas indicaciones" le dijo Tsuna.

"Yo no hare eso" se quejó Rokudo al no querer ser capturado.

"Es importante que lo hagas Rokudo" le dijo Tsuna en tono serio.

"Ya veré que es lo que yo hago, descuida no será nada violento en contra de ellos" le aclaro.

"Está bien" le dijo resignado a que no obedeciera completamente sus órdenes "Pídele a Lambo que el si los siga sin causar problemas".

"Si está bien yo le digo" y corto la comunicación "Lambo tu si tienes que seguir a los Goblins a donde te lleven, dijo Tsuna" le aclaro Rokudo.

"Qué? Y tú que aras?".

"Desaparecer" en ese momento se desvaneció ante los ojos de todos "Que te diviertas Lambo Kufufu".

"Eso no fue justo" se quejó Lambo.

"Uno de ustedes escapo pero lo encontraremos, ustedes ahora síganos" les ordenaron los Goblins y los chicos los siguieron.

-INARY-

Byakuran al haberse deshecho de Lambo fue inmediatamente a buscar a Shoichi a las bóvedas pero el lugar era enorme y no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar y después de un rato de no encontrarlo decidió llamarlo a su comunicador "Shoichi en donde se encuentran?" le pregunto.

Inmediatamente contesto "Estamos en la bóveda 501, muy cerca de la que buscamos, ¿tú en dónde estás?".

"Estoy perdido y si hay bóvedas pero yo no sé leer números romanos (En mi historia las bóvedas tienen números romanos).

"Eres Italiano Byakuran" le regaño.

"Y eso que?" le pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería.

"Los números Romanos se inventaron en Roma, deberías de saberlo" le volvió a regañar.

"Nunca fui bueno en eso, no me juzgues como un mal italiano" le dijo al no querer ser regañado más por Shoichi.

"Está bien no importa, ¿dime que letras ves?" le pregunto para darse una idea de en donde se encontraba y ver si podía guiarlo a donde estaban él y Hibari.

"Es CDLL111" le dijo Byakuran al ver la bóveda más cerca de él.

"Esa es la 453 Byakuran, debes de estar cerca de aquí, ahora busca la que diga CDL1V ese sería el número 454 y sigue esa dirección nosotros te esperaremos" le dio las indicaciones.

"Gracias Sho-chan siempre puedo confiar en ti, en verdad eres muy listo".

"No es para tanto Byakuran eso es algo que muchas personas saben".

"Aun así para mi tu eres la persona más maravillosa del planeta y no solo por lo listo que eres también porque eres a la única persona que soporto por más de una hora, aun si luego me hablas de cosas que no entiendo".

"Gracias por el cumplido Byakuran aunque me inquieta un poco enterarme que hay veces en las que no entiendas de lo que hablo, ¿pero porque de repente me dices esas cosas?" le pregunto.

"Ya te extraño y no me gusta que Hibari esté tan cerca de ti, él no tiene novia y he estado imaginándome muchas cosas extrañas tu sabes que él y yo no somos amigos y el por venganza o solo por hacerme sufrir podría robarme a mi novio" le explico.

"Jajajaja Estas bromeando cierto Byakuran?" le dijo Shochi, le causo gracia las ideas de Byakuran al pensar que Hibari intentaría algo como eso.

"Estoy hablando completamente enserio" le dijo.

"Deja de preocuparte, porque Hibari ya tiene un novio y vive en Tokio, su nombre es Shizuo Heiwajima, ¿en verdad no lo sabias?".

"Claro que no" se relajó al haber escuchado eso "¿Eso cuando paso? Cuéntame más" le pidió interesado.

"No puedo decírtelo en este momento, creo que Hibari no le importara nuestra amistad y me matara si te lo digo todo pero solo te diré que fue cuando fuimos a Tokio a lo de la competencia de robótica".

"Voy para allá" le dijo y empezó a correr para salvar a su novio.

Hibari miraba a Shoichi de una manera amenazante por unos momento hasta que hablo y se acercó a él "Nunca te golpearía a ti" le aclaro.

"De verdad? Y eso porque?" no le creyó que no lo golpearía.

"No golpeo a personas discapacitadas" le dijo.

"Yo no soy discapacitado" le aclaro un poco molesto.

"Claro que sí, tienes retraso mental muy severo" le dijo seriamente Hibari.

"Hibari" le dijo en tono de amenaza para que parara de hablar Shoichi se estaba enfadando no le gustaba ser llamado tonto aun si él sabía que no era cierto.

Pero Hibari ignoro el tono de voz que había usado Shoichi y continuo con lo que estaba diciendo hace unos momentos "Debes tener retraso mental al aceptar ser novio de un tipo como Byakuran" le aclaro sonriendo al ver que había cumplido su objetivo de hacer enfadar a Shoichi aun si solo fueron unos momentos "Eso fue mi venganza por hablar de mi novio sin mi autorización".

"En verdad lo siento mucho no fue mi intención, creí que no te enfadaría" se disculpó.

"Descuida no fue tan grabe de todas formas no es como si fuera un secreto, también hay otra razón por la que no te he golpeado anteriormente" le dijo volviendo al tema principal.

"Cuál es?" pregunto cauteloso al no querer caer de nuevo en una de sus venganzas.

"Usas antejos" le dijo quitándole los lentes "yo nunca golpearía a nadie con anteojos" le aclaro y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con uno de sus dedos "Estamos a mano Shoichi" le devolvió los lentes.

"Eso me dolió, aun si fue un golpe pequeño viniendo de ti fue doloroso" se quejó Shoichi sobándose la frente.

"No seas exagerado, tus llamas son atributo sol y estoy seguro que ya te dejo de doler".

"Talvez tengas razón, pero ni mis padres me golpean ¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerlo tú?" le dijo en un tono molesto.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Hibari al no pensar que Shoichi reaccionaria así solo por un pequeño golpe en la frente, en ese momento se arrepintió de sus actos "De verdad lo siento" le dijo muy avergonzado por su comportamiento, una cosa era que le gustara pelear pero solo con personas fuertes y nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a un inocente estaba en verdad arrepentido.

"Jajaja esa fue mi venganza por tu venganza hacia mí, ya estamos a mano" Le dijo al ver que logro engañarlo ahora el a Hibari y hacer que se disculpara.

"Esta vez si te moleré hasta la muerte" le amenazo y le mostro sus tonfas para que viera que hablaba enserio, Shoichi por la impresión dio un paso hacia atrás y cayo de sentón al suelo "Jajajaja" rio malvadamente "Ahora si estamos a mano" le dijo.

"Está bien debo admitir que lo merecía, ya no intentare nada mas o estoy seguro que pasaríamos toda la noche haciéndonos bromas, pero esta fue muy repentina jajaja" los dos empezaron a reírse.

Y así los encontró Byakuran a Hibari riendo de pie y a Shoichi riendo sentado en el suelo "De que ríen?" les pegunto confundido, ellos solo lo miraron y continuaron riendo aún más fuerte "¿de qué me perdí?" Insistió en hablarles.

"No es nada, solo estábamos compartiendo un momento como hace mucho tiempo no hacíamos" le aclaro Shoichi.

"Pero Sho-chan" se quejó "Tu solo puedes tener momentos especiales conmigo".

"Tu sabes que los demás son mis amigos y también tengo que compartir momentos especiales con ellos" le aclaro.

"Pero mis momentos son más especiales ¿cierto?" le pregunto inseguro.

"Claro" le contesto para que dejara el tema de lado, de repente los tres escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y voltearon a ver quién estaba a sus espaldas.

Eran barios goblins y el líder les hablo "Lamentamos interrumpir su discusión pero tienen que acompañarnos" les ordeno.

"Tú no puedes obligarnos" saco Hibari sus tonfas.

"Ya tenemos a su líder es mejor que no se resistan" les aclaro.

"Te equivocas yo soy el líder" les dijo Byakuran.

"Qué raro el chico de cabello castaño nos dijo que él era el líder" dijo el Goblin.

"Byakuran, hoy le toca ser líder a Tsuna" le recordó Shoichi.

"Es cierto, está bien te seguiremos" le dijo Byakuran resignado pero mañana era su día y el mandaría eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

"Yo no tengo porque hacerlo" les dijo Hibari.

"Vamos Hibari no causes un alboroto, es lo mejor para reunirnos todos" intento convencerlo Shoichi.

"No pienso darles mis tonfas" les dijo.

"No los queremos desarmar, solo son muggles y sus armas no son ninguna amenaza para nosotros" le dijeron los goblins.

"¿Quieren probarme?" les pregunto amenazadoramente Hibari que ya es taba en una posición de ataque.

"Hibari tranquilo después de que nos lleven con Tsuna tendrás oportunidad, pero ahora te pido que no hagas nada" le dijo Shoichi.

"Está bien, solo lo hago por ti" bajo su tonfas y las guardo en su cinturón, entonces los tres siguieron a los Goblins hasta la habitación en donde estaba Tsuna y los demás.


	11. El banco 2

"El banco 2

Lambo estaba nervioso al haberse encontrado con Harry después de tantos meces "Has estado bien?" le pregunto.

"Quiero aclararte una cosa Lambo" le dijo firmemente mirándolo a los ojos "Estoy agradecido que ayudaras a Giny cuando nos perseguía el dragón, pero eso no significa que te allá perdonado, así que te agradecería mucho si dejaras de hablar conmigo".

"Claro, lo entiendo" le dijo desanimado.

Pero Fred seguía curioso sobre las ilusiones de Rokudo así que él siguió ablando con Lambo "Rokudo siempre ha podido hacer ilusiones?".

"Si él es muy talentoso con las ilusiones" le contesto algo desanimado.

"A donde crees que se haya ido?" le pregunto George.

"No lo sé, siempre desaparece y aparece cuando quiere" y siguieron hablando los gemelos y Lambo tras el transcurso del camino.

-INARY-

Los miembros de la orden del fénix también fueron encontrados y los llevarían a una habitación en donde los reunirían con los demás intrusos "Podemos llegar a un acuerdo" les estaba diciendo Dumbledore a los Goblins para que no llamaran al ministerio y su nombre no se viera manchado al haber participar en el robo al banco.

"Veremos lo que dice el Rey, señor Dumbledore" le dijo uno de los goblins.

"Está bien, sigámoslos" les dijo a los demás magos y los guiaron a la habitación en donde estaban los mafiosos.

"(Ellos también están aquí)" pensó Dumbledore al verlos.

"(Que hacen aquí? Ellos no consiguieron que Harry se uniera a su familia, debieron irse desde hace tiempo)" pensó Remus.

"Ustedes que hacen aquí?" les pregunto Byakuran acercándose a Dumbledore y a los demás magos.

"No es nada de su incumbencia joven muggle" le dijo Dumbledore intentando ser amable con él para que los demás magos no notaran cuanto odiaba a esos chicos.

"Vinieron también por la copa? pero como es que ustedes lo sabían?" le pregunto Byakuran a Dumbledore pero él no le contesto.

"Ustedes como saben de la copa?" preguntó Remus.

"Nosotros investigamos y estamos buscando los Horrocruxers" les dijo Byakuran.

"Ustedes como descubrieron esta información" le pregunto Dumbledore esta vez interesado.

"Eso no te lo diré" le dijo desafiante Byakuran.

"Mocoso sin modales" le dijo Dumbledore enfadado.

"Claro que tengo modales pero no los usaría con una persona como usted" estaba empezando a pelear con ellos.

"Ya basta Byakuran déjalos en paz" le pidió Shoichi alejándolo de Dumbledore.

"Está bien, solo quería pasar a saludar, hola profesor Remus cuanto tiempo, debes saber que Sirius ya trabaja para mi" le informo.

"Qué? Lo engañaste para que él se uniera a tu familia" le grito, Remus estaba decepcionado de su amigo Sirius.

"Por supuesto que no, el vino a pedírmelo el solo" le aclaro Byakuran.

"Sirius cómo pudiste permitir que ellos te manipularan de esa manera" le dijo a Sirius que estaba a la distancia pero se había acercado al oír que hablaban de él.

"Ellos no me manipulan Remus, deberías creer en sus palabras, nunca fue su intención que Harry se uniera a su familia y no dijeron esas cosas horribles sobre él, todo fue una ilusión, pero aún no sabemos quién la hiso" le dijo Sirius a su amigo.

"Claro que sabemos quién la hiso" le dijo Byakuran a Sirius y a Remus "Fue el anciano" señalo a Dumbledore.

Inmediatamente Dumbledore se defendió "Como te atreves a decir ese tipo de cosas sobre mi" dijo indignado "Yo jamás le aria daño a Harry de ninguna forma".

"Byakuran aún no están seguros de que Dumbledore lo haya hecho" dijo Sirius.

"Yo estoy seguro y eso es suficiente" le dijo Byakuran.

"Ya basta dejen de pelear y regresen hacia acá" les ordeno Shoichi.

Después de un rato trajeron a Harry y a los demás "Harry que haces aquí?" le pregunto Sirius.

"También quería ser parte de esto y derrotar a Voldemort ¿Tú sigues con ellos?" le pregunto Harry.

"Si yo estoy con ellos y les estoy ayudando a derrotar a Voldemort para vengar la muerte de tus padres".

"Sé que tú lo haces por mis padres Sirius, pero ellos solo te están manipulando" le dijo Harry.

"Eso no es cierto Harry, sé que no me crees, pero pronto te lo demostrare".

Harry iba a seguir hablando pero el rey de los goblins apareció y todos tuvieron que guardar silencio para escuchar lo que diría así que todos fueron con su grupo, Lambo con los mafiosos y Harry y los demás al lado de Dumbledore "Todos ustedes magos y Muggles se atrevieron a entrar a robar mi banco, ustedes quieren llegar a una solución sin tener que llamar a las autoridades del mundo mágico ¿Cierto?" les pregunto a todos.

Dumbledore hablo en nombre de todos los magos "Si así es" le dijo al Goblin.

Tsuna hablo en nombre de los mafiosos "Queremos una solución pacifica ¿Qué es lo que quieren a cambio de la copa?".

"Nosotros no vendemos el contenido de las bóvedas, pero podemos hacernos responsables de la pérdida del contenido en ellas".

"Eso sería perfecto, denos la copa y nos vamos" le dijo Dumbledore.

"Así no funcionan las cosas, nosotros nos aremos responsables por la copa pero solo si nos ganan en una competencia".

"Claro aceptamos competir" le dijo Tsuna.

"Nosotros también competiremos" Dijo Dumbledore.

"Eso me parece bien pero tienen que apostar algo para participar contra nosotros" les dijo el duende.

"(Si es dinero le pediré a Harry que dé el de su bóveda ya que Sirius no nos financiara esta ves)" pensaba Dumbledore.

"Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en pagar solo díganos cuánto dinero nos costara y le daré un cheque" le dijo Tsuna.

"Nosotros no cobramos dinero para participar en eso, nosotros queremos que nos den una biblioteca eso es lo que apostamos si pierden la competenci perderán la biblioteca y si ganan se quedaran con su biblioteca y con cualquier tesoro de la bóveda que ustedes quieran" le aseguro el Rey goblin.

"Yo tengo una biblioteca privada muy buena" les dijo Dumbledore.

"La biblioteca tiene que ser mínimo de diez mil libros" les dijo él rey.

"Entonces apostare la de Hogwarts" dijo muy confiado Dumbledore, pero se percató que todos los magos lo miraban algo enfadados "No perderé descuiden" les aseguro.

"Está bien confiamos en ti Dumbledore" le dijo Minerva.

"Yo que ustedes no confiaría" les aconsejo Byakuran.

"Byakuran deja de burlarte" lo regaño Shoichi.

"Y ustedes tienen una biblioteca para apostar?" les pregunto el Goblin ignorando la pelea de Shoichi y Byakuran.

Los mafiosos se pusieron nerviosos y se pusieron en círculo para hablar entre ellos sin que los magos los oyeran "Tsuna tú tienes una biblioteca en la mansión Vongola?" le pregunto Byakuran.

"Si pero le pertenece al noveno y no me dejaría apostarla ¿Y tú tienes una en la mansión Gesso?.

"No, mi abuelo me heredo todo menos la biblioteca, nunca me importo hasta ahora" dijo Byakuran.

"Alguien más tiene una biblioteca tan grande?" Les pregunto.

"Tengo una biblioteca pero no tiene diez mil libros" les dijo Sirius.

"¿Qué aremos?" Les pregunto Tsuna.

"Yo tengo una idea" dijo Gokudera y todos pusieron atención a lo que diría "Mi padre tiene una enorme biblioteca en el castillo que él no usa le puedo pedir que me la regale".

"Esa es una buena idea Gokudera, llámale" le dijo Tsuna.

Gokudera hiso rápidamente la llamada "Él me dijo que si, la biblioteca ya es mía" les dijo feliz.

"Le diré al Goblin que nosotros también participaremos" se dividieron y Tsuna hablo con el Goblin "Nosotros también apostaremos".

"¿Qué biblioteca apostaran?" preguntó el Goblin.

"La biblioteca de Gokudera" le dijo Tsuna.

"Bien, primero invocaremos la biblioteca de Hogwarts" dijo el Goblin y usando la magia de varios Goblins aparecieron la biblioteca en un rincón de la habitación "Esta biblioteca es enorme" comento el Goblin "En qué lugar está la biblioteca de la que hablan ustedes?" Necesitaban saber la ubicación para inbocarla.

Gokudera contesto "Esta en el valle de po" le dio la dirección del castillo.

El goblin saco una pequeña esfera y proyecto como si fuera un holograma una imagen del valle y del castillo "¿Este es el castillo?" le pregunto.

"Si es ese".

"Este castillo le pertenece a este Muggle" le mostro a su padre que en ese momento estaba en su oficina "No puedes apostar cosas que no son tuyas" le dijo el Goblin algo enfadado con Gokudera.

"Es una pena que no hayan logrado engañar a los Goblins jóvenes" se burló Dumbledore.

"El castillo es de él pero él me regalo la biblioteca" le aseguro Gokudera.

"Tendrás que probarlo y hacer que él diga que te la regalo" le dijo el Goblin.

"La imagen es en tiempo real?" le pregunto Gokudera y el Goblin asintió "Entonces le llamare" empezó a llamarle a su padre "Papa podrías decirme de nuevo si me regalas la biblioteca del castillo" le pidió Gokudera.

"Para que quieres que te repita que te la regalo? Ya te lo había dicho yo no la uso y si tú la quieres está bien por mí no hay ningún problema en que tú la tengas hijo" le contesto su papa por teléfono y también se pudo ver por la imagen que proyectaba la esfera.

"Eso es todo lo que quería gracias papa" le dijo Gokudera.

"Si de nada hijo, adiós" le colgó su papa.

"Lo ven mi padre me regalo la biblioteca del castillo" le dijo al goblin.

"Ya lo vimos, entonces también invocaremos la biblioteca" y transportaron la biblioteca a otra esquina del cuarto "Prepararemos el escenario para la competencia, esperen aquí y planeen su estrategia" les dijo el Goblin y se fue dejando a algunos guardias para que no escaparan.

-INARY-

En la esquina con los magos.

El señor Wesley estaba regañando a sus hijos "En que estaban pensando al venir aquí y en compañía de su hermanita" regaño a sus tres hijos.

"Papa yo también quería venir" dijo Giny que seguía siendo cargada por Fred.

"Pero estas herida Giny" le dijo preocupado "Ellos debieron cuidarte mejor".

"Solo me torcí el tobillo papa" le aseguro ella.

"Entiendo, pero que hacen aquí?" volvió a preguntar el señor Wesley.

"Estamos ayudando a Harry, porque ustedes nos excluyen de todo y también queremos ayudar en lo que podamos" les dijo George.

"Ustedes no debieron, esto es muy peligroso para ustedes".

"Señor Wesley yo soy el responsable de todo esto, yo les pedí que me acompañaran todo esto fue mi culpa" le dijo Harry.

Intervino en la conversación Dumbledore "No importa esto en este momento, ya que están aquí nos ayudaran" les dijo a los chicos y a los demás magos.

"Claro, en que podemos ayudarlo director?" le dijo inmediatamente Hermion.

"Si nosotros queremos participar también" les dijo Harry.

"Eso es bueno oírlo, primero les explicare lo que vinimos a buscar y porque es importante la copa" le dijo Dumbledore.

"Director, ellos son solo niños" le dijo Minerva alarmada de que le revelara la información de los Horrocruxes a los niños.

"Ellos ya están aquí, se enteraran de todas formas" Razono el director con ella.

"Entiendo, tiene razón director".

"Bien, les explicare estamos buscando los Horrocruxers de Voldemort para destruirlo así matarlo y no pueda regresar a la vida como el año pasado".

"Ya entendemos, es por eso que es importante recuperar la copa" dijo Harry.

"Así es, yo investigue y aun tenemos que encontrar otros objetos pero por el momento tenemos que recuperar este" les dijo Dumbledore.

"Y como quiere que lo ayudemos?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Quiero que me den datos importantes sobre los muggles para saber cómo enfrentarlos" les dijo directamente.

"No sabemos mucho sobre ellos" admitió Ron.

"Es cierto nosotros no sabíamos que Gokudera fuera tan rico y que su padre viviera en un castillo, él siempre se comportaba bastante normal y nuca menciono nada sobre sus padres y aún menos que viviera en un castillo, él vive ahora en un departamento no tan lujoso en Namimori" le dijo Hermion.

"Ya veo eso es una sorpresa supongo y que hay de los demás?" les pregunto Dumbledore.

"Todos ellos dicen que no debemos hacer enfadar a Hibari, el parece muy violento pero nunca hemos visto su fuerza" dijo Fred.

"Yo solo he visto que se enfada con facilidad y amenaza a todo el mundo con golpearlos con sus tonfas pero yo tampoco lo he visto hacerlo" le dijo Harry.

"Riohey es muy animado, ellos dicen que es un boxeador muy bueno pero tampoco vimos ninguna de sus peleas" les dijo Ron.

"Yamamoto es beisbolista pero lo hemos visto usar una espada y en verdad es muy bueno, él debe de ser el más fuerte de todos ellos" les dijo Hermion.

"Lambo no es muy fuerte y llora por todo, pero hace poco nos enteramos que puede cambiar lugares con su yo de hace diez años en el pasado ¿será una maldición?" dijo Harry un poco preocupado por Lambo.

"No lo sé investigare más a fondo después ¿alguna otra cosa?".

"Tsuna es el líder pero no parece tener nada de especial pero ellos lo obedecen todo el tiempo" dijo Fred.

"Spaner también es un mago ¿Es poderoso?" les pregunto Dumbledore.

"No lo sabemos" contestaron los chicos.

"Yo lo conozco desde que era un bebe y él nunca ha estado interesado en usar su magia, no tiene barita es por eso que siempre ha estado en el mundo muggle, pero sus padres siempre me decían que se interesaba mucho en la robótica y la ingeniería yo en lo único que estoy seguro es que él es muy listo y no es influenciable fácilmente es por eso que me sorprende que siga los ideales de unas personas como ellos" les dijo Alastor.

"Humm ya veo ¿y que pasa con los demás?".

"Shoichi es muy listo y siempre se comportó agradable conmigo, en su cuarto tiene muchos inventos pero solo son juguetes interesantes, el me regalo unas gafas para mirar a mucha distancia y ver en la oscuridad dijo que no las usaba y también un Aero deslizador en mi cumpleaños pero no va a mucha velocidad solo como a diez kilómetros por hora" le dijo Harry.

"Byakuran es muy rico y algo egocéntrico, él parece más interesado en la moda y esas cosas y no parece ser nada fuerte, el es algo delgado como si no hiciera ejercicio, además todo el día parece estar sonriendo no parece ser muy listo" dijo Ron.

"Te equivocas Ron, Byakuran es muy listo cuando me dio clases en las vacaciones parecía saber de lo que hablaba" le dijo Hermion.

"Supongo que la única razón por la que son fuertes es porque el chico de la espada y Rokudo los ayudan, no importa si son listos n pueden hacer nada solo con la inteligencia también necesitan fuerza y solo tienen a dos personas fuertes en su grupo" razono Dumbledore.

"Tienes razón Dumbledore, ellos son los más fuertes del grupo tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos solamente" les dijo Alastor.

-INARY-

Con los mafiosos

"No podemos planear ninguna estrategia hasta conocer las reglas de la competencia que tendremos con los Goblins" les dijo Shoichi.

"Eso te lo dejamos a ti, tu eres el estratega militar en el equipo" le dijo Tsuna.

"Claro no hay problema confíen en mi" le dijo Shoichi.

Byakuran y Lambo estaban hablando.

"Byakuran todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira, Harry no me perdono y eso que intente ayudarlo" le dijo llorando.

"Hee?" dijo confundido "No te entiendo deja de llorar, alteras mis nervios".

"Ayude a la amiga de Harry y él no me perdono" le dijo más calmado.

"Ho ya entiendo, ¿y eso que?" le pregunto sin mucho interés.

"Tu dijiste que me perdonaría" le reclamo enfadado.

"Lo dije pero nunca dije que lo haría desde el primer día, esto lleva tiempo y además no tienes que estar deprimido" le dijo.

"Eso porque lo dices?".

"Porque ayudar a sus amigos da muchos puntos ¿Cómo crees que llegue a ser el novio de Shoichi".

"¿Cómo?".

"Ayudando al idiota de Tsuna y a su sequito de perdedores" le dijo.

Tsuna estaba discutiendo con Shoichi y los demás pero aun así escucho lo que dijo Byakuran "Byakuran estamos oyendo todo lo que dices" le grito enfadado.

"Eso no importa ahora" le grito Byakuran.

"Olvídenlo chicos ya saben cómo es Byakuran cuando tiene hambre" les dijo Shoichi "Volvamos al tema principal y hablemos de los Goblins" les dijo para que le ayudaran a planear una parte de la estrategia.

-INARY-

El rey de los goblins se acercó con los magos y con los mafiosos a darles la información sobre la competencia "Ya está todo listo, estas son las reglas el primer jugador dice una palabra cualquiera y el siguiente tiene que decir otra palabra que comience con la última silaba o letra de la palabra anterior, no se pueden repetir palabras, tienen treinta segundos para contestar si no pueden perderán y no se permiten verbos o nombres propios y tampoco pueden decir cosas que no existan" les explico el rey.

"Está hablando del juego de palabras encadenadas?" le pregunto Lambo a Gokudera.

"Yo creo que sí, pero no sé porque tardaron tanto en preparar una habitación solo para jugar, deben de estar planeando algo" le murmuro.

"La habitación está preparada especialmente pero eso se los explicare cuando estemos en ella ¿Quién de los dos quiere empezar? ¿Magos o muggles" les pregunto el rey.

"Nosotros" dijo inmediatamente Dumbledor para que el ganara la copa y no le diera ninguna oportunidad a los mafiosos de hacerlo.

"Está bien ¿quiere que ellos presencien la competencia?" le dijo el goblin a Dumbledor refiriéndose a los mafiosos.

"No yo no quiero darle ninguna ventaja".

"Nosotros no necesitamos ventajas" le grito Byakuran "Y además ni queríamos ver lo que ustedes harían, eso nos aburriría mucho".

"Bien vamos a la habitación, ustedes esperen aquí" les ordeno el goblin y fue con los magos a la habitación especial. La habitación parecía muy sencilla con una mesa en el centro no muy grande solo con cuatro asientos y una vela en el centro para iluminar la habitación "Ya dije las reglas pero aún hay algo especial que preparamos" les dijo.

"Que es? Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Competirán en contra de nuestro campeón y además esta habitación está encantada permitiendo que las palabras que digan se materialicen si es que no están y si están desaparecerán" les dijo y lo demostró "Libro" y se materializo un libro en las manos del Goblin "Lo ven".

"Ya entiendo, cuantas personas podemos participar?".

"Una persona es la que dice las palabras y las personas que usted quiera pueden ayudarlo, creme necesitaras toda la ayuda que puedas" le dijo el Rey Goblin.

"Estoy listo, yo diré las palabras y ustedes me ayudaran" les ordeno a todos.

"Entonces yo me voy al área segura para observar el juego" les dijo el Rey y se fue a un rincón donde no le afectaría todo lo que pasara en la habitación y dejo a los magos competir con su campeón que ya estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore empezó "coco" y cayó un coco que golpeo a Ron y lo mato al instante.

"Ron¡" gritaron todos alarmados.

"No se preocupen no está muerto, en esta habitación aun si son heridos de gravedad y mueren regresaran a la normalidad cuando acabe el juego no hay de qué preocuparse pero tengan cuidado" les explico el Goblin "columna" y apareció una columna muy cerca de Hermion que casi la aplasta.

"Ya entiendo en este juego nos tratas de matar" dijo Dumbledore.

"Si así es, continúe por favor" le dijo el goblin a Dumbledore.

"Alabastro" dijo Dumbledore y cayó una pequeña piedra blanca él pensaba que caería una gran piedra y golpearía al goblin igual que como hiso el coco con Ron.

"Trol" dijo el goblin y salió un trol que empezó a atacar a los magos.

Defendámonos dijeron los magos y lo empezaron a atacar con su baritas para defender a Dumbledore y ellos mismos "Olivar" dijo Dumbledore y apareció una huerta de olivos.

"Muy interesante" le dijo el goblin "Arpia" y apareció una arpía que causo más problemas a los magos y mato a Giny y al señor Wesley.

"Piano" dijo Dumbledore, ya estaba preocupado al ver que perdía a tantas persona y no sabía porque las criaturas no atacaban al Goblin.

"Novela" dijo el goblin y apareció una novela clásica.

"Larva" contesto Dumbledore y apareció un pequeño gusano, los demás magos ya estaban dominando a la arpía y al trol.

"Esto se ve mal" dijo el Goblin refiriéndose a que ya los habían dominado "tendré que ayudarlos" lo pensó por un momento y dijo "Varita" causo que todas las varitas de los magos desaparecieran y perdieran el control de las bestias teniendo así que correr por sus vidas.

"(No puede ser que hare) Tarántula" dijo Dumbledore y le cayó una tarántula al Goblin en la cabeza pero no lo mordió y no le causo ningún daño.

"Nosotros podemos usar nuestra magia sin baritas, es por eso que no me hacen daño" le aclaro al ver a Dumbledore tan confundido "lazo" y apareció un lazo simplemente, eso tranquilizo un poco a Dumbledore al creer que ya no podían salir más animales esta vez tendría más cuidado pensaba él.

"Zorra" dijo Dumbledor y apareció un pequeño zorro que se fue corriendo y no ataco a nadie.

"Ya me canse no dices palabras muy interesantes Dumbledore y no tienes cuidado con lo que dices se ve que solo intentas sobrevivir al juego en verdad es aburrido" le recrimino el Goblin "Acromantula" dijo el Goblin y apareció una enorme acromantula y como solo quedaban Severus y Remus vivos fue por ellos a comérselos "Es tu turno" le dijo el Goblin a Dumbledore.

"(No creo poder ganar todos ya están muertos son unos inútiles si ellos no fueran tan débiles habría ganado) me rindo" le dijo al ver que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer el solo y no quería sentir la experiencia de ser comido por una acromantula.

"No se puede rendir, pero de todas formas ya paso el tiempo para contestar usted pierde" le dijo el Goblin y la acromantula se acercaba a ellos, ya había acabado de comerse a Severus y a Remus.

"Entonces terminemos y desaparece a esa acromantula de aquí" le dijo Dumbledore que ya estaba listo para correr si se acercaba más a él.

"Tiene que ser comido por ella señor Dumbledore" le dijo el Goblin.

"Pero no dolerá cierto?" le pregunto preocupado por el mismo.

"Claro que dolerá, será como en la vida real pero regresara a la normalidad en muy poco tiempo" le aclaro,

"Eso es inaceptable, te ordeno que detengas esto ahora mismo" le grito enfadado.

"Usted no puede obligarme a hacer nasa ¿con que varita usara su magia?" le dijo el goblin en tono burlón.

"Devuélveme mi varita" le grito Dumbledor pero en ese momento la acromantula ya estaba detrás de él y lo mordió primero por las piernas provocando que gritara de dolo, él estaba luchando para liberarse pero lo tenía muy bien sujeto entonces la acromantula empezó a masticarlo despacio haciendo que el gritara aún más de dolor, continuo masticándolo hasta llegar al torso, Dumbledore aún seguía vivo pero ya no podía luchar mucho solo esperaba a que la raña se lo comiera completamente y muriera para que dejara de sentir ese gran dolor por todo su cuerpo, no paso mucho tiempo y la acromantula termino de matarlo.

El juego termino la habitación regreso a la normalidad sin rastros de sangre y sin ningún mostro, los magos regresaron también pero todos ellos estaban pálidos y asustados por haber vivido la experiencia de morir unos por la arpía otros por el trol a aun peor por la acromantula "Jajaja ya no se creen tan superiores cierto?" les pregunto en tono burlón el Rey Goblin que presencio todo "Felicidades por tu victoria" le dijo al goblin campeón.

"Gracias su majestad, no fue divertido el juego pero me gusto ver cómo fueron comidos esos magos".

"Eso fue horrible" comento Hermion que había sido destripada por la arpía y tardado unos minutos en morir desangrada, aun recordaba el dolor y la desesperación que sintió.

"Yo tuve suerte y el golpe me mato rápido" dijo Ron.

"Después comentaran sus experiencia, ahora vamos con los muggles y ustedes no pueden decirles nada de lo que paso en esta habitación "Les advirtió el Goblin y fueron por los mafiosos.

-INARY-

"Quien será el que competirá contra ellos?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Solo es un juego de palabras encadenadas, puede hacerlo Gokudera" dijo Lambo.

"Puedo hacerlo pero estoy seguro que hay una trampa oculta o un truco".

"Eso mismo pienso yo, no creo que esto se solucione tan fácil como un juego de palabras encadenadas normal" dijo Shoichi.

"Entonces que aremos?" se preguntó Riohey.

"Yo participare y pensare en algo" les aseguro Shoichi.

"Estas seguro, yo también podría hacerlo" le dijo Gokudera preocupado de que le pudiera pasar algo a Shoichi.

"No te preocupes yo soy bueno en muchos juegos" le dijo Shoichi.

"De acuerdo tu participaras, la verdad tu eres mejor que yo en ese tipo de juegos" le dijo Gokudera.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y los magos regresaron junto con el rey Goblin pero ellos se veían muy pálidos y asustados incluso Dumbledore "Que les paso?" pregunto Tsuna en verdad preocupado por los chicos.

"Nada" contesto Dumbledore inmediatamente para que los magos no dijeran nada de lo que había pasado en la habitación.

"Están seguros? Se ven muy asustados" dijo Yamamoto.

"No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien" le aseguro Dumbledore.

"El director Dumbledore perdió el juego y ahora es turno de ustedes, ¿quieren que ellos presencien la competencia o que esperen aquí?" preguntó el Rey Goblin.

"Pueden venir a vernos si quieren, les mostraremos como se hace" dijo Byakuran.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema" dijo Tsuna.

"Entonces démonos prisa, vamos" les dijo el Rey y los guio hasta la habitación especial "Competirán contra nuestro campeón, esta habitación está encantada permitiendo que las palabras que sean mencionadas se materialicen o desaparezcan si es que no están, les daré un ejemplo mesa" dijo y desapareció la mesa "Las reglas las mencione con anterioridad pero tienen una duda sobre cómo jugar?".

"Entendemos las reglas" le aseguro Shoichi.

"Todos ustedes pueden participar si lo desean" dijo el Rey.

"Tú que dices Shoichi ¿quieres que todos participemos?" le pregunto Tsuna.

"Ya lo pensé y solo necesito que Byakuran-san me acompañe y otro más" dijo Shoichi.

"Crees que esto sea peligroso?" le pregunto Tsuna.

"Solo un poco, pero me asegurare de no dejar que lastimen a nadie" dijo Shoichi al haberse imaginado todo lo que podría aparecer en esta habitación.

"Les aseguro que este juego no es nada peligroso" les dijo el Rey.

"Está bien confiare en sus palabras pero si me engaña lo lamentara" le advirtió Tsuna "Lambo participara contigo si te parece bien, es una buena oportunidad para evaluar si el entrenamiento a funcionado" le dijo a Shoichi.

"Te estas pareciendo a Rebond" comento Rokudo que apareció tras de ellos.

"En verdad lo crees?" le pregunto sin estar sorprendido de que apareciera detrás suyo de repente, siempre aparecía y desaparecía cuando se le daba la gana ya estaba acostumbrado.

Los magos si se sorprendieron de la repentina aparición de Rokudo "Quien es ese tal Rebond?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Nadie que le interese" le contesto Rokudo de mala manera "¿a qué hora comenzaran con la competencia?" le pregunto al Rey.

"En este mismo momento, todos los que no participaran párense de este lado de la habitación, es una zona segura en donde podremos observar la competencia y los que participaran acérquense a la mesa del centro de la habitación" ordeno el rey.

Shoichi y Byakuran se sentaron en los asientos de la mesa, Lambo se quedó parado a un lado de Shoichi.

"Empiecen ustedes" les dijo el campeón.

"Tengo una duda, ¿también permiten palabras en otro idioma?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"Si, pero se tiene que escribir con la letra indicada no solo la pronunciación" le explico el Goblin.

"Gato" dijo inmediatamente Byakuran ganándole la palabra a Shoichi.

Apareció el gato en el centro de la mesa y Byakuran lo tomo en brazos "Byakuran recuerda tus alergias" lo regaño Shoichi.

"No pasa nada, tardara dos horas en que me aparezca el salpullido, por el momento disfrutare del gato".

"Oso" dijo el Goblin y aparición un oso de un lado de la habitación.

"Tu trabajo es desacerté del oso Lambo" le dijo Shoichi y Lambo empezó a golpear al oso para distraerlo y no se acercara a Shoichi."Ocarina" apareció la ocarina y se la aventó a Lambo "Intenta tocarle una melodía a los animales salvajes los tranquiliza" le indico Shoichi.

"Buena idea niño" le dijo el Goblin impresionado "Naife" dijo el goblin y cayo un diamante del cielo.

"Woow un diamante, en verdad tiene buen gusto, yo tengo un arete de ese mismo material" le informo Byakuran.

"A nosotros nos gustan las joyas" le informo el Goblin.

"Felino" Dijo Shoichi y desapareció el gato que tenía Byakuran, él lo miro feo por desaparecer a su gato pero no dijo nada.

"Olma" dijo el goblin y apareció un olmo justo atrás de Byakuran.

"Manto" dijo Shoichi y no ocurrió nada.

Paso media hora y aún seguían jugando estaban ahora en un desierto, Lambo era perseguido por abejas y Shoichi lo ayudo "Repelente".

"Teja" y sele cayo una teja a Byakuran en la cabeza.

"Awww" grito él.

"Autamantoru" dijo Shoichi.

"Rubicela" dijo el Goblin.

"Ustedes solo piensan en joyas" comento Byakuran "lasaña" dijo Byakuran y apareció un plato lleno de ella que empezó a comer.

"Y usted solo en comida, es por eso que su raza es débil al contrario de la nuestra que es fuerte y longeva, ustedes necesitan demasiadas cosas para sobrevivir" los insulto el Goblin "Ñame".

"Mecedora" dijo Shoichi "Es muy presuntuoso de su parte a firmar que los muggles son débiles".

"Ramo" dijo el goblin.

"Molleja" contesto Shoichi.

"Haaa que asco Shoichi" le reclamo Byakuran al haber aparecido esa cosa tan desagradable.

"Lo lamento Byakuran es lo único que se me ocurrió".

"Jabalí" dijo el goblin y el Jabalí empezó a perseguir a Lambo.

"Yo creo que aquí acabamos, fue divertido jugar con usted, discúlpame Lambo esto te dolerá un poco" le dijo Shoichi a Lambo y al Goblin, entonces Shoichi y Byakuran empezaron a elevarse por el aire gracias a las botas que traían que les había dado Spaner.

"Como pueden volar?" pregunto Alastor asombrado desde la zona segura que les permitía ver todo lo que ocurría a una distancia razonable.

"Yo les hice botas especiales para que volaran fácilmente" contesto Spaner que igual estaba viendo todo.

"Acaso planeas rendirte?" le pregunto el Goblin extrañado por todo lo que había dicho Shoichi hace un momento.

"Litosfera" dijo Shoichi provocando que todo el suelo y lo que estaba en el desapareciera y solo quedara el magma del interior de la tierra.

El goblin estaba cayendo al centro de la tierra muy rápidamente "(Pero que está pasando) Rayo" dijo el Goblin pero el rayo no golpeo a nadie.

"Oxigeno" contesto Shoichi.

"Que está pasando?" pregunto Sirius al no entender bien lo que pasaba.

"Ellos desaparecieron las capas de la tierra solo dejando el núcleo sin que el Golin lo descubriera y ahora no puede respirar porque no hay oxígeno en ese lugar" le explico gokudera.

"(No puedo respirar pero lo mismo pasa con ellos) oleo" contesto el Goblin.

"Oblea" contesto Shoichi.

"(Si regreso el aire podre respirar ellos son muy tontos) Aire" dijo el Goblin pero aún se estaba ahogando.

"Él dijo aire ¿Por qué se sigue ahogando?" le pregunto esta ves Remus a Gokudera.

"El no conoce la teoría atómica, cree que solo con regresar el aire es suficiente pero Shoichi se deshizo del oxígeno y según las reglas lo que esta desaparece y lo que no está aparece y el al decir aire desapareció los otros gases quedando solo el oxígeno el cual es toxico a altas presiones" le explico Gokudera y todos quedaron realmente impresionados con todo eso.

"Pero lo mismo le pasaría a Shoichi y a Byakuran" le dijo Hermion.

"Tienens razón pero observa bien lo que ellos están haciendo, no solo se están dando un beso, eso se llama respiración circular, esa es la diferencian ente él y ellos es por eso que no fueron afectados". Le explico.

"Escud" (atmosfera en otro idioma) dijo Shoichi y Byakuran desasiéndose del aire que tenían en sus pulmones.

El goblin no se lo esperaba pero al haberse deshecho de la atmosfera la presión en el espacio era de cero lo que provocó que los pulmones del goblin estallaran y todos los gases de su cuerpo salieran poco a poco.

"Ellos no parecen estar sufriendo tanto como el Goblin ¿Por qué?" pregunto Sirius.

"dijeron atmosfera y se deshicieron de todo el aire en sus pulmones es por eso que no estallaron cuando la presión atmosférica bajo a cero".

"¿Qué es la atmosfera?".

"Es la capa de gases que envuelve a la tierra".

"(No puedo hablar debido al vacío que se creó tendré que usar mi magia, es una lástima que solo sean simples humanos, si ellos pudieran usar magia hubieran tenido una oportunidad en contra de mi) pensó el goblin y con su magia escribió "Débil".

"Ellos ya perdieron no pueden contestar, no tienen oxígeno y su voz no se escuchara en el vacío" dijo Gokudera.

"Era de esperarse, si nosotros no pudimos ganarles aún menos ustedes" se burló Dumbledore.

"No puede ser ¿Qué es lo que aran?" se preguntó Tsuna.

El goblin ya estaba seguro de que ganaría faltaba poco para que acabara el tiempo que tenían para contestar Shoichi y Byakuran pero Shoichi saco un pedaso de papel que tenía algo escrito que había hecho con anterioridad entonces lo leyó "Ley de ley de coulomb" decía el papel, provocando una enorme explosión que mató al Goblin primero y después a Shoichi y a Byakuran por milésimas de segundo de diferencia.

Cuando todo acabo volvieron a la habitación normal, el goblin y los magos aun no podían creer lo que había pasado "¿Qué fue eso ultimo?" le pregunto el Goblin a Shoichi.

"Al desaparecer la ley de Coulomb deje solo la fuerza nuclear lo que ocasiono el fenómeno astronómico que solo se da al colapso gravitacional de estrellas súper masivas lo que creo una híper nova capaz de destruir estrellas a decenas de años luz".

"Me refiero a eso ¿Por qué tenías escrito eso en el papel?".

"Hice algunos cálculos eso es todo" le contesto Shoichi simplemente "Bueno sobre lo del premio".

"Claro te lo daremos que es lo que quieres? Cualquier bóveda que pidas" le dijo el Rey que aún estaba muy impresionado del desempeño de Shoichi.

"Quiero la copa de Helga Hofflepuf solamente" le dijo Shoichi.

"Eso es todo? Estas seguro?".

"Si estoy seguro, en realidad no queríamos robar su banco solo vinimos a buscar la copa nada más" le explico.

"Está bien jovencito en un momento la tendrás" le dijo el rey y mando a uno de los empleados a buscar la copa.

"Cómo pudiste hacer todo eso?" le pregunto Fred.

"Solo con un poco de ingenio supongo y gracias a las conferencias de física a las que tuve que ir porque a Byakuran lo reprobaron en física cuántica".

"Me reprobaron porque no entaba a clases no porque no entendiera la física" le aclaro.

Unos minutos después el goblin que fue por la copa se la entregó al Rey "Toma te doy la copa como recompensa por haber derrotado a nuestro campeón limpiamente muchas felicidades" le entrego la copa a Shoichi.

"Gracias, no le puedo decir que la cuidare porque la vamos a destruir inmediatamente pero le aseguro que recordare que gane la copa y lo guardare en mi memoria como un lindo recuerdo" le dijo Shoichi y él se la dio a Yamamoto.

Yamamoto la destruyo inmediatamente con su espada "Listo, ahora vámonos a casa recuerden que tenemos que festejar un cumpleaños y no tenemos tiempo que perder beberemos sake y Shochu".

"Es cierto es por eso que vinimos tan elegantes" dijo Riohey refiriéndose a que todos traían trajes de diseñador.

"A nosotros lo Goblins también nos gusta beber, nuestro campeón y yo iremos con ustedes" les dijo el rey.

"Claro no importa, pero pregúntele al cumpleañero primero, de él es la fiesta y seria descortés ir sin que él lo quiera" le dijo Tsuna.

"Por mí no hay problema, me gustó mucho jugar con ellos y fue un buen detalle ser ganador del juego en mi cumpleaños" les dijo Shoichi.

"Es tu cumpleaños?" preguntaron los démelos.

"Si ya es la una de la madrugada, eso significa que ya es tres de diciembre".

"Podemos ir con ustedes a beber?" preguntaron.

"Byakuran me dijo que no hablara con ustedes hasta que se disculpen" les dijo seriamente.

"Yo ya los perdone Sho-chan" le informo Byakuran.

"De verdad? Acaso se disculparon?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"No pero hicieron una cosa mejor, cuidaron al llorón de Lambo y eso gano mi perdón".

"Claro ya entiendo" dijo Shoichi no muy convencido "Entonces pueden venir, ¿ya son mayores de edad para beber?" les pregunto.

"Aquí en Inglaterra lo somos".

"Ho ya veo entonces síganos, nos vamos" le dijo Shoichi.

"Primero iremos a avisarle a nuestro padre".

"Claro, los esperamos en las puertas del banco no tarden" le informo y se fue con los demás.

-INARY-

"¿En que están pensando? ¿Por qué van a beber con esos chicos?" les pregunto Dumbledore enfadado con ellos.

"Queremos obtener información, nos dimos cuenta que en realidad no los conocemos tan bien como deberíamos y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo" le explicaron los gemelos.

"Ya entiendo, tienen razón es la oportunidad perfecta para meter un espía a su grupo, yo apoyo su idea pero deberán informarme todo lo que descubran de ellos ¿entienden?".

"Si no se preocupe director lo aremos".

"Hijos tengan cuidado y es mejor que no beban demasiado o lo lamentaran" les advirtió su padre.

"No te preocupes lo tendremos" dijeron los gemelos y se fueron a reunir con los mafiosos.


	12. Ataque sorpresa

"Ataque sorpresa"

En la oficina de Dumbledore

Dumbledore le pidió a Severus que tuvieran una reunión ellos dos "Escucha Severus, con la destrucción de este horrucruxer seguro que Voldemort ya se dio cuenta de lo que esta pasando".

"Usted cree director?".

"Estoy seguro, así que lo que tienes que hacer es ir ahora mismo a decirle a Voldemor que unos muggles son los que están destruyendo sus Horrocruxers y darle la dirección en donde viven, seguro que te ordenara matarlos de inmediato".

"Pero Director recuerde que los gemelos están con ellos" le dijo Severus preocupado.

"Eso lo sé es por eso que lo digo, ellos son unos traidores no les creí nada sobre su plan de infiltrarse, es evidente que me traicionaron, estoy seguro que solo quieren ser sus amigos de nuevo".

"Yo creo que solo quieren ayudarlo a usted infiltrándose para averiguar más sobre los mafiosos" intento convencerlo Severus.

"Yo no lo creo, date prisa y dile a Voldemort todo sobre los chicos, dile que has estado investigando y dales la dirección de la casa en donde están, asegúrate de esta vez sí matarlos" le ordeno.

"Si director" se disponía a irse pero antes Dumbledore lo detuvo.

"Y Severus, es mejor que tu no pienses en traicionarme al igual que los gemelos o lo lamentaras. ¿Quedo claro?" le advirtió.

"Si lo entiendo" le dijo y se fue.

-INARY-

Severus llego a la mansión Malfoy en donde estaba oculto Voldemort y se encontró con Lucius en el pasillo de la mancion "¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto el señor Malfoy.

"Tengo que hablar con Lord Voldemort ahora mismo" le dijo Seriamente Severus.

"El no solicito tu presencia, vete" le ordeno.

"Es importante" insistió Severus e ignoro a Lucius y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Voldemort, antes de entrar toco la puerta.

"Adelante" le dijo Voldemort, inmediatamente Severus se arrodillo ante él para no hacerlo enfadar más.

"Mi señor tengo algo muy importante que decirle".

Voldemort no estaba de humor "No tengo tiempo de escucharte, estoy muy ocupado" le grito.

"(Si me voy Dumbledore creerá que lo traicione es mejor que insista) Mi señor le aseguro que es muy importante lo que tengo que decirle".

"Te dije que estoy ocupado" le grito y le lanzo la maldición Cruciatus.

Severus estaba adolorido por la maldición pero tenía que cumplir con lo que Dumbledore le ordeno "Mi señor en verdad es información muy importante que averigüe directamente de Dumbledore".

Lo último que había dicho Severus llamo la atención de Voldemort "Continua".

"Los muggles que nos ordenó matar siguen vivos y están destruyendo todos sus Horrocruxes mi señor".

"¿Cómo es que siguen vivos? ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes sobre los Horrocruxes?" le pregunto en un tono amenazador que asusto a Severus así que intento contestar lo mejor que pudo para no hacerlo enfadar más.

"Ellos tienen como aliado a un mago que es capaz de crear ilusiones muy poderosas, él nos engañó a todos haciéndonos creer que los habíamos matado".

"Eso no es una excusa para que no hayan cumplido con su trabajo" le dijo molesto y le lanzo de nuevo la maldición cruciatus, cundo vio que empezaba a recuperarse decidió seguir preguntando "¿Cómo sabes sobre los Horrocruxes?".

"Dumbledore me lo dijo, apenas esta noche" le mintio.

"¿Sabes cuantos han destruido?".

"Dumbledore dijo que el diario de usted cuando era estudiante era un Horrocrux, fue destruido hace tiempo por Potter, ellos destruyeron el guardapelo de Salazar Slythering y el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt" le informo.

"¿Sabes de dónde sacaron la información esos Muggles?".

"No lo sé mi señor" le dijo Severus temeroso de que se enfadara por su respuesta.

Voldemort si se enfadó por su respuesta pero si le lanzaba otro maleficio estaba seguro que Severus se desmayaría y lo necesitaba consiente para que le pudiera decir todo lo que sabía sobre los Muggles y Dumbledore "Y Que tanto sabe Dumbledore sobre los Horrocruxes?".

"Bastante, él también tiene planeado ir a buscar los Horrocruxes que faltan, pero él no me ha dicho nada aun sobre en donde los buscara, no creo que sepa su ubicación aun" le informo.

"Dumbledore es un idiota pero seguro que no tardara en descubrir la ubicación de los Horrocruxes faltantes, necesito averiguar en donde están ocultos los Muggles y asegurarme que esta ves si mueran".

"A eso es a lo que vine yo logre averiguar en donde es que se esconden mi señor".

"Dímelo, ahora mismo" le dijo Voldemort impaciente.

"Esta en el numero veinte de Grimmauld place".

"Reúne a los mortifagos más poderosos y encárguense de matar al mago ilusionista que mencionaste y a todos los demás muggles" le ordeno a Severus.

-INARY-

Byakuran dormía en el suelo de su habitación cando empezó a sonar su celular, lo contesto "Hola?" pregunto medio dormido aun.

"Byakuran tienen que salir de la casa de inmediato, en su estado actual no podrán hacer nada contra ellos" le dijo la voz alarmada.

"Eh? Quién eres?" preguntó confundido al seguir medio dormido y no reconocer la voz.

"Soy Yuni, salgan de ahí" le volvió a decir pero esta vez gritando.

"Yuni-chan no es buen momento llama cuando no me duela la cabeza" le dijo.

"No escuchaste? Te dije que todos salieran de ahí" le repitió alarmada.

"Porque?".

"Los van a atacar".

"Y que quieres que yo haga?, solo protegeré a Sho-chan".

"Y en donde esta Shoichi?" le pregunto.

"Él Está dormido en la cama yo mismo lo subí" Entonces Byakuran volteo a ver la cama y el que estaba dormido en ella no era Shoichi era Fred "(Debí confundirme de pelirrojo en verdad estaba ebrio ayer)" pensaba Byakuran y después reacciono "Está dormido en la sala" grito alarmado. Dejo el celular y fue corriendo, estaba bajando por las escaleras y escucho una enorme explosión, los mortifagos ya habían entrado por la puerta haciéndola estallar y al primero que vieron fue a Shoichi y a George que estaban en la sala, habían despertado muy alarmados por el ruido.

"Avada kedavra" grito Bellatrix apuntando a Shoichi.

Pero George fue más rápido y se puso delante de Shoichi alcanzando a pronuncias su hechizo "Protejo" evitando que los mataran a ambos.

Otro mortifago actúo rápidamente y le lanzo un hechizo a George "Bombarda" le dio en el brazo en el que tenía la barita, causando que George perdiera la barita y su brazo quedara destrozado.

"Aaaag" gritaba George, por suerte llego Byakuran que con sus llamas creo una onda expansiva lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar a los mortifagos unos metros y sacarlos de la casa.

"Corran" les dijo Byakuran, tomo a George y lo llevo cargando todo el camino a las escaleras, los demás mafiosos estaban ya despiertos pero obviamente muy desorientados por haber bebido demasiado anoche.

Los mortifagos estaban algo confundidos con el poder que los expulso pero decidieron ignorarlo y entraron de nuevo a la casa, los dos pelirrojos a los que habían atacado al principio ya no se encontraban a la vista "Debieron haber subido al segundo piso, síganme" ordeno Bellatrix al ser la líder de la misión, Severus también los acompañaba pero al haber hecho enfadar a Voldemort no lo nombro líder del equipo y la nombro a ella.

"Tenemos que escapar, estoy demasiado ebrio aun como para pelear" les dijo Byakuran.

"Todos estamos tomados y no hemos recuperado bien nuestros cinco sentidos sería muy peligroso que pelemos así, podríamos matar a algún inocente y destruir el vecindario entero" concordó Tsuna.

"Yo no tome nada ayer" les recordó Lambo.

"Tú no podrás contra todos ellos" le dijo Gokudera.

"Aquí están, ya no pueden escapar" les dijo El señor Malfoy que tenía una máscara de calavera puesta y no podían ver su rostro.

Rokudo apareció y él lo distraería para que los demás escaparan "No será tan fácil, primero tendrás que vencerme a mi" dijo confiado, Creo la ilusión de un pulpo estrangulando al señor Malfoy, pero como él también estaba ebrio el pulpo estaba muy distorsionado y no parecía muy real así que no cayó en su ilusión, eso preocupo a Rokudo "Yo también estoy muy ebrio y no puedo concentrarme, huyamos" aconsejo Rokudo al ver que no sirvió de nada su pulpo.

"Jajaja no podrán escapar, me divertiré con ustedes" dijo muy alegre Bellatrix, se disponía a lanzarles un hechizo a todos pero el King mosca apareció atravesando la pared del pasillo.

"Esto los mantendrá ocupados un rato, vamos a mi habitación ahí está el aparato transportador, dense prisa" los guio Spaner a su habitacion mientras dejaba que King mosca se encargara de los Mortifagos.

Todos entraron al cuarto y Spaner introdujo una coordenada al azar que los transporto a las afueras de la ciudad de Florencia en Italia "Estamos a salvo" dijo aliviado Spaner.

"Aun no acabamos necesitamos llevar a George al hospital o se desangrara en mis brazos" les dijo Byakuran a los mafiosos.

"Porque Shoichi no lo cura?".

"No puedo, yo también estoy algo tomado y no puedo controlar mis llamas".

"Tenemos que llevarlo a un doctor de inmediato" dijo Fred preocupado por su hermano.

"Si, ¿pero que se supone que les diremos a los doctores para que nos atiendan y no llamen a la policía?" preguntó Gokudera.

"Digamos que estábamos en el jardín y que George estaba cortando el césped y de repente exploto la cortadora de césped que le destruyo el brazo entero".

"Estoy tan ebrio aun, que la idea de Byakuran me parece muy coherente en este momento" apoyo Rokudo.

"Si estoy de acuerdo eso diremos, estamos en las afueras de Florencia, ¿conocen un hospital que pueda atendernos?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Si pero, aquí somos muy conocidos como mafiosos no nos atenderán tenemos que ir a un hospital en donde no nos conozcan y decir la mentira que invento Byakuran" dijo Gokudera.

"Yo conozco un hospital que me debe un favor y no saben que soy mafioso, ellos creen que solo soy un hombre de negocios importante y además el hospital es en Inglaterra" les dijo Byakuran recordando el hospital al que les vendió los aparatos y medicinas.

"Eso es perfecto, ¿conoces las coordenadas?" le pregunto Spaner.

"Si, dame el aparato yo las meteré" Spaner le entrego el aparato y Byakuran ingreso las coordenadas, unos minutos después todos estaban en la entrada de San Mungo "Este es el lugar, vamos".

Entraron al hospital y fueron con la recepcionista "Hola necesitamos su ayuda" le dijo Tsuna.

"Que es lo que ocurrió?" pregunto la recepcionista preocupada.

"Estábamos en el jardín y él estaba cortando el césped cuando exploto la máquina y su brazo exploto con ella" dijo Tsuna.

La recepcionista no creyó lo que dijo pero aun así fue a buscar al médico para que atendieran e George que ya estaba desmallado. Guio a los mafiosos a la sala de espera y a George lo llevaron a un consultorio "Ustedes quédense aquí el medico atenderá a su amigo y vendrá a hacerles algunas preguntas" les dijo la recepcionista y se fue.

-INARY-

Los mortifagos acabaron con King mosca y fueron a buscar a los chicos a la habitación en donde vieron que se habían escondido "Vamos y no dejen a ninguno vivo" les ordeno Bellatrix.

Entraron a la habitación pero no encontraron a ninguno de los mafiosos "Lograron escapar, maldición Lor Voldemort estará furioso con nosotros" dijo el señor Malfoy.

"Destruyamos la casa y diremos que los aurores vinieron a salvarlos por eso tuvimos que huir y diremos que logramos matar a algunos de ellos" les dijo Bellatrix.

"Lor Voldemor se enfadara aún más si descubre que mentimos, lo mejor es decirle la verdad de que escaparon" le dijo Severus.

"Yo soy la líder y yo soy la que decide lo que le diremos a nuestro señor. Si Lor Voldemort se entera de que mentimos tu serás el principal sospechoso y te matare por hablar de más" le amenazo.

"No te preocupes no diré nada pero si él se entera y pregunta de quien fue la idea todos diremos que fue tuya, ¿entiendes?" le dijo Severus.

"Entiendo, pero dense prisa y destrocemos el lugar" les dijo Bellatrix y empezaron a lanzar hechizos por toda la casa antes de que llegaran los aurores.

-INARY-

El doctor encargado de cuidar a Geroge fue el doctor Marcos "El paciente ya está estable, al parecer fue víctima de un hechizo bombarda. ¿Quién lo trajo?" preguntó el doctor a la enfermera.

"Vino con unos jóvenes, ellos están en la sala de estar, están esperando para averiguar el estado de su amigo, pero todos ellos están en estado de ebriedad" le informo la enfermera.

"Cuantos chicos son?" preguntó el doctor.

"No lo sé con exactitud pero son más de 10" le dijo la enfermera.

"Trame algunas pociones para quitarles lo ebrio y poder preguntarles con exactitud lo que paso".

Unos minutos más tarde el doctor fue a la sala de espera llevando consigo las pociones para dárselas a los chicos "Tomen estas pociones chicos" les estrego una a cada uno.

"Todos ya están en sus cinco sentidos?" preguntó el doctor a los mafiosos.

"Si, pero podría darme una de estas opciones para mi novio el aún sigue ebrio y fue al baño, es por eso que no está aquí" le dijo Shoichi.

"Toma jovencito" le entrego la poción "Entonces díganme con exactitud lo que paso, ¿fue víctima del hechizo bombarda cierto? ¿Cómo paso?".

"Los mortifagos nos atacaron" le dijo Fred "¿El estará bien?".

"Tu hermano ya está estable, no te preocupes pero perderá el brazo, tenemos que llamar a sus padres, pueden usar las lechuzas del hospital".

"Está bien yo iré a avisarles gracias" le dijo Fred y fue a escribirle a sus padres.

Byakuran llego con su traje vomitado y un poco de sangre de George "No me siento bien necesito un baño y ropa limpia, les encargo a George yo pago los gastos" les dijo y se disponía a irse pero Shoichi lo detuvo.

"Byakuran tienes que quedarte con nosotros, tira la chaqueta vomitada y quédate solo con tu camisa" le indico Shoichi.

"Mi camisa también esta vomitada" le dijo él.

"Y de quien es la culpa?" le dijo Shoichi insinuando que era culpa del mismo Byakuran.

"Tuya¡" le dijo exaltado "Tú me vomitaste en el hombro" le recordó.

"Eso no es cierto, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy ebrio" se defendió.

"La última vez que te embriagaste vomitaste en Hibari" le dijo Byakuran.

"Eso es cierto?" le pregunto a Hibari.

"Si pero no me enfado, así que no te preocupes eso ya paso" le dijo muy tranquilo.

"Disculpen" interrumpió el doctor.

"Marcos, que bueno que estas aquí ¿Cómo esta George? ¿Pudiste pegarle el brazo?" pregunto Byakuran.

"¿Esta ebrio señor Gesso?" le pregunto al escuchar sus preguntas.

"Si y mucho" admitió fácilmente.

"Dale la poción" le indico el doctor a Shoichi y él se la dio. "Ya está mejor señor Gesso?".

"Si mejor, dame tres para llevar" le dijo Byakuran y no era broma.

"No puedo ya se nos acabó, usamos toda la poción en ustedes. ¿Pero que hace aquí?".

"A mi amigo le exploto la podadora cuando estábamos en el jardín" le dijo la mentira que habían planeado antes.

"El hermano del paciente dijo que los mortifagos los atacaron" lo desmintió el doctor marcos.

"Eso es lo que paso?" fingió no saberlo "¿Cómo está el?" Pregunto Byakuran cambiando de tema.

"Está estable pero perderá el brazo" le dijo apenado "Quédense aquí tengo otros asuntos que atender el despertara pronto y podrán verlo".

"Iré contigo marcos, tengo cosas de que hablar" le dijo a Marcos para acompañarlo.

"Como usted quiera señor Gesso".

"Non ti preoccupare io ti convinceró nnon si chiama le autoriá s (no se preocupen yo me encargare de que no llame a las autoridades)" les dijo Byakuran a los mafiosos en italiano.

-INARY-

Los padres de Fred no tardaron en llegar acompañados de Ron, Giny, Harry, Hermion y Dumbledore "Que paso? Como esta George?" pregunto su madre alarmada.

"Él ya está estable, se encuentra en una habitación pero aún no despierta y el doctor no nos deja verlo" le informo Fred.

"Vamos a ver al doctor y que el mismo me diga cómo está tu hermano" le dijo la señora Wesley a Fred.

"Todos están en la sala de espera, ellos deben saber en dónde está el doctor" le dijo Fred y fueron a la sala de espera en donde estaban los mafiosos.

"Ustedes que hacen aquí?" pregunto enfadada la señora Wesley a los mafiosos.

"Estamos esperando a que nos den noticias de George" le contesto Tsuna.

"Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, por su culpa mi hijo esta lastimado" les dijo la señora Wesley.

"Admito que no debimos beber tanto y lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió a su hijo, nosotros aremos todo los posible para asegurarnos de que George se recupere" le aseguro Tsuna.

"No me interesa escuchar su disculpa en este momento, lo que quiero es saber en dónde está el doctor para preguntarle sobre mi hijo".

"Él está en su oficina hablando con Byakuran" le informo Tsuna y ella se fue junto con los demás.

-INARY-

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina "Escuchen están hablando" dijo Dumbledore "Fred usa tu oreja extensible para poder oír con claridad" le indico Dumbledore y todos se pusieron a escuchar.

"Marcos sobre los gastos yo me are cargo de todo, tu solo dale el mejor tratamiento que tengan en este hospital no importa el precio" era la voz de Byakuran.

"Ya le dimos todo el tratamiento ya no podemos hacer nada por el" era la voz del doctor.

"Pero ¿no pueden aparecer un brazo nuevo? ¿Qué no son magos? ¿Cómo piensas que le diré a su madre que por un descuido mío perdió el brazo su hijo?" le pregunto Byakuran alarmado.

"No podemos aparecer brazos de la nada y no tengo ni idea de cómo se lo dirá pero eso no es algo que me corresponda opinar".

"Está bien yo me encargo de lo del brazo, pero podrías tener discreción sobre el incidente con los mortifagos y no informarlo al ministerio" le pidió Byakuran.

"Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso señor Gesso" le dijo el doctor.

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas gratis, si me ayudas en esta ocasión yo estoy dispuesto a venderte todo el medicamento que tú quieras de mis laboratorios a precio de fábrica y todos los avances tecnológicos con respecto a la medicina que se desarrollen en mis empresas tambien" le ofreció.

"Me gustaría aceptar pero ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y es mi deber informarle al ministerio".

"Siempre se está desarrollando medicamento y tecnología nueva, mis laboratorios ya están trabajando en la producción de la medicina contra el Alzhéimer y te diré que ese medicamento no solo lo previene también lo cura totalmente, incluso funciona cuando la enfermedad está muy avanzada créeme".

"Está bien no les diré nada a los aurores, pero tiene que prometer que nos venderá esa medicina".

"Te doy mi palabra, ustedes serán los primeros a los que les vendamos yo mismo traeré la medicina hasta aquí si es necesario".

"Entonces tenemos un trato señor Gesso, le informare solamente al director del hospital el estará de acuerdo".

"Bien y dime ¿Cómo esta George?".

"Él está estable ya retiramos todo el rastro de magia que quedo de la explosión, perdió el brazo derecho lamentablemente" le dijo el doctor marcos.

Al escuchar eso su madre entro a la oficina "¿Mi hijo no podrá recuperar su brazo?" pregunto muy angustiada.

El doctor no se esperaba que la madre del paciente entrara de esa manera pero tenía que responder su pregunta y decidió hacerlo con la verdad "Lamentablemente no señora" dijo el doctor.

"Lo lamento mucho señora" le dijo Byakuran al verla tan afligida al recibir la noticia "Yo también estoy muy afectado por la noticia".

"Es por su culpa que mi hijo este así" le reclamo.

"Mama no es culpa de ellos que George este así, fue un ataque sorpresa solo estuvimos en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, no fue de nadie la culpa" le dijo Fred.

"No Fred, tu madre tiene razón fue nuestra culpa, se supone que nosotros somos adultos y debimos encargarnos de cuidarlos correctamente, ninguno de se quedó sobrio, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad señora Wesley".

La madre de Fred ya no podía hablar por lo alterada que estaba así que el señor Wesley tomo la palabra "Que tomes la responsabilidad sobre lo ocurrido no cambia el hecho que mi hijo perdió el brazo, pero reconozco que también estas preocupado por el así que si en verdad estas preocupado por el estado de salud de George lo único que te pido es que te vayas y nos dejes a nosotros encargarnos de él" le pidió el señor Wesley.

"Y ustedes que es lo que aran?" le pregunto Bykuran.

Dumbledore contesto "Cuidaremos de George aquí en el hospital y esperaremos a que le den de alta no podemos hacer nada más".

"Yo no sé porque está usted aquí señor Dumbledore pero no sea entrometido y deje contestar a sus padres" le dijo molesto por meterse en su conversación "¿Qué es lo que ara señor Wesley?" volvió a preguntarle.

"Como dijo Dumbledore solo podemos esperar a que lo den de alta y llevarlo a casa para cuidar de él" le contesto el Señor Wesley.

"Entonces no piensan hacer nada con respecto a su brazo?" le pregunto Byakuran extrañado de que sus padres no pensaran en soluciones.

"Ya no se puede hacer nada, cuando un mago pierde uno de sus miembros y pasa mucho tiempo ya no se pueden recuperar con magia, lamentablemente es el caso de George" dijo el señor Wesley intentando no mostrarse alterado.

"Yo le propongo algo señor Wesley, yo me encargare del brazo de George le aseguro que quedara casi como nuevo y usted nos perdonara por haber puesto a sus hijos en peligro".

"Como piensas hacer eso Byakuran?" pregunto Fred.

"Con una prótesis bionica con nanotecnología integrada y es amigable con el medio ambiente al ser biodegradable" le contesto.

Los magos no sabían a lo que se refería pero Hermion si, así que pregunto "¿Cómo piensas conseguir una de esas prótesis? La empresa que las fabrica es muy estricta con los documentos del paciente y además la lista de espera es de un año porque es una tecnología muy nueva y todo el mundo quiere usar esas prótesis" informo Hermion.

"Eso lo sé pero como yo soy el dueño de la empresa no será ningún problema para mi conseguirla" le contesto.

"Mientes tu no puedes ser dueño de esa empresa tan exitosa" le dijo Hermion.

"En realidad es cierto, el señor Gesso es dueño de esa empresa y otras más dedicadas a la medicina, es de los hombres más exitosos en Europa" dijo el doctor Marcos.

Nadie creía que Byakuran tuviera tanto éxito y se le quedaron viendo incrédulos "Es cierto no me miren así, aun si soy un mafioso parte de mis negocios ayudan a la gente" les aseguro.

"Artur no creas en lo que el niño dice, estoy seguro que no podrá hacer nada para ayudarte" le aconsejo Dumbledore.

"Yo no lo obligare a nada señor Wesley pero lo que le ofrezco es la única solución que hay por el momento y le aseguro que quedara bien".

El señor Wesley lo pensó por un momento "Dumbledore sé que solo te preocupas por mi hijo al decirme que no crea en lo que dice Byakuran pero debes de entender que al ser la única solución, tengo que confiar en lo que dice".

"(Hasta Artur ya está de su lado maldición yo creí que Severus se desharía de ellos) Bien Artur has lo que quieras entonces yo me voy y si todo esto falla no olvides que yo te lo advertí" se fue Dumbledore enfadado (Tendré que deshacerme yo mismo de ellos solo tengo que pensar en algo y matar al mocoso ilusionista).

"Bien entonces nos trasladaremos a mis oficinas en Italia y ahí le colocare la prótesis" les dijo.

"¿Quién lo operara?" le pregunto Hermion que era la que sabía un poco sobre lo que se tenía que hacer.

"Hermion-kun me ofendes, obviamente yo lo operare y Sho-chan configurara la prótesis".

"No estoy muy segura que tú estés capacitado para hacer una operación" le dijo Hermion.

"Tu confía en mi"

-INARY-

Los magos y los mafiosos se transportaron a la azotea del edificio de Byakuran. George aún estaba dormido y lo llevaban en silla de ruedas "Síganme primero iremos a mi oficina para que pueda darme un baño rápido y cambiarme de ropa" les dijo Byakuran mientras guiaba a todos a su oficina.

Entraron a la oficina de Byakuran y todos los magos quedaron impresionados por la vista que tenía de la ciudad. Al entrar tenían miedo de ensuciar alguno de sus muebles blancos que al parecer todos eran muy caros "Me daré un baño rápido, Sho-chan puedes llevar a George a la sala de operaciones, estaré contigo en unos minutos" le dijo Byakuran y el entro a una puerta que suponían era el baño.

Después de unos minutos de esperar a Byakuran a los Vongola les dio hambre "Nosotros iremos a desayunar ¿quieren venir con nosotros?" pregunto a los magos Tsuna que iría con su familia a un restaurant cercano.

"Nosotros aun no confiamos en ustedes, la única razón por la que estamos aquí es porque Byakuran ayudara a mi hijo" dijo la señora Wesley.

"Claro lo entendemos y respetamos su decisión" le dijo Tsuna "¿Spaner tu vendrás con nosotros o te quedaras aquí?".

"Voy con ustedes, Byakuran ya recibirá ayuda de Shoichi".

"Y tu Sirius?" le pregunto Tsuna.

"Me quedare aquí a esperar con Harry, no se preocupen".

"Está bien pero recuerda que tu aun no has desayunado, pídele a Byakuran que te de algunos euros para que compres algo en las máquinas expendedoras del edificio" le aconsejo Tsuna.

"Si eso are".

"Yo también quiero estar con Harry" les dijo Lambo en italiano.

"Aún es muy pronto para que intentes regresar con Harry Lambo, el sigue muy confundido, lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarlo es darle su espacio para que pueda pensar" le aconsejo Gokudera.

"Está bien, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre" le dijo más Lambo.

Cinco minutos después Byakuran salió del baño cambiado y arreglado "Sirius en donde están los Vongola?" le pregunto al solo ver a los magos.

"Los Vongola?" pregunto confundido, no recordaba que la familia de Tsuna se llamaba Vongola.

"Hablo de Tsuna y los demás" le aclaro.

"Ellos fueron a desayunar".

"Porque no fuiste con ellos?" le pregunto.

"Me quedare a esperar noticias de George".

"Si lo operamos hoy lo más probable es que despierte después de unas horas, lo mejor sería que fueras a desayunar con los Vongola, yo me llevare a los padres de George a la sala de operaciones ustedes pueden quedarse aquí a esperar o recorrer la ciudad solo no me estorben".

"Pero tú tampoco has desayunado y tampoco Shoichi".

"Shoichi y yo desayunaremos antes de la operación, mi secretaria ya tiene nuestros desayunos listos" le explico.

"Entonces saldré con los chicos a la ciudad a desayunar, pero no tengo nada de dinero ¿puedes prestarme un poco? Lugo llegando a casa te pagare" le aclaro.

"Te daré un adelanto de tu sueldo de este mes" fue a su escritorio y saco un fajo de billetes "Toma" le entrego todo el dinero.

"Esto es mucho dinero" le dijo Sirius.

"En verdad lo crees?" lo miro "Yo gano mucho más al ser el jefe" le presumió "Bueno ya me voy".

-INARY-

"Vamos a comer algo a algún restaurant ¿Qué dicen?" les pregunto Sirius a Harry, Hermion, Giny, Ron y Fred.

"Está bien vamos a buscar algún restaurant" contesto Fred.

"Miren chicos en esa esquina hay uno" señalo Harry.

"Bien vamos".

Entraron al restaurant y no encontraron a los Vongola "No hay ninguno de los chicos aquí" menciono Ron.

"Debieron ir a otro restaurant" les dijo Giny.

"Sentémonos en esa mesa" les dijo Hermion y ella los guio.

"Alguno de ustedes tiene el hechizo traductor?" pregunto Fred.

"Si yo hablare con el mesero" Dijo Hermion y ordenaron la comida.

Media hora después todos habían acabado de comer "La comida de aquí estaba deliciosa" comento Ron.

"Es verdad, está muy rica" dijo Hermion.

"Pedimos postre?" les pregunto Sirius.

"Claro" contesto Harry, después se percató de que el mesero discutía con un joven en otra mesa "¿Qué es lo que dicen Sirius?" le pregunto a Sirius que también traía puesto el hechizo traductor para hablar italiano.

"Al parecer el joven no trajo su cartera y el mesero esta algo enfadado" le contesto Sirius.

"El mesero no debería enfadarse tanto" comento Hermion que no le gustaba la forma en que le estaban gritando al joven.

"Iré a ayudarlo" dijo Sirius y fue a hablar con el mesero y con el chico "Disculpen que me entrometa, pero no pude evitar escuchar que olvidaste tu cartera" le dijo al joven.

"Si la olvide en la habitación de mi hotel y por desgracia también mi celular, le estoy diciendo al mesero que vendré a pagar en una hora" le comento.

"Pero este chico solo me está dando su palabra que regresara a pagar" le dijo él mesero a Sirius.

"Yo sí creo en su palabra, yo pagare la cuenta del joven" le dijo Sirius al mesero y entonces una vez que la cuenta estuvo pagada el mesero se fue.

"Señor le agradezco que confié en mí y pagara mi cuenta, regresare en una hora a pagarle" le dijo el Joven.

"No es necesario, yo solo quería ayudar" le dijo Sirius.

"En verdad tengo que pagarle, no me gusta deberle a nadie" insistió.

"Yo insisto que no es necesario, además no estaremos aquí en una hora, regresaremos a nuestro hotel" le mintió Sirius.

"Ya veo, entonces si se quedan unos días más aquí en la ciudad, mañana como pago podría ser su guía" le ofreció el joven.

"Sirius a él no lo conocemos no puedes ser tan confiado, dile que no" le dijo Harry hablando en inglés.

"Pero el parece bastante confiable y además yo los cuidare si intenta algo" les dijo Sirius.

"Aun así, no confió en el" insistió Harry.

"Discúlpenme fui demasiado impulsivo a ofrecerme como su guía, pero les aseguro que mis intenciones no son malas" les dijo en ingles porque también hablaba inglés.

"Discúlpanos pero debes entender que no podemos confiar en los extraños" le dijo Hermion.

"Me presentare, mi nombre es Dino Cavallone y si creen que les are daño les daré a mi tortuga como rehén si es que lo creen necesario" les mostro su tortuga que saco de su chaqueta.

"Es muy linda" comento Hermion "pero no se preocupe confiaremos en usted" la convenció por su actitud.

"Si confiamos en usted pero lamentablemente mañana ya nos habremos ido de Italia, pero que te parece si nos acompañas a comer el postre" le dijo Sirius.

"Eso suena muy bien gracias por invitarme" les dijo Dino, entonces inicio una conversación "¿Qué hacen aquí en Italia?" les pregunto.

Fred era el mejor mintiendo así que él hablo por todos "Vinimos de turistas solamente".

"Eso es genial, yo también estoy tomando una pequeñas vacaciones en esta ciudad ¿Es hermosa no lo creen?".

"Si bastante" le dijo Fred.

"Bueno ya es algo tarde tenemos que volver al hotel" le dijo Harry.

"Claro lo entiendo, salgamos de aquí" les dijo Dino. Una vez fuera les agradeció de nuevo "Te agradezco por haberme ayudado, cuando tengas problemas yo te ayudare Sirius solo tienes que llamarme y ahí estaré" le dijo Dino.

"No te conozco lo suficiente como para pedirte un favor tan grande" le contesto Sirius.

"Tienes razón pero seguro que en un futuro podremos conocernos mejor" le dijo Dino y ambos estrecharon sus manos en forma de despedida.

En ese momento Byakuran llego junto con Shoichi a donde estaban los magos y alejo a Sirius de Dino "No le des la mano a ese idiota él es uno de nuestros enemigos, está en mi lista negra" le dijo.

"¿Por qué dices eso Byakuran?" le pregunto Dino.

"Porque es verdad tú y yo somos enemigos desde el día en que tu tortuga casi me come" le reclamo.

"¿Aún no lo superas? Ya me disculpe por eso y yo te considero uno de mis aliados" le dijo Dino.

"Yo no así que quítame de tu lista de aliados" le dijo Byakuran.

"Pero Shoichi dijo que éramos aliados" le dijo Dino.

"Está bien somos aliados pero no me agradas" le dijo Byakuran.

"¿Qué haces aquí Dino?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"Estoy tomando mis vacaciones y bien a esta ciudad" le explico a Shoichi.

"Ese chico también es un mafioso?" pregunto Ron.

"Si" le contesto Shoichi.

"Porque no nos lo dijiste?" preguntó Hemion.

"No es muy usual decirles a los desconocidos que soy mafioso y además yo les dije mi nombre, debieron suponer que soy mafioso".

"Ellos son turistas no saben nada sobre la mafia y Sirius no es muy bueno reconociendo los nombres de las familias él es muy nuevo en esto de la mafia" le explico Shoichi.

"Esa debe de ser la razón de porque no me reconoció".

"Estar en la mafia no es bueno, solo mira su brazo algo horrible debió de haberle ocurrido para que lo vende de esa manera" le dijo Giny al observar el vendaje que tenía Dino en su brazo.

"Te refieres a mi vendaje?" le pregunto "No te preocupes solo lo estoy usando para ocultar mi tatuaje y los enemigos no me reconozcan fácilmente" le explico.

"Tienes un tatuaje? Me lo dejas ver?" le pregunto Fred.

"Claro no hay ningún problema, entremos al edificio primero" les dijo y entraron a las oficinas de Byakuran.

No había mucha gente en el interior del edificio "Para que entramos al edificio?" pregunto Harry.

"Para podérselos mostrar y la gente no me mirara extraño en la calle" les explico entonces se quitó el vendaje.

"La gente no te miraría extraño solo por mostrarnos tu brazo en la calle" le dijo Fred.

"Aun no acabo" se quitó la camisa y las chicas se avergonzaron por verlo pero él no se percató y empezó a mostrarle el tatuaje completo a Fred que iba desde su brazo izquierdo hasta su cadera "El tatuaje que tengo en mi brazo es el emblema de mi familia, mi familia se llama así al ser la combinación de cavallo que significa caballo y stallone que significa semental, es por eso que también tengo un caballo en mi tatuaje, en mi cuello tengo una calavera cubierta de llamas pero lo que más me dolio fue cuando me hice el tatuaje en la cadera y el costado".

"Waww en verdad eres un tipo genial, yo también quiero hacerme un tatuaje" le dijo Fred.

"Para eso primero tendrás que convencer a tu mama Fred y por el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla estoy seguro que si te llegas a hacer un tatuaje sin su permiso ella aria que te lo quitaras con láser y créeme eso te dolería más de lo que te imaginas" le dijo Byakuran.

"¿A ti tus padres a que edad te permitieron tatuarte?" le pregunto Fred a Byakuran.

"Desde los trece".

"Eso es impresionante" le dijo Fred.

"Dejando de lado el tema de los tatuajes y las familias mafiosas" los interrumpió Shoichi "Byakuran y yo vinimos a informarles que la operación fue todo un éxito y tu hermano se recuperara muy pronto, tal vez despierte en unas horas cuando pase el efecto de la anestesia" les informo.

"Eso fue muy rápido, yo pensé que tardarían horas en operarlo" le dijo Fred.

"Esta operación es muy rápida y también quería decirles que pueden verlo si es que quieren él está en una habitación en el sótano yo los guiare" les dijo Shoichi.

"Si vamos" dijeron los magos.

"Veo que están muy ocupado, yo me voy tengo que volver al hotel nos vemos luego y de nuevo gracias por pagar mi cuenta Sirius" les dijo Dino y se fue.


	13. ¿Ser mafioso es bueno o malo?

¿Ser mafioso es bueno o malo?

Los mortifagos regresaron a la mansión Malfoy a informar lo ocurrido a Voldemort.

"Mi señor fuimos a la dirección que nos dio y matamos a algunos de los Muggles que estaban ahí" le informo Bellatrix.

"¿Por qué solo mataron a algunos muggles? Yo les ordene que los mataran a todos" les grito Voldemort molesto.

"Eso fue por culpa de los Aurores, ellos llegaron muy rápido y como vinieron muchos no pudimos acabar el trabajo" le explico.

"Eso no es ninguna excusa" le lanzo el hechizo cruciatus a Bellatrix "Debieron haber cumplido con su trabajo" les dijo a todos furioso "Tendremos que actuar pronto".

"Que quiere que ágamos mi señor?" le pregunto el señor Malfoy.

"Tu reúnete con los líderes de los hombres lobo y diles que iniciaremos la guerra en contra del ministerio y que nuestro primer objetivo será Hogwarts".

"Está seguro mi señor? No cree que es muy pronto?" le pregunto preocupado Severus.

"Yo planeaba esperar hasta que tuviera la varita de Dumbledore pero con la intervención de estos Muggles es imposible que yo permanezca sin hacer nada".

"Entonces también contactaremos con los ogros y los gigantes".

"Nott tú te encargaras de contactarlos y no aceptes un no por respuesta, amenázalos de matarlos si no cooperan" le dijo Voldemort.

"Entonces yo esperare en Hogwarts a que me contacten para iniciar el ataque" le dijo Severus a Voldemort.

"Tú tienes que quedarte aquí junto con los demás" le ordeno Voldemort.

"Pero mi señor, Dumbledore se preguntara en donde estoy si no me ve y sospechara de mi" le dijo Severus.

"Que te mantengas como espía en la orden del Fenix de Dumbledore no será necesario ya".

"Pero mi señor" insistió Severus.

"Cállate, dije que te quedarías aquí y eso es lo que aras" le grito furioso.

"Si mi señor" (Esto no es nada bueno como avisare a Dumbledore que piensan atacar la escuela) pensaba Severus preocupado.

"Severus ya que veo que no te quieres quedar aquí, acompañaras a Nott a hablar con los gigantes" le ordeno Voldemort.

"Gracias mi señor" (No podre avisarle a Voldemort con Nott cerca de mí en todo momento ¿Qué es lo que are?).

-INARY—

Los magos seguían a Byakuran al ascensor "Como es que ese chico tan agradable es un mafioso?" le pregunto Hermion a Byakuran, aun no podía creer que Dino fuera mafioso.

"Su padre lo era así que es lógico que él se convirtiera en mafioso" le contesto.

"Es horrible que su padre lo obligara a trabajar en la mafia" comento Giny preocupada por Dino.

"Mis padres intentaron alejarme de la mafia cuando era niño pero al ser el nieto del líder de la familia Gesso era mi deber como su familiar más capacitado continuar como el siguiente líder y eso mismo le paso a Dino, el al ser el hijo del líder tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad de su familia aun si no lo quisiera" le conto Byakuran.

"Eso es horrible, lo convirtieron en un asesino en contra de su voluntad" dijo Hermion en un tono de voz afligido al pensar en lo que debió haber sufrido Dino en su niñez al no tener ninguna otra opción.

"Hay ventajas y desventajas al ser mafioso. El mundo de la mafia es realmente cruel Hermion-kun" le dijo simplemente Byakuran y Hermion ya no quiso seguir hablando.

"Dices que tienes que nacer en una familia mafiosa para pertenecer a ella ¿cierto?" pregunto Harry a Byakuran.

"No exactamente pero es rara la persona que no nació en el mundo de la mafia y que se convierta en mafioso cuando crese ¿Por qué preguntas?".

"Los padres de Shoichi son mafiosos?" le pregunto Harry.

"No y ni se te ocurra decirles que Sho-chan lo es o yo te matare y creme que hablo muy enserio" le amenazo Byakuran.

"No te tengo miedo" le reto Harry.

"Ya basta no pelen" los calmo Shoichi "La razón por la que no les he dicho a mis padres sobre esto no es porque ellos puedan decepcionarse de mi o algo parecido, solamente no los quiero involucrar en este mundo, en verdad es muy peligroso ser mafioso".

"Si piensas eso porque no te sales?" le pregunto Fred preocupado.

"No quiero hacerlo, me gusta ayudar a las personas con mis inventos y nuestras familias no son tan crueles como las otras".

"Podrías ayudar incluso si no pertenecieras a la mafia" le dijo Hermion.

"Tienes razón pero algunos de mis invenciones no serían aprobadas rápidamente sin sobornos o amenazas de parte de la familia, esa es mi principal razón por la que estoy en la mafia".

"Eso es apoyar a la corrupción, la razón por la que tardan tanto en aprobar las invenciones es porque se tienen que asegurar de que sean seguras para las personas" le dijo Hermion molesta.

"Tú tienes tu punto de vista pero es un hecho que mis inventos han ayudado al mundo entero y claro que me aseguro de que sean inofensivos para las personas, me tengo tanta confianza que los pruebo en Byakuran primero".

"Si te tuvieras tanta confianza deberías probarlos en ti mismo" le dijo Hermion.

"También lo hago" le aseguro.

"Aun así, no acepto que sobornes a y amenaces a las personas inocentes" le dijo Hermion.

"No pelen chicos, pronto llegaremos a la habitación de George y no deben despertarlo" ahora Byakuran le toco calmarlos a todos.

"Volviendo al tema de Dino" hablo Fred "¿Él es uno de sus amigos de la escuela?". Le pregunto a Shoichi.

"Claro que no él es mayor que nosotros tiene 32 años pero lo conocemos desde hace diez es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien" le aclaro Shoichi.

"No mientas él no puede tener más de 25 años" le dijo Giny.

"El parece más joven porque es un poco tonto pero en verdad tienen 32 no miento" le dijo Byakuran.

"Eso es asombroso se ve tan joven" comento Fred.

"Ya llegamos, guarden silencio y no hagan mucho ruido al entrar" les dijo Byakuran y abrió la puerta guiándolos al interior.

George ya estaba despierto y preguntándoles a sus padres en donde estaba "¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?" preguntaba George asustado al no recordar nada.

"Fueron atacados por los mortifagos" le dijo su padre.

"¿Cómo esta Fred? Tengo que verlo" dijo alarmado he intentado salir de la cama pero su padre no lo dejaba levantarse.

"Tú tienes que permanecer en la cama" insistió su madre.

En ese momento entraron Fred y los demás "George" dijo Fred aliviado al verlo bien y despierto "Como te encuentras?" le pregunto.

"Estoy bien pero tu ¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto preocupado.

"Yo muy bien a mí no me paso nada" le contesto.

"Entonces que es lo que me paso a mí?" pregunto George preocupado.

"Perdiste tu brazo izquierdo" le informo Byakuran.

"No puede ser" se lamentó George pero después se percató que si tenía su brazo izquierdo "Maldito Byakuran, si tengo mi brazo izquierdo no me hagas esas bromas" le reclamo molesto.

"En realidad no es ninguna broma George lo que tienes no es tu brazo izquierdo, es una prótesis yo mismo la coloque ahí" le dijo.

"Mientes" le dijo George al no creerle "Puedo sentir todo con normalidad en mi brazo".

"Si eso es normal, como le dije a tus padres es una muy buena prótesis y es la mejor del mercado" le dijo.

"Entonces puedo irme a casa?".

"Aun no, primero tengo que darte algunos ungüentos para que coloques en la prótesis durante un mes" fue a buscar los ungüentos en el botiquín donde debería de haber pero no encontró nada "Ya no tengo nada aquí" le dijo.

"Y los ungüentos son muy necesarios?" le pregunto el señor Wesley.

"Lo son, servirán para que su prótesis se adapte bien al cuerpo de George y no la rechace, es como cualquier trasplante de órgano" le informo.

"¿Entonces en donde los compramos?" le pregunto esta vez su madre.

"No es necesario comprarlos yo tengo en casa algunas cajas, obviamente tendremos que ir hasta allá".

"Este es un mal hospital" comento George.

"No estás en un hospital, este es el sótano de mis oficinas y no está completamente equipado para estas cosas, solo para cirugías normales".

"Entonces vamos a tu casa, caminare yo mismo me siento bien" se disponía a pararse de la cama pero se percató que solo tenía una bata "¿Quién me quito la ropa?" pregunto avergonzado.

"Tu madre" le contesto Byakuran burlándose de él.

"Mama ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Le hubieras pedido a papa que lo haga".

"Estábamos muy preocupados por ti y yo soy tu madre no deberías avergonzarte" le dijo su madre.

"Está bien intentare olvidar lo ocurrido ¿podrías pasarme mi ropa?".

"La ropa está muy sucia, alguien te vomito encima" le dijo su madre.

"Ese fue Sho-chan" informo Byakuran.

"Byakuran" le regaño "¿Por qué le dijiste?" le dijo en italiano Shoichi.

"Solo para avergonzarte".

"Me las pagaras".

"No lo creo" después hablo con George "Te prestare ropa mía toma" le entrego una bolsa con su ropa "Ve a cambiarte al baño, está detrás de esa puerta".

-INARY-

Los magos Shoichi y Byakuran subieron al primer piso del edificio de oficinas "Es verdad son oficinas no es un hospital" comento George que bestia la ropa de Byakuran que consistía en unos jeans azules rotos de enfrente una camisa negra de manga larga un chaleco blanco con muchas correas y unas botas negras cortas.

"Te lo dije estas son mis oficinas no un hospital, iré yo por las llaves del auto a mi oficina y ustedes quédense aquí" les indico.

"Puedo ir contigo Byakuran?" le pregunto Fred.

"Ha?" se preguntó Byakuran un poco confundido pero después no le dio importancia "Si claro vamos" y no le preguntó el motivo del porque lo quería acompañar.

Llegaron pronto a la oficina de Byakuran "Ya tengo la llaves, vamos Fred".

"Espera Byakuran podrías prestarme ropa a mí también?" le pregunto un poco avergonzado.

"Claro, después de todo es mi responsabilidad si Sho-chan se vomito en ti también" lo guio al armario que tenía en su oficina.

"No se vomito en mí, es solo que me gusta la ropa que le prestaste a George y quería usarla también" le dijo un poco avergonzado.

"De verdad?" le pregunto.

"Si, en la comunidad mágica no tenemos ropa así solo usamos túnicas" le informo.

"Si quieres un día de estos te are un cambio de imagen como el que le hice a tu hermano Ron" le dijo Byakuran Feliz.

"¿De verdad arias eso por mí? ¿Creí que nos odiabas por desconfiar de ustedes?".

"Te sigo odiando pero eso no te hace mi enemigo, aun" le aclaro "Y la razón por la que aceptare hacerte un cambio de imagen es porque es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer" le informó.

Entro al vestidor y cuando salió le agradeció a Byakuran "Gracias y tengo que decirte que George y yo ya no dudamos de ustedes y los ayudaremos en lo que quieran".

"Gracias por ofrecerte pero no necesitamos a niños para arreglar nuestros problemas con Voldemort".

"Nosotros no somos niños y podemos ayudarles con nuestra magia, ya casi nos graduamos de la escuela".

"Creí que los habían expulsado?" le recordó Byakuran.

"Es verdad, lo había olvidado".

"Es igual, aun si siguieran en la escuela solo son niños que pueden hacer algunos trucos de magia. Vuelve a ofrecerme tu ayuda cuando hayas matado a alguna persona con tus propias manos".

"¿Tu ha matado personas?" le pregunto impresionado al nunca pensar que los mafiosos al ser tan jóvenes mataran a alguna persona aun.

"Cientos" le informo y después aclaro "Pero te puedo asegurar que ningún inocente".

"Todos ustedes han matado a alguna persona?" siguió sin creerlo.

"Los vongola también han matado a varias personas y también los miembros de mi familia. Solo Lambo y Shoichi no han matado a nadie, pero Lambo es un miembro activo de la familia vongola y tendrá que empezar muy pronto a hacerlo" le informo.

"¿Y qué hay de Spaner?".

"Él también ha matado a personas con sus moscas".

"Te refieres al pequeño que vimos en la competencia?".

"No, yo hablo del enorme que nos ayudó a escapar, ese es el King mosca y ha matado a varias personas bajo las ordenes de Spaner".

"Eso es muy cruel. ¿Y qué hay de Shoichi? ¿El también empezará a matar gente muy pronto?".

"Él no lo ara yo me encargare de que nunca tenga que vivir de la misma manera que yo. Sho-chan solo se encargara de mejorar el mundo con su talento, no será responsable de la muerte de ningún ser humano" le dijo con una expresión un tanto triste "de eso me encargare yo" le aseguro.

"Veo que odias matar a las personas".

"En verdad odio matar personas pero algunas veces no queda otra opción y es cuando tengo que hacerlo para evitar que personas inocentes mueran en una disputa entre familias".

"En verdad es difícil ser mafioso" Dijo Fred en un tono de lastima.

"No me compadezcas, soy una de las personas más ricas de Europa y yo soy el que eligió este camino nadie me obligo a hacerlo, lo único que quiero es que Sho-chan no deje de ser como es, esa es la razón de por qué no deseo que mate a ninguna persona, eso le perturbaría mucho" le dijo muy seriamente, después de unos segundos de silencio Byakuran recupero su sonrisa de siempre "Vamos a buscar a los demás date prisa".

-INARY-

Llegaron pronto a la mansión de Byakuran y al entrar en la sala de esta principal de la mansión encontraron a los Vongola dentro de ella, eso sorprendió a Byakuran porque él no los había invitado a su casa "Que hacen ustedes aquí?".

"Lambo se comió unas almejas y se intoxico" le explico Gokudera.

"Eso no contesta mi pregunta, porque no lo llevaron al doctor en lugar de traerlo a mi casa" les reclamo.

"Tu casa queda más cerca y el doctor Shamal no se encontraba en esta ciudad así que le llamamos y nos dijo que solo le diéramos medicina y como tú eres dueño de muchos laboratorios en tu casa tienes de todo".

"Eso tiene mucho sentido, pero no debieron invitarse a mi casa solos" les dijo.

"Byakuran tú te invitas solo a mi casa todo el tiempo" le recordó Tsuna.

"Bien lo acepto tienes razón ¿Entonces ya está mejor?" le pregunto al no verlo por ninguna parte.

"Él está bien, Kikyo le dio medicina y ahora está durmiendo en una de las habitaciones" le dijo Gokudera.

"Bien lo dejare quedarse un rato más hasta que se recupere pero después nos iremos a Japón" les indico, después hablo con los señores Wesley y con los magos "Iré por la medicina a el lugar secreto donde las guardo esperen aquí" les dijo y se fue.

Harry estaba un poco preocupado por Lambo "En verdad Lambo se encuentra bien?" les pregunto.

"Si el solo está un poco desorientado pero estará bien, ya tomo la medicina" le contesto Gokudera.

"Quisiera ir a verlo".

"Esta no es tu casa niño, aun si quieres ir a ver a Lambo no puedes pasar más allá de este cuarto" le dijo Kikyo interviniendo en su conversación.

La actitud del señor no le agrado nada a Harry "A Byakuran no le molestara que entre a su casa para ver como esta Lambo, así que dime en donde esta".

"No te dejare pasar sin una orden directa de él así que es mejor que no insistas o tendré que lastimarte" le advirtió.

"Kikyo no seas tan grosero con ellos, solo son unos niños" le dijo Shoichi.

"Shoichi tú conoces perfectamente bien las reglas, yo no puedo permitir que unos niños que no pertenecen a la mafia estén solos en la mansión sin una autorización directa de Byakuran-sama" le dijo seriamente Kikyo.

"El solo está preocupado por Lambo déjalo pasar yo lo guiare" le dijo Shoichi.

"Has lo que quieras Shoichi pero tu tendrás que cuidarlo".

"Claro que lo are ¿en dónde está Lambo".

"En la habitación que está enfrente de la de Zakuro" le indico.

"Gracias, vamos Harry yo te llevare con Lambo".

"Está bien vamos".

"El no debería prohibirnos ir a ver a Lambo, él es uno de nuestros amigos y tenemos derecho de verlo si queremos" Sirius le susurró al oído a Tsuna.

"El solo cumple con su trabajo señor Sirius" le contesto Tsuna.

"Él es su guardaespaldas?".

"No, él es uno de sus guardianes al igual que tu" le aclaro Rokudo.

"No me agrada nada en lo absoluto" le dijo a Rokudo y Kikyo alcanzo a escucharlo.

"El desagrado es mutuo señor Sirius" le dijo "Y ya que está aquí tengo un trabajo perfecto para usted, quiero que ayude a limpiar la cocina" le indico Kikyo.

"Yo no are eso" se quejó Sirius.

"Tiene que hacerlo señor Sirius yo se lo estoy ordenando vamos lo llevare a la cocina".

"Rokudo?" lo miro confundido al no saber qué hacer.

"Él es la mano derecha de Byakuran tienes que hacer lo que él dice aun si no te agrada".

"Shoichi es su mano derecha no el" le dijo a Rokudo señalando a Kikyo.

"Shoichi es su novio pero no es muy fuerte y Kikyo es el más fuerte y confiable de sus guardianes eso lo hace su mano derecha, en verdad tienes que obedecerlo" le explico Rokudo.

"Date prisa" le dijo y Sirius no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

"Todos los empleados de Byakuran son tan desagradables?" preguntó Hermion a Rokudo.

"Son un poco extraños pero él me agrada y Sirius recibe un sueldo por trabajar así que tiene que obedecer a sus superiores".

-INARY-

Sirius después de un rato regreso con los demás a la habitación en donde estaban junto con Lambo que ya había despertado, Shoichi y Harry, los había encontrado cuando él estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina de la mansión.

"El me obligo a limpiar toda la cocina" le contó a Shoichi.

"No debiste decir que no te agradaba, él es muy vengativo" le dijo Shoichi.

"Todos los guardianes son así?".

"Claro que no y él no es una mala persona solo lo hiciste enfadar".

Llegaron al vestíbulo y Byakuran aún no regresaba "Byakuran aún no está aquí?" les pregunto Sirius a los señores Wesley.

"No ya tardo bastante, hasta nos trajeron té y pasteles para esperarlo".

"Yo quiero pastel" dijo Lambo y fue a tomar una rebanada.

"Ya se tardó demasiado él dijo que solo iría por la medicina" comento Shoichi.

Justo en ese momento entro Byakuran disfrazado de una manera muy extraña que consistía en un traje y un sobrero de copa "Ya llegue, Tome señora Wesley aquí está el ungüento del que le hablaba" le entrego unas cajas pequeñas que contenía la pomada.

"Gracias niño" le dijo pero lo estaba viendo raro por la forma en que estaba vestido.

"No es nada señora fue un placer" le contesto amablemente Byakuran.

"Entonces nosotros nos iremos de regreso a Inglaterra" informo ella (Él es tan amable todo el tiempo?) dudaba.

"Yo los llevare hasta su casa, solo díganme en donde viven".

"No es necesario solo llévanos de vuelta al hospital y nosotros regresaremos por medios mágicos a nuestra casa".

"Claro no abra ningún problema yo los llevare en una hora, es solo que se tiene que cargar el aparato de Spaner para transportarnos" les explico Byakuran.

"(Es un chico muy atento pero seguramente esta fingiendo para que bajemos la guardia en frente de él) Entonces esperaremos una hora más aquí".

"Porque tardaste tanto Byakuran? Y porque pareces estar disfrazado del sombrerero loco?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"Me encontré con Bluebell y entonces me obligo a jugar con ella y a disfrazarme, me dijo que no podía salir de su habitación hasta que terminara de comer todos los pasteles que había comprado esta mañana, de verdad Sho-chan ella me obligo a comerlos" agrego al ver que no le creía nada.

"Yo no creo que te obligara a nada, a ti te gusta jugar con ella y comer pasteles cuando lo haces".

"Bien lo admito, pero ya estoy aquí ¿ocurrió algo cuando no estaba?".

"Kikyo me obligo a limpiar la cocina" le dijo Sirius aun molesto.

"Eso ya lo sé, no debiste decir que no te agradaba él es muy vengativo".

"En verdad tengo que obedecerlo a el también?".

"Si, tu aun eres nuevo y tienes que hacer lo que él diga" después se percató que Lambo ya estaba bien "Ho¡ Lambo ya estás bien?" le dijo alegre.

"Si me encuentro mejor, solo fue una ligera intoxicación, Bianchi me ha envenenado peor" le dijo Lambo.

"Eso es bueno entonces vamos a Japón cuando acabe de llevar a la familia Wesley al hospital".

"Porque irán a Japón?" le pregunto Fred curioso.

"La casa de Spaner no está en buenas condiciones en este momento y me gustaría ir a comer a casa de mama, hace mucho que no estoy por haya ella debe de extrañarme mucho".

"Es bueno que quieras pasar tiempo con tu familia Byakuran" le dijo Fred.

"Que no dices que tu madre vive en Estados Unidos?" le pregunto Tsuna.

"Si ella vive en Estados unidos, yo me refiero a tu madre Tsuna, ella me cocinara una buena comida, recuerda que mi madre no cocina nada para mí".

"Tu madre no cocina?" le pregunto la señora Wesley interesada.

(Ella parece preocupada, si juego bien mis cartas podrían conseguir una comida casera esta noche) "No mi madre trabajaba mucho cuando yo era niño y nunca cocinaba nada para mí, mi padre pedía comida a domicilio todos los días" (Cuando mi madre cocinaba terminaba enfermo) recordó el.

"Es una pena, como agradecimiento por ayudar a mi hijo yo podría prepárate algo" ofreció la señora Wesley.

"(Byakuran está engañando a la mama de Ron al igual que lo hiso con la madre de Tsuna para que le haga de comer) Pensaba Gokudera.

"(Esta haciendo lo mismo que con mama) pensaba Tsuna.

"(Espero que le funcione el plan a Byakuran yo también quiero probar la comida de la señora Wesley) pensaba Lambo.

"Seria demasiada molestia no podría aceptar eso" (Ella dirá que insiste y yo tendré que aceptar, el plan funciona como siempre) pensaba Byakuran feliz.

"Bien no insistiré".

"(O no ya lo arruine u_u)" pensó tristemente Byakuran.

"(Es un idiota ¬_¬) pensó Hibari él también quería comer comida casera esta noche.

"Ella no cayó en su trampa, es más lista de lo que pensé)" pensaba Rokudo impresionado.

(Es una pena que esta vez no le funcionara el plan tendré que ayudarlo de alguna forma) pensó Shoichi "Sería muy amable de su parte si cocinara para nosotros señora Wesley, a mi si me gustaría probar algo echo por usted si no es mucha molestia" le pidió Shoichi cortésmente.

"Claro que no es molestia les cocinare algo delicioso, solo llévenme a la cocina" accedió fácilmente a la petición de Shoichi por la forma tan educada en que le hablo.

"Yo la llevo señora Wesley (Bien Shoichi es muy listo la convenció)" se ofreció Lambo inmediatamente y la guio a la cocina.

-INARY-

(Severus aún no ha regresado a la escuela ¿Qué es lo que pasara?) Pensaba Dumbledore en su oficina, en ese momento llego Remus por la chimenea.

"Ocurre algo Dumbledor ¿Por qué mandaste a llamarme?".

"Es porque los Wesley fueron con Byakuran por que George perdió su brazo y el les prometió recuperar el brazo de George y me preocupa que solo los esté engañando".

"Ya entiendo ¿Qué quieres que haga?".

"Búscalos e intenta convencerlos de que no deben de confiar en ese chico".

"Bien iré a buscarlos, preparare un hechizo buscador".

"Creo que fueron a Italia, empieza a buscarlos ahí".

"Si iré ahora mismo" dijo Remus y se fue.

"Bien ve" (Yo tengo que esperar a Severus, el me escuchara cuando regrese).

-INARY-

Severus no pudo alejarse por ningún momento de Nott y cuando regresaron al escondite de Voldemort, elintento ir a hablar por medio de la chimenea pero se encontró con el señor Malfoy "Que haces aquí?".

"Nada".

"Nos estas traicionando?" le pregunto seriamente.

"Claro que no y ¿tú que haces aquí?" le pregunto seriamente Sirius al señor Malfoy.

"Le avisare a Draco sobre lo que aremos para que tenga cuidado, es por eso que voy a buscar una lechuza".

"Ya veo no te detengo más" le dijo Sirius.

"No puedes quedarte cerca de las chimeneas regresa a tu habitación Severus o le informare de tu comportamiento sospechoso a mi señor".

"Solo estaba caminando simplemente" le dijo y se fue sin poder avisar a Dumbledore.

-INARY-

Los gemelos estaban preocupados por la historia que había dicho Byakuran a su madre y decidieron hablar con él "Mi madre cocina muy bien" le dijo Fred.

"Ya la estas convenciendo de que no eres una mala persona y cuando se convenza totalmente te invitare a comer a nuestra casa muy seguido" le dijo George en un tono muy animado.

"No crean en la historia de este idiota" les dijo Rokudo al ver a los gemelos preocupados por Byakuran.

"Tú no les digas nada, se supone que eres mi amigo" intento disuadirlo para que no lo desmintiera.

"Soy tu amigo pero siempre haces lo mismo cuando conoces a alguna madre, menos mal que mis padres están muertos o seguro que le pedirías a mi madre que cocinara para ti" le contesto Rokudo.

"Es cierto lo aria y también are lo mismo con la madre de Spaner cuando la conozca" le informo orgulloso.

"Tus padres están muertos?" le pregunto el señor Wesley un tanto triste al escuchar eso sobre Rokudo.

"Así es" le contesto Rokudo sin parecer nada afligido por lo ocurrido.

"Lamento tu perdida" le dijo el señor Wesley.

"No tiene que lamentarlo, casi no los recuerdo, es por eso que no los extraño".

"(Eso es muy triste, de verdad debió sufrir mucho de niño)" pensó el señor Wesley.

"Deje de pensar tonterías sobre mí, lo que paso en mi infancia es lo que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, si mis padres siguieran vivos seguramente sería una persona totalmente diferente de como soy ahora y eso no me gustaría nada".

"Como murieron tus padres?" pregunto Harry interesado al enterarse que Rokudo era huérfano al igual que él.

"Fueron asesinados cuando yo era niño" le contesto sin mucho interés.

"Eso es horrible" dijo Hermion.

"(Los padres de Rokudo murieron al igual que los de Harry pero Rokudo es muy diferente a Harry a pesar de ser ambos huérfanos)" pensaba el señor Wesley.

"(Somos iguales)" pensaba Harry.

Rokudo escucho todos los pensamientos de los magos pero el que más le enfado fue el de Harry "Tu y yo no somos iguales, tal vez tuvimos los mismos inicios pero mis acciones fueron completamente diferentes a las tuyas".

"No tienes que enfadarte por que pensara que somos iguales" le dijo Harry algo enfadado por la forma en que reacciono Rokudo.

Rokudo entendió que había sobre reaccionado a algo sin importancia así que intento rectificarse "Sé que tus parientes no te trataron del todo bien cuando fuiste cuidado por ellos, cuando mis padres murieron pase al cuidado de la familia y ellos me torturaron y experimentaron conmigo" todos los magos lo miraron incrédulos y las chicas con lastima "Pero hay algo bueno que sucedió con todo esto".

"Que cosa buena puede pasar de todo eso?" pregunto incrédulo Fred.

"Al experimentar conmigo y torturarme, pude pasar por los seis caminos del infierno y conseguí mi ojo que me permite hacer ilusiones poderosas y mi tridente demoniaco, a lo que me refiero es que cuando dejes de auto compadecerte por el destino que te toco te darás cuenta que la perdida te dejo algo igual de valioso" intento explicarle.

Ningún mago dijo nada aun no podían asimilar que Rokudo fuera torturado por su familia.

"Qué bueno que traes el tema sobre tu ojo Rokudo, ¿Es cierto que tu cuerpo paso por los seis caminos del infierno o solo tu alma?" le pregunto Byakuran.

"Mi cuerpo paso por los seis caminos del infierno cuando fui torturado y ahí es donde robe mi tridente Byakuran ¿Por qué peguntas?" le contesto.

"Es uno de los misterios de la mafia solo quería saber" le explico Byakuran.

"Y que paso con los que te torturaron ellos fueron capturados por la policía?" pregunto Harry.

"Los mate cuando aprendí a controlar mis poderes y escape con Ken y Chikusa de ahí, la policía no interfirió".

"Rokudo no le des ideas" lo regaño Shoichi.

"No te lo estoy diciendo para que lo hagas, seguramente si lo haces la policía te buscaría y no te lo recomiendo nada" le dijo Rokudo.

"No pensaba hacerlo, aun si los odio yo nunca los mataría".

"Es por eso que no puedes ser mafioso te faltan agallas" le dijo Byakuran.

"Byakuran tu tampoco le des ideas" lo regano a el Shoichi "No le hagas caso matar a las personas que te han hecho sufrir no es el camino correcto en tu caso, ellos son personas normales y la policía puede hacerse cargo de ellos fácilmente".

Se creó un silencio incomodo los magos ya no querían seguir preguntando nada a Rokudo por miedo de enterarse de más cosas crueles y Rokudo ya no estaba de ánimo para contestar al haber recordado cosas sobre su pasado que prefería haber olvidado, el silencio solo fue roto al escuchar una explosión que provenía de donde estaba sentado Lambo "Waaa el tonto de Gokudera tiro el pastel" lloraba desconsolado el pequeño Lambo que había cambiado lugares en ese preciso momento con el Lambo adulto.

"¿Qué paso Lambo?" le pregunto Tsuna intentando calmarlo.

"Estaba en la fiesta y Gokudera tiro el pastel y no pude comer más de dos rebanadas todo por su culpa Waaaa" seguía llorando.

"Cálmate seguro fue un accidente" le contesto Tsuna.

"Quiero pastel Waaa".

"No te escucha, siempre es tan malcriado ese niño vaca" comento Byakuran.

"Solo es un niño" lo defendió Tsuna.

"Es tu culpa que ahora sea un joven llorón" le dijo Byakuran.

"El solo no sabe manejar bien sus emociones, es muy sentimental eso es todo".

"Supongo que tienes razón" admitió Byakuran "Pero estoy pensando que en el pasado tenían muchas fiestas, cada vez que regresa estaba en una fiesta o en un festival incluso en las aguas termales".

"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shoichi recuerdas, hace diez años lo celebramos en el departamento de Gokudera y la razón por la que Gokudera tiro el pastel fue porque Bianchi llego de sorpresa causando que a Gokudera le doliera el estoma y callera en el pastel" le conto Tsuna.

"Es cierto en ese entonces no pude asistir porque me dio varicela".

"Tú nos dijiste que te hiciste amigo de Shoichi hasta que estaban en la universidad" le dijo Hermion.

"Es difícil de explicar pero yo conocía a Shoichi desde hace tiempo antes de entrar a la universidad, pero él me odiaba un poco por cosas que le hice en el pasado y entonces decidimos distanciarnos para reencontrarnos en la universidad y empezar de nuevo".

"No entiendo nada" dijo Hermion.

"No importa, no pienso explicarlo" le dijo Byakuran.

"Dejen de ignorarme y denme pastel" les grito Lambo, todos habían olvidado que seguía aquí.

"No tenemos pastel Lambo, Gomen" le dijo Shoichi intentando calmarlo.

"Tú eres mi subordinado, consigue pastel para mí por favor Shoichi" le pidió aun llorando el pequeño Lambo.

"Subordinado?" se preguntó Byakuran "Te equivocas Sho-chan es mi subordinado no el tuyo" le corrigió Byakuran. Lambo le lanzó una granada a Byakuran porque no le agradaba, Byakuran la tomo en sus manos "Y esto?" se preguntó algo confundido sin saber si era de verdad o falsa.

"No seas idiota tírala" le grito Rokudo alarmado y Byakuran la aventó a donde estaba Hibari, el la golpeo con sus tonfas y cayó en las manos de Shoichi.

Shoichi corrió rápidamente a la puerta de la casa, arrojo la granada y alcanzo a cerrar la puerta antes de que explotara, después de que se calmara recordó que había visto algo afuera "había alguien afuera" grito alarmado.

"Abre la puerta para ver quién era" le dijo Byakuran.

"No, tengo miedo que tal si lo mate" le dijo Shoichi asustado.

"Yo te ayudare a desacerté del cuerpo" le dijo Byakuran muy sonriente.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa puede seguir con vida" les dijo Hermion y ella fue la que abrió la puerta, cuando la abrió encontró a Dino que estaba tirado en el suelo, con su ropa quemada y su rostro completamente negro "Haaa" grito asustada y eso asusto también a Shoichi que pensó que lo había matado de verdad.

Byakuran se acercó a ver a Dino y lo pateo en las costillas "Levántate no fue para tanto" le dijo tranquilamente.

"Haww eso duele Byakuran deja de patearme" se quejó Dino mientras se ponía de pie.

"Ahora discúlpate" le ordeno Byakuran.

"Disculparme? Yo porque? Solo vine de visita a tu casa y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre me aventaron una granada activa directo a mi rostro" se quejó.

"Fue Sho-chan el que te aventó la granada, debes disculparte por asustarlo de esa manera, él pensó que te había matado" le explico Byakuran.

"Siendo así, lo siento Shoichi no debí haberte asustado de esa manera, una granada no me mataría tan fácilmente descuida" le dijo Dino.

"Yo lo siento mucho Dino fue mi culpa, es solo que de repente cayó la granada en mis manos y lo único que se me ocurrió fue arrojarla afuera, no pensé que habría gente en la puerta".

"No te preocupes, por increíble que parezca no es la primera vez que me sucede".

"Estas seguro que estas bien?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Si lo estoy".

"Pero tu ropa esta quemada y tu rostro esta negro" le dijo Giny.

"Estoy bien señoritas se lo aseguro, solo es un poco de hollín en mi rostro que tengo por la explosión no se preocupen se me quitara cuando me limpie".

Llego Lambo tranquilamente "Ocurrió algo?".

"Shoichi le aventó una granada a Dino en la cara" le dijo simplemente Gokudera.

"De donde sacaría Shoichi una granada? Él no tiene ese tipo de cosas" comento Lambo.

"Tú se la diste" le contesto Riohey.

"Mis padres están un poco locos, no entiendo porque me mandaban ese tipo de armas cuando era niño" dijo Lambo.

"Tus padres te dieron esas cosas?" le pregunto Harry.

"Si ellos fueron".

"Porque tus padres te darían armas?" le pregunto Fred.

"Mi padre es jefe de la Familia bovino y cuando era niño me prometió que yo sería el jefe si mataba a Rebond es por eso que lo seguí hasta Japón para asesinarlo, yo quería ser el mejor Hitman de la mafia".

"Y lograste matarlo?" pregunto Fred.

"No, pero aun lo intento".

"Olvida eso de matar a Rebon, yo lo matare tu no interfieras" le dijo Hibari.

-INARY-

Todos se habían calmado después del incidente de la granada y ya no siguieron hablando sobre el pasado de Rokudo. La señora Wesley sirvió la cena y Byakuran fue el primero en querer probarla.

"Que son estas cosas señora Wesley?" señalo unas empanadas un tanto extrañas.

"Son empanadas de Cornualles y esto es pastel de calabaza, no tuve mucho tiempo así que solo prepare eso" le explico.

"Y el jugo naranja que es?" pregunto Lambo al parecerle extraño.

"Es jugo de calabaza" le contesto muy alegre la señora Wesley.

"(Yo odio la calabaza) pensaba Byakuran.

"Vamos Byakuran se el primero en probar la comida que hizo la señora Wesley tú eras el más emocionado por probarla" le incito Rokudo burlándose de él ya que había leído sus pensamientos y se enteró que odiaba la calabaza.

"Si claro lo are (Ya no puedo echarme para atrás tendré que hacerlo)" tomo una empanada primero y la probo "La empanada esta deliciosa" le dijo a la señora Wesley en verdad si le había gustado la empanada aun si se veía extraña.

"Toma un poco de jugo Byakuran" le dijo Rokudo mientras él tomaba un gran trago de jugo de calabaza "El jugo también está muy bien".

"De verdad?" le pregunto dudándolo "A que sabe?".

"A calabaza, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?" le pregunto inocentemente a Byakuran sabiendo que no le gustaba nada la calabaza.

"No ninguno" tomo el vaso con jugo y todos los mafiosos lo miraban para ver lo que aria después "Sho-chan no quieres probarlo tu primero?" le ofreció antes de tómalo el.

"No gracias yo tomare solamente agua recuerda que soy alérgico a las calabazas".

"De verdad? Yo no lo sabía debí cocinar otra cosa" le dijo la señora Wesley apenada.

"No se preocupe no es algo que mucha gente sepa sobre mí y me conformo con poder probar sus empanadas" le dijo Shoichi.

"Bien y tu Byakuran ¿eres alérgico a la calabaza?".

"No yo solo soy alérgico a los gatos" contesto porque no podía mentirle por la forma en que lo miraba.

"Entonces toma el jugo Byakuran" le indico Rokudo.

"Claro" tomo el jugo y no le gustó nada el sabor pero fingió que le había gustado y se le ocurrió un plan para no tener que tomar más jugo y vengarse al mismo tiempo "Todos tienen que probarlo yo les serviré" se paró de la mesa y empezó a servirles a todo el mundo en sus vasos, cuando llego con Rokudo dejo caer su vaso al suelo causando que se rompiera en pedazos.

"Que planeas Byakuran?" le pregunto acusadoramente al saber que tiro su vaso a propósito.

"No planeo nada solo fue un accidente, espera aquí traeré un vaso para ti" fue a la cocina corriendo por el vaso para Rokudo y regreso con un vazo enorme de los que dan en el cine.

"Porque me traes ese bazo tan feo?" pregunto seriamente.

"No esta feo, es el vaso favorito de Sho-chan y lo traje porque es el único que quedaba".

"Mientes" le dijo mirándolo furioso y hablándole en voz baja para que solo ellos pudieran oír.

"Porque mentiría? Tu eres uno de mis preciados amigos y como te aprecio tanto te estoy prestando el vaso favorito de mi novio deberías estar agradecido" le dijo Sonriendo.

"Me las pagaras, lo sabes" le susurro furioso.

"No lo creo" se burló Byakuran y lleno el vaso entero de Rokudo con jugo de calabaza. Entonces hablo en voz más alta "Rokudo se acabó su jugo señora Wesley, pero no se preocupe los demás tomaremos agua" le dijo Byakuran alegremente a la señora Wesley.

"Siendo así está bien" le contesto ella.

Byakuran volvió a su lugar junto a Shoichi "Sé que lo que hiciste con Rokudo fue para no tener que tomar más jugo de calabaza" lo regaño Shoichi.

"Te diste cuenta?" le susurro.

"Todo el mundo se dio cuenta, a excepción de la señora Wesley, pudiste desacerté del jugo ¿pero qué aras con la tarta?".

"Eso aún no lo sé, ¿tienes alguna idea?" le pregunto él.

"Porque tendría que ayudarte?" le pregunto Shoichi.

"Porque yo sé que no eres alérgico a las calabazas y que las odias al igual que yo, podría decirle a la señora Wesley que mentiste".

"Y yo podría decirle lo que hiciste con Rokudo para no tomar más jugo de calabaza" lo desafío.

"Yo te acusaría primero" le contesto seriamente Byakuran

"No te atreverías" le dijo Shoichi no muy seguro.

"Pruébame" lo desafío Byakuran y ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos.

"Aww esas son miradas de amor intenso" les dijo Giny que estaba frente de ellos pero no había escuchado nada de su discusión anterior.

"Claro que si yo lo amo demasiado" le dijo Byakuran forzando una sonrisa hacia Shoichi "No es así Sho-chan?".

"Claro nunca peleamos" el también forzó su sonrisa para Byakuran.

"Se ven tan lindos juntos" comento Hermion.

"Esos dos que se traen?" pregunto confundido Dino que se había quedado a comer y estaba junto a Rokudo observándolos.

"Shoichi también odia las calabazas al igual que Byakuran y ambos se están amenazado uno al otro para no decirle a la señora Wesley que no les gusta su comida".

"Ho ya veo, en verdad asen una buena pareja".

"Supongo, a veces Shoichi puede ser igual de idiota que Byakuran, pero cuando eso ocurre y Shoichi se comporta como un idiota luce muy lindo pero cuando Byakuran se comporta como idiota solo luce idiota".

"Concuerdo contigo, veamos como acaba esto".

Byakuran tiro un tenedor a suelo "Yo lo recojo" dijo él y jalo a Shoichi junto con el debajo de la mesa "El tiempo se nos acaba y no podemos estar toda la noche amenazándonos tenemos que trabajar juntos" le dijo Byakuran.

"Tienes razón, pero admite que fue tu culpa inicialmente al pedirle que cocinara" le dijo Shoichi.

"Lo admito pero yo que iba a saber que le gustara tanto la calabaza y nos daría jugo de calabaza".

"Bien yo planeare un plan para que no tengas que comer la tarta pero tú no me delates con la señora Wesley ¿de acuerdo?".

"Si trato" se dieron la mano.

"Ahora subamos, yo primero y tu después le dijo Shoichi.

Todos acabaron de comer y era el turno de servir el postre "Yo les serviré la tarta" les dijo la señora Wesley.

En ese momento Shoichi se desmayó "Shoichi" grito alarmado Tsuna.

"(Es en serio? La única vez que le pido un plan brillante y se le ocurre esta tontería)" pensaba incrédulo Byakuran.

"Byakuran que esperas? Revisa sus signos vitales" le grito Gokudera.

"A es cierto, yo tengo conocimientos de primero auxilios" empezó a sentir su pulso, después le quito los anteojos y abrió sus parpados, le dio unas palmadas en su rostro para que despierte "Sho-chan despierta" fingió preocupación.

"Byakuran-san eres tu?" dijo Shoichi un poco sobre actuado.

"Si ¿Cómo te sientes?".

"Solo un poco cansado, llévame a la habitación".

"Yo te llevo amor" lo tomo en brazos y Shoichi se dejó caer aún más finiendo desmallarse de nuevo.

"Deben de llamar a un doctor" dijo preocupada Hermion.

Lo que dijo Hermion asusto un poco a Shoichi y se recompuso un poco para no parecer tan enfermo "No te preocupes Hermion solo estoy un poco cansado, descansando en mi habitación me sentiré mejor" le aseguro Shoichi.

"No es común que te desmalles debes llamar al doctor".

"Está bien llamare al doctor House" le dijo él.

"Bien, nos avisas que es lo que te dijo el" le pidió Hermion.

"Claro yo se los diré".

"Lo llevare a la habitación y en unos minutos regresare con ustedes" les dijo Byakuran a los señores Wesley.

"Espero que el doctor House pueda curarlo" comento Fred preocupado.

"Estoy seguro que podrá hacerlo" (Como puede ser que ninguno de ellos viera el programa del Doctor House, a beses son tan ingenuos)" pensaba Rokudo.

-INARY-

"Shoichi casi nos descubren" le dijo Byakuran cuando estaban en la habitación de Shoichi.

"Lo sé, fue muy sobreactuado" reconoció Shoichi.

"Que es lo que debo de hacer después?".

"Regresa al comedor y diles a los señores Wesley que los llevaras de regreso al hospital, eso es todo.

"Bien iré tu espera aquí, regresare por ti cuando vuelva del hospital y sea seguro que salgas".

"Si eso are, ahora date prisa".

-INARY—

Byakuran fue a dejar a los señores Wesley y a los magos al hospital en Inglaterra pero Sirius seguía preocupado por Shoichi y el único al que podía preguntarle de su estado era a Kikyo, los demás guardianes ya se habían ido y él estaba recogiendo los platos del comedor.

"Señor Kikyo puedo saber Cómo esta Shoichi?" le pregunto.

"Él está bien no te preocupes" le dijo amablemente al ver que en verdad estaba preocupado por Shichi".

"Ya llamaron al doctor House?".

"Esta drogado señor Black?" le pregunto kikyo.

"Claro que no, porque dice eso".

"Usted sabe que el doctor House es solo un personaje de un programa de televisión ¿cierto?.

"No lo sabía" admitió "Pero Shoichi está bien?".

"Si el solo estaba fingiendo un desmallo".

"Porque aria eso?".

"No lo sé, él puede ser muy extraño en ocasiones, Te puedo pedir un favor?" le dijo Kikyo acercándose a él.

"Si es lavar los traste, lo are no tienes que obligarme a hacerlo esta vez".

"No es nada de eso, y lamento si te hiciera las cosas difíciles esta tarde pero tu empezaste" le aclaro él.

"Claro lo acepto, ¿Qué querías pedirme?".

"Tú eres el único guardián a parte de Shoichi que acompañara a Byakuran-sama a esta misión en Inglaterra y como Shoichi no es muy fuerte tu deber como guardián es protegerlo entiendes".

"Claro confía en mi yo lo cuidare" dijo muy confiado Sirius.

"Cuento con eso señor Black".

"No confíes mucho en las habilidades de Sirius como guardián Kikyio-kun, él es muy nuevo en esto y no podría salvarme ni de Lambo" le dijo Byakuran que había escuchado toda su plática pero no los había interrumpido.

"Byakuran llegaste muy pronto" dijo Sirius sorprendido.

"No me tomo mucho tiempo despedirme de los señores Wesley" les informo.

"Él es más débil que Lambo?" le pregunto Kikyo a Byakuran.

"Si él es muy débil aún no controla sus llamas de última voluntad" le informo.

"Entonces porque lo contrato?" le pregunto confundido.

"Solo me siento cómodo con él, también me agrada y se convierte en perro eso es muy genial, ¿no te parece Kikyo-kun?".

"Supongo que si le agrada a usted es suficiente para mí".

"Me alegra que lo aceptes y lamento si Sirius es igual de inmaduro que yo, sé que es más trabajo para ti pero te encargo que cuides de él, te advierto que es algo bromista".

"No abra mucho problema yo se controlar a las personas como él" le contesto seriamente.

"No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí" se quejó Sirius.

"Ven conmigo Sirius te llevare a conocer a los demás guardianes y después a limpiar los traste" Kikyo se llevó a Sirius del comedor.

"Tu dijiste que no me obligarías" se quejó Sirius.

"Eso fue antes de saber que eras un bromista, a mí no me agradan las personas bromistas".

"Te lo encargo mucho Kikyo-kun" le grito Byakuran cuando estaban a la distancia. De repente empezó a sonar su celular.

Llamada.

"Hola quien habla?" preguntó Byakuran.

"Soy Yuni, ¿Cómo están?".

"Estamos bien logramos salir de la casa lamentablemente uno de los gemelos perdió su brazo y tuve que ponerle una prótesis pero ya está bien".

"Byakuran te llamo porque tengo que advertirte algo".

"Lo se Yuni-chan yo también tuve ese sueño hace algunos días" le informo.

"Entonces sabes lo que su intervención en ese mundo causara? Que piensas hacer?".

"Sé que nuestra intervención está alterando el transcurso natural del destino de los magos, pero eso es algo que no me importa demasiado por lo menos logre que Sirius no muriera y gane un guardián al hacerlo" le dijo Feliz Byakuran.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, tu intervención creo un futuro más feliz para muchas personas no solo para ti, ¿entonces qué piensas hacer en este momento?".

"Hoy nos quedaremos a dormir en mi casa y mañana les contare mi sueño a los demás y regresaremos a Japom, por el momento no quiero preocuparlos, no quiero que el cumpleaños de Sho-chan termine en malas noticias".

"Entiendo tus razones Byakuran, ¿le puedes decir que le deseo feliz cumpleaños?".

"Claro yo le digo Yuni-chan, tengo que irme porque están tocando la puerta y al parecer nadie quiere abrir".

"Bien adiós Byakuran, buenas noches".

"Buenas noches" le dijo y colgó.

Fin de la llamada.

"Voy no toquen tan fuerte" se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta desesperadamente. Abrió la puerta y el que estaba ahí era el profesor Lupin "¿Qué hace aquí profesor Lupin?" pregunto confundido al no esperarlo.

"Quítate" lo aparto y entro sin invitación a la casa "Sierra la puerta date prisa" grito desesperado.

Byakuran no cerró la puerta, se asomó por ella y observo que venía corriendo un enorme perro "Aaaa" grito y alcanzo a cerrar la puerta antes de que el perro entrara "Porque trajo un perro a mi casa?".

"Yo solo estaba caminando y el me siguió hasta aquí".

"Seguramente se ira no se preocupe" lo intentó calmar Byakuran.

Después de unos minutos cuando Lupin se calmó hablo con Byakuran de nuevo "¿En dónde están los señores Wesley y los demás?".

"Si los está buscando ellos ya no están aquí, yo los lleve de regreso al hospital hace poco".

"Entonces tendré que regresar a Inglaterra me voy".

"Claro tenga cuidado con el perro" le dijo Byakuran.

"Es cierto, tendré que esperar hasta que se haya ido".

"Mire señor Lupin como es amigo de Sirius le permitiré pasar la noche en mi casa y mañana podrá regresar a Inglaterra cuando el perro se allá ido".

"Intentas engañarme para que baje la guaria y matarme?".

"Si quisiera matarlo habría dejado que el perro se lo comiera".

"Tienes razón confiare en ti".

"Sígame lo llevare a una de las habitaciones".

"Te seguiré pero no intentes nada extraño, yo soy maestro de defensa contra las artes obscuras".

"Eso es genial señor Lupin yo tengo una maestría en negocios" le informo.


	14. La batalla final parte 1

"La batalla final parte 1"

Sirius estaba hablando con Remus mientras desayunaban "Entonces que haces aquí?" le pregunto a Remus.

"Solo estaba preocupado por George y vine a ver como resultaron las cosas" (No debo decirle que Dumbledore me mando, eso lo comprometería) Pensaba Remus.

"Él está bien se fueron ayer ¿Pero porque te quedaste?" le pregunto curioso ya que sabía que los mafiosos no le agradaban y Remus no se quedaría en el mismo techo que ellos sin una buena razón para hacerlo.

Byakuran aprovechó para burlarse de él un poco antes de que se fuera de nuevo a Inglaterra "Un perro lo persiguió hasta mi casa y casi se lo come, es por eso que yo al verlo tan asustado e indefenso le ofrecí quedarse a dormir" le dijo a Sirius muy feliz de haber cumplido su objetivo de burlarse de Remus de esa forma.

"De verdad era enorme?" le pregunto Sirius preocupado por su amigo Remus sin notar las burlas de Byakuran.

"Si era enorme, ya no preguntes más" le contesto seriamente no quería recordarlo y prefirió concentrarse en su desayuno para no mirar a su amigo.

Rokudo y Spaner estaban discutiendo de otras cosas "Me estabas despertando a cada rato en la noche cuando ibas al baño" le reclamo Spaner.

"Ya te dije que lo siento y no fue mi culpa, el tonto de Byakuran me sirvió un litro de jugo de calabaza en el vaso de Shoichi" le informo Rokudo mirando a Byakuran a la distancia con odio.

"Si no querías jugo no debiste tomarlo todo" le contesto Spaner.

"No podía tirarlo, seguramente la madre de Ron me mataría y ella ya me odia no quisiera que me odiara más" le confeso.

"¿Y porque te importa lo que piense ella de ti? tú no eres así" le dijo Spaner, estaba interesado en lo que le diría Rokudo.

"No es que me importe demasiado, pero estoy intentando ser más agradable con las personas que no están relacionadas con la mafia y no quiero ganar más enemigos, mucho menos una madre con el carácter de ella".

"Supongo que tienes razón, ella parece ser muy buena madre pero no te conviene como enemiga".

"Así es" Rokudo.

Lambo hablaba con Gokudera "Pude pasar toda la tarde con Harry y él no se molestó" le conto muy emocionado.

"Entonces ya están bien?" le pregunto interesado en su historia.

"Aún no lo sé" le contesto menos animado "no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle pero yo imagino que estamos bien, bueno eso creo" le dijo ya no muy seguro.

Byakuran intervino en su conversación "Que Harry te hable no significa que regresaran a ser novios pero es un comienzo".

"Espero que las cosa mejoren en nuestra relación" les dijo Lambo.

"Veras que mejorara te lo aseguro" le animo Gokudera.

"Si yo fuera Harry me buscaría a un italiano menos tonto que tú" le dijo Byakuran para molestarlo.

"Byakuran eso es muy grosero de tu parte" Gokudera defendió a Lambo "¿Por qué no puedes ser amable?" le pregunto molesto.

"Yo soy muy amable todo el tiempo, bueno solo con las señoritas y con Sho-chan así que no puedes decir que no soy amable".

"Hablo de ser amable con Lambo, el aprecia mucho tus consejos aun si son un tanto extraños".

"De verdad solo estoy bromeando contigo" le dijo Byakuran a Lambo.

"Entonces no crees que sea tonto?" le pregunto.

"Claro que pienso que eres tonto, en lo que bromeaba era la parte en la que Harry se consiguiera otro italiano" le aclaro.

"No te enfades demasiado con el Lambo, Byakuran en verdad te aprecia aun si te dice tonto" intento convencerlo Gokudera.

"Es cierto todo lo que dice Gokudera?" le pregunto a Byakuran.

"Claro te aprecio quizás un poco".

"Byakuran se amable con Lambo" le grito Shoichi que estaba hasta el otro lado del comedor hablando con Hibari pero los estaba observando y pudo ver que Byakuran no era amable con Lambo.

"Estoy siendo amable con el Sho-chan, te lo aseguro" le grito de vuelta.

"Eso espero o lo pagaras" le advirtió Shoichi y siguió hablando con Hibari.

"Creen que Harry aun me ame?" les pregunto.

"El aun no te ama solo te quiere, recuerda que lo acabas de conocer apenas este verano y no se conocen tan bien, se necesita tiempo para llegar a amar a una persona" le dijo Byakuran.

"En verdad me sorprendes, yo también debería pedirte consejos a ti sobre el amor se ve que saabes mucho del tema" le dijo Gokudera impresionado.

"Tienes razón Byakuran, el solo me quiere pero estoy seguro que llegaremos a amarnos como lo hacen tú y Shoichi".

"Ya me hartaron con su tonta conversación de chicas" les dijo Rokudo fastidiado, se había aparecido de la nada a sus espaldas "llevo cinco minutos a sus espaldas esperando a ver si detectaban mi presencia y no la habían notado hasta ahora" les reclamo y se fue sin decirles otra cosa más.

"Dijo conversación de chicas?" le pregunto Byakuran a Gokudera confundido.

"Si eso dijo" dijo Gokudera aun sin creer lo que había dicho Rokudo.

"Quieren jugar Futbol después del desayuno?" les pregunto Byakuran.

"Si por supuesto" contesto inmediatamente Gokudera aun si no le gustara el futbol.

"¿Nos estas pidiendo jugar contigo por lo que dijo Rokudo?" le pregunto Lambo.

"Claro que les estoy pidiendo jugar con ustedes por lo que nos dijo Rokudo sobre nuestra conversación, tenemos que demostrarle que somos hombres y no chicas".

"Entonces yo también jugare con ustedes" les dijo Lambo.

-INARY-

El desayuno acabo y Remus tenía que partir a Inglaterra para hablar con Dumbledore "Gracias por permitirme quedarme en tu casa Byakuran" se estaba despidiendo.

"Claro no hay problema" le dijo Byakuran.

"Ya te vas tan pronto?" le pregunto Sirius.

"Si, tengo cosas que hacer".

"Pero hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿no puedes quedarte un poco más?".

"Déjalo en paz Sirius él tiene cosas que hacer ya lo dijo y tú también tienes cosas que hacer" le dijo Rokudo.

"Está bien, te cuidas amigo".

"El que debe cuidarse eres tú" le contesto Remus refiriéndose a que estaba rodeado de mafiosos, después desapareció con un traslador que lo llevaría directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Bueno ya que el profesor Lupin se fue, tengo algo que decirles, vamos a la sala de conferencias" les pidió Byakuran a los demás.

Todos se encontraban aun en el comedor así que a Sirius no le parecía practico y él estaba acostumbrado a tener las reuniones importantes en el comedor "Ya estamos todos aquí, puedes decirnos lo que quieras en el comedor Byakuran".

"Sirius tiene razón Byakuran, hagamos la conferencia aquí" apoyo Ryohei.

"Es mas practico hacerlo aquí" dijo Yamamoto.

"De que sirve una sala de conferencias si nadie usa la sala de conferencias?" les pregunto Byakuran.

"Es mas cómodo hacer las reuniones en el comedor y lo sabes" le dijo Tsuna.

"Está bien lo acepto, volviendo al tema yo les quería hablar de un sueño que he estado teniendo en repetidas ocasiones y me preocupa un poco".

"Ya nos habías hablado del tema una vez Byakuran y no creo que los chinos estén haciendo malvaviscos falsos" le dijo Tsuna muy seriamente.

"Es cierto, no te ayudaremos a interrogar a todos los chinos solo porque estás loco" dijo inmediatamente Gokudera para apoyar a Tsuna.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ellos Byakuran-sama, usted tiene que ir a ver a un profesional y hablarle sobre esos sueños extraños que tiene" le dijo Kikyo preocupado por él.

"Yo si lo ayudare a interrogar a todos los chinos Byakuran-sama" se ofreció Zakuro.

"Yo no hablaba de ese sueño, pero es verdad lo que les digo los chinos están falsificando malvaviscos, no estoy loco" dijo Byakuran algo enfadado porque nadie le creía lo que decía de los chinos.

"Bien te creemos no tienes que alterarte" le dijo Gokudera para calmarlo.

"Sé que no me creen, pero volviendo al tema sobre mi sueño, abra una guerra muy pronto y los orcos atacaran el castillo" les dijo muy tranquilo.

"Ese sueño lo tuviste por ver el señor de los anillos en la noche, y los orcos no existen" le dijo Shoichi.

"Existen los trolls y los gigantes" le dijo Sirius a Shoichi.

"Los trolls, gigantes, hombres lobo y otros magos irán a invadir la escuela de Harry-kun" aclaro Byakuran para que no confundieran su sueño con la película del señor de los anillos.

"Estas seguro que no tuviste ese sueño por ver la película como dijo Shoichi?" le pregunto Tsuna.

"No estaba seguro hasta hace poco, pero Yuni también ha tenido ese mismo sueño ayer me lo confirmo" le dijo Byakuran.

"Si Yuni lo confirma debe de ser cierto" comento Ryohei.

"Ryohei si me cree y ustedes ¿Qué piensan?" les pregunto Byakuran.

"No confió mucho en tus sueños Byakuran, pero si Yuni lo confirma tendré que confiar en él" le dijo Rokudo.

"Tenemos que ir a defender la escuela, eso es obvio" les dijo Tsuna.

"Por fin, podremos pelear" comento Hibari emocionado.

"Si será divertido" dijo Yamamoto.

"Si seguro que será divertido" les dijo alegre Byakuran después se puso serio "si no mueren niños en la escuela por culpa de ese tal Voldemort".

"Tenemos que asegurarnos de que los chicos no salgan lastimados" les dijo Tsuna.

"Yo puedo defenderlos" les dijo Gokudera.

"Antes de que empieces a hacer planes dejen les cuento un poco de mi sueño, en mi sueño llegan todos los seguidores de Voldemort del lado del bosque y destruyen una barrera invisible que servía como protección para que no entraran los enemigos, las autoridades no logran llegar y muchos alumnos mueren al no tener la suficiente experiencia en batalla y en cuanto a la orden del fénix ellos no son suficientes para proteger la escuela".

"Yo planeare algo solo denme un día" les dijo Shoichi.

"Estas seguro que no quieres nuestra ayuda?" le pregunto Tsuna.

"Necesito la ayuda de Gokudera, con el será suficiente".

"Yo te ayudare Shoichi descuida" le dijo Gokudera.

"En que quieres que te ayude yo?" le pregunto Sirius él también quería participar.

"Es cierto señor Black a usted no lo conozco muy bien ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?".

"Soy bueno haciendo magia" le informo.

"Saber eso no es muy específico" le dijo a Sirius después hablo con Spaner "Spaner puedes hacerle algunas pruebas a Sirius y después mandarme los resultados esta tarde por correo".

"Claro Shoichi no hay problema".

"¿Pero que no iremos a comer a casa de Tsuna hoy?" les pregunto Byakuran decepcionado "Yo ya lo había anotado en mi agenda" les informo.

"Lo mejor es quedarnos aquí, cambiar de ubicación es una pérdida de tiempo" informo Shoichi.

"Pero Sho-chan, mama me extraña" le dijo Byakuran en un tono de voz muy triste.

"Ella no es tu madre" le dijo Shoichi muy seriamente.

"Soy como el hijo que siempre quiso" intento convencerlo.

"Ella ya tiene a Tsuna no necesita más hijos" le dijo firmemente.

"Vamos Byakuran no te deprimas, la madre de Tsuna estará ahí cuando hayamos acabado la misión" intento animarlo Ryohei.

"Eso espero" T-T.

-INARY-

En la tarde Spaner mando su informe a Shoichi y empezó a leerlo.

Informe.

Fuerza – Normal para un ser humano común.

Inteligencia – No se demostró pruebas de que sea retrasado pero no tiene muchos conocimientos básicos sobre matemáticas, ciencias y otras materias importantes en el mundo Muggel.

Habilidad especial – Aun no es capaz de controlar sus llamas pero en el uso de la magia tiene un nivel superior al promedio, puede mantener una buena pelea en contra de cualquier mago.

Reflejos – En las pruebas realizadas se comprobó que sus reflejos son muy buenos.

Habilidades de combate – Superiores al promedio de una persona normal sin llamas.

Observaciones – Tiene un carácter despreocupado y bromista, pero se mostró serio y comprometido en todas las pruebas realizadas, eso demuestra lo comprometido que está en cumplir su trabajo utilizando el máximo de sus habilidades.

"Los datos sobre Sirius son muy normales, lo único sobresaliente que tiene es el uso de la magia y su compromiso al trabajo" le informo Shoichi a Gokudera.

"Entonces en que equipo deberíamos ponerlo?".

"Lo pondré con Byakuran en la entrada del castillo, el podrá cuidarlo" le dijo Shoichi.

"Y tú con quien estarás? Recuerda que tú no eres muy fuerte" le dijo Gokudera.

"Yo buscare los Horrocruxes faltantes junto con Rokudo y Lambo" le dijo Shoichi.

"Entonces los demás estaremos en las afueras del bosque, Byakuran, Sirius y Hibari estarán justo en la entrada del castillo como segunda barrera defensiva para evitar que entren los que logren pasarnos a nosotros y así evitar que maten a los alumnos dentro del castillo".

"A si es, también pondremos a Yamamoto en el puente junto con Ryohei".

"Entonces el décimo y yo estaremos en las afueras del bosque esperando a que lleguen" informo Gokudera.

"Cuento con ustedes".

-INARY-

El día de las batalla llego y los mafiosos se transportaron a la escuela directamente en el patio delantero "Tomen sus lugares" indico Shoichi.

"Te encargo que cuides a Sho-chan" le pidió Byakuran a Rokudo.

"No te preocupes yo lo cuido y tu cuida a Sirius" le pidió Rokudo.

"Haré lo que pueda, porque eso de estar de guardaespaldas no es lo mío" le dijo sinceramente Byakuran.

"Eres un tonto lo sabias?" le dijo Rokudo molesto, entonces hablo con Sirius "Si estas en verdadero peligro yo posesionare tu cuerpo y te salvare descuida".

"No necesitaras hacerlo yo puedo cuidarme solo".

"Byakuran cuida que Sirius este a salvo y no te distraigas" le ordeno Shoichi.

"Está bien Sho-chan lo cuidare solo porque tú me lo pides no porque Rokudo lo haya hecho primero".

"Vamos Rokudo, busquemos la diadema" le dijo Shoichi y entraron al castillo.

-INARY-

Dumbledore en su oficina hablaba con la profesora Mcgonagall "Que hacen esos niños aquí?" le pregunto él.

"No lo sé tendremos que ir a buscarlos, antes de que los alumnos los descubran" los dos fueron a buscar a alguno de los mafiosos para que les explicar la razón de que estuvieran aquí.

Los encontraron en las afueras del gran comedor, por suerte los alumnos ya estaban dormidos a esas horas "¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?" les pregunto furioso el director Dumbledore.

"Estamos buscando algo" le contesto Rokudo sin especificar lo que buscaban.

"A mí no me importa lo que vengan a buscar, solo váyanse de aquí" les grito.

"Escúcheme, sé que no nos agradamos pero tenemos que trabajar juntos para proteger la escuela" le dijo Shoichi.

"Proteger la escuela? De que la quieren proteger?" les pregunto Mcgonagall.

"En verdad no lo saben?" le pregunto Lambo.

"Saber qué?" pregunto Dumbledore confundido.

"Los seguidores de Voldemort están en el bosque y trajeron ayuda para tomar el castillo" le informo Rokudo.

"Eso es imposible, yo lo sabría si fuera así" (Severus me habría informado, pero el no regreso ¿lo habrán matado?) pensaba Dumbledore algo preocupado.

"Como sea no tenemos tiempo de hablar con ustedes, vamos Shoichi, Lambo, busquemos lo que tenemos que buscar, y dejemos que ellos mueran por ser tan idiotas" les dijo Rokudo.

"Rokudo estamos aquí para evitar que mueran, no les puedes decir que morirán por ser idiotas" le regaño Shoichi.

"No me están pagando por proteger idiotas como ellos, y nuestro objetivo principal es proteger a los alumnos no al director estúpido" le recordó.

"Rokudo tiene razón, yo tampoco quiero trabajar de más protegiendo al director, ellos pueden cuidarse solos" apoyo Lambo.

"Entiendo, vámonos" no insistió más Shoichi.

"Ustedes no van a ningún lado" los detuvo Dumbledore.

"Deje de estarnos interrumpiendo, mejor prepárense para la guerra que se desatara dentro de poco" le dijo Rokudo seriamente.

"Ustedes están locos nadie atacaría a la escuela" les dijo completamente convencido Dumbledore en ese momento la escuela tembló un poco.

"Ya están empezando, tenemos que darnos prisa Rokudo" le dijo Shoichi y se fueron corriendo a buscar el lugar que les descrito Byakuran.

"Vamos minerva nosotros tenemos que buscar ayuda, yo me encargo de llamar a los de la orden del Fenix y tu manteen el orden con los chicos, despiértalos llévalos a todos al gran comedor y organiza grupos para proteger el castillo junto con los profesores que estén en el castillo" le ordeno Dumbledore.

-INARY-

Todos los alumnos y ptofesores de Hogwarts estaban reunidos en el gran comedor "Escuchen estamos en estado de emergencia, los mortifagos nos están atacando en estos precisos momentos" les dijo la profesora Mcgonagall a los alumnos he inmediatamente todos empezaron a murmurar y a sentir pánico "No es momento para asustarse" les hablo firmemente.

"La profesora tiene razón no tenemos tiempo de asustarnos" dijo Harry.

"Tenemos que dividirnos en grupos, solo los alumnos que se crean calificados para defender el castillo me acompañaran los demás se quedaran aquí en el gran comedor" les dijo ella.

"Harry ven conmigo el director quiere hablar contigo" le dijo la profesora.

"Ve con ella Harry, nosotros estaremos bien" le dijo Hermion.

"Yo iré con Gyni a defender el castillo" le dijo Ron.

"Estaremos bien" le dijo Giny.

"Está bien me reuniré con ustedes después de hablar con Dumbledore" Harry se fue con la profesora.

-INARY-

Los alumnos de grados superiores salieron a defender el colegio y se encontraron a Hibari, Byakuran y a Sirius fuera del castillo "Quienes son ustedes?" les pregunto un prefecto.

"No les importa y no interfieran" les dijo Byakuran.

"Nosotros defenderemos Hogwarts" dijo otro alumno.

"No es necesario que ustedes lo defiendan, nosotros nos aremos cargo de esto" les dijo Hibari a los alumnos.

Hermion se acercó a ellos junto con Giny "Ustedes que hacen aquí?" les pregunto ella.

"Defendiendo Hogwarts" contesto Sirius.

"Nosotras pelearemos también para defender la escuela" le dijo Hermion.

"Ustedes son unas damas no deben de pelear contra un monstruo" dijo Byakuran.

"Nosotras ayudaremos, no importa que" le contesto Giny muy decidida.

"Es mejor que se queden lejos de esto, las peleas son peligrosas" les aconsejo Hibari preocupado por la seguridad de las chicas.

"Nosotros pelearemos también no importa lo que digan ustedes" lo desafío Ron.

"Tú puedes pelear no hay ningún problema en que lo hagas, pero el problema es que tu pequeña hermana puede salir lastimada" le dijo Byakuran.

"Yo la cuidare" le contesto Ron.

"Yo puedo cuidarme sola soy más fuerte de lo que crees" le dijo a su hermano.

"!Haa¡ eres tan adorable, te abrasare" le dijo Byakuran al verla actuar así, la abraso sin que ella lo esperara "(Tuve esa misma discusión con Sho-chan en alguna ocasión) recordó Byakuran.

"Ya suéltame" le pidió Giny que estaba muy apenada al saber que todos la miraban sorprendidos y algunas chicas con envidia.

"Solo un poco más, me recuerdas mucho a mi Sho-chan" después de un minuto la soltó "Esta bien puedes pelar pero debes tener mucho cuidado pequeña" le Sonrió y revolvió un poco su cabello.

"Porque tratas así a mi hermana?" le pregunto Ron sospechando que le gustaba su hermana.

"Todo el mundo sabe que soy un caballero con todas las damas Ron".

"Bueno olvidémonos de esto, la mitad de nosotros deberíamos ir a proteger el puente" les dijo el profesor Flitwick organizando a los alumnos.

"Ron tu ve con el profesor y Giny y yo nos quedaremos aquí" le dijo Hermion.

"Está bien, cuida a mi hermana" le pidió Ron a Hermion.

"Lo haré".

-INARY-

Gokudera y Tsuna estaban en las afueras del bosque prohibido observando como los mortifagos lanzaban hechizos a la barrera invisible del castillo "No están lejos cuando consigan destruir la barrera no tardaran más de dos o tres minutos en llegar a donde estamos nosotros" le informo Gokudera.

"Debemos detener a los mas que podamos".

Cuando los mortifagos lograron destruir la barrera, los primeros en llegar fueron los gigantes y los trolls, Tsuna se estaba encargando de los gigantes y Gokudera peleaba contra los trolls.

Tsuna mantenía controlado a los gigantes y los alumnos de Howarts intentaban ayudarlo lanzando hechizos aturdidores a los gigantes cuando Tsuna los derribaba "Gracias por su ayuda chicos pero deberían regresar adentro del castillo para que estén más seguros" les aconsejo Tsuna.

"Esta es nuestra escuela y debemos protegerla nosotros" le dijo un alumno.

"Bueno si ustedes lo dicen no insistiré más".

"Además tu eres muy fuerte y estas acabando fácilmente con los gigantes tu solo".

"Gracias chicos pero Gokudera también me esta ayudando".

"Tsuna, están llegando los magos y yo estoy muy ocupado con los trolls que aremos?" le pregunto Gokudera.

"No importa, los que logren pasarnos serán detenidos por Byakuran, Sirius y Hibari, además los chicos también están ayudando".

"Les lanzare mis explosivos" activo su caja arma y salió Uri "Uri cambio de forma" le ordeno y se transformó en un arco, empezó a disparar sus explosivos a la distancia para reducir la cantidad de enemigos.

"Buena idea Gokudera, tu continua disparando yo casi acabo con los gigantes y te ayudare a distraer a los trolls".

-INARY-

Ryohei y Yamamoto estaban en el puente esperando a que los mortifagos llegaran, cuando Ron y los demás alumnos llegaron donde ellos estaban "Ustedes quiénes son?" Les pregunto el profesor Flitwick.

"Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi y él es Ryohei Sasagawa, vinimos a proteger la escuela".

"Ustedes son muggles?" les pregunto el profesor.

"Si supongo".

"No deben de estar aquí".

"Estamos aquí porque protegeremos la escuela" le dijo Ryohei.

"Ustedes también están aquí?" les pregunto Ron cuando llego con ellos.

"Si, nosotros nos encargaremos de evitar que los magos pasen el puente" le informo Yamamoto.

"Nosotros destruiremos el puente para que no puedan pasar" les dijo Ron.

"Esa es una buena idea, ¿Cómo lo aran?" les pregunto Ryohei.

"El más rápido de nosotros correrá hasta el otro extremo del puente y colocara una poción explosiva antes de que los mortifagos rompan la barrera es por eso que tenemos que darnos prisa, déjennos pasar" les pido Ron.

"No podemos dejarlos pasar, Tsuna nos ordenó que los protegiéramos y lo que intentan hacer es muy peligroso podrían salir lastimado".

"Yo podría dejar la poción de la que hablan al otro lado del puente como ustedes dicen" se ofreció Ryohei.

"No pueden hacerlo ustedes porque se necesita magia para activarla" le informo el profesor "Es por eso que necesitamos que nos dejen pasar apresúrense y muévanse para que nosotros pacemos".

"Yo destruiré el puente no se preocupen lo are solo con mi espada" les dijo Yamamoto pero ya era demasiado tarde y los mortifagos ya estaban cruzándolo.

"Ya no puedes hacer eso Yamamoto, si destruyes el puente los podrías matarlos y recuerda que Tsuna nos pidió que no matáramos a ninguno de los enemigos solo a Voldemort" le recordó Ryohei.

"Entonces nos enfrentaremos a ellos" Yamamoto saco su katana y se preparó para la batalla Ryohey también se puso en posición para empezar a pelear.

"Estén preparados los mortifagos ya vienen" les grito el profesor a los alumnos para que sacaran sus baritas y se prepararan.

-INARY-

Algunos trolls y mortifagos lograron pasar a Tsuna y a Gokudera pero se encontrarían con el equipo de Byakuran.

"Por fin ya se habían tardado" dijo Hibari al verlos acercarse, saco sus tonfas para pelear.

"Yo no peleare, mi traje es nuevo y no quiero ensuciarlo con idiotas, solo llámenme si me necesitan" les dijo Byakuran.

"Pero Byakuran, tú tienes que ayudar" le pidió Sirius.

"Les ayudare pero solo cuando sea necesario Sirius, yo te vigilare, tómalo como una prueba de desempeño".

"Está bien Byakuran solo mantente cerca de mí para que yo pueda protegerte" le pidió Sirius.

"Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, yo no necesito que me protejas, si soy el jefe de la familia significa que es porque soy el más fuerte de la familia entiéndelo de una vez Sirius-kun" Byakuran le sonrió pero después le dio un golpe en el hombro con su puño.

"Eso me dolió" se quejó Sirius.

"La próxima vez que me subestimes te golpeare más fuerte ¿entiendes?" le dijo Seriamente como amenaza.

"Si lo entiendo" Sirius se colocó a un lado de Hibari justo enfrente de los alumnos para protegerlos.

La batalla llevaba unos minutos y Sirius estaba demostrando ser bastante abril en el uso de la magia "(Él es muy bueno, ahora que lo pienso debería preguntarle qué otras cosas puede hacer con la magia)" pensaba Byakuran mientras veía a Sirius combatir después se percató que al parecer la pequeña Giny tenía problemas con un troll "(Esa chica en verdad me recuerda a mi Sho-chan cuando se hace el valiente pero en verdad tiene miedo, él es tan lindo espero que Rokudo lo cuide bien)". Después de unos minutos de observarla pelear decidió ayudarla al verla en verdadero peligro. El troll la golpearía con su maso y ella estaba completamente agotada por la pelea ya no podría defenderse así que Byakuran se interpuso entre el troll y Gyni a una gran velocidad deteniendo el golpe del mazo con una sola mano.

"Byakuran" dijo sorprendida al verlo frente de ella deteniendo el mazo del troll con solo una mano y al parecer sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Espera un momento pequeña, me encargare de esta criatura y después podre hablar contigo" le quito el arma al troll y lo golpeo con una patada hacia atrás de artes marciales para no ensuciarse las manos, esa patada aventó al troll a la pared con mucha fuerza causando que se rompiera un poco la pared y muriera el troll.

"Byakuran se supone que nadie debía morir" le recordó Hibari que vio todo lo que había ocurrido "Controla tu fuerza" (Es injusto que yo tenga que controlar la mía y Byakuran no lo haga) pensaba él molesto.

"Yo no soy de tu familia are lo que quiera" le grito de vuelta.

"Has lo que quieras idiota, solo no interfieras en mis peleas" le grito y siguió peleando pero ahora más furioso por lo injusto que era.

"Bien ignorémoslo" le dijo Byakuran a Gynni "Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto preocupado al verla cansada.

"Solo estoy cansada eso es todo".

"Bueno descansa un poco yo cuidare de ti pequeña".

"No es necesario" insistió ella.

"No importa si no quieres que cuide de ti, lo are de todas formas" se puso frente de ella para evitar que los magos y trolls la lastimaran, activo su anillo y creo un escudo con sus llamas para protegerla sin tener que pelear y ensuciarse.

-INARY-

Harry estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore "Porque me mando a llamar director?".

"Tú y yo buscaremos los Horrocruxes faltantes" le informo.

"Pero director yo quiero ayudar a defender la escuela junto con mis amigos".

"Lo sé pero, es más importante encontrar los Horrocruxes y solo tu puedes ayudarme".

"Está bien ¿Cómo lo are?".

"Recuerdas que has tenido sueños en los que vez lo que hace Voldemort".

"Si lo recuerdo ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?".

"He estado pensando y creo que compartes una conexión con Voldemort y pienso que si te concentras lo suficiente serás capaz de encontrar los Horrocruxes faltantes" (No le diré que él es uno de esos Horrocruxes y que tiene que morir hasta que encuentre a naguini y a la diadema).

"Bien lo intentare".

"Hazlo pero no tardes demasiado".

-INARY-

Rokudo estaba corriendo junto con los demás cuando en un pasillo se encontraron a algunos alumnos de Slythering "Ustedes Muggels no irán a ningún lado" le dijo un alumno de ultimo año.

"Ustedes no deberían estar protegiendo su escuela?" les pregunto Lambo.

"Nosotros no protegeremos la escuela, al contrario ayudaremos a nuestros padres a entrar y que la destruyan" dijo muy orgulloso el líder.

"No me esperaba que hubiera sabotaje desde dentro, es una buena estrategia de Voldemort debo admitirlo" comento Rokudo.

"Yo no sabía que los padres de los alumnos fueran seguidores de Voldemort, si lo hubiera sabido habría ideado otra estrategia" le dijo Shoichi.

"Tu estrategia está bien, dividiste nuestra fuerza en una forma muy equilibrada y aun si esto no lo esperábamos aun me tienes a mí y a Lambo para encargarnos de ellos".

"Es cierto nosotros dos podemos contra esos chicos" le dijo Lambo.

"Se oyen muy convencidos pero morirán aquí" le dijo el líder y empezaron a atacarlos.

"Shoichi tu ve al otro pasillo me encargare de ellos junto con Lambo" le ordeno Rokudo.

"Si iré pero recuerda que no debes matarlos" se fue a otro pasillo mientras Rokudo peleaba, aprovechando que habían otras habitaciones en ese pasillo decidió ir a buscar la corona él solo, no se alejaría demasiado, paso varias veces frente a un retrato y a la tercera vez apareció una puerta en la que el entro.

"Interesante una habitación con muchas cosas justo como describió Byakuran" entro a la habitación que tenía muchas pilas de cosas "Byakuran dijo que estaba en una caja plateada" empezó a buscarla y rápidamente encontró la caja con la diadema sobre una mesa "Eso fue muy fácil" guardo la caja en su mochila para llevársela y dársela a alguien capaz de destruirla.

Unos estudiantes de la casa de Slythering entraron en la habitación y vieron a Shoichi "Que haces aquí?" le pregunto.

"Nada solo estoy perdido" mintió Shoichi.

"Eres un muggle largo de aquí" le dijo Draco para que saliera de la habitación.

"No lo dejes escapar Draco tenemos que matarlo" le dijo Grabbe.

"Solo es un muggel no es necesario hacerle nada" intento convencerlo Draco.

"Mi padre dijo que matáramos a todos los que se oponen al señor tenebroso".

"Yo no pienso matar a nadie Crabbe, solo tenemos que buscar la diadema que quiere el señor eso es todo".

"Eres un cobarde Draco, yo matare a los que se opongan y destruiré el castillo junto con Goyle".

"Has lo que quieras idiota no me involucres en tus tonterías" le dijo enfadado Draco.

"Bien" Grabble le apunto con su barita "Ahora el que manda soy yo".

Draco retrocedió al ser apuntado con la barita alejándose de Grabble y acercándose a donde estaba Shoichi "¿Pero qué es lo que piensas hacer idiota?".

"Te quemare vivo junto a ese muggel" empezó a lanzar hechizos para quemar las cosas.

"Zabine busca ayuda" le grito Draco a su amigo y Zabine se fue corriendo antes de que Goyle y Grabbe pudieran detenerlo.

"No llegara la ayuda a tiempo, Goyle ve por Zabine y evita que pida ayuda" le ordeno a su amigo y empezó a lanzar más hechizos para quemar la habitación.

"Corre, busquemos otra salida" Shoichi le dijo Draco al ver que enfrente de ellos ya no había paso para salir y lo tomo por la mano para alejarse del fuego y buscar otra forma de salir de la habitación.

-INARY-

Dumbledore y Harry se dirigían hacia la sala de los menesteres para buscar la diadema "Estas seguro que está ahí?" le pregunto el director.

"Si director estoy seguro, yo vi que estaba en una caja plateada sobre una mesa pequeña".

Llegaron al pasillo donde estaba la sala de los menesteres y se encontraron a algunos alumnos de Slythering desmallados y a Lambo y Rokudo cerca de ellos "¿Qué es lo que paso con los alumnos?" les pregunto el director.

"Ellos intentaron atacarnos" le dijo Rokudo.

"Y los mataron?" le pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Claro que no solo están desmallados, tuvimos cuidado de no lastimarlos" le informo inmediatamente Lambo para no preocupar a Harry.

"Tenemos que irnos, vamos Lambo busquemos a Shoichi" le ordeno Rokudo y fueron a buscarlo al otro pasillo.

"Debió entrar en esa habitación" le dijo Lambo.

"Esa es la sala de los menesteres, ¿seguro que está ahí?" le pregunto Harry.

"No estoy seguro pero busquémoslo ahí primero" le dijo Lambo y abrió la puerta, inmediatamente salió mucho humo y llamas del interior.

Rokudo se preocupó inmediatamente, intento llamarle con el comunicador "Shoichi en dónde estás?" pregunto preocupado pero nadie le contesto.

"Director tiene que ayudarles" le pidió Harry.

"No puedo hacer nada, las llamas están muy avanzadas tardare mucho en eliminarlas yo solo".

"No importa yo lo are, no necesitamos su ayuda" le dijo Rokudo.

"Puedes hacerlo con tus ilusiones?" le pregunto Lambo.

"Pospuesto solo tengo que hacer que mis ilusiones sean reales eso es todo" dijo muy confiado, y empezó a crear una ilusión de lluvia fuerte en la habitación pero era verdad que las llamas eran muy fuertes así que tardo un poco en apagar la primera sección de la habitación en donde encontraron a alguien tirado en el suelo que gritaba por las quemadura en su cuerpo.

"Miren, alguien está ahí debajo de esas sillas" señalo Harry y Rokudo dejo de crear sus ilusiones para sacar a la persona.

Rokudo fue a sacarlo y solo encontró a un niño medio quemado y Gordo "Este no es Shoichi" lo aventó a otro lado sin tener mucho cuidado del chico "Shoichi no está gordo busquen bien" les ordeno.

"Ten cuidado el esta herido" le regaño Harry.

"Y eso a mí que?" le pregunto sin entender "Yo estoy buscando a Shoichi no a niños gordos" le explico y Grabbe seguía gritando y llorando por sus quemaduras.

"Miren alguien se acerca de entre las llamas" dijo esta ves Lambo señalando a una silueta que se acercaba y estaba atravesando las llamas de la habitación, cuando se acercaron más pudieron ver que era Shoichi y Draco que estaban completamente cubiertos en llamas.

"Se están quemando¡" grito alarmado Harry.

"Es una pena llegamos demasiado tarde" dijo Dumbledore en un tono de voz afligido pero en realidad no sentía pena por ellos.

"Yienes que apagarlos Rokudo" le grito Lambo.

"No Lambo, fíjate bien, las llamas que los cubren no son rojas como el fuego sino amarillas como las llamas del sol de Shoichi" le dijo Rokudo.

"Es cierto, en verdad eres muy observador Rokudo" le dijo Lambo.

Shoichi y Draco salieron de las llamas, parecía que se estaban incendiando pero las llamas que tenían en su cuerpo se fueron apagando rápidamente sin ayuda de Rokudo o los magos "Ya estamos afuera Draco, estamos a salvo" dijo Shoichi aliviado.

"Me asustaste pensé que estabas herido" le reclamo Rokudo.

"No tienes que enfadarte y además olvidas una norma muy importante en la Mafia Rokudo" le dijo Shoichi seriamente.

"Bien no me enfadare, ¿Cuál regla estoy olvidando Shoichi?".

"Confiar en tus compañero" le informo seriamente.

"Es cierto tienes razón discúlpame por dudar de tus habilidades" le dijo Rokudo.

"No te preocupes no eres el primero que me subestima, Byakuran lo hace todo el tiempo hasta que le demuestro lo contrario".

"Eso es lo que veo, en verdad me sorprendes, es la primera vez que hacemos equipo tu y yo pero funcionamos bastante bien" le dijo Rokudo sonriéndole.

"Haaaa dejen de ignorarme y llévenme a la enfermería en verdad me duele" les grito Grabbe.

"Tú fuiste el que nos quería matar, eso te lo mereces idiota" le dijo Draco y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

"Yo también lo golpeare" le dijo Rokudo a Draco y también le dio una patada en la espinilla "Eso es por querer matar a mi amigo Imbécil".

"Yo también puedo golpearlo?" le pregunto Lambo a Shoichi.

"Ni se te ocurra" le dijo Shoichi y fue a separar a Rokudo y Draco de Grabbe para que dejaran de golpearlo "Ya es suficiente déjenlo".

"No lo defiendas Shoichi" le dijo Rokudo.

"Él nos intentó matar" le dijo Draco.

"Eso ya no importa ahora tenemos que ayudarle en verdad está sufriendo".

"Se lo merece, no deverias gastar tus llamas en un chico como el" le dijo Rokudo.

"Yo no puedo ignorarlo Rokudo".

"Bien has lo que quieras" ya no intento disuadirlo y lo dejo acercarse a Crabbe.

"Estarás bien en unos minutos descuida" empezó a curarlo con sus llamas y después de unos minutos Grabbe estaba como nuevo solo con la ropa quemada.

Grabbe estaba tan bien que empeso a correr para escapar de ellos "lo ves? Te dije que no merecía tu tiempo" le dijo Rokudo y detuvo a Grabbe con una ilusión de cadenas que lo atraparon e inmovilizaron.

"Bien vámonos, tenemos que encontrar la diadema" les dijo Lambo.

"Ustedes también están buscando la diadema?" le pregunto Harry.

"Si la estamos buscando para ayudarte y destruir a Voldemort".

"Es cierto yo la encontré toman" le entrego Shoichi la diadema a Rokudo.

"Como es que tú la encontraste?" le pregunto Dumbledore que había permanecido todo este tiempo al margen de la situación para no ayudar en nada a Rokudo y sus amigos.

"Una de las habilidades más valoradas en la mafia es la suerte y yo tengo mucha de ella" le informo Shoichi muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Futa te posiciono entre los diez mafiosos más afortunados cierto?" le pregunto Lambo.

"Así es Lambo".

"Destruiré esto" Rokudo saco su tridente y atravesó la diadema haciendo que se rompiera.

"Yo no sabía que tú también pudieras romper lso Horrocruxes" le dijo Shoichi.

"Tampoco yo lo sabía pero es bueno que funcionara, así no tenemos que ir hasta donde esta Yamamoto" le dijo Rokudo.

Shoichi recibió una llamada por el comunicador "Byakuran dice que vayamos al gran comedor, dice que Hermion está herida y quiere que la cure" les informo Shoichi.

"Yo los guiare" les dijo Harry.

"Tú no puedes ir con ellos Harry, tienes que seguir buscando los Horrocruxes" le ordeno Dumbledore.

"Mi amiga esta herida director, tengo que ayudarla y ver como esta" le dijo Harry.

"Tus amigos no son importantes tienes que cumplir con tu deber y ayudar en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes" le dijo Dumbledore esta vez enfadado.

"Usted es un adulto señor Dumbledore debería dejar de chantajear emocionalmente a un niño, no puede hacer que Harry decida entre sus amigos y su supuesto deber" le dijo Shoichi.

"Tú no entiendes nada sobre esto niño, Harry tiene que cumplir con su deber, lo dice la profecía y así es como tiene que ser".

"Tiene razón yo no sé nada sobre profecías o la magia pero sé que nosotros estamos aquí y ayudaremos a Harry, asi que no es necesario que descuides a tus amigos para buscar a los Horrocruxes nosotros los buscaremos confía en nosotros".

"Está bien confiare en ustedes, lo siento mucho director no sé qué es lo que espera de mi pero yo iré junto con mis amigos, vamos yo los guiare" les dijo a los mafiosos y dejaron a Dumbledore en el pasillo furioso por la desobediencia de Harry.

"(Matare a ese chico pelirrojo cuando el niño ilusionista se aleje de él, ya que el maldito ilusionista es más poderoso de lo que pensaba)" pensaba Dumbledore mientras los miraba alejarse por el pasillo.

* * *

Gracias a Sasunarufan y a Dandelion por escribir y decir que les gusta la historia me alegra escuchar eso y espero que les guste este capitulo al igual que los anteriores, espero el final les guste también y comenten que les pareció. Faltan uno o dos capítulos para terminar y claro que actualizare seguido a mi no me gusta dejar las historias a medias o hacer esperar demasiado.


	15. Parte 2

Parte 2

Harry y los demás llegaron corriendo al gran comedor, inmediatamente fueron a buscar a Hermion y a Byakuran, Sirius también estaba con ellos, los encontraron en una esquina del comedor.

Harry fue con ellos cuando los vio "Hermion en verdad estas muy herida?" le pegunto preocupado al ver que Byakuran la estaba cargando en brazos.

"No estoy tan herida" le afirmo ella.

"Claro que esta herida solo mírala está muy pálida y está sangrando" le dijo Byakuran en un tono de vos que parecía muy preocupado.

Harry se preocupó al enterarse que estaba sangrando, pero Shoichi sabía que Byakuran solo estaba exagerando ya que Hermion no se veía para nada herida pero de todas formas le preguntó "¿En dónde está tu herida Hermion?" Shoichi le hablo muy tranquilo.

"Solo es mi tobillo que esta torcido".

"Bien lo arreglare rápidamente solo muéstramelo" le pidió Shoichi.

"Es el pie derecho, pero Byakuran no me baja y no puedo mostrártelo".

"Bien ya te bajare no tienes por qué enfadarte conmigo Hermion yo te quiero mucho" la sentó sobre la mesa para que Shoichi la curara.

"Déjame ver" tomo su pie y lo examino por un momento "Solo está un poco torcido, no tardare mucho en curarlo".

Paso menos de un minuto y el pie de Hermion ya estaba bien "Pero que es lo que hiciste?" le pregunto ella sorprendida por las llamas de Shoichi que pudo ver y sentir.

Antes de que Shoichi le contestara, Byakuran intervino "Es clasificado" le dijo cortante.

"Clasificado?" preguntaron ellas.

"Es secreto de la mafia chicas, lo siento" insistió Byakuran.

"Bien no importa ahora, ya que Hermion está bien seguiremos defendiendo la escuela" Dijo Giny.

Antes de que las chicas se fueran llegaron Nevel y Luna "Chicas podrían ayudarnos a encontrar a la profesora Mcgonagall, a estado perdida desde que empezaron a atacarnos, Creemos que está dentro del castillo pero no sabemos si está en problemas y necesite nuestra ayuda, nosotros también la buscaremos pero como el castillo es muy grande necesitamos su ayuda" les explico Nevel.

"Claro te ayudaremos" accedió Giny.

"Pero es peligroso que ustedes dos vayan solas a buscar a su profesora" les dijo Byakuran.

"Nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas". Les dijo Hermion.

"No aceptare un no por respuesta chicas yo iré con ustedes sin importar si quieren o no" insistió Byakuran.

"Bien tu ve con ellas Byakuran, yo iré con Sirius a buscar el otro Horrocruxer y Lambo puede cuidar de Shoichi aquí" les dijo Rokudo.

"Me parece una buena idea, Shoichi puede ayudar a curar a los heridos y Lambo lo cuidara a el" estuvo de acuerdo Byakuran.

"A mí también me parece una buena idea" Shoichi estuvo de acuerdo.

"Entonces eso aremos" dijo Byakuran.

"Yo iré a proteger el castillo junto a los demás alumnos" dijo Harry al ver que Hermion no estaba herida, ayudaría a proteger el castillo mientras los demás buscaban el Horrocruxs faltante.

"Espera Harry yo encontré un Horrocruxer" Le dijo Byakuran para que no saliera corriendo.

"En dónde está? Ya lo destruiste?" Le pregunto al pensar que hablaba de Nagini.

"Si ya lo encontré y lo destruiré en un momento pero tienes que acercarte para ayudarme" le pidió Byakuran y Harry se acercó a él.

"En donde lo tienes?, yo tengo un colmillo de Basilisco que me dio Dumbledore para destruir los Horrocruxes" Harry le mostro el colmillo.

"Veo que vienes muy preparado Harry-kun pero no será necesario el colmillo a menos que quieras usarlo en ti mismo, mi método es mucho más eficaz y menos peligroso" le aseguro Byakuran.

"A que te refieres?" le pregunto un poco nervioso por la forma en que lo miraba y al no entender porque le decía esas cosas.

"Byakuran estás seguro? Tu dijiste que el seria el ultimo" le pregunto Shoichi un poco preocupado por el repentino cambio de planes.

Byakuran no contesto a la pregunta de Harry y prefirió contestar a la pregunta de Shoichi "Es mejor que lo haga ahora cuando estás tú y puedas curar cualquier herida que pueda ocasionarle" le explico Byakuran a Shoichi.

"De que hablas? Porque dices que lastimaras a Harry?" le pregunto Sirius muy seriamente.

"Es cierto tu no estuviste en esa reunión, pero te aseguro que no le are demasiado daño, además es por su bien, confía en mi" le dijo Byakuran.

Sirius vio a Byakuran muy calmado y confiado. Viendo que Shoichi curaría a Harry si algo malo ocurría decidió aceptar "Te permitiré hacer lo que quieres con Harry pero cuando acabes dime porque lo haces" le dijo a Byakuran.

"Sirius estas traicionando a Harry" lo acuso Hermion.

"Byakuran no sé lo que planeas pero detente ahora" Harry le apunto con su varita.

"No eres tan rápido como yo Harry-kun es mejor que bajes tu varita" le pidió pero Harry no la bajo "Bien entonces esto tal vez te duela, cierra los ojos si tienes miedo, eso ayudara" Byakuran avanzo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry, para los magos parecía como si solamente se hubiera aparecido a un lado de él, los mafiosos sabían que esa era la velocidad normal de Byakuran, cuando se colocó a un lado de Harry puso su mano izquierda justo en la cicatriz y activo su poder especial capaz de destruir mentes y almas "No tardara mucho tiempo" le dijo para calmarlo un poco.

Todo termino muy rápido pero a Harry le causó un gran dolor "Haaa" se quejaba por el dolor en su frente, lo que le hiso Byakuran causo que su cicatriz se abriera de nuevo y empezara a sangrar.

"Nada de llorar Harry nosotros somos hombres recuérdalo" le dijo Byakuran muy tranquilo porque su plan había salido perfecto y pudo controlar su poder para no causarle tanto daño a Harry.

"Que es lo que le hiciste?" le preguntaron los amigos de Harry.

"Que es lo que le hiciste Byakuran?" le pregunto Sirius.

"Harry era un Horrocruxer y la única forma de destruirlo seria matándolo pero con mi poder especial pude destruir el alma de Voldemord sin la necesidad de matar a Harry, eso es todo" les explico.

Shoichi curo rápidamente a Harry haciendo que la cicatriz que tenía en la frente anteriormente desapareciera por completo "Te encuentras mejor Harry?" le pregunto preocupado al verlo un poco pálido.

"Si pero como es que Byakuran sabía que yo soy un Horrocruxer? Eso ni Dumbledore lo sabía" (Bueno yo tampoco lo sabía) pensó Harry.

"Eso no te lo puedo decir, es secreto de la mafia también, ¿alguna otra pregunta?" Byakuran los miro a todos para contestar sus dudas pero solo si no eran dudas sobre la mafia y sus poderes.

"¿Cómo es que atacaste a Harry aquí en el comedor en donde todos los alumnos pueden verte y nadie ha hecho nada para detenerte?" le pregunto Nevel.

"Eso no lo sé" contesto sinceramente Byakuran "Suerte supongo".

Rokudo les aclaro sus duda "Estoy haciendo una ilusión para que nadie interfiera en esta conversación, la gente solo nos ve hablando normalmente" les explico y después hablo con Sirius solamente "¿nos vamos Sirius?" le pregunto porque ya se estaba impacientando de esperar.

"Si espera un momento" le pidió Sirius.

"Bien pero date prisa".

"Harry yo iré a buscar el Horrocruxs faltante y tu podrás proteger la escuela como quieres pero hazlo con cuidado" le pidió Sirius.

"Tendré cuidado Sirius, tú también tenlo, yo aún no confió mucho en Rokudo así que cuídate de él".

"Tu director le ha hecho más daño a Sirius en unos cuantos meces, de lo que yo le aria en toda su vida" Rocudo miro con odio a Harry por lo que había dicho.

"Vamos Rokudo ya te dije que Dumbledore no me ha hecho nada" intento calmarlo Sirius.

"Eres un idiota Sirius, pero no importa con el tiempo aprenderás a ser menos confiado, vamos busquemos a la serpiente" le ordeno y se fue, Sirius tuvo que seguirlo.

"Entonces nosotros también nos vamos, buscaremos en los primeros tres pisos" les dijo Luna y se fue con Nevel a buscar a la profesora.

"Entonces vamos nosotros también a buscarla a su profesora chicas" les indico Byakuran y también se fueron.

"Shoichi yo puedo ir con Harry?" le pregunto Lambo.

Shoichi lo pensó por un momento "Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema, Hibari está afuera del castillo y el no permitirá que entren a atacarnos".

"De verdad estarás bien tu solo?" le pregunto Lambo aun un poco preocupado por Shoichi pero quería acompañara Harry para protegerlo de lo que pudiera pasarle.

"Estaré bien Lambo no te preocupes, pero primero pregúntale a Harry si quiere que lo acompañes" le sugirió para que no fuera como Byakuran que se invitaba solo a todos lados.

"¿Harry puedo acompañarte?" te aseguro que seré de ayuda" le aseguro Lambo.

Harry aún estaba un poco inseguro de confiar en Lambo pero esta sería una buena oportunidad de hacerle una prueba para saber si confiaría en Lambo en el futuro "Está bien vamos".

-INARY-

Sirius y Rokudo estaban buscando en las mazmorras de la escuela "No veo a la serpiente por ningún lado" dijo Sirius mientras descansaba de tanto correr.

"Tenemos que seguir buscándola, ¿no me diga que ya te cansaste?" Rokudo vio a Sirius muy seriamente "Te dije que no comieras postre antes de la misión, eso afectara tu resistencia".

"Pero Byakuran comió postre y esta como si nada".

"Él se la pasa comiendo dulces todo el tiempo, su cuerpo ya está acostumbrado pero el tuyo no, la próxima misión a la que vayas asegúrate de no comer demasiado" le aconsejo.

"Bien ya no comeré postres antes de las misiones" (Nunca creí que diría eso me siento como un verdadero mafioso, esto es muy emocionante y yo que creía que estaba viejo para tener emoción en mi vida) pensaba Sirius.

Rokudo sonrió por los pensamientos de Sirius y no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión de burlarse de él "A mí me pareces más un niño que un adulto Sirius".

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?, eres muy cruel".

"No me estoy burlando es una crítica constructiva, dejemos de hablar y sigamos buscando" le dijo Rokudo pero el aún seguía sonriendo por su broma.

"Está bien" Sirius guio a Rokudo a una de las áreas poco conocidas de las mazmorras "Deberíamos buscar aquí" entraron a una habitación y se encontraron con Severus que estaba buscando una poción "Que haces aquí? Porque no ayudas a proteger la escuela?" le pregunto Sirius.

"Eso no es nada que te importe Black" le contesto con desprecio.

"Eres un imbécil" le respondió enfadado.

"Cállate tú no sabes todo lo que he hecho, para llegar hasta aquí" le grito, Severus estaba realmente estresado, apenas pudo escaparse de la vista de Voldemord y entrar al castillo sin ser descubierto.

"No me importa lo que te esté pasando, deja de perder el tiempo aquí y ve a ayudar a proteger la escuela" le ordeno Sirius molesto.

"Tú no me das órdenes a mí" le grito.

"Dejen de discutir ustedes dos, estamos en guerra tienen que apoyarse en estos momentos y no pelear" les dijo Rokudo separándolos para que no se golpearan.

"Él es mi peor enemigo, no puedo dejar que me hable de esa manera" le dijo Sirius a Rokudo para que lo dejara golpearlo.

"Yo he odiado a Sirius por muchos años desde que éramos niños" le dijo Severus.

"No es el momento, cuando acabe esto pueden golpearse o matarse si quieren pero hoy no tenemos tiempo para sus tonterías" les hablo muy firme Rokudo a los dos.

"No son tonterías, este idiota al que llamas amigo me molestaba demasiado cuando yo era niño".

"No seas exagerado Severus solo eran bromas de niños" le contesto Sirius.

"A mí no me interesa quien molesto a quien dejen esto para después y concéntrense en lo que tenemos que hacer" les dijo Seriamente (No puede ser yo creí que Sirius era el único inmaduro aquí pero al parecer el señor Severus también se comporta como un niño, tengo que mantener el orden, al parecer yo soy el único adulto maduro aquí) pensaba Rokudo.

"Yo ya acabe lo que vine a buscar en la bodega, entonces me voy" les dijo Severus.

"Espera" le pidio Rokudo.

"Que ocurre?" le pregunto Severus.

"¿No sabrás en donde esta Nagini?" le pregunto Rokudo antes de dejarlo ir.

"Esa información se la tengo que dar a Dumbledore, él sabrá como matarla".

"Yo puedo matarla, dime en donde esta" le aseguro Rokudo.

"Está bien te diré pero tu tendrás que decirme en donde esta Potter" le puso como condición.

"Está bien te lo diré pero primero dime en donde está la serpiente".

"El señor tenebroso le ordeno esconderse en la casa de los gritos".

"Eso queda muy lejos" se quejó Sirius.

"Iremos en moto y no tardaremos demasiado" le propuso Rokudo.

"Antes de que se vayan díganme en donde esta Potter" les pidió Severus.

"Espera un momento" le pidió Rokudo y se comunicó con Lambo por medio de su comunicador "Él está en el patio delantero y se dirige a ayudar a los que están en el puente" le informo Rokudo.

"Gracias tengo que ir a ayudarlo".

"Harry no necesita tu ayuda, ya está recibiendo la mía" le dijo Sirius iniciando de nuevo una pelea con él.

"(Estos dos no resuelven sus problemas tendré que hacer algo) "Escuchen los dos, sé que son enemigos pero compórtense" les dijo muy seriamente.

"Él es el que empezó yo soy la victima aquí, cuando éramos jóvenes él siempre se burlaba de mí, es por eso que lo odio" le dijo Severus a Rokudo.

"Te equivocas yo soy la victima aquí, cuando fui a azcavan él se alegró de mi desgracia" le dijo Sirius a Rokudo.

Rokudo suspiro muy profundamente antes (¿Porque estoy haciendo esto y como me metí en esta tonta discusión?) pensaba Rocudo antes de empezar a hablarles "Siempre creemos pretender que tenemos la razón, que nosotros somos los heridos, que las victimas somos nosotros.. ¿Cuándo es el momento indicado para ponernos a pensar en los demás y saber el daño que les estamos haciendo? ¿Juzgar por pequeños errores seguiría siendo lo correcto? ¿Echarle la culpa por insignificancias a alguien está bien? ¿Llorar sucio... Te limpia más rápido? Todas las tristezas de cada persona son entendibles, aceptadas, lloradas y soltadas al final, tienen que empezar a pensar en lo que ustedes han echo a lo largo de su vida y no culpar a otras personas por sus destinos y si después de reflexionar lo suficiente se siguen odiando ustedes dos, pueden pelearse usando los puños, eso les ayudara a superarse a sí mismos, esa es la única forma de crecer".

"Rokudo are caso a tus consejos y reflexionare sobre lo que dices" le dijo Sirius conmovido por sus palabras de refleccion.

"Yo también pensare en lo que dijiste" le dijo Severus igualmente conmovido y asombrado que un niño tan joven tuviera tanta sabiduria.

"Bien, espero que mis palabras no hayan sido en vano, yo no hablo demasiado y hablar de esta manera no es algo que haga con regularidad" les dijo Rokudo y después puso toda su atención en Severus "Luces preocupado ¿estas preocupado por Harry?" le pregunto para cambiando de tema.

"Si, tengo que ir a ayudarle" Severus parecía preocupado de verdad.

"Debes tranquilizarte, a Harry no le ocurrirá nada, Lambo esta con él" hiso una pausa para reconsiderar lo que había dicho anteriormente "bueno a Lambo no lo cuentes como mucha ayuda pero afuera también esta Hibari y los demás, Hibari no permitirá que le pase nada, te lo aseguro, además si lo que te preocupa es que Harry es un Horrocruxs deja de preocuparte, Byakuran ya arreglo ese problema y destruyo el Horrocruxer sin matar a Harry".

"Estas mintiendo" le dijo Severus mirándolo seriamente, quería creer en lo que le decía pero no estaba muy seguro de confiar completamente en Rokudo aun.

"Yo no ganaría nada con mentirte, además eres uno de mis mejores clientes, no quisiera dejar de hacer negocios contigo" le dijo Rokudo muy seriamente.

"Él es uno de tus clientes? ¿Pero qué has hecho por el?" le pregunto Sirius al no saber lo que le pidió que hiciera Rokudo.

"Eso no es algo que te importe Black, iré a comprobar lo que dices" Severus se fue a buscar a Harry.

"Entonces vámonos Sirius, busquemos las motos y vamos a la casa de los espantos" le dijo Rokudo.

"Es la casa de los gritos" lo corrigió Sirius con una gran sonrisa al tener la oportunidad de corregirlo en algo.

"No me corrijas" se enfadó Rokudo pero estaba avergonzado por su error.

-INARY-

Byakuran y los demás llegaron a un pasillo y se encontraron a un niño que estaba corriendo "Ese es Goyle" lo señalo Hermion.

"Parece sospechoso, tendremos que interrogarlo" Byakuran fue rápidamente a detenerlo, lo derribo se colocó sobre él y torció su brazo en la espalda "Pareces algo sospechoso ¿dime que hiciste?" le pregunto Byakuran.

"Nada yo solo corría por los pasillos" le informo algo nervioso.

"No te creo niño gordo, es mejor que me digas la verdad o te romperé el brazo" le amenazo.

"No te diré nada, suéltame que me haces daño y mi padre te matara si me lastimas".

"No me da miedo tu padre gordito, habla" le torció mas su brazo, eso ocasiono que el niño gritara de dolor.

Eso alarmo a las chicas "Byakuran déjalo, estás lastimándolo" le pidió Giny.

"Ese es el punto, para que hable tengo que lastimarlo" le dijo y lo lastimo más.

"Byakuran tú no eres así, tu no lastimarías a nadie, tu eres amable y gentil" le dijo Hermion.

"Yo soy amable y gentil pero solo con las chicas, así que él no cuenta" les dijo a las chicas "ya habla o te romperé el brazo, es tu última oportunidad" le advirtió.

"Está bien hablare" le dijo Crabbe, entonces Byakuran soltó un poco su brazo para darle la oportunidad de hacerlo "Solo estaba haciendo algunos destrozos por la escuela eso es todo".

"Bien esa respuesta es muy normal y la acepto, yo mismo he hecho destrozos en mi antigua escuela y ahora para que te suelte tienes que contestar una última pregunta" le dijo Byakuran.

"Bien pregúntame" acepto Coyle para que lo soltara completamente.

"Estamos buscando a la profesora Mcgonagall ¿la has visto?" le pregunto.

"No" le mintió.

"Soy muy bueno sabiendo si me mienten y sé que mientes, así que antes de que me hagas enfadar mas es mejor que me contestes con la verdad".

"Está bien ella está en la torre de astronomía, ya suéltame por favor" le pidió y Byakuran lo dejo.

Goyle se paró del suelo he intento hechizar a Byakuran "Desmallo" le lanzo el hechizo.

Byakuran lo esquivo fácilmente y lo noqueo con un derechazo en su cara que le rompió la nariz "Te dije que no me hicieras enfadar" le dijo antes de que el chico se desmallara.

"Byakuran" le grito Hermion asombrada y algo preocupada por su comportamiento.

"Ya sé lo que te ocurre Hermion-kun estas asombrada de que yo sepa algo de boxeo ¿cierto" le pregunto muy sonriente "¿A que no se lo imaginaban?" les dijo muy orgulloso.

"No creí que fueras tan cruel" le dijo Giny.

"Soy un mafioso, dejarlo con vida después de haberme mentido y atacarme es muy amable de mi parte chicas".

"Aun si tú lo dices a mí me parece innecesario que lo lastimaras de esa forma" le dijo Hermion.

"Él no está lastimado de gravedad, solo tiene la nariz rota y un brazo torcido yo he tenido heridas mucho más grabes" les aseguro.

"Yo no te creo" le dijo Giny.

"De verdad no me crees?" pensó por un momento la forma en hacer que le creyeran "Ya sé, escucha mi corazón, adelante con confianza" les indico y habrio sus brazos para que se acercaran con facilidad a su pecho.

Hermion fue la primera en acercarse al pecho de Byakuran para escuchar su corazón, porque ella era la más curiosa "Esta bien yo iré primero" le dijo ella, se acercó a él y puso su oído sobre el pecho de Byakuran para poder escuchar bien.

"Notas algo raro?" le pregunto él.

"No puedo escuchar nada, ¿pero eso porque?" le pregunto intrigada.

"Perdí mi corazón en una pelea hace muchos años, así que Rokudo hace una ilusión de mi corazón para que mi cuerpo funcione normalmente".

"No entiendo cómo puedes vivir solo con ilusiones ¿Por qué no te has hecho un trasplante?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Estoy en lista de espera y aun si soy rico y puedo pagar para que me consigan un corazón rápidamente, me parece poco ético hacerlo, después de todo yo soy el presidente de una empresa dedicada a la medicina y eso estaría mal".

"¿De verdad piensas así?" (Eso es muy noble de su parte) pensaba Hermion.

"Si, pero ya tenemos que darnos prisa y buscar a su profesora".

"Es cierto ella debe estar en la torre de astronomía, síganme" dijo Giny.

-INARY-

Lambo y Harry estaban en el patio de la escuela "Que haces tú aquí?" le grito Hibari a Lambo porque él seguía peleando con los demás magos y no tenía tiempo de alejarse de la pelea.

"Estoy acompañando a Harry al puente para ayudarlo en la pelea" le grito de nuevo Lambo.

"Tú estabas cuidando de Shoichi ¿en dónde lo dejaste?" le grito.

"Él está en el gran comedor curando a los heridos, no te preocupes está seguro".

"Ya sé que está seguro, porque yo no permitiré que nadie entre al castillo" le dijo Hibari que confiaba mucho en su fuerza.

"Si, te encargo que no dejes que nadie te pase, ya me voy" y se fue con Harry.

"Hibari en verdad es muy fuerte" Harry le dijo a Lambo, admirando la forma en que peleaba Hibari.

"Yo llegare a ser más fuerte que él te lo aseguro" Lambo se estaba poniendo un poco celoso de Hibari.

Estaban a mitad de camino del puente cuando se encontraron con algunos seguidores de Voldemort "Miren chicos tenemos suerte" les dijo Bellatrix a sus tres amigos.

"El señor tenebroso estará muy complacido si le entregamos a Potter" le contesto uno de ellos.

"No tenemos que entregárselo en buen estado, podemos divertirnos un poco con el" les dijo otro mortifago.

Harry estaba rodeado pero pelearía lo mejor que pudiera aun si lo hacia el solo contra los cuatro "No será tan fácil" les contesto el.

"Es cierto yo también le ayudare" les dijo Lambo.

Empezaron a lanzar hechizos y Harry hacia lo mejor posible para repelerlos. Lambo ataco a uno de los mortifagos con sus ataques eléctricos, le fue muy difícil pero pudo deshacerse de dos y Harry de uno. Solamente quedaba Bellatrix aun en pie.

"Es todo, están acabados" les dijo Harry triunfante.

Bellatrix estaba en problemas al ser la única en pie al final del combate pero por suerte antes de que ella fuera derrotada más mortifagos llegaron a ayudarla "¿Qué es lo que decías Potter?" le pregunto ella sonriendo por la gran ventaja que ahora tenía.

"Esto no es bueno Harry, nos fue muy difícil acabar con tres y ahora son diez" le dijo Lambo preocupado porque Harry no se veía muy bien y Lambo no estaba seguro de poder contra diez él solo.

"Tendremos que intentarlo de todas formas" le dijo Harry.

"Jajaja que patéticos son, solo mírense son tan débiles y tu querido novio esta aterrado," se burló Bellatrix "No tienen oportunidad".

"Cállate, tú no sabes nada" le contesto Harry furioso por burlarse de ellos.

"Ella tiene razón Harry, lo siento yo soy muy débil en este momento y no podré hacer nada en contra de los diez para defenderte, discúlpame" le dijo Lambo y se fue corriendo hacia los arbustos dejando a Harry solo con los mortifagos.

-INARY-

Rokudo y Sirius llegaron rápidamente a la casa de los gritos, se encontraron a algunos mortifagos en el camino pero pudieron deshacerse de ellos sin mucho problema "Bien, estemos alerta" le dijo Sirius a Rokudo.

"Yo estoy alerta todo el tiempo, tu eres el que debe estar alerta".

Entraron a la casa y buscaron por un tiempo hasta que la enorme serpiente apareció y ataco primero a Rokudo, pero él fue más rápido que ella y antes de que pudiera morderlo puso su tridente como barrera entre él y ella haciendo que mordiera el tridente y no a él.

"Eso fue sorprendente Rokudo" lo alabo Sirius por la forma en que evito el ataque tan rápidamente "¿Ahora qué hacemos?" le pregunto.

"Es obvio que primero tenemos que pelear contra ella y después matarla" le dijo Rokudo, la serpiente ya se había alejado de él y se disponía a atacar de nuevo.

"Bien yo le lanzare hechizos aturdidores y tú la atraviesas con tu tridente" le propuso Sirius.

"No" le ordeno Rokudo.

"Entonces que hago?" le pregunto Sirius confundido por la orden de Rokudo.

"Déjala inconsciente con ilusiones, usa tus llamas" le pidió.

"Está bien are lo mejor que pueda" Entonces Sirius creo la ilusión de una serpiente que atacaría a Nagini, pero era un poco más pequeña que la propia Nagini.

"Hazla más grande y aterradora Sirius" le indico Rokudo.

"Si" Sirius cambio su ilusión por una serpiente el doble de grande que naguini y empezó a atacarla, al principio Naguini intentaba morder a la serpiente pero no tenía mucho efecto en ella, entonces Naguini intento escaparse y huir pero Sirius no se lo permitió y la atrapo con su serpiente.

"Bien hecho Sirius ya la tienes ahora asfíxiala" le indico Rokudo.

"Si lo haré" Sirius procedió a estrangular a Naguini con la ilusión de su serpiente, parecía una boa constrictora atrapando a Naguini, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Naguini perdiera el conocimiento y callera al suelo.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Sirius, estas mejorando en el uso de las ilusiones, aunque aún no controles muy bien tus llamas, fue una ilusión aceptable" lo alabo Rokudo y le aventó el tridente a Sirius para que lo usara "Ahora mátala".

"Claro" Sirius enterró la punta del tridente de Rokudo en la cabeza de naguini y ella se hizo cenizas.

"Nuestro trabajo esta completado, ahora es el turno de los demás, llamare a Tsuna para informarle".

-INARY-

Byakuran y las chicas llegaron a la torre de astronomía pero también estaba en llamas "No podemos entrar, tendremos que apagar las llamas antes y la puerta está bloqueada" informo Hermion al intentar abrirla y descubrir que era imposible.

"¿Existe alguna otra entrada?" les pregunto Byakuran.

"No, esta es la única entrada" le dijo Giny.

"No podríamos entra por la ventana?" les pregunto Byakuran a las chicas porque él no conocía nada sobre el castillo y un menos sobre la torre.

"La torre es muy alta es peligroso ir hasta arriba y no podemos volar, no traemos nuestras escobas" le explico Hermion.

"Iré a ver si su profesora está ahí dentro yo solo, ustedes quédense aquí" Se quitó su saco y se lo entrego a Giny "cuida mi saco por favor pequeña".

"Que piensas hacer Byakuran?" le pregunto Giny.

"Iré volando al techo entonces romperé una de las ventanas y entrare a ver si se encuentra atrapada en la torre" le explico.

"Pero tú no puedes volar Byakuran" le dijo Hermion.

"En eso te equivocas querida Hermion a mí me encanta volar y amo a los dragones".

"Eso no me explica nada Byakuran".

"Te los enseñare" saco su caja arma y salieron dos pequeños dragones que se colocaron alrededor del cuello de Byakuran "Estos son mis dos amigos" se los mostro.

"¿Esos son dragones de verdad?" pregunto Giny muy impresionada.

"Si pero están genéticamente modificados ¿están lindos no?" les pregunto muy sonriente, él estaba muy orgulloso de sus dragones.

"Son peligrosos?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Si, muy peligrosos, al único al que no le harían daño es a Sho-chan así que no se acerquen demasiado a mi cuando están fuera de su caja" les aconsejo "Bueno ya me voy" transformo sus dragones en alas y se fue volando al techo de la torre de astronomía.

Byakuran tardo unos minutos en regresar y no regreso con buenas noticias "No encontré a su profesora dentro de la torre" les informo.

"¿Entonces crees que ella haya muerto?" le pregunto Giny angustiada.

"No encontré ningún cadáver tampoco, así que es poco probable, tal vez ni si quiera estuviera ahí en primer lugar" intento animarlas.

"Tienes razón" dijo más tranquila Giny, entonces se percató que Byakuran tenía un bulto extraño en su abdomen que normalmente estaba plano "¿Byakuran que tienes ahí?" le pregunto preocupada.

"Nada" les mintió muy nervioso.

"¿Cómo que nada? Se está moviendo" le dijo alarmada Hermion.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" le dijo Giny y le apunto con su varita, creyendo que una criatura mágica se había pegado a Byakuran.

Byakuran cubrió su abdomen con sus manos intentando proteger lo que tenía bajo su camisa "No la maten" les grito alarmado.

"Matarla?" preguntó Giny.

"Que tienes ahí Byakuran?" le pregunto Hermion mirándolo seriamente.

"Está bien se los diré, pero no le digan nada a Sho-chan, prométanlo".

"Está bien lo prometemos" dijeron las dos.

"Cuando entre a la torre de astronomía busque el cadáver de su profesora creyendo que ya estaba muerta así que empecé a levantar los escombros y algunas vigas que estaban tiradas en el suelo de la torre pero no pude encontrarla, me iba a dar por vencido de encontrar algún sobreviviente o el cadáver de su profesora, pero entonces escuche un maullido, al principio creí que era mi imaginación y ya estaba alucinando gatos en todas partes pero lo escuche de nuevo y entonces me dispuse a buscar al gato y lo encontré atorado entre algunas vigas, así que lo saque de las vigas y lo guarde entre mi camisa" saco al gato y se los mostro "Es una linda gatita solo está un poco golpeada pero no está herida de gravedad, la conservare y la llamare pelusa, jugare todo el día con ella y también le comprare muchos juguetes y lo más importante es que la mantendré escondida de Sho-chan para que no me obligue a deshacerme de ella" les dijo muy feliz mostrándoles a la gata que estaba desmallada.

"Byakuran ella es la profesora Mcgonagall" le dijeron las chicas.

"Tienen un gato como profesor?" les pregunto confundido y después agrego "Bueno eso es muy cool aprenden a dormir y a cazar es una buena materia nunca me imaginé que existiera una clase así" les dijo muy emocionado "¿Aun así me la puedo quedar cierto?" les pregunto un poco temeroso de que dijeran que no.

"No Byakuran, ella no es una gata, ella solo se transforma en gato pero es humana" le explico Hermion.

"No puede ser" dijo decepcionado.

"Lo lamento mucho Byakuran pero es verdad" le dijo Giny.

"Siempre que encuentro a una gatita adorable tengo que dejarla ir" se lamentó el y les entrego la gata a las chicas "Tomen llévenla ustedes, no puedo soportar tenerla tan cerca de mí y saber que nunca será mía" les dijo muy dramático.

"La llevaremos al gran comedor para que la enfermera se asegure que este bien" le dijo Giny.

"Vamos Byakuran, anímate, porque no compras una gato después" le aconsejo Hermion.

"Sho-chan no me dejara tener uno" le dijo muy desanimado.

"¿Por qué no?" (Shoichi no parece el tipo de chico que sea controlador o algo parecido, además que no dice Byakuran que él es el jefe?) pensaba Hermion.

"Él dice que se preocupa por mi salud y cosas como esa, pero yo creo que esta celoso de que le preste tanta atención a un gatito" le dijo él.

"Mientes Byakuran, el otro día dijiste que eras alérgico a los gatos, así que Shoichi solo se preocupa por tu salud" le dijo Giny que recordaba bien lo que le había dicho Byakuran a su madre.

"Haa, tú ya lo sabias, lo había olvidado, mejor me calló y vamos al gran comedor" les dijo algo nervioso al ver que lo atraparon en la mentira.

-INARY-

Harry se quedó solo con los mortifagos, ya estaba lastimado de una pierna así que le sería imposible escapar corriendo como lo había hecho Lambo.

"Pobre Potter, tu amigo te abandono" Belliatrix no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión de burlarse de la situación de Harry.

"(No puede ser yo creí que de verdad le importaba, no pienses mal, tal vez fue a buscar a Hibari para que nos ayude)" Harry intentaba pensar positivamente.

"No dices nada he?" se burló ella.

"(Pero para cuando regrese ya estaré muerto)" pensaba tristemente Harry.

"Entonces nos divertiremos contigo ahora y buscaremos a tu amiguito para jugar con el después".

Se escuchó una explosión del lado de los arbustos en donde había escapado Lambo, todos voltearon a ver lo que había provocado la explosión, vieron una niebla extraña y cuando se disipo pudieron apreciar a una persona que se acercaba caminando, lucia muy imponente a simple vista, era alto y se veía muy confiado en sí mismo.

"El quien es?" se preguntó uno de los mortifagos algo intimidado por la presencia de esa nueva persona.

"No importa, también morirá" afirmo Bellatrix.

La persona que había aparecido se colocó a un lado de Harry "Tranquilo Harry entrene diez años para este momento, tu solo espera aquí yo me encargare de ellos" le dijo muy confiado.

"Pero quién eres?" le pregunto él algo impresionado por la presencia de la nueva persona .

Sonrió al ver que no lo reconoció "Pronto lo sabrás" le dijo muy misterioso "Ahora que se supone que are con ustedes" se preguntó el mismo rascándose la cabeza mirando a los mortifagos aun indeciso de cómo actuar en esta ocasión.

"No mantendrás por mucho tiempo esa actitud tan arrogante" le contesto Bellatrix le enfadaba que le hablara de esa forma.

"No suelo golpear mujeres pero contigo are una excepción ya que intentaste matar a Harry" le informo.

"No tengan miedo, solo alardea, ataquémoslo y verán lo débil que es" les dijo Bellatrix a sus amigos.

"Créanme yo no alardeo" se colocó sus cuernos y los ataco "Tunder set" salieron muchos relámpagos del cuerpo de Lambo adulto que impactaron directamente en los mortifagos que estaban frente de él, los mortifagos no tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse debido a la velocidad del ataque y a su gran precisión, por suerte no los mato pero quedaron realmente heridos.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque los lastimaste tanto?" le pregunto Harry un poco en shock por lo ocurrido.

"Intente hacerles el menor daño posible, pero mi cuerpo tiene mucha electricidad y no pude evitar hacerlo, discúlpame por favor, no quiero que me odies" le dijo arrepentido por su error.

"No te odio, al contrario estoy agradecido de verdad" le dijo más tranquilo esta vez.

"¿De verdad? ¿No mientes?" le pregunto inseguro y con ganas de llorar.

"No llores, de verdad no miento" intento calmarlo.

"Bien te creeré Harry" le sonrió he intento no llorar, por lo menos no enfrente de él.

"Entonces eres el hermano mayor de Lambo?" le pregunto inseguro, ya que se parecía mucho a Lambo pero era imposible que fuera el mismo Lambo.

"Te equivocas Harry, yo soy Lambo de diez años en el futuro" le aseguro.

"No puede ser has cambiado mucho" (bueno menos en lo llorón, a no piensa positivo, Lambo ha cambiado mucho menos en lo sensible que es) se corrigió el mismo.

"En diez años pasan muchas cosas" le dijo muy orgulloso "¿Y qué te parezco? ¿Más guapo acaso?" le pregunto seductoramente.

"Jajaja lo siento pero en este momento no me gustan los chicos mayores" le dijo un poco nervioso de que ese comentario lo hiciera llorar.

Y no se había equivocado, el comentario hizo llorar a Lambo adulto "Tengo que resistir" se decía Lambo a si mismo pero no pudo aguantar demasiado y empezó a llorar T_T.

"No quise decir eso, no te lo tomes tan enserio" intento calmarlo pero no lo logro, por suerte para él, los cinco minutos que Lambo adulto podía permanecer en este tiempo acabaron y Lambo del presente regreso.

"Estas bien?" le pregunto inseguro "pude ayudar en algo?" le pregunto Lambo.

"Tu acabaste con todos los mortifagos en segundos" le informo.

"Me alegro de oír eso" dijo más tranquilo.

"Pero como es que lo hiciste? Yo creí que solo cambiabas lugares con tu yo del pasado" le pregunto Harry.

"Bueno se supone que no debo decirte nada pero te lo diré, la razón por la que corrí hacia los arbustos es porque estaba escondiéndome para que los mortifagos y tú no vieran el arma secreta de la Familia Bovino" saco su bazuca de los diez años para mostrársela "Esta es la bazuca de los diez años, cuando entro en ella hace que cambie lugares con mi yo de diez años en el futuro, es por eso que frecuentemente cambio lugares con mi yo de diez años en el pasado, cuando era niño la usaba muy seguido incluso había ocasiones que lo hacía dormido" le explico todo a Harry.

"Eso explica porque te convertías en niño".

"Asi es".

"Arreglado el mal entendido, vamos al puente para ayudarles a proteger la escuela" le dijo Harry animado y tranquilo de que Lambo no lo había traicionado.

"Tengo que llevarte a que te curen, por lo visto no puedes caminar bien" le dijo Lambo.

"Yo tengo que ir a ayudar no importa si no puedo caminar bien, tengo que hacerlo" insistió Harry.

"Pero alguien tiene que curarte Harry" intento convencerlo pero no lo logro, entonces pensó en otra alternativa "Riohey tiene llamas tipo sol y él se encuentra en el puente, te llevare con él para que te cure" le propuso a Harry.

"Eso está bien vamos" Harry intento caminar sin que se notara que le dolía la pierna.

"Vamos Harry, sube a mi espalda yo te llevare cargando hasta donde esta Riohey" le dijo Lambo.

"No tienes que hacer eso yo solo puedo caminar".

"Insisto, además será más rápido si yo te cargo".

"Está bien, solo porque tienes razón" subió a su espalda "Pero no me dejes caer".

"Claro que no yo te sujetare bien no te preocupes".

-INARY-

Los gemelos y algunos otros estudiantes miraban embobados como peleaba Hibari, pero de repente una enorme roca fue lanzada hacia ellos por un gigante y ellos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para detenerla, por surte Hibari se percató de la situación y mando a su pequeño puercoespín a protegerlos mientras el golpeaba al gigante.

El puercoespín se interpuso entre la roca y los alumnos, para eso agrando su tamaño y permaneció flotando frente de ellos para cuidarlos de cualquier otra és de unos minutos más de pelea ya no había enemigos en pie y los gemelos se acercaron a felicitar a Hibari, solo ellos dos porque los demás estudiantes le tenían miedo "Eso fue asombroso" le dijo Fred.

"Eres muy fuerte" le dijo George.

"Humm" simplemente les dijo Hibari y recogió a su pequeño puercoespín que había vuelto a su tamaño normal.

"Ya acabaste con todos los enemigos aquí, ahora vamos a ayudar a los que están en el puente" le indico Fred a Hibari.

"Yo no me moveré de aquí, ustedes vayan sin mi" les dijo Hibari.

"Pero aquí ya no hay nadie con quien pelear y haya necesitan nuestra ayuda" le insistió esta vez George.

"Yo tengo que proteger a Shoichi y si me muevo de aquí no podre cumplir con mi trabajo" les explico.

"Pero el estará seguro en el castillo, ahí están algunos de los miembros de la orden del fénix" le explico Fred.

"Ellos son débiles y Shoichi es mi amigo no puedo dejarle la responsabilidad de cuidarlo a cualquier persona que no sea de la familia".

"Ya veo, pero necesitan de nuestra ayuda en el puente" le dijo George.

"El puente está seguro, Riohey y Gokudera fueron los encargados de proteger esa área, además Lambo y Harry fueron a apoyarlos" les informo Hibari.

"Entonces en que podemos ayudar?".

"En nada, solo no se interpongan en mi camino, yo me encargare de pelear contra los que vengan".

"Bueno entonces iremos a ver si ayudamos a Shoichi ahí dentro".

"Si eso me parece buena idea, aquí no tienen nada que hacer".

"Por cierto, ¿y ese animal?" le pregunto Fred refiriéndose al puercoespín.

"Es un puercoespín, es el tercer roedor más grande del mundo" les dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Si ya sabemos que es un puercoespín" le dijo Fred.

"Entonces porque preguntan?".

"Lo que queremos saber es porque hace ese tipo de cosas y como es que puede crecer tanto?" le pregunto George.

"No lo sé, yo no soy científico, eso pregúntenselo a Spaner o a Shoichi, ellos son los que saben cómo funcionan las cajas arma".

"¿Cajas arma? ¿Qué son?" le preguntaron los gemelos.

"Dejen de preguntarme o los moleré hasta la muerte" les advirtió ya enfadado.

"Está bien nosotros ya nos íbamos, no tienes por qué enfadarte" le dijo Fred y se fue con su hermano.

"Para ser el tipo de persona que permite que los animales sele suban a la cabeza, es muy gruñón" le comento George en secreto a su hermano.

"Si tienes razón".

"Los escuche" les dijo molesto.

"O no ¿qué hacemos?" le pregunto Fred a su hermano George.

"Correr" le grito y se fueron corriendo.

* * *

Falta un capitulo mas y sera el fin de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, ya no tendrá continuación pero pienso publicar una nueva historia, la publicare el mismo día en que suba el ultimo capitulo, pero esta vez sera un crossover de Sakura card captor con Harry Potter espero les interese leerlo, estará enfocado completamente en el mundo de Harry Potter, la historia tendrá lugar en la película de la orden del fenix y mi personaje principal sera Eriol Hiragizawa que después de haberle echo las pruebas a Sakura para convertirse en la nueva dueña de las cartas se quedo algunos años en Japón enseñándole a controlar sus poderes y de paso estudiar con sus amigos hasta llegar a la universidad, pero el al ser una persona que le gusta experimentar cosas nuevas decide cambiar de carrera y esa decisión provocara cambios en su vida diaria y nuevas oportunidades de conocer nuevas personas a las que el podría ayudar y divertirse haciéndolo.


	16. Final

Harry y Lambo llegaron a donde estaban Riohey y Yamamoto ellos ya no estaban peleando con nadie. Ryohey inmediatamente fue a ver como estaban los dos al ver que Lambo cargaba a Harry en su espalda "¿Se encuentra bien?" les pregunto preocupado.

"Estamos bien no te preocupes solo me torcí el tobillo" le aseguro Harry al ver que Riohey en verdad parecía preocupado por él.

"Ya veo, me alegro que Lambo fuera considerado y te cargara hasta aquí, el a veces puede ser un tonto" le dijo Riohey a Harry.

"Él nunca se comporta como un tonto" lo defendió Harry un poco enfadado por el comentario de Riohey.

"No quise hacerte enfadar, lo siento, tienes razón Lambo no sería un tonto jamás contigo" le dijo Riohey.

"No tienes que disculparte, yo exagere" admitió.

"Dejen de disculparse ambos y mejor revisa el tobillo de Harry" le pidió Lambo.

"Lo revisaré" Riohey tomo el tobillo de Harry, lo curo rápidamente "No fue mucho problema".

Harry bajo de la espalda de Lambo para caminar el mismo "Estoy bien, como nuevo, ¿En dónde están los enemigos?" le estaba listo para la pelea.

"Bueno ya no hay ninguno aquí en este momento, solo lograron pasarnos unos pocos pero estoy seguro que Hibari podrá contra ellos".

"Esas personas nos las encontramos hace unos momentos, ya acabamos con ellas" le dijo Lambo.

"¿De verdad pudieron hacerlo ustedes solos?" Riohey estaba impresionado pensaba que Lambo ya había madurado mucho.

"Acabamos con unos y cuando fueron muchos Lambo cambio de lugares con su yo de diez años en el futuro y fue asombroso pudo acabar con ellos, parecía muy fácil para el" le conto Harry.

"Lambo entrenara muy duro para ser esa persona que viste Harry" le dijo Riohey.

"Si yo entrenare mucho para ser más fuerte" dijo Lambo muy decidido.

"Estoy seguro que lo lograras Lambo" lo animo Harry.

"Claro que lo lograre de eso no hay ninguna duda".

"Veo que ya regresaron, eso me alegra" les dijo Riohey.

Antes de que Harry pudiera agregar algo más Ron llego a hablar con él "¿Harry cómo se encuentran Hermion y Giny?" le pregunto preocupado.

"No lo sé, pero Byakuran estaba con ellas" le contesto.

"Acompáñame a buscarlas, por lo que sé, la mayoría de los mortifagos fueron por la parte del bosque en frente de la escuela y no por el puente, estoy preocupado por ellas".

"No tienes que preocuparte Ron, ellas están seguras con Byakuran, además a él le agradan ambas, no permitirá que les ocurra nada te lo aseguro" le dijo Lambo.

"No creo que sea suficiente con él, tengo que estar seguro que estén bien" insistió Ron.

"Bien te acompaño" le dijo Harry.

"Yo voy con ustedes" Lambo los acompañaría aun si ellos no quisieran.

"Bueno vamos" estuvieron de acuerdo Ron y Harry.

-INARY-

Byakuran llego con las chicas al gran comedor, llevaban a la profesora Mcgonagall que aún permanecía en su forma de gato y se la entregaron a la enfermera para que determinara su estado de salud.

"Byakuran dice que solo esta desmallada" le informo Giny a la enfermera.

"Yo veré eso" le dijo la enfermera.

"Le aseguro que solo esta desmayada descuide, yo también tengo conocimientos de medicina" le aseguro Byakuran.

"Yo puedo hacerlo enfermera" intervino Shoichi "Así usted puede encargarse de cuidar a los demás alumnos" se ofreció amablemente.

"Está bien Shoichi, eres un amor" le dijo la enfermera muy sonriente y se fue a ayudar a los demas alumnos.

"Le agradas a las personas mayores Sho-chan" le dijo Byakuran sonriéndole.

"A ella le agrado, porque he estado ayudando un montón aquí en el comedor".

"Eso dices tú, pero estoy seguro que es porque le pareces muy tierno y adorable Sho-chan, es por eso que también le agradas a mi abuelo" Byakuran

"A tu abuelo le agrado porque le construyo autos veloces cada vez que me lo pide".

"No tienes por qué hacerle caso, él no es el jefe y ya está viejo para que conduzca autos de carrera".

.

"Supongo que tienes razón pero tu abuelo me da miedo" O_O puso cara de espanto al recordar el carácter gruñón del abuelo de Byakuran.

(No puede hablar en serio, mi abuelo es muy débil, las caras que hace son muy lindas) pensaba Byakuran "Eres muy tierno" insistió el, recordó que tenían a la profesora desmallada "Examina a la gatita por favor Sho-chan".

"Eso hare" le dijo a Byakuran y después hablo con las chicas "¿Ella en verdad es su profesora?" Les pregunto aun sin creerlo.

"Si ella es nuestra profesora de transfiguración" le explico Giny.

"Eso es muy curioso supongo" les dijo Shoichi y procedió a revisar a la gata "A simple vista parece estar bien y mis llamas no tienen mucho efecto en ella, solo debe de estar dormida en este momento".

"Entonces despiértala" le sugirió Byakuran.

"Es mejor que descanse Byakuran, no la despertare".

"Entonces déjame cargarla, yo la quiero cuidar" le rogo Byakuran.

"No, tú le arias cosas raras, además recuerda tus alergias" le dijo Shoichi alejando al gato de las manos de Byakuran.

"Yo solo quiero tocar sus patitas, eso no tiene nada de raro" (También quiero hacerle cosquillas, pero eso lo are sin que me vean) pensaba Byakuran.

"Ya te dije que no, porque tienes alergias, deja de insistir" le dijo firmemente y le entrego el gato a Hermion "Toma cuídala no permitas que Byakuran la tenga".

"Si eso are" se alejó de Byakuran corriendo.

Byakuran solo vio como Hermion se llevaba a la gata pero no intento alcanzarla porque Shoichi se enfadaría, mejor decidió hablar con el "¿Estas ocupado en este momento?" le pregunto.

"Si, muy ocupado, aun si los alumnos no están heridos de gravedad necesitan ser revisados" le explico.

"Bueno" dijo desanimado pero se le ocurrió una idea "¿Y si soy tu asistente?" le pregunto.

"Esa es una buena idea, puedes ayudarnos aquí".

"Genial".

-INARY-

Spaner llego junto con todos los aurores a la escuela para arrestar a los mortifagos desmallados "Shoichi pude traer a los aurores hasta aquí" le informo cuando lo vio.

"¿Entonces pudiste encargarte de los mortifagos que fueron a atacar el ministerio? ¿Tan rápido?" le pregunto muy impresionado de que no se tardara tanto.

"Si, pude hacerlo con la ayuda de mis moscas" le dijo muy orgulloso.

"Lamento haberte pedido que lo hicieras sin ayuda Spaner, ¿fue difícil?".

"No te preocupes Shoichi, no eran muchos, la mayoría de los mortifagos vinieron aquí y me fue fácil, además me ayudaste a darle mantenimiento a mis moscas la noche anterior" le recordó.

El ministro los interrumpió "Dejen de hablar y díganme en donde están los mortifagos que encontraron".

"Ellos deben de estar afuera" contesto Shoichi.

"Entonces vamos" todos los aurores siguieron al ministro y fueron a buscar a los mortifagos desmayados.

"Espere señor ministro" lo interrumpió Dumbledore antes de que salieran.

"¿Y el de dónde salió?" le pregunto Shoichi confundido a Spaner.

"No tengo ni idea, no lo vi cuando llego" le dijo Spaner.

"No ha ayudado en nada en esta guerra, yo creo que se quiere llevarse el crédito de todo" les susurro Byakuran.

"Shh escuchemos lo que le dirá" los calló Shoichi para que dejaran de hablar y pudiera escuchar.

"Que es lo que quieres Dumbledore?" le pregunto el ministro.

(Tal vez no pude matarlo como yo quería porque todos me verían pero mi segundo plan es igual de bueno y todos los muggels lo pagaran) "Quiero que felicites a este Muggel, por tener el valor de revelar nuestro secreto a sus amigos muggels y convencerlos de que nos brindaran su ayuda para defender la escuela".

"¿Qué?" grito el ministro furioso "¿Este chico revelo nuestro secreto a sus amigos muggels?" le pregunto para estar seguro de que había escuchado bien.

"Shoichi Irie y su amigo Spaner les dijeron nuestro secreto a sus amigos, pero fue para ayudarnos, deberías felicitarlos" Dumbledore intento parecer que estaba del lado de los chicos.

"Les borraremos la memoria a los Muggels y a ti Spaner aun si nos ayudaste iras a Azcaban" le informo él ministro.

"No puedo ir a ese lugar, me da miedo la oscuridad" le dijo Spaner.

"Ho no" fingió horror Dumbledore, pero estaba sonriendo por la desgracia de los chicos así que nadie le creyó su preocupación.

"Bueno espero que lo considere, porque yo no me dejare arrestar" le advirtió Spaner.

"Y yo no dejare que me borre la memoria y mucho menos a Sho-chan" le dijo Byakuran seriamente.

"Ministro recuerde que sus robots son muy fuertes no creo que podamos contra ellos" le aconsejo un auror.

"Es cierto, lo olvidaba" le susurro el ministro de vuelta "No quiero pelear contra ustedes ya que gracias a su ayuda los mortifagos no causaron muchos daños en el ministerio y tampoco en la escuela".

"Pero él les dijo a sus amigos Muggels que existía la magia, tiene que recibir algún castigo por sus actos" le dijo Dumbledore.

"Ellos ya sabían que existía la magia, lo que no sabían es que existiera una comunidad mágica" le explico Spaner al ministro.

"¿Entonces quien les dijo sobre la magia?" les pregunto el ministro algo confundido.

"No podemos decírselo" le contesto Shoichi.

"Fue el tío Kawahira, si quieren les digo en donde vive para que lo vayan a molestar a él" le dijo Byakuran sin mucho problema.

"Byakuran" lo regaño Spaner.

"Eso era secreto" le murmuro Shoichi.

"Él no me agrada mucho, esta es mi venganza por meterse a la fila del ramen" le susurro de vuelta.

"¿Aún no lo perdonas por eso? Pero si a ti no te gusta tanto el ramen" le dijo Shoichi.

"En verdad eres muy rencoroso" le dijo Spaner.

"No importa si no me gusta mucho el ramen, era el especial que solo hacen una vez al año, el tío Kawahira no tenía derecho de meterse enfrente de mi".

"Bueno dejen de hablar tonterías y denme la dirección, dependiendo de lo que el señor Kawahira tenga que decir en su defensa se determinara si Spaner ira a Azcaban o no y si ustedes prometen guardar el secreto considerare dejarlos en paz" convencieron al ministro.

"Aquí esta apuntada la dirección" Byakuan le entrego un papelito con la dirección al ministro.

"Toma" el ministro le entrego el papel a uno de los aurores "Ve, arresta a ese señor y tráelo de inmediato a este lugar para interrogarlo frente de los muggels, los demás síganme para arrestar a los mortifagos" indico el ministro.

"Ya me arte de ustedes" grito Dumbledore porque el ministro no había arrestado a los mafiosos.

"Que te pasa Dumbledore? Ellos solo son unos chicos que quieren ayudar" le dijo el ministro.

"Director porque está enfadado?" le preguntaron las chicas.

"Ustedes siempre se salen con la suya y arruinan mis planes, esta vez no me importara ensuciarme las manos si con eso cumplo por una vez con mi objetivo".

"Ya se volvió loco" comento Byakuran.

"No tiene por qué enfadarse señor Dumbledore, solo tranquilícese" intento calmarlo Shoichi.

"Te odio especialmente a ti" le apunto con su barita "Abada Kedavra".La maldición le dio directamente a Shoichi causando que callera al suelo. Los aurores le quitaron la barita rápidamente a Dumbledore y lo inmovilizaron.

"¿Esa maldición desmalla personas?" le pregunto Byakuran a Spaner.

"No, esta maldición las mata" le dijo alarmado "Shoichi" grito Spaner y se acercó rápidamente a ver como estaba.

"Solo esta desmallado" le aseguro Byakuran muy tranquilo.

"¿Y tú como lo sabias?" le pregunto Spaner que ya había comprobado que Shoichi estaba desmallado.

"El tío Kawahira les entrego un reloj mágico que repele las maldiciones y algunos animales mágicos recuérdalo".

"De verdad tú lo recuerdas? Pero si normalmente tú tienes mala memoria" le dijo Spaner.

"La verdad Yuki me llamo ayer y me dijo que tuvo una visión en la que le lanzaban una maldición a Sho-chan pero que en realidad no moriría porque tenía puesto el reloj que le dio el tío Kawahira".

"¿El porque te llamaría a ti y no a mí?" le pregunto.

"Porque tu no le agradas desde que le ganaste en su tonto juego de carreras y Porque yo enloquecería si muriera Sho-chan, seguro si eso ocurriera me pondría a matar gente sin ningún cuidado" Byakuran seguía sonriendo como siempre "Qué bueno que me aviso de antemano que esto sucedería ¿no lo crees?".

"Estoy seguro que incluso para Tsuna le sería difícil detenerte y calmarte" razono Spaner.

"Así es" estuvo de acuerdo "Yo solo deje que atacaras a mi novio para que todos los alumnos miraran tu verdadera cara, pero lastimaste a Sho-chan y eso lo pagaras" le dijo a Dumbledore.

"Maldito te matare, ellos no aran nada en contra de mí, yo soy el mago más poderoso del mundo, no se atreverían a enviarme a azcaban, tengo mucha influencia y dinero" le dijo Dumbledore prepotentemente "Así que cuando me liberen iré a matarte a ti y a toda tu familia" lo amenazo.

Byakuran sonrió aún más "Eso lo sé muy bien, el ministro no tiene el suficiente poder para enviarte a Azcaban aun si te arresta, tú eres una persona influyente y rica eso es algo que una persona como yo entiende, yo también me he aprovechado varias veces de mi riqueza he influencias para pasar sobre la ley muchas veces, es por eso que no me parece despreciable lo que arias para salir de prisión".

"Qué bien que entiendas cómo funciona el mundo" le dijo Dumbledore sonriendo igualmente.

"Sé muy bien que el fuerte se come al débil" le dijo Byakuran sonriendo como siempre.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo niño y me agrada ver que estés sonriendo aun ante la desesperación" a Dumbledore le parecía que Byakuran solo sonreía por nervios.

"Yo no soy una persona expresiva es por eso que a veces no puedo expresarme adecuadamente y sonrió sin motivo, lamento mucho si te confundo, en este momento estoy muy molesto de verdad pero mi rostro no lo demuestra adecuadamente" le explico mientras seguía sonriendo.

"No te hagas el rudo, está bien si lloras por estar desesperado todos lo entenderán" le dijo Dumbledore.

"Ya hemos hablado demasiado ¿dime cuáles son tus últimas palabras?" le pregunto Byakuran.

"Eres un idiota niño me asegurare de matarte lentamente la próxima vez que nos veamos" Dijo Dumbledore de una forma muy cruel.

"No habrá próxima vez, me temo que tú ya perdiste" Byakuran activo su poder especial haciendo que la mente de Dumbledore quedara destrozada y su cuerpo vacío y sin voluntad.

"Byakuran" le grito Spaner "Regrésalo a la normalidad" le pidió.

"No lo regresare a la normalidad" y después miro a todos los aurores que le apuntaban con sus varitas "Les sugiero que ustedes no me ataquen o les pasara lo mismo" los amenazo y los aurores bajaron sus varitas no teniendo otra opción.

"Byakuran que le hiciste?" le pregunto Giny temerosa.

"Solo destruí su mente, prácticamente está en estado vegetal, lamento si te asuste pequeña pero a él no lo puedo perdonar por todo lo que ha hecho".

"Pero el seria castigado yendo a Azcaban, no había necesidad de hacerle esto" le dijo Hermion llorando por ver al director en ese estado.

"No lloren, lo regresare a la normalidad" les dijo para calmarlas en verdad no le gustaba verlas llorar.

"De verdad lo harás por nosotras?" le pregunto Giny que también lloraba.

"Claro lo hare por ustedes y por Sho-chan, el me matara si no lo hago, pero sus autoridades deben asegurarme que él no saldrá de prisión" les puso como condición.

"No puedo asegurarte eso, tú mismo lo dijiste él es muy influyente y poderoso, saldrá fácilmente de prisión" le dijo el ministro.

"Seguro que no les costara trabajo mantenerlo en prisión si los amenazo con venir a matarlos si me entero que él está libre"" les dijo Byakuran.

"Tu no eres una mala persona, no te atreverías a matarnos solo por eso" le aseguro el ministro.

"Yo soy un mafioso, matar es lo que hago mejor ¿quieren averiguarlo ustedes mismos?".

"No, te creeremos y mantendremos a Dumbledore en Azcaban por el resto de su vida te lo aseguro" le dijo el ministro.

"Entonces no tienen por qué preocuparse yo no les are daño si cumplen con su parte, lo prometo" Byakuran le dio la mano al ministro para cerrar el trato.

"Debemos firmar un tratado para que cumplas con tu parte y no nos ataques" le pidió para hacer el trato.

"Mi palabra es más valiosa que firmar un papel, tendrá que conformarse con eso".

"Supongo que lo aceptare, mi nombre es Cornelius Fudge ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le dio la mano para cerrar el trato el también.

"Byakuran Gesso y ustedes deberían ir adelantándose para arrestar a los mortifagos yo en un momento los alcanzo primero me encargare de ver como esta mi novio".

"¿Pero que pasara con Dumbledore?" pregunto un auror.

"Lo regresare a la normalidad en un rato" le dijo sin mucho interés en el director.

"Vamos, tenemos que detener a los mortifagos" les ordeno el ministro.

-INARY-

Los aurores llegaron a donde estaba Hibari y pudieron observar como dejaba inconsciente de un solo golpe al último gigante en pie "Arrestaremos a ese Muggel" le dijo el ministro a uno de sus aurores.

"El me da mucho miedo, ¿acaso no vio como derribo al gigante?" admitió el auror que no quería acercarse.

"Bueno, de todas formas vinimos a atrapar a los mortifagos, dejaremos a este muggel en paz solo porque no tenemos tiempo, vamos síganme" el ministro los guio a las afueras del bosque prohibido.

"¿Debemos arrestar a estos chicos ministro?" le pregunto el auror señalando a Tsuna y a Gokudera.

"Ellos no parecen mortifagos les preguntaremos lo que hacen aqui" El ministro fue a hablar con Tsuna y Gokudera "¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?" les pregunto el.

"Estamos aquí para proteger la escuela de los mortifagos que puedan venir por el bosque, al parecer ya no vienen ninguno en este momento" le informo Tsuna.

"¿Ustedes son amigos del chico de cabello blanco?" le pregunto el ministro.

"Si lo somos, ¿acaso él les ha hecho algo malo?" les pregunto Tsuna preocupado por ellos.

"No para nada" negaron nerviosos.

"Byakuran no es una mala persona, no les hará daño si ustedes no se meten en su camino, pero descuiden yo me encargare de que él no los lastime" les prometió Tsuna.

"Te agradecería mucho que lo vigilaras y por cierto ¿quiénes son ustedes?" le pregunto el ministro.

"Soy Tsuna Sawada el jefe de la familia Vongola y este es Hayato Gokudera mi guardián más confiable" lo presentó al ministro.

"Encantado en conocerlos a ambos, yo soy el ministro de magia de esta comunidad mi nombre es Cornelius Fudge" se presentó el ministro.

"Encantado en conocerlo igualmente" le dijo Tsuna.

"¿Vinieron a arrestar a los mortifagos?" les pregunto Gokudera impaciente.

"Si, pero no creí que fueran tantos" le dijo el ministro "Y además también hay muchas criaturas mágicas y hombres lobo, todos ellos irán a prisión y tendremos que matar a las criaturas mágicas que están aquí, todos ellos son malos, debimos acabar con ellos desde hace tiempo" comento el ministro sin percartarse que ese comentario hacia enfadar a Gokudera.

Gokudera se enfadó muchísimo así que le hablo muy seriamente "¿Usted cree que la única razón por la que las criaturas mágicas atacaron la escuela es porque son malas?" le pregunto molesto.

"Por supuesto que es la razón por la que atacaron, no hay otra explicación" dijo el ministro.

Gokudera golpeo al ministro en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz "Es usted un imbécil".

"Gokudera tranquilízate" le pidió Tsuna mientas lo alejaba del ministro.

"¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?" le pregunto el ministro a Tsuna.

"Es culpa de usted señor, Gokudera es muy sensible y no le gusta que hablen mal de las criaturas mágicas" le explico Tsuna.

"Pero es la verdad, yo no hablo mal de ellos" le dijo el ministro.

"Estas muerto" Gokudera le apunto con su arco y flechas.

"Espera Gokudera no lo mates" le grito Tsuna alarmado.

"Pero Tsuna, este tipo es un imbécil".

"Intenta hablar con él y explicarle tu disgusto para ver si puede hacer algo para solucionar su error" le sugirió Tsuna.

"¿Qué es lo que hice?" le pregunto el ministro confundido.

"Bueno le explicare que es lo que hizo usted y todo su gobierno".

Llegaron los gemelos Wesley que decidieron ver lo que hacían Tsuna y Gokudera en lugar de ir al comedor como les sugirió Hibari "¿Gokudera que es lo que le explicaras al ministro?" le pregunto Fred al no al ver escuchado nada de la conversación anterior.

"¿Y porque está sangrando?" le pregunto George, ellos no habían visto nada de la pelea.

"Está sangrando porque yo lo golpe en el rostro, lo hice porque él no dejaba de hablar mal de las criaturas mágicas".

"Ese no es motivo suficiente para golpearme, serás arrestado" le advirtió el ministro.

Gokudera le apunto con su arco para que lo dejara continuar hablando "Hace unos minutos hable con un hombre lobo y él me dijo que la razón por la que ellos participaron en esta batalla no era porque quisieran matar Muggels o niños inocentes sino porque el gobierno actual no los trataba justamente y no hacía caso a sus exigencias y en cuanto a las criaturas mágicas ellas también piensan que son menospreciadas y discriminadas, incluso me dijeron que el gobierno los consideraba solo como animales sin tener en cuenta que algunas de esas criaturas mágicas pueden pensar coherentemente he incluso hablar" les explico Gokudera.

"¿De verdad esa es la razón por la que participaron todas estas criaturas mágicas?" preguntaron los gemelos.

"Si eso es lo que dijeron ellos y a mí no me parece que mintieran".

"¿Gokudera en verdad piensas ayudar a las criaturas?" le pregunto Hemion que había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar lo que decía sobre las criaturas mágicas.

"Por supuesto, desde que escuche su historia he ideado un plan que les conviene a los hombre lobo y a las criaturas mágicas por igual" le dijo Gokudera.

"No importa si tienes un plan, mi gobierno no negocia con delincuentes y me temo que los hombre lobo ahora serán buscados por aliarse a los mortifagos".

"Ellos se aliaron a los mortifagos porque ustedes no hacían caso a sus exigencias, ustedes tienen la culpa de que se rebelaran de esta forma al no tener otra opción" los acuso Goudera.

"Nosotros somos superiores a esas criaturas mágicas y también a los hombre lobo ya que ellos son inestables y tienen comportamientos desagradables" le dijo el ministro.

"Es por eso que mi solución es deshacernos del ministro actual y poner a uno que esté dispuesto a escuchar las exigencias de los hombre lobo y de las criaturas mágicas".

"Eso es muy absurdo, ustedes no pueden desearse de mi" dijo el ministro algo temeroso.

"¿Estás seguro de tu plan?" le pregunto Tsuna a Gokudera.

"Totalmente seguro".

"A mí me gusta la idea" admitió Byakuran que había llegado de repente.

"Mejor consultemos con el estratega de la familia Gesso para una segunda opinión" les sugirió Tsuna.

"¿Que no vez que mi comandante de estrategias esta desmayado?" le mostro que Shoichi estaba desmayado y él lo cargaba en brazos.

"No los había visto" admitió Tsuna que apenas los veía bien.

"Bueno de todas formas mi plan es muy bueno y deberíamos seguirlo" insistió Gokudera.

"Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con tu plan Gokudera, pero ¿Cómo le aras para que el ministro deje su puesto?" le preguntaron los gemelos.

"Es cierto ¿cómo lo convencerás?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Eso es imple, presten atención" Gokudera se puso muy serio y apunto al ministro con su arco "Escúcheme bien señor ministro, es mejor que mañana proponga una nueva ley de igualdad para las criaturas mágicas y cuando sea aprobada renuncie a su cargo" le indico Gokudera "Yo redactare la ley y se la entregare en unas horas".

"Jajaja" reía Byakuan (Yo creí que era el único que amenazaba personas aquí, Gokudera también puede dar miedo cuando quiere) pensaba él.

"¿De qué te ríes?" le pregunto Gokudera seriamente.

"De nada, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo eso es todo".

"Si crees que me dejare chantajear por un niño como tu estas equivocado, hablare con tu jefe" Volteo a ver a Tsuna "¿As oído todo lo que dijo tu subordinado? ¿No piensas hacer nada?" le reclamo.

"Gokudera cuenta con mi apoyo completo, ustedes no han hecho un buen trabajo en su gobierno y el cree que esto ayudaría a muchas personas no solo a las criaturas mágicas".

"¿Y que piensas hacer si no hago lo que me pides?" le pregunto un poco temeroso por lo que le diría.

"No te matare pero si te are mucho daño" le advirtió.

Los magos estaban impresionados de la forma en que le hablaba al ministro nunca habían visto a Gokudera comportarse de esa forma, los aurores le apuntaron a Gokudera con sus varitas "Baja esa arma he intentaremos llegar a un acuerdo, nosotros también las bajaremos" le dijo el ministro.

"Bien lo haré" Gokudera bajo su arco y Uri volvió a su forma de gato colocándose sobre el umbro de él.

"El arco de Gokudera se convierte en Gato" le dijo Giny impresionada a Byakuran.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero odio a ese gato, porque siempre me gruñe cuando quiero acariciarlo y me lanza llamas que me lastiman" les explico.

"Tú tienes la culpa por molestar a Uri" le grito Gokudera.

"¿De verdad no son magos?" le pregunto el ministro que no entendía como podían tener ese tipo de armas que se transformaban en animales sin usar magia.

"No somos magos, esta solo es tecnología que reacciona a nuestras llamas, pero no puedo entrar en detalles porque eso es secreto de la mafia" le explico Tsuna.

"Volviendo al tema principal, ¿a qué acuerdo quieren llegar?" le pregunto Gokudera al ministro.

"Yo apoyare la nueva ley que propones, considerare de ahora en adelante lo que tengan que decir las criaturas mágicas y seguiré siendo el ministro de la comunidad mágica pero ustedes deben dejar de intervenir en nuestros asuntos".

"No lo sé, usted no es muy confiable ¿Cómo sabré que cumplirá con su palabra?".

"Lo jurare como mago y si no cumplo moriré al instante".

"Bien supongo que creeré en usted, pero vendremos dentro de unos meces para ver el avance de la situación y si no estamos satisfechos con el progreso será mejor que abandone su puesto sin ninguna objeción" le puso como condición Gokudera.

"Entonces tenemos un trato, pero para jurar como mago necesito a otro mago, Spaner puede hacer el trato conmigo" le dijo el ministro.

"¿Tu que dices Spaner? ¿Quieres hacerlo?" le pregunto Gokudera.

"Lo are, por mí no hay ningún problema" Spaner se aserco al ministro y extendió su mano para estrecharla con él.

El ministro estrecho su mano derecha con Spaner "Juro que cumpliré mi parte del trato o de lo contrario moriré".

"Eso es todo" les dijo Spaner y retiro su mano.

"Es genial ver como hacen juramentos los magos" comento Byakuran.

"Nosotros los magos nos tomamos muy en serio los juramentos es por eso que si no cumplimos con ello la penas es la muerte inevitable".

"Eso suena muy genial" Les dijo Byakuran.

-INARY-

Harry, Ron y Lambo llegaron a las afueras del bosque prohibido. Corrieron rápidamente para reunirse con Tsuna y los demás que estaban muy cerca del bosque.

"¿Qué es lo que hacen?" le pregunto Harry a los gemelos.

"Gokudera redacto una ley que aprobara el ministro para fomentar la igualdad entre las criaturas mágicas y los magos" le explicaron los gemelos.

"¿Por qué Gokudera aria eso?" le pregunto a Lambo.

"A Gokudera le gustan las cosas sobrenaturales y eso incluye a las criaturas mágicas" le explico Lambo.

"¿Pero en donde están las chicas?" les pregunto Ron.

"Están jugando con el gato de Gokudera, miren" Fred le señalo en donde estaban, Byakuran estaba algo alejado de ellas mirando con odio al gato de Gokudera porque lo había rasguñado de nuevo y solo se dejaba acariciar por las chicas.

"Ese gato no parece normal" comento Ron.

"Es el gato de la caja arma de Gokudera" le explico Lambo.

"¿Que es una caja arma?" le preguntaron los magos.

"Esta es una caja arma" les mostro Lambo su caja "Y este es mi amigo Gyuudon" saco a su toro de la caja.

"Es un toro" dijo Harry asombrado del tamaño que tenia, se acercó a tocarlo pero eso ocasiono que el toro se asustara y fuera inmediatamente a atacar a Byakuran.

Byakuran veía que el toro de Lambo venia hacia el "(¿Porque todos los animales de las cajas Vongola me odian?)" se preguntó el.

Hibari lo detuvo con su puercoespín antes de que atacara a Byakuran "Lambo regresa el toro a la caja" le ordeno.

"Si" Lambo llego corriendo hasta donde estaba el toro y lo guardo en su caja "Gracias por ayudarme Hibari".

"Ten más cuidado" simplemente le dijo.

"¿Porque me salvaste a mí?" le pregunto Byakuran.

"No te salve a ti, lo hice para proteger a Shochi, recuerda que lo estás cargando".

"Bueno de todas formas te lo agradezco, eres un buen amigo" busco una bolsa de malvaviscos dentro de su saco "Toma te los regalo".

"Gracias creo" le dijo Hibari.

"Las chicas parecen estar bien Ron" le dijo Harry.

"Si eso veo y también me parece que todos los mortifagos ya fueron acabados".

"Es cierto ya nadie viene" Se percató Harry que ya nadie venía a atacarlos desde el bosque.

"Entonces nosotros ganamos" dijo Ron confiado.

"No debes cantar victoria antes del amanecer Ron, eso es de mala suerte" le dijo Byakuran.

"Eso no importa ya nadie vendrá a atacarnos" dijo muy seguro Ron.

En ese momento Voldemort apareció repentinamente de entre los arbustos "Te dije que era de mala suerte Ron" lo regaño.

Harry le apunto con su barita "No te acercaras a mis amigos" le advirtió.

"Experliarmus" le quito fácilmente la barita a Harry.

Tsuna se colocó rápidamente frente de Harry para que Voldemort no lo lastimara "Tendrás que matarme a mi antes de poder tocar a estos chicos" le dijo Tsuna refiriéndose a Harry y sus amigos porque Byakuran podía cuidar de Shoichi y de el mismo sin ninguna ayuda.

"Veo que tenemos un entrometido, te matare entonces".

"Estas acabado Voldemort nosotros somos más" le dijo el ministro.

"Ustedes no se acerquen yo me encargare de esto solo" les dijo Tsuna.

Voldemort le lanzo la maldición asesina a Tsuna "Avada Kadavra" Tsuna esquibo fácilmente el ataque de Voldemort.

"Gokudera cuida de los chicos y mantenlos alejados de esta pelea yo me encargare de acabar con Voldemort" le indico.

"Yo los cuidare no te preocupes por esto" le aseguro Gokudera y fue a alejar a los chicos de la pelea.

"Maldito" Voldemort se apareció junto a Tsuna rápidamente para que no pudiera esquivar su próximo hechizó "Crusio".Tsuna no pudo esquivarlo esta vez, el hechizó le causó un gran dolor.

"(Casi no puedo moverme por el dolor)" pensaba Tsuna pero aun así pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para sacar su caja arma y activarla con sus llamas "Natsu" llamo a su amigo, Natsu uso rugido del cielo para atacar a Voldemort y distraerlo, entonces dejara de atacar a Tsuna.

El ataque de Natsu derribo a Voldemort pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo de gravedad "Esto no será suficiente para acabar conmigo" le dijo él.

"No te daré otra oportunidad para atacarme de nuevo" le dijo Tsuna "X-baner" le lanzo su ataque definitivo, Voldemort no pudo esquivar el ataque tan repentino y murió desintegrado por Tsuna "Esto no fue tan difícil como me había imaginado" les comento a los chicos que lo miraban impresionados.

"Señor ministro, este chico también es muy peligroso" le susurro uno de los aurores.

"El mato a Voldemort" dijo el ministro aun sin poder creerlo.

"¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?" le pregunto Harry que aún no lo podía creer.

"Use uno de mis ataques más poderosos, concentre una gran cantidad de mis llamas para lanzarlas hacia donde estaba Voldemort" le explico.

"¿Pero como lograste ser tan fuerte?" le pregunto Harry y todos estaban interesados en escuchar lo que diría.

"Entrenado" le dijo Tsuna simplemente.

-INARY-

Todo el mundo se enteró que Tsuna había matado a Voldemort con un solo golpe, el ministro se llebo a los mortifagos que habían capturado al ministerio para ser castigados por sus actos, los miembros de la orden dl Fenix aún no podían ceer que Dumbledore aya querido matar a Shoichi, asi que todos fueron a hablar con el ministro para que retirara los cargos contra él, pero no lograrían nada ya que el ministro cumpliría la promesa que le hiso a Byakuran sin importar lo que le costara cumplirla.

Sirius se reunió con Byakuran inmediatamente después de haber regresado de la casa de los gritos le estaba contando como le fue en la misión a Byakuran cuando se reunieron con los demás "Yo pude acabar con la serpiente sin ayuda, solo con los consejos de Rokudo, usando solamente mis llamas y no mi magia".

"Eso es genial, bien por ti" lo felicito Byakuran.

Severus se acercó a donde estaban Byakuran y Sirius "¿Sirius estas bien?" le pregunto cortésmente.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Severus" le contesto educadamente y sin ningún rastro de malicia o sarcasmo.

"Si necesitas una poción no dudes en decírmelo" le ofreció amablemente.

"Lo are cuando este herido Severus, gracias por ofrecerte" le dijo Sirius.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Hace poco se odiaban" les pregunto Byakuran interesado en lo que le dirían y como solucionaron sus problemas.

"Rokudo nos dijo que no debemos echarle la culpa a nadie de nuestras desgracias y que tener enemigos sin ninguna razón no está bien" le dijo Sirius.

"¿Y ustedes le creyeron?" les pregunto Byakuran.

"Por supuesto, él fue muy convincente" le dijo Severus.

"Vamos a buscarlo, síganme" Byakuran encontró a Rokudo discutiendo con Hibari por cualquier tontería "¿Rokudo puedo hacerte una pregunta?".

"Estoy muy ocupado en este momento".

"Es rápido, luego pelearan" les dijo a Hibari y a Rokudo.

"Date prisa, tengo que romperle la cara a este idiota" le dijo Hibari.

"Me daré prisa, no te preocupes" Byakuran le dijo a Hibari "¿Rokudo porque odias a Hibari?".

"Él ha arruinado mis planes muchas veces y hay personas que odias sin razón" le contesto Rokudo.

"Dijiste que no estaba bien tener enemigos sin ninguna razón" le reclamo Sirius.

"Y dijiste que no debemos culpar a los demás por nuestros destinos" le dijo Severus.

"Yo no estoy culpando a Hibari de nada además si les dije que tener enemigos sin razón eso es porque en ustedes comportarse así es inmaduro simplemente ustedes tienen como cuarenta años yo tengo veintitrés y aún estoy en edad de poder hacer ese tipo de cosas" les dijo Rokudo.

"Eso es cierto ustedes se ven ridículos peleando por tonterías" comento Hibari "Vamos a pelear Rokudo".

"Bueno nosotros nos vamos a resolver nuestros problemas" Dijo Rokudo y se fue con Hibari.

"Lo ven, Rokudo no es tan maduro como creen" les dijo Byakuran para que no idealizaran demasiado a Rokudo.

"Sirius tu y yo deberíamos resolver también nuestros problemas" de dijo Severus.

"Tengamos un duelo con nuestras baritas" le sugirió Sirius.

"Bien vamos".

-INARY-

5 meces después.

Sirius estaba en la oficina de Byakuran "Sirius esta es una misión muy importante" le estaba diciendo Byakuran.

"Estoy emocionado, ¿dime de que se trata?".

"Hay un tipo llamado Carlo que no ha pagado el dinero que le prestamos hace un año, ya hemos esperado demasiado así que tu obligación es cobrarle ese dinero y si no te lo paga golpearlo y quitarle todas las cosas que traiga con él y traérmelas a mí".

"Estas seguro que debo Golpearlo ¿no puedo hablar con él?" le pregunto.

"Ya te dije que lo golpearas, no hay otra opción y además es una orden mía" le dijo Byakuran seriamente.

"Pero no me gusta golpear a gente inocente" le dijo Sirius.

"Este tipo no es inocente, él es un asaltante de poca monta".

"Entonces lo are, iré a cobrarle y te traeré todo lo que tenga si es necesario".

"Antes de que te vayas te diré en donde puedes encontrarlo, hay dos lugares que frecuenta mucho, el bar que está en la calle número cinco de la avenida central y el prostíbulo de madame Mim que está en las afueras de la ciudad, te recomiendo que visites primero el bar" le indico Byakuran.

"Bien eso are" le dijo Sirius y se fue.

Sirius llego al bar he inmediatamente fue a buscar al tipo al que tenía que golpear, rápidamente lo encontró gracias a que Byakuran también tuvo la amabilidad de darle una foto de la persona para que lo reconociera con facilidad, el señor estaba jugando billar con sus amigos Sirius se acercó a hablar con él "¿Podemos hablar afuera?" le pidió para que salieran al callejón y pudieran hablar.

"¿Quién eres tú?" le pregunto el señor, el media fácilmente 1.90 y se veía muy musculoso con tatuajes en todos sus brazos.

Pero a Sirius no lo intimido y le hablo firmemente "Vengo a cobrar el dinero que le debes a la familia Gesso".

"Dile a tu jefe que le pagare cuando seme de la gana hacerlo, ahora vete que estoy divirtiéndome" lo empujo para que se fuera.

"Entonces pelemos afuera" le dijo Sirius.

"Crees que soy tan idiota como para salir contigo" El señor le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sirius sin que se lo esperara que lo tiro al suelo "Lárgate tonto o te matare aquí mismo".

Sirius rápidamente se levantó del suelo para golpear al tipo en el rostro. Logro tirarlo al suelo pero uno de los amigos del tipo lo golpeo con el palo del billar en la cabeza y otro lo golpeo con otro palo en el estómago.

"Eso es trampa" le dijo Sirius que ya se había quedado sin arie gracias al golpe que recibió en el estómago.

"Esto es lo que te pasa por venir solo, sujétenlo de los brazos yo lo golpeare" les indico a sus amigos. A Sirius lo sujetaron de ambos brazos para que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de defenderse, Carlo lo golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro y en el estómago repetidamente.

En la barra del bar estaban Byakuran y Rokudo observando como golpeaban a Sirius "Necesita más entrenamiento supongo" le dijo Byakuran.

"No sé qué le pasa, Sirius podría acabar con ellos fácilmente pero no entiendo porque no usa las ilusiones" le dijo Rokudo.

"¿Y si esto es solo una ilusión y no están golpeando a Sirius en realidad?" le pregunto Byakuran.

"Es imposible que esto sea una ilusión, yo me daría cuenta" le aseguro Rokudo.

"Entonces tendré que intervenir yo" Byakuran se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a golpear el mismo a los amigos de Carlo.

"Espera Byakuran creo que Sirius ya se está poniendo serio".

Carlo seguía golpeando a Sirius cuando de repente unos tentáculos lo detuvieron a él y a sus amigos.

"¿Porque todos los ilusionistas usan tentáculos?" le pregunto Byakuran.

"Son muy útiles".

Sirius acabo rápidamente con los amigos de Carlo y con Carlo, procedió a quitarle todas sus pertenencias como el celular y su cartera. Byakuran se acercó a hablar con el "Quítales toda su ropa y llévamelas a la oficina mañana" le ordeno Byakuran.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto al verlo.

"Tomo un trago con un viejo amigo".

"Eso no es cierto, tu y yo apenas somos amigos hace menos de un año no inventes cosas" le dijo Rokudo que se acercó a ellos.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí? Le pregunto a Rokudo".

"Vine a evaluar tu desempeño, empezaste mal pero el final fue satisfactorio".

"Gracias ¿Entonces tú también viniste a evaluar mi desempeño?" le pregunto a Byakuran.

"En realidad no, yo vine por chismoso, quería ver si te golpeaban y veo que si tenía razón" le dijo muy alegre.

"¿Te agrada que este lastimado?" le pregunto Sirius un poco dolido.

"Claro, es como una iniciación a la mafia, todo buen mafioso a sufrido por lo menos una paliza".

"Eso es mentira, ustedes nunca an recibido ninguna paliza como la mia".

"He recibido muchas cuando era más joven" le dijo Byakuran.

"Yo he recibido tantas que ya no recuerdo cuantas" le dijo Rokudo.

"Olvidémonos de esto, quitémosle la ropa a estos tipos y tiremos a Carlo y a sus amigos a un basurero y también podemos pintarles algunas palabras en el cuerpo" les sugirió Byakuran.

"Eso es una buena idea" apoyo Sirius.

"Ustedes dos son unos inmaduros, yo no participare en esto, Sirius recuerda que Harry y sus amigos vienen de visita mañana" le recordó Rokudo.

"Iré temprano por ellos al aeropuerto no tienes que preocuparte no se me ha olvidado".

"No me preocupa que se te olvide, me preocupa que pierdas el tiempo jugando con Byakuran".

"No estamos jugando esto es cuestión de trabajo y si nos divertimos mientras trabajamos es un trabajo bien hecho" le dijo Byakuran.

"Ambos son idiotas ¿lo sabían?".

"Claro que lo sabemos" le dijo Sirius.

"Habla por ti, yo tengo un título colgado en mi oficina, eso no me hace idiota" le dijo Byakuran.

"Eso solo te hace un idiota certificado Byakuran" se burló Rokudo.

"Eres muy cruel" le dijo Byakuran porque no se le ocurría algo mejor que decirle.

"Solo digo la verdad" (Al parecer Byakuran y Sirius forman un buen equipo, así es como debe de ser) pensaba Rokudo.

-INARY-

Lambo hablaba con Harry en el avión hacia Italia "¿Estas emocionado de ver a Sirius?".

"Si, desde la batalla contra Voldemort no lo he podido ver".

"Él es un mafioso ahora, eso significa que estará aún más ocupado que antes, cada día se hacen cosas diferentes en la mafia" le explico un poco Lambo.

"Eso lo sé, el otro día me dijo que él había participado en el robo a un banco" le conto Harry.

"No hablemos más sobre la mafia ya que se supone no deberías enterarte de ese tipo de cosas y mejor cuéntame que cambios has notado en tu comunidad ¿Sirvió de algo nuestra intervención?" le pregunto Lambo interesado en su vida diaria.

"Muchísimo, ahora el nuevo director de Howarts es el profesor Severus y al enterarme del pasado que tuvo con mi madre lo he llegado a respetarlo y quererlo tanto como quiero a Sirius, el sacrifico su libertad al infiltrarse en los mortifagos y trabajar para Dumbledore solo para protegerme a mí, porque yo era el último recuerdo que mi madre dejo de su existencia".

"Eso es muy impresionante, de verdad debió amarla tanto, me atrevo a decir que incluso más que tu padre" le dijo Lambo.

"Eso puedes ser, aun no estoy seguro" admitió Harry.

"¿Y qué otras cosas han ocurrido?".

"Los hombre lobo como el profesor Lupin recibieron una disculpa pública por parte del ministro, apareció en el diario el profeta, el ministro admitió que fue un error irreparable haberlos menospreciado todo ese tiempo y que sabe muy bien que con una disculpa no es suficiente para ser perdonado pero que de ahora en adelante les demostrara que el nuevo gobierno intenta enmendar su error creando fuentes de trabajo con igualdad para hombres lobo y que tendrá en cuenta su condición como hombres lobo para permitirles faltar al trabajo sin ninguna consecuencia los días de luna llena".

"¿Y qué paso con las otras criaturas mágicas?".

"Ellos firmaron un tratado que les da los mismos derechos que los magos a vivir en donde ellos quieran no solo en el bosque pero comprometiéndose a no dañar a ningún mago y a ayudar a su comunidad como cualquier otro ciudadano".

"Esa noticia alegrara mucho a Gokudera estoy seguro" comento Lambo "Te vez muy animado por están noticias".

"A si es, porque gracias a las nuevas leyes el profesor Lupin regreso a trabajar en Hogwarts" le dijo muy animado.

"Eso ara que disfrutes mucho tus últimos años en la escuela, me alegro por ti" lo felicito "En cambio yo sigo teniendo al mismo profesor cruel que me odia".

"Supongo que no tienes tanta suerte".

"Eso debe de ser, ¿Hermion y Ron son novios o es mi imaginación?" le pregunto cambiando de tema.

"Ellos lo niegan pero yo creo que sí lo son" le susurro Harry para que ellos no lo alcanzaran a oír.

"Pues si lo están ocultando hacen un mal trabajo" le susurro de vuelta Lambo.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" le pregunto Harry ya que él no se había dado cuenta hasta hace poco tiempo.

"En el desayuno Ron le ofreció el ultimo cruasán a Hermion y ella lo acepto algo sonrojada".

"Eso no sería suficiente para darte cuenta que salen juntos" le dijo Harry.

"Soy Italiano y nosotros somos buenos amantes, es por eso que estos pequeños gestos no pasan desapercibidos para nosotros".

"No lo entiendo explícate" le pidió Harry.

"Imagina que de repente quisieras llamar la atención de tu amiga de toda la vida, una de las formas más simples y eficaces para que note que estas interesado en ella es ofreciéndole el ultimo pedazo de piza o lo que estén comiendo, ella se dará cuenta que es un gran gesto viniendo de ti y si falla y ella te pregunta el porqué de esa acción no das muchas explicaciones simplemente le dices que tenías ganas de hacerlo mientras sonríes inocentemente" le explico Lambo.

"Nunca lo había pensado, eres muy listo".

"Claro que soy listo, logre que tú te enamoraras de mí y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de cómo paso" Lambo le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer, no olviden viciar mi nueva historia, si les gusto esta seguro les gustara la siguiente, es un crossover de Harry Photter con Carp captor Sakura, búsquenla ya esta publicada y pronto subiré el segundo capitulo.


End file.
